Oh Cruel Fate
by AutobotV
Summary: After suffering at the hands of the Decepticon Warlord Optimus thinks his life is doomed to a never ending cycle of hulmilation and shame. Afraid to turn to his friends for help he suffers alone. Will fate ever grant him mercy? WARNING! ANGST NONCON MxM!
1. Chapter 1

___I am trying to finish a love out of reach but I'm having a major writer's block with that I decided to start this one and hopefully it will help me complete the other fic that is really bugging me. I was inspired to write this fic after reading the famed "After Alantis" which is a fic about G1 Wheeljack trying to move on after getting raped by Starscream. I doubt this will be as good as that fic but one can only try. Anyway this story is set in the TFA universe and is based upon the lovely Animated Optimus Prime and how fate sent him down a rollercoaster of suffering, shame and fear but will eventually lead to a life he never expected he would get. Enjoy!_

_Proof read by DeceptiGeek (thanks sweetie)_

WARNING! This chapter contains mech on mech action, non con, violence, torture! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

_**Oh Cruel Fate**_

**Chap 1 A Life Ruined**

The young Autobot leader staggered through the dark corridors of the old factory where he and his team had come to call home and tried his best to hold in his small whimpers of pain as he wandered about, being careful not to let anyone hear him. It was late and even though his friends were still awake watching some of the Earth broadcasting from their TV screen, he did not want to alert them of his presence. As far as they were concerned he was still out on patrol outside the city and would not return until later in the evening when they would be recharging in their quarters. Making sure that he would not kick any empty oil cans by accident he navigated his way past the factory floor and towards his room. He stuck to the shadows as he passed the other Autobots who were watching some television program, completely unaware that their leader was sneaking back into the base. He winced in pain as parts of his body ached and tried to hold in the pitiful sounds to keep his friends from coming to investigate. He didn't want them to see him like...like this.

He managed to reach his private quarters without anyone noticing him and the moment he made it to the safety of his room, the young mech locked the door and stumbled over to his berth, gasping in agony when a sudden movement made his body ache with a tremendous amount of pain. He managed to climb onto his berth and began to curl up into a trembling ball and uttered a low sob of shame. He never expected this to happen to him whilst training to be an Autobot. Never in all of his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that something like this could have ever happened to him. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? Did the wheels of destiny want to make his life more unbearable than it already was? Was his fate to remain a tortured mech for the rest of his life? Trying to rid the memories of what had happened earlier that evening he tried to fall into an uneasy recharging state, but even with his optics off lined he could still see those painful memories...that horrible moment of time he was forced to endure...that cold and cunning grin that was eating into the very core of his processor. It wasn't fair...why did this happen to him?

* * *

Optimus Prime was a little surprised that Prowl had come to him like this and asking him for a request. The ninjabot was not the type who would just walk up to just anyone and ask a favor but here he was standing before the young Prime and looking a little anxious. Prowl never acted like this, but then again, Optimus had a good idea why since the other ninjabot was making a terrible attempt to hide behind a nearby pillar. Since the Elite Guard had been overstaying their visit Jazz and Prowl had been spending some "quality" time together. Poor Bulkhead accidentally walked in on them making out and the two bots decided it would best to spend their "quality" time somewhere far away from everyone else. It was no surprise that the two ninjabots had developed feelings for each other for they had so much in common and it was no surprise that what Prowl wanted from his leader was to swap patrol shifts with him so he could spend more time with his beloved Jazz.

'It's just that I wanted to show Jazz the view of the stars from Dinobot Island since it's impossible to see them here in the city. We would arrange another time but the forecasts inform me that a heavy rainstorm will begin tomorrow afternoon so...if it was alright with you of course...could we swap our patrol shifts?'

Glancing between both Prowl and the still trying-to-hide Jazz, Optimus could not help but smirk. He was actually very envious of the two for he too secretly wished he could have someone to spend his days together with; someone to snuggle up with on a berth, whisper sweet nothings to in each others audios and grow old with. It sounded sappy but it was something he longed for. A long time ago he wished it had been Elita-1 but after that terrible incident he knew it was not meant to be. He had once wondered about Sentinel but after he revealed his true colors he suddenly found him unattractive and could no longer even stand being near him. There were no other mechs or femmes he knew of that he had any interest in or who had any interest in him so he guessed that he was going to have to wait a little longer till fate granted him the blessing of meeting the one he wanted to be with. For now, however, he thought he could help Prowl improve his relationship with the Elite Guard ninjabot.

'Sure, I don't mind. You two go and enjoy the view.'

For a split second Optimus could have sworn that Prowl was about to jump for joy but the ninjabot managed to hold in his enthusiasm and thanked Optimus in a calm manner before taking off towards an excited looking Jazz. The young Prime could not help but chuckle as the two bots walked off, the pair of them looking forward to spending an evening together and possibly something romantic. As the two of them disappeared around the corner Optimus suddenly let out a low sigh and a glum expression now bared on his face. He truly did not mind covering for Prowl, he had just wished that it was him spending an evening with a bot that he liked instead; getting excited to spend some alone time with him or her and enjoying life together, not caring about what was going on in the universe. If Sentinel ever found out about how his secret desire was to have a long term romantic relationship he would surely tease him for a whole stellar cycle.

Once evening came Optimus informed his team he was off on patrol before transforming and heading out. The other Autobots seemed excited that their leader was leaving the base in their servos, Bumblebee making a mad dash for the video game console before anyone else could even think about using the television. Ratchet had wanted to listen to some of Earth's broadcasts on the radio he had suddenly become interested in whilst tinkering away with his tools. Sari decided to play along with the young yellow Autobot whilst Bulkhead was going to practice creating more of his art. Despite the fact that they wanted to do something else with their lives many stellar cycles ago, the Prime's whole team seemed happy with the way their lives had turned out. Bumblebee did want to join the Autobot Academy to be an Elite Guard but he seemed happier as a repair bot, defending the Earth from the threat of the Decepticons. Ratchet being a famous war veteran should be enjoying his life as a retired medic but he seemed to enjoy working with a bunch of trouble making youths even though he would never admit to it. Bulkhead had wanted to gain a profession with his incredible talent with Space Bridge engineering but was now more interested in his art than his old dream and Prowl had wanted to master his cyber ninja techniques and live as a loner...now he seemed quite happy being in a team. All of his Autobots had a goal in their lives that they wanted to achieve more than anything but it somehow ended up turning into another something else...and yet they were happy. Even though they wanted something different out of their lives they seemed happy with the ones that they were given instead. If only he was like that.

As Optimus headed deeper into the forest outside Detroit he began to wonder if he did like anything about his life. He had wanted to be an Elite Guard, working with the other members of the proud Autobot force and perhaps someday become a well respected Magnus as well as meeting the mech or femme of his dreams. However he lost a dear companion, his so called "friend" screwed him over, had him expelled and he ended up working as a repair bot Commander...a job that he despised above every thing else. He never told any member of his team this but he hated his early days as a repair bot. He couldn't stand listening to Bumblebee and Bulkhead argue over which wire went where and how they acted like immature protoforms wanting attention. He couldn't stand how Ratchet refused to tell him about the Great Wars and treated him like some little sparkling and when they met up with Prowl, he could not stand how the ninjabot acted like he was better than everyone else. In the beginning of his career as a repair bot he hated everything about his job including the mechs he was forced to work with. The worst thing was that a small part of him still did.

Then again he should be grateful with the life he now had. Even though Ultra Magnus was the one who made it official that he was expelled the great Autobot Commander regretted kicking the promising cadet out of the academy. He had shown great interest in Optimus which was enough to get Sentinel jealous and had hoped that Optimus would one day take his place as Magnus. It was Ultra Magnus who managed to pull a few strings to allow Optimus to be promoted to the rank of Prime and to be a captain of his own crew...even though it wasn't a very glamorous job he still had to be thankful that the Autobot Commander did all that just for him. Even though he was a strict mech he did want Optimus to have a decent career and had done his best to look after him. If he had not done that, Optimus would be working in some dead end job back on Cybertron doing Primus knows what.

Sure he ended up working in a job that he hated but he did get to see a new world, met a whole new race of organic life forms and gained a new responsibility to protect them from the Decepticons, but yet...he felt like it did not mean anything. He felt like that everything he had done was not enough. There was a deep hole within him and no matter what he did or accomplished it was not filling up fast enough. He was missing something...the one thing to make that deep and empty hole within him fill up and make him feel complete; that once it was full it would make him see that everything that had happened to him so far was worth something. Could it be his longing to be with someone? Or was it something else?

Optimus sighed when he realized he went into one of his deep thinking modes and tried to concentrate on where he was going instead. He was on the look out for Decepticon activity since the war mongering faction decided to remain on Earth rather than leave and return to New Kaon. The Autobots could only guess that they were planning on using Earth's crude but efficient technology for something, but they had no idea what they were planning or where they were hiding. According to intelligence, they were possibly hiding somewhere in the mountain range of Detroit which was why they made frequent patrols through the isolated area. If Decepticon activity was confirmed then the patrolling Autobot would call in for reinforcements and make a quick plan of action on how to deal with their enemies. They had not spotted any of them during the past few days but the Autobots were convinced that this was where the Decepticons were hiding.

As he came to a part of the road where he could no longer go by in his vehicle mode, Optimus transformed and proceeded to continue on foot. Even though he had been on Earth for some time now he was still not used to walking around this alien vegetation in the middle of the night. It gave him an eerie feeling and even though he would never admit it; the whole woodland area gave his circuits the chills. He did have his searchlights, but since he was looking for Decepticon activity, he had to keep them switched off so as not to alert them to his presence. As he treaded as best he could through the dark forest he could hear the local wildlife chattering around him, almost as if they were trying to tell him to leave. Even though Prowl just loved the sounds the organic world made Optimus found it to be a little...disturbing...but he didn't hate it. Sentinel on the other hand would probably run and flee whilst making up some excuse that he left something back at the base. The very thought amused him.

The young mech continued his patrol through the dark forest until he began to notice that something was off. A few moments ago he could hear the sounds of insects chirping, owls hooting and other woodland creatures running around in the dark...but now...he could not hear a thing. The whole area had suddenly gone quiet. No animals...no insects...no wind...nothing. Even though he found the noises the woods made at night slightly disturbing, the eerie silence that surrounded him made him feel a little afraid. Checking his surroundings he tried to figure out why the woodland suddenly went so quiet. It seemed so unnatural and if Prowl were here he would have probably said the same thing. Clenching his fists to maintain his composure, he walked in a little deeper hoping that it was just an organic thing.

He was now on high alert and he looked around hoping that he would find what was causing the strange silence. He detected no Spark signatures so he was safe from a Decepticon ambush. It could not be that annoying organic with the Headmaster unit since he was currently behind bars, along with all the other troublesome organics they had fought with recently. The Prime could only guess that it was normal for the woodland to go this quiet at certain times, that was the only explanation. There were many things he did not know about organic worlds so he assumed it was a normal thing.

However he suddenly felt something heavy rest upon his shoulders.

'Didn't your creators ever tell you that it's dangerous to be wandering around an alien planet all by yourself?'

Optimus' optics widened with horror. That voice...that cold and menacing voice...it couldn't be! The young Autobot suddenly jumped back around and looked up to see who it was that came up behind him. To his dismay and horror he was looking at the Decepticon Warlord himself, Megatron. The slag maker himself just stared at Optimus with a menacing glare, yet bore an amused expression. Optimus just mentally cursed himself over and over. How did he not notice his spark energy? How in the pit did the giant mech sneak up behind him like that? The Decepticon leader chuckled as he gazed upon the young Autobot's confused yet panicked face.

'Cloaking ones spark energy is but a simple task for a war mech like me. It doesn't surprise me that an inexperienced Autobot like yourself can't even detect such a simple cloaking technique...I suppose Ultra Magnus must be getting desperate on new recruits.'

Optimus snarled and brought out his axe to defend himself. He didn't stand a chance against Megatron alone so he quickly activated his distress systems only to find that they weren't working. Megatron sneered as Optimus tried to call the aid of his friends but only found that they weren't working.

'You really are pathetic, little Autobot! I jammed all of your frequencies and your distress beacon so there is no chance that your teammates will show up to save your sorry hide!'

The young mech grimaced but did not show his fear. He took a battle stance and glared up at the powerful mech.

'You should have stayed as an off lined head you walking malfunction!' he snarled.

Megatron suddenly growled and clenched his fists at the young Prime's words.

'Are you referring to my fifty stellar cycle humiliation as that filthy organic's lab toy?'

Optimus could feel Megatron's anger emitting from his own spark and it did not really surprise him. If there was one thing that Decepticons hated more than Autobots, it was organics and the leader of the Decepticons had been trapped in a lab that was owned by an organic for over fifty stellar cycles. It was beyond humiliation...for a Decepticon it was a living hell. He had to play pretend in order to gain Sumdac's trust and the organic scientist fell for his charade. Still, the organic did not have the power to rebuild his body fast enough so he continued playing that incredibly humiliating game with him...fearing that he would be trapped there forever. However, he had managed to free himself, regain his body and lead his soldiers back into battle against the Autobots. It was obviously clear that Megatron wanted revenge against the one responsible for his imprisonment.

The Decepticon Warlord took a large step towards the young mech with a cold and demonic glare. The Autobot who threw him off the ship all those stellar cycles ago which caused his decapitation and imprisonment was the very same Autobot standing before him now. He was the reason why he was stuck in that puny organic's lab and he wanted his revenge. Optimus had heard that revenge was something the Decepticons took great pride in and they wouldn't stop until their revenge was complete. The young Autobot had two options right now...try to fight off Megatron or try to escape back and run back to the safety of the base. Right now option two sounded far more appealing, but he knew Megatron wasn't going to let him get away. All he could now was stall for time until he figured out how he was going to get out of here.

'You deserved it after all the pain and suffering you have caused!'

Megatron growled at that remark and took another step forward.

'I would rather rust in the stockades than spend another nano-click in that disgusting lab! I, the great and powerful Megatron, was trapped and helpless at the mercy of a filthy organic because of you! So, little Autobot, I believe it's about time I took my revenge!'

The Decepticon Warlord suddenly took a few more menacing steps forward which made Optimus jump back and activate his oil cannon, splashing the slippery fluid all over the ground hoping it would trip Megatron up. The Decepticon Warlord almost lost his footing, but managed to maintain his balance as well as give Optimus enough time to sprint off into the thick woodland. The plan was that he would loose Megatron in the forest and then make his way back to the city once he was sure the Decepticon leader was far away from his location. He heard Megatron roar after him but not even he could chase Optimus through the woods with his giant frame.

Looking over his shoulder he couldn't see the Decepticon anymore but that didn't mean he could relax. Dodging through the dark trees and trying to mask his own Spark signature he ran and ran until he came to a large clearing. He stopped for a moment to get his bearings whilst checking his surroundings. He didn't hear the sound of the Decepticon's engines so he assumed he was safe for now. However his signals were still jammed so that meant he could still be nearby. Looking around once more, he began to make his way towards where the dirt track was located. He was so sure that he was alone but he suddenly felt someone grab his throat and he found himself looking into a pair of blood red optics.

'Don't think that this is something you can run away from, little Autobot!'

Then with all his might he threw Optimus against a large boulder. The young mech cried out in pain as the force of the throw dented the hard stone and nearly broke his back. He slumped to the ground and moaned in pain, trying to reboot his systems as fast as he could in order to escape. However Megatron was blocking his only escape as he towered over him with a menacing glare. The young mech tried to drag himself away but the Decepticon kicked Optimus hard, sending him flying and crashing into a large tree that nearly snapped in two from the force of the impact. Optimus gasped in pain and he quickly looked up at Megatron trying to formulate another plan. It was then that he noticed that Megatron was looking at him differently now. He was no longer glaring at him with optics full of death but now looked at him with a cunning and devious smirk. The young mech didn't know why but the way Megatron looked at him made his Spark tremble in fear.

Megatron took a few steps closer to and smirked down at the little Autobot. Optimus had landed at an angle where he found himself admiring his nicely designed frame. He had such a slender waist and a pair of long silver thighs that were just begging to be touched. He had to admit that this young Autobot did have a gorgeous frame along with a pretty little face. Not many Autobots were that beautiful and Megatron wasn't the type who would just admit that an Autobot was attractive since he hated them so much, but this Autobot just looked so delicious and helpless. It was then a wicked thought crept into his processor...there could be other ways to enjoy his revenge and he had been meaning to try out certain parts of his rebuilt body since it had been quite a while since he had had any fun.

Optimus tried to drag himself away but Megatron suddenly grabbed his throat and hoisted him up till they were face to face. The young mech did not like the way Megatron was looking at him and he tried to free himself from the grip that held him. The Decepticon chuckled and used his free hand to gently caress the Autobot's cheek which made Optimus look up at him slightly confused. He had never seen the Decepticon look at him like that before and with the way he was touching him made him feel a little scared.

'W-why are you looking at me like that?' he demanded, still trying to free himself.

Megatron could not help but laugh coldly at the young Autobot's question. It was quite clear that this Autobot had never been touched before which meant this was going to be very interesting. Leaning in a little closer until Optimus flinched, he gave the young Autobot a devilish grin.

'Tell me Autobot...have you ever felt completely helpless and weak? All alone with no one knowing where you are or if you're even alright? That you would have to resort to pleading with an inferior life form to assist you? WELL!'

He finished that sentence with a loud threatening snarl and gripped Optimus's throat even tighter. The young mech winced in pain but did not show his fear. Megatron just grinned viciously as he forced Optimus to look back at him.

'Well tonight my little Autobot I'm going to show you exactly what I went through!'

Then to Optimus surprise and horror Megatron suddenly crashed his lips against his and forced his glossa down his throat. The young Autobot's optics widened as he found himself being forced into a kiss with the Decepticon Warlord himself. For a moment his CPU could not process what was going on but as that large slick piece of metal probed and explored every inch of his oral cavity he suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over him and he began to struggle all over again. He made muffled demands and tried to kick the Decepticon Warlord away from him but that only seemed to amuse the evil machine. His optics widened even wider when he felt a large hand grope his blue aft and uttered a muffled yelp in surprise. Megatron pulled away and smirked down at the terribly confused Autobot.

'What's the matter Autobot? Don't tell me that you've never been touched by a mech before.'

It didn't take Optimus long to figure out what Megatron was talking about and he began to struggle even harder.

'Get away from me you sick glitch!' he snarled.

Megatron snickered darkly as he watched the fear within the young mech grow and grow with each passing second.

'Afraid already? I haven't even started yet!'

He then threw the Autobot to the ground causing the young mech to cry out in pain. Before he could back up, the Decepticon Warlord was already on top of him. Optimus tried to crawl out from underneath him but Megatron had already grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over onto his chest. Optimus snarled and tried to pull himself away but Megatron held him tight. The Decepticon took a moment to admire Optimus's fine frame and his fine looking aft. He growled in arousal and grabbed it again, squeezing it hard. Optimus let out a yelp of surprise and looked over his shoulder to see Megatron glaring down at him.

'G-get off me!' he snapped but all that did was make the Decepticon slap him round the helm.

'So how does it feel Autobot? You are helpless...alone...no one knows where you are or what kind of danger you're in!'

Megatron then forced Optimus's aft up by making his knees bend and spreading them apart. The young Autobot felt that the fear within him was growing and growing by the second. He even found that he was trembling and he could not control it. The position he was forced into was making his Spark pulse like crazy and whimpered when he felt that large hand grope his aft once again.

'Let me go dammit! I demand that you-AHH!'

Optimus suddenly cried out when he felt his interface cover suddenly ripped off exposing his untouched port. Fear was now taking control and he struggled even harder against the grip that held him place. Megatron laughed coldly as the young Autobot began to struggle in vain and looked down at that virgin port of his. Stealing his innocence and scarring his Spark for life would be enough revenge for him. As he began to circle the quivering rim of the port the young Autobot cried out again.

'You know little Autobot...I can imagine so many ways I can ravage this wonderful body of yours...and since we have all night I can defile you in so many ways and make you scream for my mercy. Then you will finally know how I felt when you pushed me out of your ship!'

Those words made all the courage drain from the young Autobot's CPU and he began to shiver like crazy. He...he was going to rape him! No...no, he couldn't...he can't...he hadn't even been with anyone yet...he didn't want his first time taken from him like this! His optics began to water up out of fear and sorrow and he tried to think of a way...anyway out of this but going through that. As Megatron continued to tease his port with his large fingers the young Autobot tried to talk his way out of this, hoping that he would let him go even though deep, deep down he knew there was no chance of that happening...but he had to try.

'L-let me go...please...I-I...I've never done anything like this.'

'Oh I know you haven't my dear little Autobot...but you see when I get my revenge I make sure that it'll leave a mark on my victims. By taking your innocence you will never be able to live a normal life with anyone! Ever! You will forever live in fear of me and anyone who would even try and touch you no matter how gentle they are! Tonight little Autobot you are going to suffer for what you did to me and you will only have yourself to blame!'

Upon hearing that Optimus began to tremble even harder and he couldn't move out of fear. Megatron chuckled as he watched the young Autobot beneath him shiver like crazy and growled in arousal as he began to unsheathe his large and hardened spike. Optimus made the mistake of looking over his shoulder and the moment he saw that monstrous spike he uttered a choked sob and gripped the earth beneath him. He wouldn't be able to handle that and he began trying to force his mind elsewhere. He didn't want to be here. He rather be working under Sentinel, back on Archa 7 or floating in the emptiness of space...anywhere but here.

'N-no...I don't want this...l-let me go...I...please...I don't want this...p-please,' he sobbed.

Megatron relished in the sounds of the Autobot's whimpers and pleas. Taking a firm grip of his hips he let out a deep purr before slamming himself into Optimus' virgin port. For a split second Optimus could not think straight. All he could feel was pain beyond belief and everything had gone white. He could not move nor think as the pain took over him. Megatron let out a loud growl of pleasure as he forced his spike deep into that now bleeding port and gripped the young mech's hips so tight he was making small dents. At first Optimus did not respond to the powerful sensation that had just taken over him. He just laid there, his optics wide open and almost white. His mouth opened slightly and his lips trembling. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life...pain...humiliation...fear...it was all too much. As Megatron began to pound his spike into him Optimus finally reacted and he screamed.

'N-NO! STOP! GAAH! S-STOP PLEASE! AH! PLEEEASE!'

The Decepticon took great pleasure upon hearing his victim's pleas and thrust harder into the young mech's body. Optimus screamed and struggled in a vain attempt to get free. His port had been badly damage from the sudden impalement of that gigantic spike and mech blood was already seeping down his silver thighs. Sensitive sensor nodes within his aching port were now screaming in pain and every time Megatron impaled him with that throbbing piece of metal he felt a small part of himself fading into darkness. Tears streamed down his face as the pain was taking over his entire being. Megatron on the other hand was enjoying every nano-click of it.

'Ahhh Primus you are so TIGHT little Autobot! Ahh! I almost feel honored that I have taken your innocence! Oh yes!' he growled as he bucked and twisted his hips.

Optimus screamed even louder and began to claw at the dirt. He wanted to get out of there and run back to the safety of his base. He wanted to hide underneath his berth. He wanted to be anywhere but there. He felt sick and disgusted with himself as Megatron continued to pound into him and moaned as he took him over and over. He was tearing wires and sensitive circuits and with every thrust mech blood poured out covering his inner thighs and making him feel dirty and disgusting. His hips ached as Megatron continued to grip them with such strength.

'L-let me go...AHH...please...oh please...AHH...let me go!' he begged as Megatron began pounding into him even harder.

Megatron sneered and leaned over so his lips were almost pressed against Optimus's audios. He traced his glossa around them before snickering into them and moaned as he bucked into his tight little port.

'How does it..ahhh...feel Autobot? How...ahh...does it feel to be all helpless...ahhh...and alone? Does it...ahhh...hurt?'

He laughed again as he began to cover Optimus's audios with sloppy kisses and filled them with the sound of his moans of pleasure. He nipped at them and grinned wickedly as they earned him feeble cries of pain and more tears. He leaned over and lapped up some of the tears and made a mockery of a kiss upon his shivering helm. Optimus just sobbed and cried as he was forced to endure such terrible treatment. His nerve networks sparked painfully within him and no matter how hard he tried he could not call for help. He felt like some terrible virus had just been unleashed within him and it was tearing him apart. He began to mentally scream for Primus to help him and even tried to imagine he was somewhere else...but it didn't work. He just closed his optics and waited for it all to end. All he could hear were the sounds of Megatron thrusting into him and the warlord himself moaning like a feral beast as he used his frail little body for his own pleasure.

It felt like eternity but at long last Megatron overloaded within him. As he did the Warlord roared loudly and buried himself deep within the little Autobot's body. Optimus arched his back painfully and screamed as the liquid fire filled his ruined port and began to seep down his legs along with the mech blood. Megatron growled in satisfaction and listened as the young Autobot trembled within his grip. Heavy tears fell down the Autobot's pretty pale blue face and he whimpered pathetically as his innocence was taken from him so brutally. The Warlord held him until he emptied everything from his overload into him before dropping him to the ground. The moment he did Optimus suddenly rolled over and curled up into a trembling ball of pain and shame. Megatron just sneered down at him and laughed.

'Trust me on this Autobot...we are far from over!'

Optimus wasn't sure how much time passed but all he knew was that it didn't pass fast enough. The moment Megatron had finished with him he suddenly forced him against the dented boulder and pulled his aft out, crushing his face into the hard rock as he took him again. Optimus howled in pain as with each thrust his face was crushed against the boulder over and over. More mech blood poured out of his port and he felt sickened with himself as Megatron began touching him in ways that made it somewhat pleasurable. However when he overloaded into him a second time he forced him against his chest and bit down onto one of his antenna's. He cried out in pain and once the Decepticon had emptied his fluids into him he dropped him again. It gave Optimus the chance to see his stained thighs and a glimpse of his ruined port. It was enough to make him whimper in disgust.

Time was a blur from there as Megatron suddenly bound his arms with his own grapples and forced his spike down his throat, threatening the Autobot that if he bit down he would rip his jaw off. Optimus almost purged his tanks and he moaned miserably as that hot and disgusting large spike was thrust in and out of his mouth. Megatron gripped his helm and moaned loudly as he enjoyed the sensation of the Autobot's warm and moist mouth. He also enjoyed watching the Autobot cry in pain and humiliation as he defiled him in such a cruel way. Optimus flinched when Megatron ordered him to use his glossa which he ended up doing and the urge to purge his tanks became overwhelming. When Megatron overloaded into his mouth he ordered him to swallow every last drop of his fluids. The young mech uttered a muffled whimper and did as he was told, swallowing every last drop of that hot and sticky liquid. He looked up at Megatron with pleading optics hoping that his revenge had been satisfied but Megatron had many more plans for him.

Soon he found himself straddling Megatron's spike he uttered a low painful moan as he was forced down onto that large spike. Megatron growled at him and ordered him to move his hips whilst he covered his face, lips and neck with sloppy kisses and sharp bites. The young mech sobbed and whimpered as he tried his best to move his hips up and down the tyrant's thick length. He moaned in disgust every time Megatron forced his glossa down his throat and bit down hard onto his sensitive throat. His tears had been all used up but he felt the need to purge in which Megatron threatened him that if he did he would make him lick it all up with his glossa. So he held in the urge and continued to move his hips as best he could even though his damaged port was begging for mercy. Once Megatron grew tired of the Autobot's slow pace he began to move his hips for him which was even more painful than before. When he overloaded into him again he could not even scream. His vocalizer had worn out from being over used.

He didn't know how many times Megatron took him but the most humiliating and painful one of all was the final one where Megatron did something that shook him to the core. After Megatron released him from his grapples he dropped him to the floor and laughed down at his ruined body. Optimus coughed and sobbed as pain and disgust filled him to the brim. He felt sick and dirty and could not find the courage to beg for Megatron's mercy. He could only hope that the Decepticon was satisfied with what he done but as he looked up at that evil machine he knew that he was not yet done with him.

'P-please...just l-leave me alone...p-please...' he begged as he tried to get away in a feeble attempt.

Megatron just sneered. He wanted to do one last thing that would leave a permanent scar upon Optimus's very Spark...Spark? Yes...that would do just nicely. He looked down at that broad red chest and grinned viciously. Optimus followed his gaze and when he saw what his optics were looking at a new wave of panic washed over him like a tsunami. He suddenly wrapped his arms around his chest and shook his head like crazy, tears began flowing and he tried to get away as Megatron began to kneel down over him.

'N-no! No please...NO!'

The Decepticon sneered and slapped him hard across the face. Optimus cried out in pain and the assault stunned him for a few mere seconds but when he felt Megatron beginning to pry open his chest plates. No...he had lost his innocence but he could not bear to lose the purity of his Spark. He tried to push Megatron away but the Decepticon Warlord just slapped his hands away as he forced his Spark chamber open. Grinning as he gazed at that pure light he opened his own Spark chamber. The sight of that powerful and malice filled Spark made Optimus whimper and struggle even harder to get away from it.

'Hold still Autobot! After this you will finally understand what I went through!'

Whilst Optimus was too preoccupied with the assault on his Spark Megatron managed to get between the young mech's legs and forced his spike back into the bleeding port. Optimus suddenly threw his head back and screamed. Using it to his advantage Megatron suddenly crashed his Spark against his and Optimus suddenly screamed even louder as both his body and Spark were taken at the same time. He howled and clawed at Megatron, begging him to let him go and leave him be. Megatron just laughed and sent wave after wave of his Spark energy into the young mech's body whilst pumping into him and enjoying the sounds of strained screams from his victim.

Optimus sobbed and cried as the unwanted energy filled his body, made his nerve network explode with agony and the tears fall even harder. It felt like Megatron was inside in him in more ways than one. He was in his processor, Spark, body and entire being laughing at him, mocking him and taking every last bit of purity from him. He was stealing his dreams and hopes and replacing it with despair and dread. He just wanted to fade into the darkness and find a place where Megatron could never find him...but right now no matter where he looked Megatron was there with a cruel and wicked grin filling his whole face and those evil red optics looking straight into him. Megatron had ruined him and he was now beyond repair.

Megatron himself was a little tired now from all the overloads he had unleashed upon the Autobot but he was determined to finish this. Growling as his overload grew nigh he buried himself even deeper into his body and sent Optimus a powerful shockwave of his Spark energy into his body whilst unleashing his final overload into him. Optimus screamed on worn out vocals as the combined force of the Spark energy and overload almost forced him to shutdown. Everything within him was lit on fire and everything pure about him was now gone. His body ached in pure agony and he had never felt so tired or weak in his entire life. It even took its toll out on the Decepticon Warlord and he fell over almost crushing the young mech underneath him. Megatron moaned in delight as he relished in the afterglow of his overload and activated his cooling systems to keep his body at a reasonable temperature. After a few moments of recovery, Megatron retracted his Spark and spike from the Autobot beneath him and stood back up. He closed up his chamber and spike and sneered down at the ruined Autobot.

He laid there in the dirt covered in fluids and mech blood. His blue optics were now dull but he was still wide awake. His Spark chamber hung open and his Spark was emitting a strange light that he paid no attention to. His thighs were covered in mech blood and fluids and then he suddenly rolled over to purge his tanks. Megatron laughed as he watched Optimus choke and sob as he emptied his tanks all over the ground and trembled violently as he lay in a pool of his own fluids. He had got his vengeance and had ruined the young Autobot completely. He will now know forever what it felt like to be completely helpless and alone whilst as an added bonus he was now filthy and disgusting. Grinning down at him he bent down and gave him a long and slow lick up his cheek before forcing a kiss upon him.

'We are now even Autobot!' he sneered as he walked off and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the Autobot to drown in his misery.

Optimus laid there for Primus only knew how long. His whole body ached with pain and humiliation. He felt sick and tainted. All of his hopes...his dreams...his wishes...his whole life had been destroyed in one night. Rolling over and curling up into a feeble ball he began to sob and cry knowing that no one could hear him.

* * *

The young mech woke suddenly and sat up, wincing in pain as he did. He released panicked gasps as he tried to remember where he was. Looking around the dark room he sighed in relief when he found himself back in his room back at the Autobot base. He was safe and no one could harm him in here. He slowly laid back down on his berth and tried not to recall why his body ached in pain but the pain itself reminded him. He rolled over and sobbed as the memories began to haunt him all over again. After Megatron had raped him over and over again he was left alone in the dark forest to suffer alone. He didn't know how long he laid there but eventually he was able to force himself back up. His whole frame ached with agony as he moved and he ended up purging his tanks all over again. He managed to make his way over to a small river where he cleaned himself up as best he could before making his way slowly back to the base.

As he made his way through the dark forest he wondered what he should do. Should he tell the other Autobots what had happened? No. He couldn't. They would never accept him after all that. They would treat him differently; look at him with optics filled with disgust and pity, hated by his own kind and left to suffer alone with no one there to hold him. He could never tell anyone what had happened to him that night. He would never be able to live with the fact that everyone would know that the Warlord of the Decepticons had turned him from a proud Autobot to a whimpering whore in just one night. He couldn't tell anyone...he would just have to suffer with it alone and hope that maybe one day the pain would disappear. One thing remained clear though...fate was never on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was not too sure this chapter was good. What I mean is, is this what day 1 would be like? I have major plans for the next chapters but I just hoped the start of Optimus new life was acceptable. He is still shook up but trying to hide it. Anyways plz reveiw and tell me what you think ^^_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**The Nightmare Begins**

Optimus sighed as he finally banged out the last of the dents that had bruised his body all over. It had taken a lot of time for him to do, leaving him with only two cycles worth of recharge, but then again, he was too afraid of recharging; fearing that the nightmares would return. He wasn't able to fall into a peaceful recharge last night...he kept seeing that face; that evil grin and terrible laughter. The young leader could have sworn he could still hear it even within the safety of the Autobot base. Trying to think of other things to put his processor at ease, Optimus looked into the reflective piece of metal before him and checked himself over. He may not be a qualified medibot, but he was pretty sure that he did a very good job of banging out all the dents that covered his body. There were certain marks and dents, however, that he could not bang out and he feared that if his Autobots saw them they would start to get suspicious as to how he got them.

He was planning to somehow snatch the key off Sari whilst she was preoccupied with something and use it to help heal the parts he could not fix himself. For now, if anyone asked, he would just say that he accidently tripped and fell down a cliff during his patrol last night. It was early in the morning, so most of the Autobots would be up and taking in their morning oil whilst planning what to do for the day. Sari would not wake up till later on since organics needed a 6-8 cycle sleep and she had a habit about going to bed after midnight. Maybe he could sneak into her room and use the key while she slept, then nobody would notice the damage. If Sari woke up, he would just tell her the same excuse he had planned for the others. He didn't care how he did it he just wanted the pain to go away...however he doubted the power of the Allspark Key would remove all of his pain.

He was still a little shook up after what had happened last night and the memories were still fresh in his processor. Even with his optics wide open he could still see that cruel and cunning grin and hear that terrible laughter that was now crushing his very being. It was almost enough to make his legs begin to tremble like mad and almost fell over. He couldn't even talk properly since his vocals were still sore and strained from all the screaming. He believed that for now he would be okay, however, he knew that if the other Autobots spotted something amiss they would start asking questions. He would have to play it cool and act as normal as he could around them. He had to be extremely careful around Ratchet for he was a high class medibot and he might spot something that nobody else could. Then again he was an old mech so he might not notice, but if someone did notice what could he tell them? There was no way that he would be able to tell anyone what had happened to him last night. They would all look at him in disgust and treat him differently. He would become a walking disgrace to the Autobot race and no one would want anything to do with him. He couldn't let that happen. He may have lost his hopes and dreams but he did not want to loose the only friends he had.

The young mech looked towards the door of his room and frowned. Could he go through with this? Continue his life like every thing was normal and nothing had happened? He wasn't even sure if he could face the others in his state. But deep down what he feared the most was having them reject him, treat him like an outcast and no longer consider him as a friend. He would be forever known as the Autobot who was Megatron's personal whore for a night. So he forced himself to pretend that nothing had happened and even practiced smiling even though he was still terribly depressed. He had hid behind this mask of insecurity so that his friends would not leave him...he was so tired of loosing friends. He may have hated them in the beginning but they were they only ones who made him feel like he had someone who cared.

Once he was sure he was presentable enough he opened the doors to his quarters and headed down the corridor to Sari's room. He could hear Ratchet yelling at Bulkhead in the common room for drinking all the oil or something whilst Jazz, who was present in the base, was laughing his head off. Prowl was probably there rolling his optics which meant no one would see him enter their human friend's room. Opening the door gently he peered in to see Sari still sleeping in her makeshift berth that was made out of a large tire. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had decorated her room when her father went missing and that scum of an organic Powell kicked her out of her home just because she couldn't prove her existence. It was strange how the organics organized their world but the Autobots could do little to change it. All they could do was look after Sari until her father came home. He looked around her sleeping area and saw that the Allspark Key was placed on a bedside table so all he had to do was make his way over to it without waking her up. Walking very slowly and halting every time Sari stirred in her sleep he managed to make his way over to the sleeping organic and the bedside table where the powerful Cybertronian Key lay.

'I'm sorry, Sari, but I really need this,' Optimus whispered apologetically.

Picking it up gently, he slowly inserted it into his Autobot Insignia and allowed it to work its magic. He released a small and quiet sigh of relief as the Allspark Key did indeed remove the dents, scars and the pain in his damaged port. However...even he knew it wouldn't...it didn't remove the pain from his Spark. Megatron's very being still lingered in there and Optimus guessed it would take some time for it to go away. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed miserably as the pain and shame that Megatron had inflicted upon him refused to leave. The physical pain was now gone but the pain inside was still there. He thought that maybe if he held the Key in a little longer it might work, though so far it has done nothing more than fix the dents and repair his abused port. Optimus held it in for as long as he could, but the Allspark Key did nothing more to help him. A small spark of anger flared within him as the key refused to fix his damaged Spark. He wanted to get rid of Megatron's taint from his life force and almost growled angrily at the Key within him.

'Boss Bot? What are you doing in here?'

Optimus jumped from where he stood and almost fell over and crushed the still sleeping Sari. Looking over his shoulder he spotted a confused looking Bumblebee standing in the door way; wondering why his leader was standing over the little girl. It wasn't like Optimus to sneak into a room when someone was recharging. The young leader felt a tinge of fear build up within him as Bumblebee stared at him in confusion and for a split second, he thought that the little mech knew. No...that was stupid...there was no way he could have known...he was just surprised to see his leader in a room he rarely went into. Keeping calm Optimus smiled slightly and took the Key out of his Insignia.

'O-oh...Bumblebee, I didn't see you there. I...er...had a little accident last night and I just needed a little boost from Sari's Key. I didn't want to wake her so...'

He trailed off as Bumblebee grinned. He seemed to have bought the story and shrugged it off.

'Oh, I get it. It's cool if you woke her, 'cause we're going to some park today anyway. Don't worry about it, Boss Bot.'

The young leader sighed with relief as he stepped back to allow Bumblebee to wake his small friend up from her slumber. The little girl stirred and sat up yawning whilst rubbing her eyelids. She didn't seem to care that Optimus was standing behind her good friend Bumblebee nor wonder why he was holding her key. Her brain was still in the middle of waking up and she mumbled and grumbled about being woken up early.

'Man, Bumblebee,...I didn't think you'd actually wake me up at this time in the morning,' she groaned.

'You serious? You begged me to wake you up early so we could go check out that park!' wailed the young yellow bot.

'I didn't think you'd actually do it!'

Thinking that it would be best to allow Sari some space, Optimus placed the key back down on the table and left the two alone to bicker their morning away. On the way out, he decided to grab some oil since his engines were now demanding some refreshment. The young mech was slightly happy that Bumblebee didn't seem to care why he was fixing himself without Sari's permission. So far everything was going well; his injuries were gone and now all he had to do was make sure no one ever found out about what happened last night. Walking into the common room, he found Ratchet scowling at Bulkhead whilst the poor giant mech stood there playing with his fingers and feeling ashamed with himself. Jazz was slouched back, giggling away on a nearby couch whilst Prowl sat next to him looking as calm and composed as he always did. As he got closer the bots noticed him and for a split second he froze in horror. They were all looking at him...their blue optics staring straight at him...did...did they know? For a moment he thought his whole life had just ended and there was no escape from their accusing glares. Thankfully Bulkhead suddenly spoke up.

'Hey Boss Bot...I'm sorry but...er...I got a little carried away drinking the oil...'cause I was real thirsty and all...and...um...we're out.'

'And who's fault is that you, big malfunction? Now you can go out and get some more before I turn you into spare parts!' snapped Ratchet.

'I didn't mean it.'

'You NEVER mean ANYTHING! Now get to it!'

Upon saying that Jazz began giggling again whilst Prowl just shook his head. The young leader was thankful that it was nothing but an awkward silence. As Bulkhead lumbered off to get the oil, Jazz hopped up from where he was sitting and dashed towards Optimus, not noticing how the young mech suddenly flinched when the cyber ninja approached him so suddenly.

'Hey there, OP! Just a head's up from the big boss. Ultra Magnus wants to know how the patrol went last night.'

Jazz could have sworn that the pale blue color of Optimus's face went even paler when he mentioned 'last night' but just shrugged it off. He was still in a giddy mood about what happened in his 'last night' with Prowl. Optimus shook himself out of the shock and smiled weakly hoping Jazz didn't see anything. He was a cyber ninja after all, so he might see or sense things that no one else could. However, the young cyber ninja seemed too upbeat for some reason to actually concentrate. The young leader then began to follow the Elite ninja back to his ship where Ultra Magnus was waiting for them. Before they left, Jazz blew Prowl a kiss which the other cyber ninja pretended to catch. Jazz then made a goofy grin as they left the base and headed towards the Elite Guard's ship. As they walked, Jazz started to chatter about last night.

'Oh man, OP, I never would have guessed that veiwing the stars from within a planets atmosphere could be so wicked cool awesome! Prowl may act like an ol' stiff but last night...oh Primus last night was just a dream come true! He can be such a charmer and I used to think he was such a bore but as we walked through that beautiful organic forest under the starlight...ahhh...I just felt like I had died and went to the Well of Allsparks!'

As Jazz went on and on about how great his night was Optimus could not help but frown. He and Prowl seemed to have had the time of their lives whilst he was at the mercy of the Decepticon Warlord and was put through hell. He tried to pay attention to Jazz but listening to his story only filled him with grief. Soon he found himself wanting to scream at the cyber ninja to just shut up! It didn't seem fair that while he was suffering others were as happy as they could be. The Elite seemed so happy about his special evening with Prowl that he did not notice how upset Optimus was. Once again the young leader found himself envying the two mechs. They were living the life they wanted; just a couple of lovesick mechs enjoying the time they spent together with each other. He had hoped to have a life like that...but now...now he could never enjoy sharing his life with anyone else...all because of that monster of a Decepticon. Optimus was thankful that Jazz was too busy blabbing about his love life that he failed to notice the loose tear trickle down his face. He wiped it away quickly and forced back the rest of his tears before anyone could notice.

They entered the great Elite Guard ship and headed towards Ultra Magnus's office. Sentinel was no where to be seen but Optimus could hear him complaining about trying to fix the communication system or something. He cursed and howled, complaining that HE shouldn't be doing stuff like this and that Optimus should be doing it since he was a repair bot. It was soon followed by a loud howl with the sound of electric cables zapping at something. Jazz rolled his optics but it made the young leader smile a little, but even watching Sentinel mess up wasn't going to help make him feel better. As they got closer to the Commander's office Jazz started grinning again and gave Optimus a strange little look.

'Hey, OP,...what do ya think of ol' Magnus?'

It was Optimus's turn to give Jazz a strange look.

'W-what do you mean?'

'Well ya know? What do ya think of him in general?'

Optimus had never really thought about it before. When he first met Ultra Magnus he was in awe of his power and admired his leadership. He was strong and wise, respected by all and loved by many. He was a good kind mech who looked out for his troops and never gave in to the Decepticon threat. If it weren't for him the Autobots would either be dead or at the mercy of the Decepticons. He was strict, but being the Commander of the Autobots meant he had to be; however, around Optimus he was always calm and polite. He did get angry when the young leader started going on about how there were Decepticons on Earth and refused to believe him until he was finally attacked by Starscream. He regretted the whole thing and apologized to Optimus with sincere optics. That was all he really thought about him...nothing more.

'He's a good leader and a well respected Autobot...why?'

Jazz suddenly let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

'Never mind.'

The young leader was confused why Jazz seemed so disappointed with his answer. Shrugging it off, Optimus followed Jazz into Ultra Magnus's office where the Autobot Commander stood tall and proud. He was going over some data pads and didn't seem notice the two bots entering. Jazz made a slight cough which made the tall Autobot look up a little surprised to see the two mech standing there.

'I beg your pardon, Optimus Prime and Jazz...I was just finishing up these patrol routines.'

He placed the data pads down and faced the two bots that stood to attention. Optimus wasn't really in the mood to make up a lie about what happened to him last night but if he wanted to keep everyone off his back he had to play it cool, act normal and smile. So far he was doing alright and no one suspected a thing, though, he felt uneasy being around the other mechs and his body felt hot for some reason. Keeping his composure he waited until Ultra Magnus was finished with them before standing at ease. The elder mech gave Optimus a look that was filled with curiosity and concern but then looked to Jazz and smiled.

'I heard you had a pleasant evening with the Ninja bot from Optimus's team, Jazz, but please remember we're here to do a job...not go out on fantasy dates with allies.'

Jazz shrugged and smirked as his Commander rolled his optics as his cocky cyber ninja didn't take it seriously. Jazz was always like that, fun before duty. Then again he liked to have fun whilst on duty. He was never going to understand young mechs like the Cyber Ninja. Glancing over at Optimus he noticed the sad and pained expression etched onto his young face. The Prime was looking away from the two mechs and staring off into the distance, his mind elsewhere. He wasn't his usual confident self and that worried the Magnus.

'Optimus Prime? Is something the matter?'

Optimus was brought out of his hypnotized state when Ultra Magnus called his name and scrambled to attention.

'I-I'm sorry sir. I was just thinking about something.'

The Commander frowned when Optimus didn't tell him what he was thinking about, but decided that it was none of his business. Picking up some new data pads he started to check the information on them whilst asking the young Autobot leader how his patrol went last night.

'Were there any Decepticon sightings last night, Optimus? Any activity that proves that Megatron is in the area?'

The young mech grimaced as his processor was suddenly flooded with the painful memories from last night. He shivered a little on the spot and found that he had suddenly gone weak in the knee joints. There was Decepticon activity in that area but if he told them they would then want to know why he didn't call them in. It would then lead to him admitting his humiliating moments with the Decepticon Warlord and if they found that out...his world would change forever and he didn't want that. Trying his best to sound as calm as he could he replied,

'T-there was nothing to report, sir.'

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge in suspicion.

'You are certain?'

Optimus wasn't sure how bad he looked but he was doing his best not to tremble like a terrified organic. Images of the night before began flashing across his optics until it almost felt like he was back in that dark woodland again and trapped within the Decepticons leader's talons. Unable to use his vocals in fear he would sound like a shrill voiced femme, he nodded and tried his best to still himself. The Autobot Commander frowned as he began to notice a great change in Optimus's behavior.

'Are you feeling alright, Optimus? You look a little...faint.'

The young mech gritted his denta and tried to play it off.

'Oh I...er...I fell down a cliff last night and it must have knocked some of my circuits loose. I used Sari's key to fix everything this morning but...I guess it's taking its time to repair some of the other parts.'

Ultra Magnus didn't look very convinced but decided to take the young mech's word. If he didn't wish to talk about it, then he wouldn't ask him anymore questions on the matter. He respected his own troops, all of whom had secrets they did not wish to share. Even he had his own that he was too afraid to revel to the world. Placing the data pads in the young mech's blue hands he explained what was in them.

'These are the new patrol routes and timetables for your team. I also made sure that your city patrols are included too and I also added Sentinel and Jazz to the list...I believe Sentinel needs to spend some more time with the organics to get better accustomed to them. You can organize them as you wish but be reasonable with who does what. That is all.'

Taking that as his cue to leave, Optimus saluted and left the office with the data pads in hand, leaving Jazz alone with the Commander. Ultra Magnus watched him go with a worried look deep within his blue optics. He couldn't explain it, but something seemed very wrong with Optimus. He had fallen from many heights before during his training and it never affected him . Could it be because they were on an organic planet? No...that sounded silly. Once the young mech had gone, Jazz smirked and slumped on a nearby couch. The elder Autobot sighed and sat down on his large chair still trying to figure out what was wrong with the young leader.

'Did Optimus seem...different to you today, Jazz?' he asked his most trusted ally.

The Elite Cyber ninja shrugged.

'Yeah, but like he said, a fall off a cliff can make your systems act funny sometimes. Just give him a few cycles and he'll be fine.'

Ultra Magnus still didn't seem satisfied and began to think deeply about what was really bothering Optimus. He had known the young leader since he joined the Autobot Academy and was very impressed with his skills and abilities. He would have made an excellent Elite Guard and even a Magnus if it weren't for that little incident over a thousand stellar cycles ago. He deeply regretted expelling him from the academy, but he did his best to at least allow him to keep the rank of Prime. He was cool with his judgment and not afraid to jump into battle as well as very brave and respectful to his fellow Autobots. He was determined with his goals and would defend the Allspark with his very life...so why did he now seem so different this morning? He was tensed and uneasy and looked tired and sick. The young mech looked like he didn't even want to be there and that something deep with his processor was bugging him. A fall off a cliff really couldn't do something like that to a well built mech like Optimus...could it? As he pondered the situation, Ultra Magnus took a sip of his Energon hoping it would drown out his concerns and as he did so, Jazz sat up and let out a cheeky chuckle.

'Ya know...I did ask him what he thought about you.'

Upon hearing this Ultra Magnus spluttered against his cool drink and almost choked on the rest within his throat. Jazz began to laugh as the Magnus tried to regain his composure and hide his sudden red face.

'W-what! Jazz what were you-...'

'It's cool man! I didn't tell him anything, I just asked him what he thought of ya!'

It still didn't help and as Ultra Magnus wiped the Energon from his lips he suddenly asked, in a very out of character tone,

'S-so what did he say?'

Jazz sighed and raised his hands to show his frustration.

'He didn't get it. He may be a hotshot when it comes to leadership and all, but in that department, he's as dense as Sentinel when ya ask him about strategy. He just said that he thought ya were a well respected Autobot and that he admired you.'

He made that last part up hoping it would cheer the old Magnus up. It was true though. Optimus never understood what the other bots meant when they asked him what he thought of others. In a way it was rather cute. He would just stand there looking confused whilst the mech before him demanded to know what he liked about another mech. The Autobot Commander began to activate his serious mode and gave the young cyber ninja a stern look.

'Jazz just because I told you one of my secrets doesn't mean I want you involved with them. I appreciate the help, but promise me that you won't interfere again.'

The young mech smirked as he slyly moved one of his arms behind his back and crossed his fingers.

'Oh don't you worry big guy...I promise!'

* * *

Optimus walked as fast as he could back to the base and back to his room. He was starting to feel faint and found that parts of his body were suddenly beginning to ache again. Something was wrong. He thought he'd be able to handle the pain, but he couldn't. He would get jumpy when something out of the corner of his optics moved and began to fill up with dread when someone mentioned Decepticons or Megatron to him. He couldn't even look Ultra Magnus in the optic without freaking out. His Spark was pulsing at a high level and he couldn't think straight. In fact he almost walked into a wall a few times. The worst part was that he could still feel those dark hands roaming his body and the sounds of those aroused growls and moans filling his audios. It was almost enough to make him purge his tanks.

Not wanting to make a scene, Optimus hurried back into the base and rushed to his quarters, slamming the door shut behind him. Gasping out loud, he fell to the floor and hugged himself, hoping it would rid him of those horrible sensations. The young mech sat there alone in his room not knowing what to do. He wanted help but was afraid of going to anyone. He wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be all right but feared rejection. All he wanted was for these feelings and sensations to go away but he didn't know how and didn't know what to do. The young Autobot was all alone...fighting a battle he wasn't sure how to win. All he could was sit there and think how he was going to get through all of this. He guessed it was just going to take time and that eventually he would be back to normal and would forget about the whole thing as if it were nothing but an old battle scar. He'd just have to be careful for the next few days. It was going to pass. He was going to heal. He just needed more time.

Thinking that he needed to take his mind off the whole thing, he decided to look through the patrol roster and see who got what. Getting back up and picking the data pads up with him, the young mech walked over to his desk and prepared to read the schedules. Opening the first pad he found that it was the patrol schedule for this orbital cycle. As he read it, Optimus noticed something that made his Spark sink. According to the data pad he was going to be patrolling every night whilst everyone else was patrolling during the day time. Worst of all, he noticed that he was patrolling the same area where Megatron had attacked him. He almost jumped out of his seat when he read on and found out that he was also doing this for the following orbital cycle. A small note was attached from Ultra Magnus which read, 'You told me you preferred night patrols. I hope these are to your liking.'

'W-what! When did I...? Oh...oh yeah.'

Optimus suddenly recalled when he and Ultra Magnus were discussing patrol. He let it slip that he enjoyed night patrols because he didn't really like the attention from the organics during the daytime. They interfered with his work, so he patrolled during the night and sometimes during the day when he had to. Upon hearing that, the Autobot Commander must have rearranged the patrol schedule to the young leader's liking. Looking down at the schedule he felt a sick twisted feeling build up within him at the thought of running into Megatron again. He...he wouldn't be able to handle it. In the past he would be anxious but not afraid to go up against him, but now...now he was too scared to even think about him.

As he sat there panicking about what he was going to do he then remembered that Ultra Magnus said he could rearrange them as he pleased. Looking down at the data pads he believed he could swap some around and make it all look fair in the optics of his fellow Autobots. All he had to do was make sure he didn't end up on midnight patrols. So he sat back down and began to sort out who did what during the patrols. Bulkhead was the strongest so he thought he would be perfect for some nights whilst both Jazz and Prowl were fast and could handle themselves. Bumblebee was fast too but his colors were too bright and Ratchet wasn't as young as he used to be. Sentinel could handle himself, but he had no real battle experience with Decepticons. It took him nearly the whole evening, but he finally made up a schedule that would keep him safe from doing midnight patrols. Since Sentinel and Jazz were at his disposal, Optimus had found it quite easy to swap the roles around without causing any problems. He doubted this would upset his friends and as soon as he was happy with what he had he took them to the main terminal and uploaded the data so the other Autobots would be able to read them.

The young mech sighed and checked his own schedule. Today there was nothing much to do other than make some repairs and file some reports. Tomorrow was more repair work and the following he had the day off. Normally on a day like this, the Autobots would do some activities together after finishing all of their work and try to learn more about this new world. Optimus wasn't in the mood to be with anyone today though. This morning he couldn't stand to be around his own friends for two clicks without fearing a breakdown. Every time they looked at him he almost believed that they knew something he didn't. He needed time to recover...more time. The Key had healed his wounds but the pain was still aching within his Spark. In fact a sudden surge of energy that suddenly rushed through him made the poor mech run over to an empty oil can and purge his tanks once again.

'D-dammit!' he choked as he spat out the fluids.

He felt weak and sick. If anyone saw him in this state they would start asking questions. For today he would have to stay clear from his friends. Standing back up and wiping his lips clean he walked over to his berth and left a message on his comm that he didn't wish to be disturbed. He rarely had to do that but he hoped it would give his Autobots the idea that he didn't wish to see anyone today. They did respect him enough to leave him alone when he requested it. Sliding onto his berth, he rolled over on to his side and hoped that his recharge would be a peaceful one.

* * *

If there was one thing Jazz loved doing more than fighting Decepticons, it was playing the matchmaker. If he wasn't in the Elite gurad he would be a Bonding Manager back on Cybertron helping couples find their future Bondmate. He did do things like that in his spare time back on Cybertron and he made a few mechs quite happy. It brought joy to his Spark to see two mechs or femmes come together to share their lives with one another. There was a time he too wished he could meet someone and then he met Prowl. He had once met Prowl when they were training under Master Yoketron and at first Jazz thought he was a jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself. However after spending some time with him on Earth, he started to see him in a different light.

He was kind and an understanding mech who respected the life around him even though it was organic. Not many Cybertronians could stand organics. They all thought they were icky and disgusting. Jazz was curious about them, but Sentinel scared him with his stories about evil and terrifying monstrous organics that killed a femme he once knew. However the Earth based Autobots convinced him that the humans of Earth were not something to be afraid of. Since then, Prowl had been giving him personal tours around the wondrous organic planet and he fell in love with it...along with Prowl.

The two Ninja bots now loved spending time every moment together. Jazz was dreading the day when he would have to return to Cybertron with Ultra Magnus so he made sure that every nano-click of free time he had was spent with his beloved Prowl. Of course there was something else that he had to do but he promised Ultra Magnus that he would keep it a secret. However he knew that Prowl wasn't the type to go around and spread stories to the other Autobots. He could trust him enough to keep this secret.

Waltzing into the black and gold ninja's room, he found the handsome mech perched in his tree meditating. The white ninja smirked and gracefully leapt up onto the same sturdy branch. Prowl didn't look like he noticed, but Jazz knew that he did. Sitting next to him, he nuzzled his neck and purred gently. Prowl didn't react and it earned him a small slap to the head by a pouting Jazz.

'I hate it when ya meditate!' pouted Jazz folding his arms.

Prowl smirked.

'I was practicing my ability to resist temptation...it's harder than it looks.'

The Elite ninja grinned as he started to nuzzle against Prowl's throat again.

'Guess I better help ya practice that then, hmmm?'

Prowl smiled but continued to ignore Jazz's advances. He would love to just tackle the pretty ninja but it was fun to watch him try and seduce him. He knew that Jazz had come for something else otherwise he would be forcing him off that tree and on to the berth...or just take him there on the tree.

'Hey Prowlie...there is something I want to do, but I might need your help to do it.'

The black and gold ninja turned his head to face Jazz, a little shot of curiosity flashed through his visor. Prowl may act like a wise ol' mech who knew what was right and what was wrong, but deep down he was still that young and curious mech who wanted to know more. Jazz chuckled and nuzzled against the other ninja bot.

'Well ya see...'

Jazz leaned in and began to whisper the details into his lover's audios. He was very careful with what he said out loud ever since Sentinel some how found out about his obsession for Energon Sparkling treats which was considered immature for older Cybertronians since they were meant for younger ones. That over sized chin-head teased him for orbital cycles until it got annoying. So anything he wished to keep secret he now had to whisper it and as he whispered this particular secret into Prowl's audios, the other cyber ninja now suddenly looked surprised, which was rare for someone like him.

After Jazz had finished, Prowl was now looking at him unsure with what to say. Jazz just smirked and snuggled up against his lover.

'So ya see I thought ya and I could...assist them. What do ya think? But please don't tell anyone about this!'

Prowl was still a little shocked about the whole thing.

'Well I will of course keep this a secret but I...I never expected him of all mechs to...well...'

Jazz silenced him with a kiss.

'Oh don't worry babe...when I see two mechs who were made for each other I see it as my job to put them together!'

And with that, Jazz deepened his kiss with Prowl, the other ninja moaning in delight and wrapping his arms around the other mech's slender white body. As Jazz began kissing and nipping at his lips Prowl began to wonder if it was such a good idea. He wasn't sure if it was a noble thing to match make two mechs but it did sound like fun and Prowl did think that this would help him loosen up a little. Jazz and Bumblebee were always telling him that he was too...tense all the time, even when he meditated. Maybe it was a good idea. He just wondered how Optimus Prime was going to react when he discovered that the Autobot Commander saw him in a different light.


	3. Chapter 3

_In this chapter Optimus finds that he will soon be returning to the place where the terrible crime against him was commited! Also the Autobots are starting to wonder what is wrong with their leader!_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Tensions Rise**

Bulkhead placed the last oil can down in the storage area and stood back pleased with his work. Even though he was the one who emptied it in the first place he was pleased that he was able to replenish the Autobots favorite beverage right down to the last can. Ratchet had come over to check if he had done the job and he seemed satisfied that the big green mech had redeemed himself for his earlier mistake. However, this time, he was planning to keep a lock on the door and would only open it when they really needed it. The humans were grateful for the Autobots defending them but they would soon get annoyed with constantly supplying oil to them. Half the time the younger bots seemed to be forgetting that and as Bulkhead walked over to Ratchet, he gave the old medic bot a pleading look and a cheesy grin. It was obvious what he was after.

'Aw fine...you can have ONE can and that's it!'

'YAY!'

Ratchet couldn't help but smirk as Bulkhead ran over to the pile of oil drums, picked up a can and began to gulp down the contents. He was such a big baby as the humans might say to describe his immature behavior. He was a little surprised this morning that Optimus didn't tell him off as well. Last time when Bulkhead did something like this the young leader gave him an audio full and told him that it was his job to resupply the oil for a whole deca-cycle. However this morning he didn't seem to care and just left with Jazz to go see Ultra Magnus. The old medibot had this feeling that something was wrong with Optimus. Since he was a qualified medic he knew these things but it worried him a little. Normally when there was something wrong with Optimus he would tell them but he didn't even say a word to anyone after he returned from the Elite Guard ship.

He had known the young mech for a good number of stellar cycles and learned that if there was something on his mind he would let him know. He did keep some secrets but so did everyone else and Ratchet respected that. It did concern him however that Optimus didn't come to him after he returned from Ultra Magnus. He normally did to relay what the Autobot Commander had informed him. He also noticed that Optimus's comm frequency had left a message that he did not wish to be disturbed which he found odd. Optimus rarely ever used that luxury. Maybe it was one of those young mech problems that he preferred to keep to himself. Still Ratchet decided to keep a close optic on him just in case. The last thing they all needed was for their leader to fall apart on them.

As Bulkhead gulped down his oil Bumblebee suddenly entered the room and he looked like he was in a hurry. Then again, when was he not in a hurry?

'Hey Ratchet! Has Optimus posted the new roster yet? I wanna check it before me and Sari head out!'

'Do I look like I know everything? Check it yourself!'

'Jeez...I was just asking!'

Bumblebee pouted at the old mech but did what he said and ran over to the terminal. As he did the three bots suddenly heard a loud frustrated cry echo throughout the base. Bulkhead almost choked on his last sip of oil after the cry took him by surprise, Bumblebee almost jumped out of his armor and Ratchet looked around confused. Who the frag was that? Their question was quickly answered when a very angry looking Sentinel Prime entered the base. The medibot rolled his optics and growled in frustration. That was the last thing they needed, an angry Sentinel Prime. The sub-commander was always in a bad mood because of the fact he was on an organic planet but right now he looked like a storm nebula ready to explode.

'Where the frag is that poor excuse for an Autobot, Optimus?' he hissed.

Ratchet growled again as the sub-commander started to bad mouth Optimus.

'He's in his quarters and he's asked not to be disturbed! If you got a problem with him then I suggest you can turn around and go back to that fancy ship of yours and deal with it on your own!'

The Elite Guard mech snarled at Ratchet and stood his ground.

'How dare you speak to a member of the Elite Guard like that! I should have you arrested for insubordination!'

Ratchet sighed and slowly shook his head as Sentinel began ranting on about how he should be punished and other silly nonsense. If there was one thing Sentinel Prime was good at, it was giving other Autobots big processor aches. He had his reasons every now and then, but most of the time it was just utter nonsense. Bumblebee had forgotten what he was doing and decided to watch the sparks fly between the two mechs along with Bulkhead who was getting pretty nervous about the whole thing. The young yellow mech thought it was fun to watch Sentinel have his aft handed over to him by an older mech like Ratchet and couldn't wait to see the big chinned fool run off back to his ship.

'What has he done to annoy you anyway, your lordship?' snapped Ratchet using a sarcastic tone.

'Done? I'll tell you what he's done! This morning Ultra Magnus gave him some patrol schedules that had me and Jazz listed on them! I had looked at them in advance and was fine with it but when I looked at them again after Optimus altered them I found that little slagger had given himself some time off! Everyone else including me is working overtime and he's hardly working at all!'

Now that had to be a big fat lie. Optimus would never cheat his way out of his duties and give his workload to the others. He wasn't like that. Unlike Sentinel, Optimus was an honest and decent mech who was fair yet firm when it came to dividing duties and workloads. However Sentinel would never start one of his rants without a good reason. Thinking it would be best to get a good idea about what Sentinel was accusing Optimus of, the old mech walked over to a terminal and brought up the data that contained the patrol schedule for the next orbital cycle. Quickly scanning the data he found that he had to check it twice for it seemed that Sentinel was telling the truth. Whilst everyone else's name was used frequently in the patrol schedule Optimus's name only came up a few times. That couldn't be right. Optimus would never do anything like that.

As the medibot continued to look at the screen in disbelief Bumblebee peered over his shoulder and was equally surprised to see that their leader was barely doing any patrol duties for the upcoming orbital cycle.

'What the frag? How come boss bot is getting free time while we're stuck with all the work?

'See? I told you so!' Sentinel boasted with a triumphant grin.

Ratchet still couldn't believe it. Optimus wasn't the type who would just give all his work to everyone else so he could relax and do nothing. If there was one thing the young mech liked to do, it was to do his share of the work. He must have had a good reason for it. Could it have something to with the fact he asked not to be disturbed? Was he sick? That didn't seem right since whenever Optimus wasn't feeling right he could go to him to get a debugging program to fix it. Now the old mech was now really beginning to wonder why their young leader was acting so different. He respected Optimus's privacy but there were some things that shouldn't be kept a secret.

Bumblebee didn't look too happy with what he saw and now Sentinel stood there waiting for an explanation. Bulkhead just stood there feeling awkward and not sure what to add to the topic. They all wanted answers but since Ratchet was in a way the second in command of the Earth based Autobots and Optimus was unavailable, they were looking to him for the explanation. The only thing Ratchet could suggest was to wait till Optimus came out from his room and explain the situation to them. Until then, they would have to follow orders whether they liked it or not.

'Look we'll wait till he comes out and then we'll ask him what this is all about. Till then just follow the schedule and don't be such a protoform about it.'

Sentinel growled, but upon receiving Ratchet's signature death glare, he decided to back down and retreat for now.

'Fine, but as soon as he shows his face I want an explanation and don't think Ultra Magnus won't be hearing about this!' he snapped before turning and leaving the base in a huff.

'Thank Primus he's gone,' sighed Ratchet.

'Yeah but he does have a point. Why did Boss Bot give himself an easy shift while the rest of us are working our tail fenders off?'

Truthfully Ratchet wanted to know too but wanted to wait until Optimus came out of his room. Something had changed in the young leader. A small change but it was a change none the less. Trying to get it out of him now would be pointless so he decided to wait until the young mech was ready. Then again, this whole thing must have been one big misunderstanding, but until he was sure, he wanted to keep a close optic on him.

'Well kid, until Optimus tells us we might as well just stick it out and do as we're told.'

Bumblebee sighed in a disappointed tone but obeyed Ratchet and decided to take his mind off the whole thing by going to the park with Sari. The yellow bot was clearly annoyed about the whole thing but was even more annoyed that nothing was being done to amend it. He walked off to find his small organic friend leaving Ratchet and Bulkhead alone. The old mech let out a tired sigh as Bulkhead sheepishly shuffled over to him, a look of worry imprinted all over his face. He didn't like getting into arguments, so he waited until it was all clear before he voiced his thoughts on the matter.

'Um Ratchet? Boss Bot was acting funny this morning...do you think something's wrong with him?'

So that made two mechs including himself who noticed something was up with Optimus. Even though it was just a patrol schedule, it didn't seem that big of a deal, but someone else had noticed that something was wrong with Optimus. If he didn't come forward soon to explain what was wrong then it would be Ratchet's job to force it out of him.

* * *

Optimus rolled about on his berth uttering small whimpers and whines. His frame was hot and emitting steam and he was heaving like crazy to keep himself cool. He was trembling all over and couldn't control himself. He kept seeing that face...that evil, cruel and cunning face. Those red optics glaring at him, that maniacal laughter filling his audios, and those large dark hands holding him tight and refusing to let him go. Old wounds began to ache with pain and no matter how hard he tried, he could not escape it. He found himself in a large dark void where that dark and cruel chuckle began to surround him. He couldn't transform and all he could do was run. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care as long as he got away from that beast. His legs felt like they were going to collapse and no matter how fast he ran he wasn't going anywhere fast enough.

_'Where are you going, little Autobot? Don't you want to play?'_

The young mech shook his head and tried to scream but no sound came from his vocals. He tried to find somewhere to hide but no matter which corner he huddled in or which object he hid behind the laughter was still there and those red optics still glared at him through the darkness.

_'I see you Autobot! You can't escape!'_

He shook his head and tried to curl into a trembling little ball as the voice grew louder and louder. He was all alone in that dark and cold place with no sight of salvation. The laughter grew louder and louder until it felt like he was right there inside his processor. He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to vanish. He wanted to be somewhere else...anywhere but here.

The young Autobot leader woke with a start and found himself sprawled out on the floor with his sheets twisted around him. The place he thought he was in was nothing more than a nightmare and he was thankful that it was only just a nightmare. He was inhaling air at a fast rate to keep his temperature down and coolant began to sweat down his body to aid in the cooling process. It took him a click to remember where he was before sitting up and looking around his quarters. The room was dimly lit and outside the window he wasn't sure if the sun was setting or rising. Checking his internal chronometer he was shocked to find that it was now the following day. He had been in recharge since yesterday morning.

'Ratchet is going to kill me,' he moaned as he stood back up.

He shuddered slightly as some of the memories of that nightmare came back to haunt him. The cruel red optics, those cold hands, that maniacal laughter...it felt so real. Gripping the edge of his berth Optimus sighed miserably when he realized that no matter what he did he was not going to get rid of the presence of the Decepticon within him. He had taken his body, abused his Spark and left a part of himself within the poor Autobot to forever remind him of what he took from him. Now he had to either find a way to get rid of it or learn to live with it. Either way he had no intention of ever letting the other Autobots find out. If they knew what had happened to him...he didn't even want to think about it.

'I...I have to be strong!' he told himself as he cleaned up his berth.

However he felt another painful energy surge hit him and once again he had to dash to the oil can in the corner to purge his tanks. He choked and sobbed as waste fluids were forced to rise from his tank and spill from his mouth. It was like spewing acid from within and it hurt with every lurch he made. Was this some sort of side effect from the interface or something? Optimus had never interfaced with anyone before...that night, so he wasn't sure if this was entirely normal. Back on Cybertron he had once overheard Sentinel brag about how he had his first interface with a hot femme but added that he felt funny after the first two days. Could that be what he was going through?

Once he had finished emptying his tanks he sat up and wiped his lips clean. It did worry him that he was purging his tanks like this. Was it a side effect from the interface? Was this supposed to be normal for mechs who just had their first interface? The only way to confirm it was to ask someone. He couldn't ask Ratchet otherwise he'd get curious and demand to know why Optimus wanted to know such a thing. Bumblebee and Bulkhead wouldn't have a clue, Sentinel would tease him and Prowl didn't seem like the type who would tell him anything like that. Jazz seemed to be the best mech to ask but he had a habit of making a big deal out of the subject. Maybe it would be best if he waited it out, it was possibly just a phase he was going through.

He waited a few cycles until the sun was now visible through his window before exiting his room. There was nothing planned for today so he decided to do some monitor duty to take his mind off other things. Other than that he had to act as normal as he could. So far he was pretty sure he was doing a good job. Walking through the base he spotted Ratchet browsing over the terminal like he did every morning. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were no where to be seen and Prowl was possibly with Jazz. It seemed like just another typical day within the ol' base. The old medibot grumbled away as he read the data when he spotted the young leader and frowned at him. Optimus winced, he was probably mad about him being asleep all day yesterday.

'Have a nice nap, kid?' asked Ratchet using a strong tone.

Yep. He wasn't too happy about him sleeping in.

'About that Ratchet, I'm sorry. I didn't really get enough recharge yesterday and-...'

'Fine, fine, whatever. What I really want to know is what the deal with the new patrol schedule is?'

The young leader flinched slightly when Ratchet mentioned the patrol schedule he altered.

'W-what do you mean?'

'What I mean is that everyone is doing patrols for the next orbital cycle and you're hardly doing any! Now I'm not telling you to change it but it's already upset a few of the younger bots, even Sentinel came down to give me a piece of his mind. I mean it's not like you to just cheat your way out of work and give everyone else overtime.'

Optimus frowned. He didn't think anyone would complain about it. However it seemed that some of the Autobots weren't too happy and Ratchet was already giving him that look as is to say 'you're hiding something from me' and he wanted to know. Trying to be cool he quickly played it off.

'I just thought...that...I could take over the monitor duty for this orbital cycle. Bumblebee isn't that fond of it, Bulkhead struggles with it and Prowl prefer working outside anyway. Plus, you hate looking at a screen for eight cycles straight...I thought I was doing everyone a favor.'

Ratchet raised an optic brow at the young mech's claim but he seemed to be buying it. Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't really enjoy monitor duty and Prowl did prefer patrols to staring at a computer screen. That and like Optimus had said, he really hated sitting down and looking at a monitor for a long period of time. Maybe Optimus was really thinking about the others when he changed the roster but it still did seem rather lazy of him. Plus Optimus was the type who wanted his Autobots to get used to boring duties. The two young bots were going to have to get used to monitor duty eventually and Prowl needed to spend time away from the organic world he was growing to love too much.

Another thing that was bugging him was that now that he was talking and looking right at Optimus he could see that something was wrong with him. He looked tired, worried, anxious and even a little faint, all the things that Optimus never was. He didn't even seem confident when he told Ratchet why he changed the whole patrol routine. Bulkhead was right, something was wrong with Optimus Prime but he wasn't sure what. He wanted to ask but had the feeling that if he did the young mech would just pretend nothing was wrong and tell Ratchet he was imagining things. Maybe he was just going through a phase or something and decided to give it a few more days.

'Okay, okay fine but make sure you explain it to the younger bots. Also...Optimus...I've noticed that you-...'

'Hey Optimus!'

Before Ratchet could even finish what he wanted to say Jazz suddenly entered the room looking rather cheerful. He didn't seem to mind that Optimus was hardly doing any patrol duties unlike Sentinel. The black and white ninja bot walked over to them and tugged at the young Prime's arm.

'Sorry medbot, but I gotta borrow your leader here for a few clicks. That cool?'

Ratchet sighed and waved his hand as if to shoo them away. Maybe he'd ask Optimus another time what was bugging him when he looked more relaxed.

'Alright fine, go on.'

Jazz smirked and began to lead the confused Optimus away.

'Where are you taking me?'

'Oh...well ya see Ultra Magnus wants a favor,' replied the ninja bot.

'A favor?'

'You'll see!'

Optimus looked a little uneasy about the whole thing. What favor could Ultra Magnus possibly want from him? Jazz just smiled back at him whilst he tried his best to hold in his mischievous giggles. It was a favor alright and it was all part of his plan to get the young Autobot leader together with the Autobot Commander. He suddenly thought of it after Sentinel started complaining to Ultra Magnus that Optimus was hardly doing any patrol duties and had a lot of free time on his servos. At first Jazz thought that was rather unlike Optimus but suddenly found a creative way to make use of that free time in Ultra Magnus's favor.

Ultra Magnus himself did seem surprised that Optimus would take advantage of changing the patrol duties. He didn't expect the younger Autobot to actually change it around in his favor just like that. The young Autobot leader wasn't that kind of mech. Sentinel would have done it of course, but not Optimus. There had to be a good reason behind it, but for now, he told the Sub-Commander that this was Optimus Prime's command post and what he says goes. It didn't please Sentinel Prime, but he obeyed and left. The moment Sentinel left the other two Elite Guards alone, Jazz suddenly jumped in front of the Autobot Commander.

'Well this is a good opportunity!'

The Autobot Commander looked at Jazz confused.

'What do you mean? How is this a good opportunity?'

Jazz smirked and leaned back against the wall giving Ultra Magnus a cheeky smirk.

'Now that Optimus has some free time he can use some of it to spend with you!'

Ultra Magnus frowned but allowed Jazz to continue.

'It's very simple! Day one, you ask Optimus to give you a personal tour of this organic city since I'm training with Prowl! Day two, he assists you in some Elite Guard paperwork since me and Sentinel will be patrolling and all. Day three, day four, day five you and Optimus do some more exploring and working and by day six you two will be a little closer!,' he explained, purring the last two words in a seductive manner.

The Autobot Commander seemed a bit intrigued by the whole idea but had some doubts.

'Well...it does seem like a...good idea but what if-...'

Jazz halted him there by raising a finger.

'Look, I can see you're nervous but ya must have had some experience before right?'

That was true. He had courted so many mechs and femmes in his time back on Cybertron but they were all cheap flings and one night stands. Optimus however was so different compared to all his past partners. When he saw him his Spark would pulse fast for a few clicks until he forced it to calm down. He had to practice speaking in his formal tone when speaking with Optimus in fear he would sound like some jittery glitch. It was just that when he was around the pretty young mech he felt so...so different. He couldn't explain it but it just made him feel so happy to see that smiling face of his and he wanted to see more of it since Optimus rarely smiled anymore. He was kind, noble, caring and decent; qualities that were so very hard to come by in the mechs and femmes he'd seen back home. He was the perfect mech and Ultra Magnus wanted to make him his and take care of him as a loving mate would.

However, because he was a Magnus and Optimus was a lowly Spacebridge Repairbot, it wouldn't be a perfect life for either of them. If the Autobot Commander were to take Optimus as a mate certain members of the council would try and convince the Magnus to abandon the young mech in fear it would ruin his reputation. They didn't want their precious Magnus to be seen with, what they liked to call, a failure. Also Optimus would be the victim of jealously and slander. Elite Guard members would accuse him of cheating his way back up the chain by becoming Ultra Magnus's personal pet whilst envious femmes and mechs would taunt him for eternity. That was not the life he wanted for Optimus and Jazz also knew of this.

'Lemme guess. You're worried it might not work, right?'

He was answered with a small nod.

'Look big guy, I know that because of your position ya can't have the perfect relationship with him...but don't let all that stop ya from pursing what you want! It's just one of those trials you have to go through and once you succeed, you can enjoy the wonders of a lasting relationship! Optimus is one of those mechs that don't get built everyday and he's perfect for you! This is the perfect opportunity to get him! We're far away from Cybertron, far from the prying optics of those fraggin' council members and that means you can spend some quality time with each other. So come on already, are ya in?'

Jazz did have a point. If he didn't take this chance now he'd loose Optimus forever. He was out here far from Cybertron and with Optimus who was within his reach. He didn't have to return to their home world for a while now since it was quiet and the young mech was sort of comfortable around him now without the fear of forgetting to salute like he once did many stellar cycles ago. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could win Optimus's Spark and become his mate. Maybe he could have that wonderful future as a couple with him. All he had to do was try and who knows...it could happen.

'Alright fine...but what exactly did you have in mind?'

The ninja bot smirked. The plan was a simple one. Tomorrow Optimus was going to take Ultra Magnus on a tour around the woodland area, just the two of them whilst the Autobot Commander would ask a few questions whilst sneaking in some personal questions in there. Not too personal but just enough to allow Optimus to feel comfortable around him. At the moment the young mech saw Ultra Magnus as the Commander of the Autobots and not a close friend he can exchange banter with. The idea of this plan was to help break down the barrier between them so Optimus wouldn't act so formal around him.

Ultra Magnus seemed to think this was a good idea. All he had to do was wait until Jazz brought Optimus to his office and then ask him if he could show him around the woodland after hearing from the two ninja bots how wonderful it was. There was no way in a smelting pit Optimus would refuse and Jazz was pretty sure of this as well. The ninja bot ran off to grab Optimus the moment he heard he was awake and brought him to the ship. Now here he was standing before the Magnus wondering what in the name of the Allspark did the Autobot Commander want from him. Jazz stood behind him giving Ultra Magnus the thumbs up whilst standing behind the young mech.

'You wanted something from me, sir?' asked Optimus in a polite tone.

The Autobot Commander tensed slightly and looked to Jazz quickly who urged him to go on. Looking back to Optimus, he took a deep breath and in a very calm tone he spoke to the young Autobot leader.

'Optimus Prime, I have been told by Jazz that this organic world, epically the woodland area is something that I should see with my own optics. I was going to view it tomorrow since I have some free time but unfortunately both Jazz and Prowl are unavailable to show me around. So I was wondering...if you would show me around yourself. You have been stationed here for a while so I believe you would be familiar with the area. I mean you must have seen some interesting spots around here and I am a little curious about the organic vegetation. Is that fine with you?'

As Ultra Magnus waited for a reply Optimus's optics widened with horror. The Autobot Commander wanted to have him take him to the woodland area! Back to that place where Megatron...no...he couldn't...he had to find a way out of this. He couldn't go back there! What if he was there? Waiting for him? Wanting to take him again and again? No! He could not go back there no matter what! Trying to keep calm he answered back,

'W-well sir...I would love to but I...I don't think I can...I mean I would like to...but...'

As Optimus started to go on about why he couldn't go Ultra Magnus gave Jazz a quick glance who looked back, a little surprised at Optimus's response. He wasn't expecting a 'no' but now he had to think fast. He started waving his arms and flashed his insignia in Autobot code so he could tell him to use a little force. The Autobot Commander looked back to Optimus who was still trying to come up with a reason why he couldn't go.

'Well Optimus I thought you would be the perfect choice since you decided to give yourself a little time off patrol duty. I don't see why you can't do me this simple favor.'

Optimus flinched. He was now sweating slightly and felt a little hot.

'B-but sir! Jazz or Prowl would be the perfect choice...I mean I would-..'

'What is the problem, Optimus Prime? Either you can or you can't!' asked Ultra Magnus using a stronger tone.

Jazz winced and started flapping his hands again to try and tell the Autobot Commander to tone it down a bit. Ultra Magnus himself gritted his dentas, regretting for using such a tone to demand a favor. Optimus just flinched slightly at the harsh tone but tried his best to find a good reason why he could not go.

'I'm sorry sir b-but...this organic world isn't really-...'

The ninja bot groaned in frustration as once again Optimus tried to back out. No way was he going to refuse this easy setup he carefully planned to set them both up! Grabbing Optimus and spinning him around he began to lead him out the office.

'Okay so Ultra Magnus will see you in front of your base tomorrow morning to show him around the place. That's just swell, well see ya tomorrow!'

'B-b-but I-...'

Before Optimus could even try to argue back Jazz shoved him through the door and slammed it shut. Once he was sure Optimus could not hear a thing from outside the ninja bot let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the door. Looking up he spotted Ultra Magnus slapping his face and looking a little upset. Sometimes the old mech had a habit of letting his Magnus side take control and make everything sound like an order.

'Well...to be honest with ya...I seriously wasn't expecting him to say no,' laughed Jazz.

Ultra Magnus just groaned.

'This sounds more like an order than a favor now, doesn't it?' he sighed.

Jazz shrugged and patted the old mech on the helm but on the bright side Optimus had no choice but to attend the little 'date' tomorrow. Now all they had to do was do a little role playing and make sure that the Autobot Commander wouldn't mess up in wooing the young mech. However he was still wondering why Optimus didn't seem so keen on going with Ultra Magnus in the first place to view the woodland. He seriously did not expect Optimus to try and back out. He was the type who didn't mind doing a favor no matter how big or small. Was it because he was nervous about being alone with the Commander? Or did he not just want to play the tour guide? Well whatever. He was going and that was that.

* * *

Optimus stomped through the base in a panic. He began to bite down on the tip of his thumb to try and calm his nerves. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to find a way out of this somehow but what could he do? There was no way he could back to that place. He couldn't go back. He did not want to go back. He was already feeling scared that Megatron would just jump out and grab him again. But he couldn't refuse now! Ultra Magnus requested it and now he had no choice. Maybe if he could fake an illness or something? No. Then Ratchet would just give him a debugging program and tell him he's fine. Damn it, what was he going to do?

As he walked through the base with a panicked expression, Bulkhead appeared humming a tune whilst sipping away at some oil. He had just finished another one of his paintings and was quite proud of it that he decided to treat himself to some oil. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn't notice. Looking up from his beverage he noticed Optimus walking towards him looking a little pale and upset about something. He seemed to be chewing at his thumb which he had never done before. The large green mech still thought something was wrong with their leader so he tried to nice and greet him.

'Hey there Boss Bot how's it-...'

'NOT NOW, BULKHEAD!'

Poor Bulkhead almost fell over when Optimus suddenly snapped at him and stomped off back to his room. Bulkhead stared after him, his jaw almost falling off from the shock. Optimus just marched past him and didn't even look back or apologize. Once he reached his room he slammed the door and let out a loud growl of frustration shortly followed by a sob of defeat. He slumped against his door and trembled. What was he going to do? He couldn't go back. Not now. It was too soon to go back. The young mech pulled his legs up, hugged himself and sobbed quietly. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_In this chapter Optimus and Ultra Magnus go off for a walk in the woods where the young mech was taken by the Decepticon leader. Prowl and Jazz follow and the black and gold ninja bot begins to notice something off._

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Painful Memories**

The plan seemed to be going well, minus the little hiccup they had yesterday. The weather had cleared up so it was now an almost perfect day to go out on a date. Jazz stood with Ultra Magnus just outside the Autobot base giving him a few last tips on what do just in case something unexpected happens. Even though Ultra Magnus was experienced in courting he wanted to make sure that he would be able to win Optimus's Spark since he was rather serious about this one. Also he seemed a little nervous after yesterday when he almost blew it when he practically demanded Optimus to take him on a tour of the organic world. He felt so bad afterward he began slapping his face with his palm when Jazz left him alone. Optimus looked very upset about it when Jazz shoved him out the office before he could protest any further. He had to take it easy on the young mech, he was trying to win him over not force him into a relationship...even though technically he had the power to do that.

No. He wanted Optimus to fall for him naturally. He wanted to win his Spark over no matter what. Today he wasn't the Magnus, the Supreme Commander of the Autobot race and the leader of the great Elite Guard Army. Today he was just plain old Ultra, a good and firm mech who just wanted to spend a day with another lovely young mech. He wanted the young Autobot to see him as another fellow Autobot he can get friendly with, however in order to get Optimus to see that he had to be as casual with him as he could be. He had to be careful not to freak Optimus out though for he was trained to act formal around high ranking officers like himself. Optimus wouldn't dare cross that border unless he felt comfortable enough to do so. He had to break that barrier between them that separated them so they could be together.

Jazz could see that Ultra Magnus was deep though and frowned. He probably didn't hear a thing he said but then again the Magnus might be planning his own strategy to win Optimus Prime's Spark. He knew deep down that Ultra Magnus would be able to win Optimus over but they had to take it slow. If they rushed it the young mech would either freak out or think that this was some sort of joke or something. The moment he sensed that the young Autobot leader was approaching he quickly snapped the elder mech out of his trance so he could remind him where he was going and what he had to do.

'OK big bot it's all up to ya now! Just play it cool and soon he'll be melting into your arms!'

With that the ninja bot leapt away and out of sight leaving Ultra Magnus all alone. Trying to calm himself he suddenly notice a flash of red and blue out of the corner of his optics. Looking up he smiled gently when he noticed Optimus Prime exiting the base and slowly walking towards him. As he got closer the elder mech frowned. Optimus didn't look at all happy. He wasn't standing tall but slumped over slightly, his shoulders hunch and his arms were limp. He was dragging his pedes as if there were weights attached to them and he didn't even look up at Ultra Magnus. He looked like he was walking off to his own execution. It was painfully clear he was not happy to be there.

Why did he not want to be there? Why did he look so miserable? In the past any mech even Optimus would be honored to give Ultra Magnus a tour of their command post no matter where it was but Optimus didn't look at all keen to do so. Did he not want this honor? Did he not want to be with him? Was it possible that Optimus Prime...hated him? Hated him so much that he couldn't bear to be alone with him? Was it because he expelled him from the academy all those stellar cycles ago? Did he only act polite around him because of his rank but secretly hated him? What was the reason? As Optimus stood before him Ultra Magnus realized that this was going to be harder than he realized.

The young Autobot leader stood up straight once he was before his Commander and gave him a weak salute.

'Are we ready to proceed sir?' he asked.

He sounded weak and tired. Was he sick?

'Optimus Prime...are you feeling alright?'

Optimus looked up and tried to smile. He did want to say he was sick so Ultra Magnus would call the whole thing off but he had a feeling that the elder mech would just send him off to see Ratchet, get a debugging program and then come right back. He didn't want Ratchet to think he was ill otherwise he demand a whole system check and he might find something that the AllSpark did not fix. Not wanting that to happen he just forced a smile on and decided to get this dam thing over with. He just wasn't so keen on going back...there.

'I-I'm fine, sir. I just feel a little funny that's all. I didn't get enough recharge last night so...I'm fine, really!'

Ultra Magnus didn't seemed too convinced as the young mech looked up at him with tired optics. Optimus had been acting strange lately and he was concerned but he decided to ignore it for now. For all he knew Optimus was going through some sort of phase that he didn't want to share. Some young bots usually when through a phase when they either acted very angry or very tired for no reason at all. However if his strange behavior continued he would have to get Ratchet to look into it. Last thing he wanted was for Optimus to get a virus and suffer later on for it. However right now his biggest concern was to get Optimus to loosen up a little. He was just so tense right now.

'Very well then. Shall we get going?'

'Y-yes sir!'

The old mech suddenly thought that maybe Optimus was just nervous being around him like this. That he was just afraid he might not be impressed with his organic post. Maybe he could start knocking down that barrier between them by making the young mech feel a little comfortable around him. Smiling gently he patted Optimus on the shoulder.

'Optimus Prime you don't have to address me as "sir" despite who I am. Just call me by name as if I were your friend.'

Upon hearing that Optimus suddenly looked up at Ultra Magnus confused. He had never heard of such a request coming from an officer, especially from the Magnus of all mechs. He had been trained to always use the proper marks of respect no matter what. The Autobot Commander flinched slightly as Optimus looked up at him with questioning optics and decided to get on with the tour.

'W-well...shall we head out?'

As the two mechs transformed and drove off they were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of ninja bots who gazed down at them from the rooftop of the Autobot base. Jazz grinned slightly as the two mechs drove off. He didn't tell Ultra Magnus the "other" part of his plan, the part where he and Prowl would be following them at a distance to make sure that Ultra Magnus wouldn't do anything stupid. He had told the Autobot Commander that he would be off training with Prowl and in a way this was sort of a training session...to make sure that the two Autobots wouldn't spot them as they trailed behind them. He had a good feeling that the Autobot Commander was going to be fine but he wanted to gather data so he could spot the faults between him and Optimus and then he would be able to work from there on how to bring those two closer together.

The white ninja bot chuckled with glee as his plan was coming together whilst the black and gold ninja observed the two mechs who had just left. Prowl had been watching Optimus as he walked up to the Autobot Commander and how he acted around him. There was something off about him. He had heard from Ratchet and Bulkhead that their leader had been acting rather oddly. He noticed it too but in great detail. He was tense, tired and didn't look like he wanted to be there. His body movements had even changed from tall and proud to slumped and sluggish. He also detected...fear...fear and worry...was he afraid? Why was Optimus afraid? Was he afraid or was it something else? He couldn't make it out what it was but something...something was there that had changed Optimus Prime.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jazz nudged him on the shoulder.

'C'mon babe, we better start following or we'll loose 'em!'

Prowl sighed gently and decided to ignore it for now. As he and his lover chased after the two mechs without them noticing he could not help but wonder if Optimus Prime was hiding something...something that he did not want anyone to know...something...something terrible.

* * *

Optimus's Spark was pulsing very fast as he drove alongside Ultra Magnus. So fast he thought it was going to explode. They were getting closer and closer to the city border and that meant they were getting closer and closer to the forest...a place of beauty for any but for him it was like returning to a smelting pit full of horror and terror. He was afraid...terribly afraid...in fact every single one of his circuits were trembling in fear. His CPU was begging for him to find an excuse, any excuse to get out of there but he could not find one. He couldn't believe he was going back...back to that terrible place where his whole life had been turned upside down. A few times his engine started to die down and he ended up falling behind the Magnus who ended up calling out to him to enquire why he was driving so slow. He'd reply that his engines were just acting up but now he was beginning to worry that Ultra Magnus might notice something odd in his behavior.

What was he going to do? What if he ran into Megatron again? What if he was there? Waiting for him? Wanting to take him all over again? However Ultra Magnus was here with him and he had heard the stories of how he and Megatron fought each other during the great wars. Maybe he could defend him from the Tyrant if he stayed with him. But what if Megatron would taunt him and tell Ultra Magnus how he used one of his Autobots as a Pleasurebot? Ultra Magnus would then know and then tell the others...then everyone would know! His only hope was that he's give the Autobot Commander a quick tour and then leave as quickly as they could. Get in get out...that was the plan.

'Is the organic forest?'

The young mech was brought out of his trance and realized that they were now entering the woodland area. Already his mind was being plagued by terrible and painful memories of what happened to him last time he was here. Even though it was daylight it almost felt like he had gone back in time and he was once again patrolling the forest that night where Megatron was waiting for him. He almost hit the brakes the moment he saw the dirt track where they had to go by foot. His Spark was now pulsing even faster and his whole frame began to tremble like crazy until he could hear the mechanical parts within him rattle. Those trees towered over him as if they were trying to block his escape. He heard noises and he scanned the area frantically, cursing when he realized they were just organic animals. Even though he was with Ultra Magnus he did not at all feel safe.

As Ultra Magnus transformed back into his robot mode he looked around and could not help but marvel at the organic forest before him. He had never seen anything like it and he had to admit it was such a beautiful sight. Even though he preferred the metallic world of Cybertron this organic world was so..so...enchanting. The bright small plants called flowers the flourished here and there seemed so enchanting and lit up the place. Tiny insects fluttered around them as if they too were admiring the beautiful plants. The large trees were dotted here and there, each one a different shape and design, each one unique and even though they weren't moving or making any sound...they felt like they were alive. They were as tall as a Decepticon but unlike a Decepticon they looked so much more appealing and majestic. Small organic creatures could be spotted here and there that brought even more life to the place. He had learnt that the humans believed that some of them were "cute" but he still could not understand what was so cute about a small creature covered in fur and made strange sounds. Jazz was right...this place was both beautiful and amazing.

'I have never seen anything like this in my entire life! It makes me sad that most Cybertronians can't stand organic worlds.'

He had hoped Optimus had heard so he would add more to the conversation he was trying to start. However he heard nothing. Looking over his shoulder he found that the young mech was still in his vehicle mode.

'Optimus?'

The moment he heard his name the young Autobot slowly transformed and quickly looked around. So far he could only detect his and Ultra Magnus's Spark readings but he remained on high alert in fear Megatron might be lurking about. Ultra Magnus tilted his head as he watched Optimus look around on high alert.

'Is something wrong Optimus?'

Optimus looked up and tried to act calm but he was shaking and couldn't keep still.

'S-sorry sir. I was j-just looking out for danger...I mean you n-never know with these organic worlds!'

Ultra Magnus smirked and sighed as he walked over and patted Optimus on the shoulder once again. It was so like him to watch out for danger but according to the recent reports there was nothing up here to be concerned about.

'That won't be necessary Optimus. With my scanners I can detect a Decepticon or even a dangerous organic coming a mega-mile off! Besides we both can handle ourselves well in battle...and I told you, you don't have to address me as "sir" all the time.'

That made Optimus feel a little better but he could not help but remain at high alert. Last time even with his scanners on Megatron was able to sneak up right behind him. Then again Ultra Magnus had the latest technology built into him so he should be safe. Keeping his axe at the ready he proceeded to follow his Commander into that beautiful yet terrible woodland once again. As the two mechs entered Jazz and Prowl carefully followed not too far off. So far they had not been noticed and so far Ultra Magnus was doing quite well. However Optimus didn't seem to be getting into it. He was acting like a paranoid Autobot. Was it because he afraid for the safety of their Commander? He must of known that despite his age Ultra Magnus could take care of himself.

They waited until they walked deeper into the woods before jumping onto the sturdy branches and began to trail behind them. Jazz was careful where he landed for these organic plants weren't as sturdy as metal poles and made strange noises that would alert the two mechs of their presence. He wanted to stick close so he could hear what Ultra Magnus would say to the younger mech. The Autobot Commander said he was going to start off easy by asking a few questions about the area before he even considered asking the more personnel questions. Prowl was in front of him for he knew which branch was sturdy enough to hold their weight. He too was curious with what the Magnus was going to ask his leader.

Ultra Magnus himself was already going through the questions he was going to ask in his CPU. He looked round for a topic and spotted some trees that looked different to the others. It might be a boring topic but he had to start somewhere. Walking over to them with Optimus in tow he asked,

'So do all these "trees" have different breeds? What is this breed?'

Optimus glanced up at the tree. He wasn't an expert like Prowl but he dug up the file he downloaded off the world wide web.

'I believe this is what the humans call a Weeping Willow, sir...I mean Ultra Magnus.'

The Autobot Commander sighed discreetly as Optimus continued to act formal but was pleased that he now called him by name. He decided to lengthen the conversation.

'Weeping willow? What an odd name...though I do have to admit these humans do come up with interesting names for all these trees. In fact the names they give to the things on this planet are quite strange...strange but at the same time interesting...don't you think so...Optimus?...Optimus?'

Looking over at where Optimus was standing he frowned when he noticed that the young mech wasn't even looking at him or even listening to him. He was scanning the area once again and remained at high alert. Was he trying to find a Decepticon or something? Or was he bored and trying to find something interesting to do? Jazz and Prowl noticed too from the bush they were hiding behind and the two ninja bots frowned.

'Do ya think he can detect us?' asked Jazz in a hushed tone.

'I doubt it. I stood right behind him for a whole cycle without him noticing!' answered Prowl.

Ultra Magnus began to think that maybe the topic about trees didn't interest the young mech so he looked around for something else to talk about. Looking up on one of the trees he noticed a very strange looking organic creature with a large furry tail looking at him with it's small beady optics. It stared at him and made a funny noise as it twitched his olfactory sensor and began to gnaw at it's tiny servos.

'What is that creature Optimus?' asked the Commander as he continued to stare at it.

Optimus looked back over to his Commander and followed his gaze until he saw what he was looking at.

'Oh...they call that a squirrel...they're quite...er...troublesome.'

'Troublesome?'

'Well our human friend Sari brought one into the base and explained that they were little creatures who scavenge for a food supply known as nuts and store them for the cold periods they have on this planet...she said that nuts were small little edible things but for some reason it went after Bulkhead's nuts and it almost took him apart from the inside.'

A small smirk suddenly appeared on Ultra Magnus's face.

'What happened?'

'Well it got trapped under his armor so Ratchet had to take him apart until he pulled it out. It somehow managed to get five of Bulkhead's nuts out and it took them forever to find out where they came from. Since them I had to tell Sari to keep her little pets out of the base. Bulkhead gets a little jumpy at the sight of them.'

A small smile suddenly appeared on Optimus's face at the rather funny memory of Bulkhead fleeing from a squirrel when they were in the park suddenly washed over his CPU and Ultra Magnus could not help but chuckle. This was more like it. Optimus was starting to loosen up a little and he even smiled but he was still tense. He had to find something else to talk about and found that he could ask the young mech a personnel question.

'So which one of these Earth creatures do you like, Optimus?'

Optimus looked up at the Commander a little surprised but decided to answer back.

'W-well...I...I don't really have a favorite...but I do admire the bird creatures.'

'Bird creatures?'

'Yes...there are all different types...and I admire the fact that without the need of anti-gravity equipment or jet packs they are able to fly using only their wings. I mean I always wondered what it would be like to fly and they seem to do it with such ease.'

Ultra Magnus could not help but smile gently at that last part. A small dreamy look suddenly appeared in those tired optics and he looked more active than he did before. He did remember reading Optimus's profile where he wrote that the only thing he admired about the Decepticons was their ability to fly. Many Autobots including himself had always wanted to experience the ability to fly but only Decepticons had the ability to soar into the heavens with their unique circuitry. Since they were on very bad terms with the Decepticons they would not share their technology with the Autobots. The ability of flight would forever be a Decepticon trait that Autobots would forever envy them for. Patting Optimus on the back he gave him a reassuring smile.

'I'm sure one day we will master the art of flight. Till then I guess we have to remain on the ground like the grubby Autobots that we are.'

That made Optimus chuckle slightly, much to Ultra Magnus's joy. He was finally starting to relax and wanting to keep him like that he continued to ask more and more questions about the organic world. As they walked off deeper into the woods Jazz and Prowl began to follow them again. The white ninja bot suddenly felt giddy when he noticed that the young Autobot leader was starting to loosen up around the Commander.

'Oh yeah, way to go big bot!'

'Shhh! Don't want him to hear you!'

The two ninja bots both leapt up into the trees and began to carefully follow both Optimus and Ultra Magnus through the woodland. The two mechs were now having sharing a small conversation about the organic creatures and Optimus seemed to be fully relaxed now. He was now explaining the difference between domestic pets and wild animals to the Autobot Commander.

'...for some reason humans only keep animal types known as cats, dogs and certain birds as pets but the animals out here aren't what the humans consider to be pets,' explained Optimus, who now seemed interested in the topic.

'That is rather strange...what is the difference?' asked Ultra Magnus.

Jazz was now very pleased how it was all going. So pleased that he lost his footing and almost yelped when he slipped and hit a weak branch with his leg which caused it to snap and fall. It hit the ground with a loud thud, right next to Optimus's feet. The young mech reacted quite badly when he heard the sound of the branch hitting the ground near him and suddenly jumped against Ultra Magnus. The Autobot Commander was taken by surprise when Optimus suddenly jumped against him and blushed slightly when he found that Optimus was pressing his chassis up against him as he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

Prowl just slapped his face as Jazz tried to pull himself away before the two mechs spotted him. Even though the white ninja bot was an Elite guard he had a habit of not watching where he was going. That and he wasn't used to the organic world he was trying to blend into. Once he regained his footing the two ninja bots quickly hid behind some branches to recover. They both peered from their hiding place to see that Optimus was pressed up against Ultra Magnus and looking around like mad as he tried to figure out where the noise had come from. Ultra Magnus on the other hand was blushing like mad to have the young mech pressed up against him like that. His Spark was pulsing a little fast now and he was trying to make sure his servos did not suddenly grab certain parts of the young mech's body.

The two ninja bots watched as Ultra Magnus tried to gently push Optimus away whilst the young mech continued to look around with a panicked look in his wide open optics.

'O-Optimus...I think it was just that piece of tree that fell just there,' stammered the elder mech.

Optimus however did not relax. He looked around the forest like mad, watching anything and everything that moved. Questions started running through his CPU. What made the branch fall? Was someone up there? Was it Megatron? Was he there? Watching them? He had his scanners on high alert and was trying to detect any other life forms around them. Fear had taken control and he was shaking like mad. He didn't even realize that he was clutching Ultra Magnus's sides like mad which was making small dents upon his armor. The elder mech winced as the young mech's grip on him tightened and he could feel his Spark pulsing like mad within his chassis.

'Optimus could you...um...let me go?'

Although he did secretly enjoy feeling the young mech's servos on him they were holding him a bit too tight. Once the young mech realized what he was doing he quickly let go and stepped back. He was still a little shaky and he was still looking around in fear.

'I-I'm sorry sir! I just thought...that...um...I didn't hurt you? Did I?'

As Ultra Magnus reassured the young mech that he was fine, the two ninja bot's watched confused with Optimus's behavior. Prowl was a little worried now. Optimus would never get freaked out from a falling branch. He was looking around with wide open and frantic optics. He was twitching slightly and his scanners were once again on high alert. He had gone from calm and relaxed right back to paranoid and worried. What was wrong with him? Why did he react like that?

'Optimus is acting rather strange, don't you think?'

'Well yeah...maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the berth or something?'

Prowl didn't think so. There was no way that waking up on the wrong side of the berth would affect the young Autobot's mood like that. There had to be something wrong with Optimus he wasn't telling anyone. He was acting very strange and Prowl could see that there was something there that was making the young mech act so strange. But what was it? What was he trying to hide? Why didn't he try to solve the problem...whatever it was. He decided to keep a close optic on the young mech's behavior so he could try and figure out what was wrong with him.

As Optimus tried to calm himself he looked down at the branch and noticed that it was a strong and sturdy branch. He didn't know a lot about the organic world and its plant life but he knew that trees were manufactured to be strong and sturdy. It didn't fall off naturally...it looked like someone had kicked it off. There was no way an organic animal could have done that...meaning...

'Optimus shall we continue?'

Optimus flinched upon hearing he name being called out and looked up to see Ultra Magnus looking at him with a concerned expression. The elder mech did not seem to worry about the fallen piece of tree and wanted to continue their trek. Optimus nodded and started to follow the taller mech once again but this time he was looking around like mad. Someone was following them...he knew it...he could feel it in his Spark. Was it Megatron? Was he waiting for the right time to strike? Was he up there...watching him...with those terrible red optics...using them to stare at his body...frag...fragfragfragfragfrag...he had to get out of here!

'Y-you know Ultra Magnus there r-really isn't anything else to see up here!' he stammered, flinching when he saw something move out of the corner of his optics.

'Oh come now Optimus...I was told there was a road made entirely out of H2O around here somewhere! That is something I really want to have a look at.'

Ultra Magnus wasn't going to let Optimus get away that easily. He wanted to spend more time with him up here. It did sadden him though that the young mech wanted to leave. Was he not enjoying himself? Did he hate being near him or something? He was going to have to try harder with him but as he looked over his shoulder he noticed that Optimus was still scanning the area like mad. He didn't think that something like that would make him this jumpy.

The young mech himself gritted his denta's as Ultra Magnus refused to leave. There was someone else here besides them and already he could see those red optics burning into his very being. When he heard a bush rustle he flinched again but it was just a small organic mouse thing. He kept trying to tell himself that as long as he was with Ultra Magnus he would be fine but he had this terrible feeling that someone was right behind him. Looking over his shoulder he suddenly noticed a shadow dart through the treetops and he almost froze on the spot. Something was up there, something not organic and now fear had taken complete control. He looked around the trees frantically, trying to see where that shadow went. Was it the Decepticon leader?

'Optimus?'

He was knocked out of his trance when he heard Ultra Magnus call out to him. He had walked up ahead and Optimus suddenly felt afraid when he realized how far away he was from the taller and more powerful mech. As long as he was with Ultra Magnus he would be safe. Megatron wouldn't dare fight him...but what if he brought back up? What if he brought the other Decepticons to have some fun with him? No...stop thinking like that! He quickly chased after the Autobot Commander, still looking around in fear that a large black servo would just grab him when he wasn't looking and pull him into the darkness. Optimus found that his frame was starting to heat up again and his vents were inhaling the cool air even faster than they normally did. His vision got hazy for a moment and he felt dizzy as panic too control. His Spark was pulsing like mad and he continued to look around in fear that the Decepticon was trying to sneak up behind him. Someone was there...he could feel it.

'Oh my...what happened here?'

Optimus looked up upon hearing Ultra Magnus's query and he froze. Everything had suddenly gone silent and he went from an uncomfortable hot to a chilling cold. Time had stopped and all he could feel was the frantic pulsing of his panicking Spark. No...no...how did he get here? How the frag did he get back here? As he stood there shaking on the spot Ultra Magnus stood in front of a large boulder that looked like something had been smashed against it. The elder mech was trying to figure out what sort of organic could of caused this type of damage to such a solid material and didn't notice how scared Optimus was right now. The young mech himself looked around in complete fear and panic.

'No...no...how did we...oh no.'

He didn't know how but he was back in that clearing...that clearing where Megatron...where he...oh Primus. Looking down at the ground he could see that the rain from the other day had washed away the fluids and dents but he could still make out the claw marks he had made in the dirt. Memories started attacking him as he found himself reliving those terrible events from that terrible night. He gripped his helm and whimpered as he was assaulted again and again with those terrible painful memories. He could feel those large servos gripping him until they burnt his sensitive frame. He could hear that cruel laughter that filled his audios and drowned up the sounds of the woodland around him. He was surrounded...surrounded by those touches, laughs and voices.

_'I will make you suffer...how does it feel Autobot?...you are so tight...hold still you little piece of slag...bite it and I'll rip your jaw off...alone...helpless...how does it feel?...this is far from over little Autobot...take it...TAKE IT...YOU DESERVE IT...!'_

He couldn't take it anymore. The sensations had taken control and he couldn't keep his balance. It felt like Megatron was there, holding him and speaking into his audios, his fangs biting down onto him and his talons digging into his armor. The poor young thing felt like he was being engulfed by the Warlord's very shadow. He suddenly felt a powerful surge of energy erupt from his Spark and his tanks began to react violently. No! He couldn't empty his tanks here in front of the Autobot Commander! Holding his lips he bolted from the area to find a secluded space to purge his tanks. As he ran Ultra Magnus looked up and wondered why the frag did Optimus suddenly run off?

'Optimus!' he called out as he proceeded to follow him.

As Ultra Magnus ran off to follow the younger mech, Jazz and Prowl hopped out of the trees and watched them go. Jazz was confused at the whole situation. Why did Optimus suddenly run off like that? Prowl was also confused but he was more curious about what had caused that large dent in the boulder. No organic animal could of caused that. He also noticed that even though the rain had hidden some of it he noticed that there were some faint energy signatures here and there. Did something happen here? Did some Decepticons come out here to hone in on their battle skills? That couldn't be right. Optimus said that there was no Decepticon activity up here.

Before he could dwell on it any further Jazz suddenly stepped forward and pouted angrily.

'Dammit what the frag is wrong with that mech? I'm tryin' to hook 'em up and he's running off like some paranoid protoform! C'mon Prowlie, we'll loose 'em!'

Prowl sighed but listened to his fellow ninja bot and chased after the two mechs.

* * *

Optimus moaned as he hid behind a large tree and emptied his tanks once again. Prowl would be upset if he found out that he was throwing up his oils and waste fluids all over the forest floor but right now he couldn't give a dam. He sighed as he spat out the last few drops and looked down into the oily puddle where he could see his own reflection. He gazed into himself and saw how much he had changed. His optics were tired and dull. His pale blue face had gone even paler than before. He had changed so much since that night. He could no longer see the promising, strong and determined young mech full of hopes and dreams that he used to be. He now looked weak, sick, and pathetic. He had nothing to look forward to. He no longer had any hopes or dreams. He had nothing. Nothing to hold onto. Nothing at all. Megatron had taken them all.

'Dammit all,' he choked as he wiped his lips.

This wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this? He wanted to protect the weak, defend his home world, stop the evil Decepticons and spend his life with someone who could love him...didn't that make him a good mech? All he wanted to do was do good things! All of his intentions were good and not once did he give in to the temptation of sin and evil. So...why was this happening to him? What the frag did he do to thrown down this terrible road of fate? Did the wheels of destiny find it amusing to torture his life? Was his whole life nothing more than a torturous trial with no hope in sight?

'It's not fair...it's not fragging fair.'

As he continued to gaze into that pool of oil with his dull optics he suddenly heard movement and he froze. For a split second he thought that it was the Decepticon Warlord coming up behind him. However the movement was shortly followed by a familiar voice.

'Optimus? Optimus Prime, where did you go?'

He sighed with relief. It was just Ultra Magnus. Standing back up he kicked a large pile of earth onto the puddle of oil and walked round the tree to see the Autobot Commander looking around with a worried expression imprinted on his face. Once he spotted Optimus he sighed with relief but he suddenly looked annoyed.

'Optimus Prime, why did you just run off like that without informing me where you were going?'

The young mech flinched when Ultra Magnus used a harsh tone and he tried to find a good reason why he ran off from his Commander.

'Well you see sir...I...I thought I...well...I didn't mean to upset you but-...'

Before Optimus could continue his excuse Ultra Magnus suddenly sighed and rested his hand upon the young mech's shoulder. Looking up he saw that the Autobot Commander now looked both sad and confused.

'Optimus...can I please ask you something?'

Up in the trees Jazz suddenly winced. This wasn't part of the plan. The Autobot Commander was about to ask Optimus a personal question whilst the young mech was uncomfortable. This wasn't a good time to ask him something like that! What was Ultra Magnus going to ask him? Was he going to blow the whole thing? He wanted to jump down and intervene but he couldn't for he didn't want to blow his cover. Instead he climbed over to another tree that was right above the two mechs and tried to listen in to what Ultra Magnus was saying.

Optimus himself looked up at the Autobot Commander. He had never seen Ultra Magnus like this before. The Commander was always so calm and stoic, never showing any emotion unless he had to and gave the impression that he was both strong and powerful. However now he looked nervous, worried and a little weak in the knees for some reason. What was he going to ask him? In fact why would Ultra Magnus want to ask him anything? He didn't think it had anything to do with the organic world so what was it? Ultra Magnus made a small cough and in a small voice asked,

'Optimus...do you hate me?'

Jazz slapped his face and uttered a small moan whilst Optimus looked up at his Commander completely surprised by the sudden question.

'W-what do you mean, sir?'

Ultra Magnus frowned and it looked like he was blushing a little as he explained.

'W-well...I had you expelled from the Autobot Academy and made you a Space bridge Repair bot, a role that will never help advance your career! I mean I can see why you would hold a grudge against me but as the Magnus I had no choice. I was following the rules and regulation of the disciplinary code. If it were up to me I would of had you suspended for a vorn and have you re-enlisted with your rank along with Sentinel. You did break a rule about exploring an off limit organic world and you did loose a promising cadet but I know that it wasn't your fault and that you did try everything in your power to save your friends...but...do you hate me for it?'

Optimus looked up at Ultra Magnus completely shocked from what he had just heard. He had never seen this side of the Autobot Commander before. In fact he didn't think that anyone has ever seen this side of Ultra Magnus before. However what shocked him the most was what Ultra Magnus had asked him! Did he hate him? He never really thought about it before. In a way he should be holding a grudge against him since he was the one who made it official that he was no longer a part of the Autobot Academy...but...he was just doing what he had to do...it wasn't like he wanted to do it. He did tell Optimus once a long time ago he believed he was a promising cadet and that he had high hopes for him. He even remembered how disappointed he looked when he expelled him. Now here he wanted to know if Optimus hated him for it.

As Ultra Magnus waited for an answer from the younger mech Optimus looked up at him and saw that the elder mech looked anxious. Was he really concerned about how Optimus thought about him?

'I...I don't hate you for it sir...I mean you were doing what you had to do and it was all my fault that I lost a promising cadet and good friend...and even though it isn't the greatest job in all of Cybertron you did help me get some sort of work. If you didn't I would of been working in some dead end job down a downtown back alley back on Cybertron. I owe you more than anything for helping me get a decent job...I don't hate you at all for it.'

Ultra Magnus suddenly relieved but tensed when Optimus suddenly asked,

'B-but...why did you want to know that?'

The Autobot Commander winced as he tried to find a good excuse without hinting about his interest in the young mech.

'O-oh...well...it's just that...even though I am the Commander of the Autobot Forces and you are a Prime, Captain of a Repair bot crew...I...I want us to be friends. Good friends. I mean one day you'll be able to re-enter the Autobot Academy and become a part of the Elite Guard and maybe even work with me...and other Elite Guard members. I just want us to be good friends Optimus. I don't want you to see me as the Magnus but as a friend...if that is OK with you?'

Optimus was completely surprised by what Ultra Magnus had just asked him. Even Jazz who was right above them was impressed with what the Autobot Commander had just said. It wasn't like he was asking him to be his mate or something. He was starting nice and slow...he just asked Optimus to be his good friend and nothing more...for the moment. He just looked down at the pair of them and prayed that Optimus would accept. The young mech was still a little shocked from what the Commander had just asked him. What should he do? It did sound a little strange but he did see the sincere look in the elder mech's optics...but...why did he want him to be his friend? What was so special about him? Then again...maybe becoming friends with Ultra Magnus would help better their relationship...and maybe make him feel a little better...maybe.

'Well...I would like-...'

Before Optimus could finish he suddenly heard something move right above them and he froze. What was that? Was it an organic creature or something? Ultra Magnus heard it too and he looked up wondering what it was. The moment Optimus saw the surprised expression on the Commander's face he suddenly feared the worse. Was...was the Decepticon Warlord right above them? Was he up there, looking down at them and waiting for the right time to strike? He suddenly detected a small energy trace coming from right above where he was standing. It was faint but it was definitely Cybertronian! From the look from Ultra Magnus's face it looked like he recognized whoever it was up there behind him. Was it Megatron? Was he up there...right now...oh no...nononononononononononono!

Before Ultra Magnus could even say anything Optimus suddenly pulled out his axe and making a panicked cry he spun round and smashed against the tree behind him. The axe hit the tree with a thunderous smack and almost split the sturdy plant in two. Ultra Magnus had to jump back when the young mech suddenly attacked the organic plant. Up in the tree Jazz yelped as he lost his balance and he fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Optimus almost attacked the falling mech but when he saw the flash of white he was horrified to see the ninja bot Elite Guard sprawled on the ground and moaning in pain.

What the frag was he doing there? Why was he hiding up in the tree? Was he spying on them or something? He looked down at Jazz who continued to moan in pain and then looked back to Ultra Magnus who equally looked horrified. Ultra Magnus himself could not believe that the ninja bot he thought he trusted decided to tag along on their little trip. Prowl decided to remain hidden but he could not help but moan in disappointment when Jazz snapped a small branch which alerted the two mechs of his presence. Now he was lying on the ground with leaves falling onto his body and trying to sit back up.

Jazz winced as he sat back up and massaged his aching neck. He looked up at the two mechs and made an uneasy chuckle.

'Er...hey there Optimus...Big Bot...fancy seein' ya two out here!'

'You knew we were coming out here, Jazz,' growled Ultra Magnus folding his arms.

'Y-yeah...but me an' Prowl were training somewhere else an' I guess we somehow wound up in the same place ya two were walkin' and all!'

Ultra Magnus didn't buy it at all. He should of known Jazz was going to be following him, keeping tabs on his moves and such. It did make sense and he should of realized it when Jazz said he was going to stay out of their way...normally every time he said something he would do the exact opposite! The moment he saw him up in the tree he couldn't believe it. After he told him that he was going to leave them alone! He may be a good solider but when it came to personal matters he was as nosey as a giddy sectary femme. He was so going to give him an audio full later.

As Jazz stood back up, Optimus suddenly felt sick once again. His CPU was feeling worn out and he couldn't handle anymore of these surprises. Every time he heard a noise he would overreact terribly and it was wearing him out. He just wanted to go back to the base and rest in his room. Everything around him was spinning and he just wanted to leave. He didn't care if he would get in trouble for leaving the Magnus in the forest, he just wanted to go! Placing his axe back in it's subspace he stepped back and made a small excuse on why he had to leave.

'I-I'm sorry sir...I have t-to return to base...paperwork and all...I'm sure Jazz c-can help you with your exploration...goodbye.'

The Autobot Commander looked up, horrified that Optimus was about to leave and he didn't even get an answer for his question. Before he could stop him Optimus turned and sprinted off, heading back to the dirt track where he transformed and drove off leaving the Autobot Commander alone with the ninja bot. Ultra Magnus sighed and glared down at Jazz.

'Thanks a lot,' he hissed and stomped off.

Jazz winced as the Autobot Commander left him there in a huff. Ultra Magnus was going to hate him for a good while but that didn't mean he was going to stop his mission to get those two mechs together! He just had to use his charm and soon the Commander would be come back to the ninja bot needing his help. Standing back up he looked up at Prowl who was frowning down at him. He just chuckled and wiped the dirt off his body, thinking that Prowl was annoyed that he fell off the tree. However Prowl was now really concerned. The way Optimus reacted when he thought someone was behind him. The panicked look in his optics, the way his body trembled, the frantic pulsing of his Spark...he had been afraid...but Prowl could never imagine the young mech to ever be afraid. The real question was, what was he afraid of?

* * *

Upon returning to the base Optimus walked through the corridors, planning to return to his quarters and do some paperwork to take his mind off what had just happened to him today. He felt like an idiot. He was acting like a paranoid Sparkling who jumped at every single movement he saw and every single sound he heard. Ultra Magnus must of noticed and took pity on him for his feeble behavior...why else would he ask him to be his friend? Then again he did seem sincere about the whole thing...but why had Jazz been following them? A sudden thought suddenly struck him like lightning!

Did...did they know something? Was it possible that they knew...what happened to him? He froze on the spot, his optics widened with horror. Is that why Ultra Magnus demanded him to go back to the forest? Was that why the elder mech treated him kindly? Was that why Jazz was following them? So he could keep track of his behavior? Were they just testing him? To confirm their beliefs?

'No...no one knows...they don't know!' growled Optimus, trying to convince himself that there was no way that anyone knew what happened that night.

He clenched his fists and continued to head back to his quarters. No one knew...he was sure of that. As he walked on he suddenly noticed that his engine was growling. He blinked and checked his fuel supply. He was surprised to find that his fuel supply was almost depleted. How could that be? He drank half an oil-can this morning, the amount he normally took in every day. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was because he had been purging a lot or something. Sighing he decided to grab another can, hoping Ratchet wouldn't notice. The medic bot was very strict on the rations of oil cans ever since Bulkhead downed a whole supply within cycles. However he doubted he would notice a single can missing.

'It's just one can, he won't mind.'

Taking the can he headed back to his chambers and began to slowly sip the oil. He felt incredibly tired and was worn out from what he did this morning. He did wonder why he was so tired as he entered his room and sat down at his desk. A trek in the woods was nothing for a mech like him. Maybe it was because he wasn't recharging properly and he just needed to rest some more. Or maybe it was because he was super stressed about returning to that Primus forsaken place. The young mech yawned as he flicked through the data pads. For some reason the question that Ultra Magnus asked him kept popping back into his mind.

'I don't want you to see me as the Magnus but as a friend...if that is okay with you?'

Why did he want him of all mechs to be his friend? He was just some Academy washout that nobody wanted to know. He was a disgrace and was the lowest of the low. However the Magnus...Ultra Magnus wanted him to be his friend. Not only that but he wanted to know if he hated him. Why? He expelled plenty of mechs, gave many of them bad reports and even had some imprisoned when they went one step too far. He was used to being hated by these mechs. So why should he care if Optimus hated him? Not that he did but...why did he want to know? The elder mech said he respected Optimus and had high hopes for him...before he got expelled. Why? Why did Ultra Magnus ask him to be his friend? There was something else there but he couldn't see since he was so stressed at the time.

Yawning again he signed a few of the data pads that needed signing, quickly sorted the rest and then leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He felt so tired...and weak...maybe a good recharge will make him feel better. He just hoped that in this one he won't see that face...or those optics. As he slowly closed his optics he wondered one last time...why did Ultra Magnus want him to be his friend?


	5. Chapter 5

_In this chapter Ultra Magnus tries to get closer to Optimus whilst the young mech focuses his rage and bitterness onto another_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. THERE'S A LITTLE PxJ AT THE END! DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Love and Hate**

Ultra Magnus sighed as he opened the next data pad in his 'out' pile. This had to be the most boring job he had ever done in his whole career as the Magnus. Training young cadets was more his thing but signing data pads? Boring as slag! The data pad before him contained information about Energon supplies used by the Elite Guard and how much it cost to ship it out to them. He glanced down it and noticed that the price of Energon went up again. It wasn't surprising since Energon was getting harder and harder to manufacture nowadays. It wasn't interesting but at least by doing some work his mind was distracted from his other problems. Ultra Magnus sighed as he signed it and flipped it on to the small pile of finished data pads. It wasn't the greatest job he had as the Autobot Commander but it was still a job he had to do. He leaned back in his chair and moaned in pain slightly as the ache in his back began to act up. At his age sitting up straight for five cycles straight wasn't at all a good idea.

'Ultra Magnus? Are you OK?'

Looking up he noticed Optimus Prime sitting at the other end of the desk with his own pile of data pads. The young mech was here to help his work load since he wasn't doing any patrols for some reason and he had been doing a good job of it. He looked concerned with the elder mech's pain but Ultra Magnus just shrugged him off with a smile.

'Oh it's nothing Optimus...just an old war wound acting up that's all. Nothing to be concerned about.'

However to his surprise Optimus suddenly stood up and walked right behind him. Before he could even figure out what the young mech was up to he suddenly tensed up when he felt a pair of hands gently caress his back.

'You're really tense Ultra Magnus...you just need to relax.'

Then he slowly began to slowly maneuver his hands as he started to massage the larger mech's mech back. Ultra Magnus couldn't help but utter a gasp as his hydraulic muscles were suddenly pressed and stroked as Optimus gently dug his fingers into the dense metal. The young mech began to poke, touch and rub sensitive spots on his back to help relieve the built up tension within his old mechanical body. He unleashed small shock waves of energy from his fingertips as he dug into the sensitive metal and the elder mech could not help but release a small moan of pleasure from the wonderful sensation. He found himself relaxing against those wonderful touches and his optics flickered as wave after wave of pleasurable sparks of energy hit him. The electrical sensations of those small blue fingers felt incredible and he uttered more small moans as Optimus began to inch up towards the base of his neck. He couldn't help but moan as Optimus leaned in and whispered into his audios.

'How does that feel, sir?'

Ultra Magnus couldn't answer. He had never felt so relaxed before. He felt like he was getting a back rub from Primus himself. His vocals must of offlined for all he could do was moan and groan at those wonderful touches Optimus was administering upon him. The young mech continued to rub small circles into his back causing more of the built up tension to vanish and leave behind wonderful jolts of pleasure aching through his body.

'Sir?'

The way the young mech began to gently rub his broad shoulders. It felt incredible. His small blue hands slowly rubbed up and down his aching shoulders. The way his fingers dug gently into his seams as if he was teasing the circuitry beneath his metal skin. He could have sworn Optimus was now pressing up against his back and uttering small purrs as he continued to massage his aching back.

'Sir?'

He just wanted to melt into those hands. Those Primus blessed hands. The way he touched him was just so precise, so accurate, it was like he knew exactly where to touch. He just wanted to grab Optimus, pull him onto his lap and cover those pretty lips of his with-...

'Ultra Magnus, sir!'

The Autobot Commander flinched and suddenly sat up, alarmed after hearing the loud voice. He was still in his office but the wonderful sensation he was feeling not too long ago was now gone. Looking around he spotted Optimus Prime, still sitting at the other end of the desk and looking up at Ultra Magnus confused. It didn't look like he had moved from that spot for a while and he was in the middle of writing out an order form. It was then that the Autobot Commander realized that he must of dozed off and fallen into one of his fantasies again. It wasn't the first time he day dreamed about Optimus coming into his office to give him a good and relaxing massage. Embarrassed he just leaned back in his chair and sighed. Optimus tilted his head. A few moments ago Ultra Magnus had dozed off and started to make small moans in his sleep. It worried him and he called out to him to try and wake him.

'Is everything alright, sir?'

Ultra Magnus blushed slightly and tried to act calm.

'I-I'm fine Optimus...just tired that's all.'

Optimus nodded and then returned to his data pad. It had been two Earth days since the trek through the woods that ended with disaster. The nosey ninja bot, Jazz decided to tag along so he could see what the two mechs would get up. When he was discovered Optimus suddenly left without even looking back. The whole thing must of upset him because when he started working with the Autobot Commander in his office he never once mentioned a thing about it. It was like he wanted to forget that day ever happened and he didn't seem to care that he left Ultra Magnus behind. He didn't even bring up the subject about wanting to become a good friend of the Commander. Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to him about it but Optimus seemed...distracted nowadays.

They did talk, of course but it was mostly small talk and no major topics involved. Ultra Magnus was just afraid that if he did try and bring up the whole thing that happened in the woods Optimus would get upset. However lately he had been having more and more fantasies about Optimus being in his office. First the was the one where Optimus was massaging him, then the one about the young mech polishing Ultra Magnus's body with wax and then, Primus he didn't know how he thought this one up but, the one when the young Autobot leader was sitting on his desk in front of him with his arms wrapped round his shoulders. All of these fantasies felt so real and he was scared that he might explode and do something crazy.

As they continued to work in that awful silence the door suddenly opened and in walked Jazz with two Energon cubes.

'Who's thirsty?' he said with a grin.

Optimus Prime seemed embarrassed at first to see Jazz since he still felt a little bad for knocking him out a tree but did nod his head for he was in need of some Energon. Ultra Magnus however glared at the ninja bot which almost made poor Jazz jump back. He was still mad at him for following him and Optimus out into the woods and only spoke to him when it was about Elite Guard stuff. Jazz had been trying to get back on Ultra Magnus's good side but he could still see that the Autobot Commander looked angry to see him but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily. As he placed the cubes down on the desk he began to flash his insignia in front of Ultra Magnus whilst Optimus wasn't looking.

'How's it going? Made a move on him yet?'

Ultra Magnus frowned and waved his hand to shoo Jazz away. However Jazz just grinned and flashed some more.

'Aw c'mon! What have ya said to him? Told him how pretty he is? Said something like "I love the way your optics glow in the darkness" to him?'

The Autobot Commander suddenly growled, causing Optimus to look at him with a worried expression. Not wanting to cause a scene he stood up and excused himself from the office. As he walked out he grabbed Jazz by the arm who started hopping backwards as he was pulled away. Optimus watched and wondered what was going on as Ultra Magnus closed the door to the office behind him and almost threw Jazz down the hallway.

'Would you please leave us alone? You've done enough damage already!'

Jazz winced at the harsh tone Ultra Magnus used on him but then he couldn't really blame him. The Autobot Commander wanted a quiet walk in the woods all alone with the mech he liked and he spoiled it when he fell out of that tree. He didn't plan on falling out the tree but he must of startled Optimus when he made that noise...that was when he swung his axe against it which knocked him off balance. It wanted to make it up by helping the elder mech get the mech he loved.

'Look I admit I screwed up but I do know now what you need to win him over!'

Ultra Magnus frowned but before he could say anything Jazz continued.

'Look...as I followed ya I noticed that he's tense most of the time. This probably means he's worried how he would act around ya since you're the Magnus and he doesn't want ya to think badly of him. However when you started chatting he began to relax and act like he does with the other mechs! That means that barrier crossin' is within reach! He can relax around ya which means getting him to be a "good" friend of yours will be easy!'

'He WAS going to be a good friend before you showed up!'

The ninja bot sighed. Ultra Magnus was not going to let him live this one down.

'Well...what have ya two been doin' in there?'

That made the Autobot Commander tense.

'Oh...well...working and...some talking...we-'

'You haven't done jack, have ya?'

That, coming from Jazz, sounded harsh. Ultra Magnus had to admit he was right there. He hadn't done a single thing in the two days Optimus had been there. Just sitting in an awkward silence filling out data pads. The young mech must think he was the dullest machine to ever function. Even though he was still mad at Jazz he realized he was going to need his help once again. For some reason he couldn't find the strength to talk to Optimus about personal things after the whole forest incident. The white ninja bot understood perfectly. Ultra Magnus wanted to win Optimus over since he was so serious about him but he had to be careful otherwise he'd loose him. However if he was going to sit around and do nothing that he had to intervene!

'Look big bot. I know ya want to be careful but ya have to make the first move if ya had least want to hint ya have an interest in him! Back in the woods ya managed to get him relaxed just by chattin' with him! So why don't ya go back in there, wait a while and then take a Energon break...together...and then start chattin' with him like ya did in the forest!'

Ultra Magnus sighed. He was planning to do something like that but when he was about to do it he would freeze up and sit there like a sweating statue. He was acting like some nervous crush who didn't have the engines to even ask his love interest if he liked him or not! The elder mech was just worried that Optimus would get upset if he mentioned anything about the forest. He couldn't think of any other topic...unless...

'OK, I'll try something...but you stay out of it!'

Jazz smirked and gave his boss a two finger salute.

'Sure thing big bot, 'sides I got me a date with a hot ninja bot!'

That made Ultra Magnus roll his optics as Jazz walked away with a cheesy grin slapped all over his face. Hopefully he would keep to his word but he found out that he was sneaking around the ventilation system he would lock him up in the brig for a whole deca-cycle! Then again Jazz was rather passionate when it came to the other ninja bot. During their meetings he would go on and on about how wonderful this Prowl was. Oh how he envied them. How he wanted something like that but with Optimus. He waited till he was out of sight before taking a deep breath through his vents and walked back into his office where Optimus was waiting.

Inside he found him still sitting on his chair with the pile of data pads but was surprised to see that he had already consumed his Energon cube. It was a little...odd. Since Optimus had a medium sized frame he didn't need to consume that much Energon that fast. Big 'bots like Bulkhead yes, but not one like the young mech before him. He could survive a whole Earth day without even consuming one Energon cube. Maybe he was getting tired since he had been sitting down in the same spot for over a few mega-cycles. Ignoring it he went to sit back down whilst planning on how to get rid of that Primus forsaken awkwardness.

'Everything alright, sir?' asked the young mech.

'Ah...yes, thank you Optimus.'

Glancing over at the young mech he could see he was tired yet he continued to work. He couldn't blame him...sitting here signing and stamping data pads for two Earth days straight. He even looked miserable just sat there with an older mech who was possibly boring the frag out of him. He had to think of a way to cheer him up. But what could he do? How was he going to get out of this awkward silence? Then all of a sudden Optimus's engines made a low growl. The young mech winced and tried to hide it but Ultra Magnus suddenly found a good excuse to get the young mech to relax. Even though he should be wondering why in the Universe Optimus was hungry for more Energon when he just had a whole cube he was too busy thinking up his quick plan.

'Say Optimus, why don't we take a little break?'

The young mech looked up from his work. Usually when he took a break he would head back to his quarters to rest but before he could stand up Ultra Magnus halted him.

'I have some special grade Energon if you want some...that is if you engines can handle it.'

Upon hearing this Optimus suddenly felt his engine growl again. He had heard that a Magnus was entitled to high quality Energon. Due to Ultra Magnus's size a normal sized cube of regular Energon wouldn't satisfy him. Maybe if he took a swig of that his strange hunger would vanish. That was his third cube today and he was still thirsty for more. His engines then made an even louder growl and he quickly covered it with his arms.

'I...I wouldn't mind, sir,' he said with a blush.

Ultra Magnus smiled and tried not to blow it as he headed for the Energon cabinet. OK, now all he had to do was pour him a glass, start a good conversation, make him feel relaxed and then ask Optimus if he was fine with being his good friend. If anything about the whole forest incident came up he would apologize for it and pray that nothing would upset the young mech. So far it seemed like a good plan. He didn't want to scare him. The poor young thing already looked uncomfortable sitting there all alone with the Magnus. He couldn't blame him, many mechs and femmes grew nervous when they were all alone in his office even when it was about small business.

Pouring two glasses of ultra fine Energon he picked them up and walked over to his desk where the young mech was waiting. Placing the glasses down he took his seat and tried to think of what to say whilst Optimus looked at his glass with hungry optics. He wanted to drink it all in one gulp but he had to be careful around the presence of the Autobot Commander. He was probably still wondering why he drank his previous cube in one go. Picking it up he began to slowly sip it. The rich energy he tasted made him want to consume it one go but with Ultra Magnus watching he had to control himself.

'So...Optimus...do you enjoy working here on this organic world?'

Optimus looked up at Ultra Magnus who sat there looking back at him with a calm expression.

'Oh...well...it is an interesting place...and my team and I are learning new things everyday...it has grown on us quite a bit.'

The Autobot Commander smiled gently as Optimus began to relax a little.

'Do you miss being back on Cybertron?'

That made the young mech think for a moment. It was true he did miss his home world of Cybertron but...there wasn't really anything left for him there anymore. No one would welcome back with open arms, no one would care if he returned or not...nobody wanted to know him or care. To him, Cybertron did not care if he returned or not. The only friends he had were the mechs he worked with and some of the humans they knew here on Earth. It was all he had now...everything else he cherished was gone.

Ultra Magnus noticed a sad expression form on the young mech's face. He looked like he was lost on a sea of woe and misery upon hearing the question. Why did he look so sad? Was he homesick? Did he really miss Cybertron that much? Or did he bring up a topic he was not so keen on talking about? Frag, he didn't mean to upset the young mech like that!

'I didn't mean to upset you, Optimus! I just-...'

'Oh no sir, it's not that...it's just...'

Optimus sighed and lowered his glass.

'I...I used to have a dream back on Cybertron before I...I...I realized it wouldn't be able to become a reality.'

The Autobot Commander suddenly felt nervous. Optimus was about to console with him? He didn't think the young mech would ever want to tell him his problems like that! However if there was something bugging Optimus he would gladly help him, no matter what it was. Placing his glass down he edged a little closer to the young mech and leaned down on his arms.

'Go on.'

Optimus sighed. He didn't know why he was telling the Autobot Commander this but...he really wanted to talk to someone right now.

'I...I know this might sound silly but...I once hoped that one day...I could...well...settle down with someone...'

The young mech was looking down into his glass at the time and did not notice the Autobot Commander tensing slightly and feeling his Spark pulse quite fast. Optimus had wanted to become someone's mate? He wanted to meet someone and fall in love? At first he was overjoyed but...what did the young mech mean that he had 'hoped' that he could? It almost sounded like he couldn't anymore. He said nothing and allowed him to continue.

'I know I'm young but...it has been a little goal of mine...it's just...I...I don't think I'll be able to fulfill it.'

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise.

'W-what do you mean?'

Optimus trembled slightly and tightened his grip on his glass. Looking down into his beverage he could just see his reflection. The real reason he wouldn't be able to fulfill it was because...because...he was ruined. He was disgusting, filthy and used. He had been taken in such a brutal way, his innocence and his purity gone in an instant. No one would want him. Even if he could get close to someone he wouldn't be able to do normal things with them and when they discover what had happened to him they would leave him without a care. He was doomed to spend the rest of his life alone. Trying not to shed a tear he answered in a small but calm voice.

'You see...nobody would...w-want me...I mean...I'm just...I'm just...a nobody...no one would want to be with...someone like me...I'm just so...'

The young mech couldn't finish but sighed miserably and looked at his beverage. Ultra Magnus could not believe what he was hearing! The young mech truly believed that no one would want him for a mate! Why would he think that? He was beautiful and talented, he possessed traits that were so hard to come by so why would he think no one would want him? Could it be because he was ashamed of his past? The fact that he lost a cadet on a organic world, that he was a Academy washout and a disgrace to the Autobot race? He did remember hearing rumors that Sentinel started spreading stories to other cadets about Optimus's incompetence. They started to shun him and didn't acknowledge his existence and because of this the young mech found himself alone and friendless until he met his new crew. Was the young mech afraid that if he tried to meet with someone they would cruelly reject him?

Looking at him now he could see how miserable he was. He didn't mean to upset him but he still refused to allow Optimus to think he was unwanted. Any mech or femme should be honored to be approached by someone like him. Even he would be overjoyed if Optimus hinted that he liked him! He knew he was supposed to take it slow but he suddenly leaned forward and grabbed one of Optimus's hands, startling the young mech but before he could say anything Ultra Magnus began to speak his mind.

'Now listen to me Optimus Prime! You may think you're worthless and nothing but a waste of metal but I know you're worth more than two hundred of my top Elite Guard's! Yes, you made mistakes and yes, you don't have a great career but that doesn't mean that no one would want you! You possess great talents and have such a unique charm! I'm surprised that there isn't a bunch of mechs lining up for you right now! Our planet is vast and filled with hundreds and mechs and femmes who are looking for the perfect mate! I just know that one day you will meet someone who will look past your flaws and see the real you!'

Optimus's optics widened with surprise. He never expected the Autobot Commander to give him a pep talk like this! Before he could even say anything Ultra Magnus continued.

'I don't know why you think you're a nobody but that is just a plain old lie! Those other academy cadets were fools to shun you! If I had it my way I'd have you as my Sub-Commander instead of that Sentinel! I mean look at you! You defended the Allspark from the Decepticons, you've established a friendship between our race and this organic world and you've been a good leader and your team respects you! Believe me when I say this Optimus Prime but right now there is someone out there who is longing for you and he...or she is eagerly waiting to meet you! So please...don't ever feel worthless no matter how dark times are!'

The room was silent after that and Ultra Magnus forgot that he was holding onto the young mech's hand. Optimus could only stare at Ultra Magnus in shock. He wasn't expecting anything like that! A simple 'oh don't worry about it' was what he was expecting but not a whole speech! In a way he felt flattered that the Autobot Commander had named a few of his good traits. He also felt a little better after hearing that...like all his worries and fears had just vanished like that. He knew that Ultra Magnus had no idea why he was feeling so disgusted with himself but still...what he said made him feel almost...happy.

Ultra Magnus suddenly realized he had been holding Optimus's hand for quite some time and gently released it whilst trying to hide his blushing face. All that stuff he just blurted out was pretty much what he wanted to confess to the young mech when they were more acquainted with each other. He quickly regained his composure and sat up twitching his fingers.

'I...I just wanted to let you know that...I don't think you're worthless.'

Frag, did he just HINT that he liked Optimus? Glancing over at the young mech Optimus still looked shocked after hearing the pep talk. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't get it out.

'I...I...I didn't-...'

Before he could finish there was a knock on the door. Ultra Magnus mentally cursed as Sentinel walked in, unknowingly interrupting a private moment.

'Sorry sir but we got a transmission from Cybertron! They want to talk to you.'

The Autobot Commander sighed. This could take a while so he looked down at the young mech and smiled.

'You can leave for today Optimus. We'll finish these off tomorrow.'

Optimus nodded and began to finish off his Energon before packing up his work. Ultra Magnus sighed as he got up to follow Sentinel to the bridge. He pretty much confessed his feelings that he kept hidden in his Spark to the young mech but didn't get even one hint that Optimus had taken an interest in him. It looked like he was going to have to wait till tomorrow to get an answer. As he followed Sentinel out he was halted when someone called out to him.

'Ultra Magnus?'

The Autobot Commander looked over his shoulder to see Optimus standing there looking a little embarrassed.

'I...thank you sir...for the talk...I...I really needed that right now...thanks.'

It was followed by a small smile that almost made Ultra Magnus blush like mad. If there was one thing he liked about Optimus it was to see him smile.

'N-no problem Optimus.'

With that he turned to leave with Sentinel Prime. As they walked down the corridor he could not help but replay that small moment in his mind. The young mech seemed truly grateful for the little pep talk and he even smiled for him. Optimus rarely smiled nowadays and just to see that pretty young thing smile for him made him feel so happy. As they walked Sentinel noticed that his Commander was acting rather...giddy...for some reason. He didn't normally act like this when he was about to take a transmission from intelligence. Shrugging it off he continued walking with his boss to the bridge.

* * *

Optimus walked through the base feeling a little better. It felt nice to hear from another mech how good he was, it made him almost forget what had happened to him. Plus that Ultra Fine Energon seemed to be doing the trick, he didn't feel that hungry anymore. He couldn't explain it but he just felt so good right now. It was like a weight had been taken off his shoulders and it felt good. He was a little tired however and decided to take a small nap in his quarters. There wasn't much on for today so he doubted anyone would call for him.

'I still can't believe he said all that,' said Optimus with a blush.

He seriously never expected to hear all that from the Autobot Commander. Telling him that mechs and femmes should be chasing after him and that they were fools to shun him. He didn't know why but hearing that come from Ultra Magnus made him feel so happy. To know that at least one mech in the universe didn't think he was a complete failure. It felt good to know that the Autobot Commander still believed in him. That he would be able to fulfill his dream no matter how dark his times were.

However it still didn't change the fact that...he would never be able to find someone. Even if they came to him he wouldn't be able to act normal for them. He wouldn't be able to hold them, kiss them or even interface passionately with them. Optimus knew he would never be able to spend a normal life with anyone. Instead he would upset them and chase them away. They would see how filthy he was and regret ever wanting to be with him. He still felt disgusted with himself and every night in his recharge memories would haunt him from that night...but at least for now...he felt a little better.

As he walked down the hall to his quarters he suddenly heard a noise from Prowl's room. The ninja bot wasn't know for making loud noises since he was the quiet type and Optimus thought he would just peer in to see what was up. Maybe he fell out of his tree and hurt himself. Or he might be meditating and making strange noises. To be sure the young leader walked over and peered in to the ninja bot's room.

What he saw made him blush like mad and his spark almost stopped. Prowl had Jazz pressed up against the far end wall, the white ninja bot's legs wrapped around his dark hips as he slowly and gently impaled Jazz's port with his spike. Jazz moaned and wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders, leaning up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Prowl growled against him and bucked his hips suddenly causing the white ninja bot to throw his head back and moan. The pair of them were too busy in their love making to notice the Autobot leader spying on them.

Jazz whined and bucked his hips up against Prowl's thrusts.

'A-ah...frag...harder Prowlie...ah...harder...ah...ah...'

Prowl purred and gently nipped at Jazz's throat.

'Patience...sweetspark...ahh...patience...'

'Haha...d-dam...you and your...ah...p-patience!' laughed Jazz as he nuzzled Prowl's cheek.

As the two ninja bots continued to make sweet love with one another, Optimus found himself backing away, his optics still glued on the two mechs. Seeing those two interface with each other suddenly brought back painful memories that began to stab Optimus's CPU with agony. Instead of gentle thrusts he saw ruthless pounding. Instead of sweet touches and kisses he saw brutal punches and sharp bites. Instead of voices filled with passion and love he heard cries, screams and begging for mercy.

He gasped in pain as his body began to react in a way that made him feel that the Decepticon Warlord was taking him again and he whimpered pathetically as he tried desperately to block out those memories. He could almost see those red optics glaring at him, those darks hands holding his trembling frame and that cold voice mocking him. Backed up against the wall he clenched his fists and tried to control himself. His vents hitched and he felt uncomfortably hot. Everything was starting to spin and his Spark was pulsing very fast.

The memories began to slowly fade but he could still hear those two and see them through the crack in the door. He stared at them again feeling nothing but envy. They were able to hold each other, touch each other and kiss each other without a care...but he...he would never be able to do anything like that. His first time had been with a ruthless Decepticon Warlord who took him again and again until he felt nothing but pain and shame. He would never be able to hold someone in a lover's embrace, he would never be able to gently kiss the person he loved and he would never be able to make love with anyone...ever.

A small sob escaped his vocals and his optics began to water up slightly. It wasn't fair! Why should they be able to do all that and he couldn't? If he didn't go out patrolling that night this whole thing wouldn't had-...

'...wait...'

Optimus's optics widened with horror as a thought hit him hard. That night...the night he was attacked...if he hadn't swapped patrol duties with Prowl...he'd still be able to...

His fists tightened once again and his optics were now full of hate and anger as he glared at the two ninja bots. If Prowl hadn't swapped with him he would still be an untainted mech, able to pursue his dreams of meeting his future Bondmate. He would still be pure and innocent! He'd still be someone who had a chance! Instead that black and gold ninja bot came up to him and asked him to swap his duties with him just so he could spend a night with a mech he could always be with! This...this was...

'...This is...this is all HIS fault!' he hissed through his denta's.

Snarling at the two ninja bots who smiled at each other sweetly before kissing the young mech stomped off back to his quarters he slammed the door and marched over to his terminal. Anger and hate had taken control. Jealously filled his Spark with a dark and twisted form of hatred for the ninjabot. Sitting down at the terminal evil ideas of revenge starting to float through his CPU. He wanted Prowl to suffer. He wanted him to feel alone and unwanted! He wanted that ninja bot to feel the same pain he felt! What should he do? Have Bulkhead 'accidently' bury him under a pile of steel beams? See how fast his ninja reflexes were whilst pushing him off the Sumdac Tower without his jet pack? No...no he wanted to start slow...he wanted to hurt him slowly like he was hurt. He wanted him to feel the pain he felt! He wanted that ninja bot to suffer!

Switching on his terminal he began to look up the upcoming patrol duties, guard duties, oil duties, monitor duties and anything else he could find. Selecting Prowl's name he started to put him in slots where he wouldn't be able to see his precious Jazz, even in his free time. It was just the start but he didn't even want Prowl to have a nano-click with Jazz. As for the white ninja bot...he'd find a way to keep him busy too.

'It's not fair...he did this to me...it's his fragging fault! Why should he be with someone when I...I...can't.'

The hate suddenly became sorrow and he fell forwards into his arms and cried. The tears he had been holding in began to flow down his face and he sobbed and choked into his arms, not caring if anyone walked in on him. He hated him...he hated Prowl...he hated Jazz...he hated himself...but most of all he hated Megatron...he hated him for what he did to him...he hated him for leaving him like this...he hated his own terrible and insignificant life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Optimus finds himself alone with Jazz and a cruel twisted side of him takes control._

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Twisted Emotions**

Bulkhead stood back and admired his new painting. Behind him Sari and Bumblebee watched, trying to figure out what he was doing. If there was one thing Earth culture Bulkhead enjoyed it was this 'art' stuff Sari had introduced him to. He did find it odd at first that the humans practiced such a thing he found himself loving it. He painted strange paintings and sculpted odd sculptures that confused his friends as they tried to understand it. Although some organics found his art to be...unique, his fellow Autobots all thought it was pretty good despite their lack of artistic criticism. The big green mech had done many projects but now was doing something that he had set his Spark on!

It had been two whole Earth weeks since Optimus snapped at him for no reason and lately he noticed that the Autobot leader had been...depressed for some reason. He had been working with Ultra Magnus a lot so he rarely saw him but when he did see him the Autobot leader looked sad and lost half the time. He didn't look so determined or focused anymore. He seemed upset yet angry. Once he caught him sitting outside and he had been sitting there for such a long time some birds began to sit around him like he was a statue. The big green mech wasn't sure what to make of it.

He also noticed once that when Jazz playfully pounced on Prowl and began to smother him with loving words and sweet kisses, Optimus would glare at the pair of them before stomping off back to his room. It was like watching the two ninja bots acting like a pair of lovey dovey mechs it would anger him. Why was that? Did he hate seeing stuff like that? It never bothered him before. He used to tell them to go and find a room or something.

Also Bulkhead noticed that Optimus had arranged the duty rota so that Prowl was working when Jazz had free time and Jazz was working when Prowl had free time. It was like he was trying to keep them separate from each other. Why would he do such a thing? It didn't seem like him at all. Then again Optimus had been acting funny lately. Maybe he was jealous of the two ninja bots. However he didn't think that either Prowl or Jazz were his type. Was he jealous of them? Of their relationship? Primus this was all so confusing.

So in an attempt to cheer up his leader he tried his best to paint a bird of some sort. He had heard Optimus say once that he admired the bird creatures on this planet. It was harder than it looked for birds had things called 'feathers' and he was used to drawing things with 'skin' or 'fur' especially since he painted pictures of Sari. It too him a few tries but at long last he managed to create what he thought was a masterpiece. Sadly Bumblebee wasn't a very good critic.

'What is that? Sari's head?'

'No way! That's not me! It looks like a bird or something!'

At least Sari was able to determine what it really was. It wasn't even finished yet but it did almost look like a bird, rising up into the sky. It wasn't picture perfect but it was still good enough in his optics. He hoped that it would at least make Optimus smile...he couldn't even remember the last time he saw his leader smile. He knew something was wrong with him but he wasn't sure what. Hopefully it will pass...hopefully.

The painting wasn't fully finished, it still needed a few touches but hopefully it would be done today. His two smaller friends were still looking at it wondering what in the universe it was supposed to be, even though Sari had a good guess what it was.

'I thought birds were...smaller?'

'It depends on the breed! Then again...it could be a bat?'

'Doesn't look like a wooden stick to me.'

Okay that was enough of their 'helpful' insight of his artwork.

'I'm gonna take a break guys. Don't touch it!'

Bumblebee smirked and raised his hands in defense.

'Relax big guy, I wouldn't dream of ruining your...er...rack-oon?'

'It's 'raccoon' and no, it's not a raccoon!' pouted Bulkhead.

The yellow bot shrugged and walked off with Sari to play their video games together. Bulkhead decided it was now a good time to treat himself to some oil. He had been a good 'bot lately and reduced himself to two cans a day. A mech his size lived off of two cans of oil so Ratchet wouldn't mind. Covering his painting with some cloth he headed over to where the oil was stored, his engines already rumbling in hunger. He felt rather happy with himself today. He was being good with his oil diet and he could only imagine how happy Optimus would be once he saw the painting.

Approaching the store area he spotted Ratchet standing over the oil cans with a frown upon his old face. He looked like he was in the middle of counting them. Ever since the little mishap he had taken it upon himself to make sure that everyone was drinking the correct amount of oil. Bulkhead knew he didn't have to worry about anything. The other Autobots drank half an oil can where he would drink two full ones a day. In other words four cans should disappear each day which was normal. He had been drinking his daily two so there was no need for concern. When the old medic spotted him he suddenly snarled at him and folded his arms.

'Bulkhead, have you been drinkin' more than you should be?'

The big green mech appeared confused.

'No doc bot, I've been good! Two cans of oil a day for me!' he said with a smile.

'Oh really? I've been goin' over the numbers and accordin' to the charts SOMEONE has been takin' an extra three cans a day!'

Bulkhead blinked. Three extra cans a day? That couldn't be right! Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee could only drink half a can, a full can if they felt like it and Bulkhead only needed two. Four or six cans should be missing not seven! It wasn't him! However the look Ratchet was giving him made him realize that the medic bot was accusing him!

'I swear Ratchet, I've been drinking only two a day! Honest!'

Ratchet glared at him. Ever since that day when Bulkhead nearly drank all of their oil he had been suspicious he might do it again. The humans were rather picky about the way they handled their oil. Since they were far away from Cybertron they couldn't have Energon which would last them a whole Earth year. So they were reduced to drinking oil and since humans used it for their own devices they had to ration it. Ratchet had kept a close optic on their daily oil rations and at first it was fine and normal but lately the numbers began dropping. More oil cans started to vanish and there was only one mech in their whole group who could do such a thing.

The big green Autobot looked upset as he tried to defend himself.

'Maybe the Elite Guard have been having some? Jazz is always in here and Prowl does love to spoil him!'

'The Elite Guard have their own Energon supply and Jazz can't handle the stuff...remember?'

Bulkhead winced when he recalled the time when Jazz tried to have some but ended up damaging his engines in the process. Since then he had to drink low grade Energon otherwise his whole energy processing unit would collapse. He would be berth-ridden for deca cycles until his engines were able to function again. He was alright for now until he would return to Cybertron to have an engine tune-up but until then he had to be careful. There was no way he could have been drinking the oil here. Sentinel wouldn't touch the stuff and Ultra Magnus had to drink Ultra High Grade to maintain his superior functions. Now that he thought about it he realized it couldn't have been the Elite Guard.

'B-but it wasn't me Ratchet! I swear it wasn't! I only take two and this will be my second for the day!'

The medic bot frowned as Bulkhead tried to defend himself. Who else could be consuming that much oil? Prowl never drank more than half a can, Bumblebee rarely ever drank more than half, he himself just needed half to get by and Optimus...well...he hadn't seen him drink any recently. In fact he hadn't seen him consume anything around them for a while. He used to take his can, drink half of it and then put it back down whilst he was working. He made it look like he was part of his workload. However since he wasn't doing any patrols or duties for a while he had been working with the Elite Guard. Apparently whilst working with Ultra Magnus the elder mech had been letting him consume some of his Ultra Fine Energon. A rare treat for mechs like them.

If that were the case then it meant that half a can of oil was also missing. Looking up at Bulkhead he continued to frown as the big green mech continued to defend himself. He seemed to be sincere but knowing Bulkhead he might have taken them without realizing it. He decided, for now, he would let Bulkhead go but if more and more oil cans started to vanish he was going to give that mech an audio full!

'Alright fine! But if I find out it that it was you I'm gonna make you regret bein' put together!'

Bulkhead whimpered but nodded. He suddenly didn't feel so thirsty anymore and decided to head back to his painting. Ratchet sighed as he watched him lumber away. Maybe it was him, maybe it wasn't but he had to be strict with mechs like him. To be sure he decided to re-count the oil cans. Never hurt to be careful. As he did a flash of red and blue appeared in the corner of his optics. Looking up he was surprised to see Optimus walking through. He rarely saw him since he started working with the Elite Guard but he still looked distracted and tired. Maybe it was because of the work he was doing with the Elite Guard. Nah...that couldn't be it.

Optimus walked over towards him and the pile of oil cans. He bent down to pick up a can, sighing as he did. He didn't seem to notice Ratchet as he cracked opened a can and began to gulp down the oil. The medic bot raised an optic brow as he watched Optimus consume his oil. He never drank his oil like that before. He would either sip it or drink it slowly, not gulp the whole thing down. Could it be that he was drinking the extra oil? That couldn't be right, Ultra Magnus gave him Ultra Fine Energon! That alone should keep him functioning for a whole deca cycle! Also if a mech his size consumed too much oil they would end up backfiring it. Maybe he was just treating himself to a rare treat of oil?

After drinking at least three quarters of the can he halted and looked over at Ratchet.

'Oh...hello Ratchet. How is everything?'

Primus he even sounded tired.

'I'm fine Optimus...but you look a little tired. Magnus got you doing something that wears you out?'

'Oh...no, just paperwork but he wants me to assist in some repair work later on.'

Ratchet blinked. Paperwork wouldn't make a mech this tired! It was still early in the afternoon and Optimus would still be functioning with the oil he had this morning or the Energon Ultra Magnus gave him this morning! Enough was enough. He had been patient and waited to see if it was just a phase Optimus was going through but nearly three whole Earth weeks of this was beginning to make him realize that something WAS wrong with Optimus and he wasn't telling anyone. As the medic bot of their team it was his duty to make sure his Autobots were fit and functioning correctly even if they were against it. Optimus Prime may be his leader but he wasn't about to let him walk around endangering himself and his team.

'Optimus...we need to talk,' he said with a serious tone.

Optimus paused and looked over at Ratchet with weary optics.

'Yes?'

Where to begin?

'Look kid...I noticed that there's something wrong with you. Now I understand if you would prefer to keep personal problems to yourself but...I think I should give you a little check up.'

The young leader almost choked on his oil upon hearing this.

'A c-check up? he almost sqeaked.

'Yes, I just want to make sure you don't a virus or something!'

The young mech suddenly looked a little scared.

'B-but I'm fine! Really! There's nothing wrong with me!'

Ratchet wasn't convinced.

'Oh really? I'm not the only one who thinks there's something wrong with you! Bulkhead noticed something, Ultra Magnus himself asked me if anything was wrong with you and even Prowl told me that something was wrong! Even now I think there's something wrong with you!'

Optimus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. In stead he looked away and continued to protest over the check up.

'Look I was feeling ill before but I'm fine now! I don't need a check up!'

The medic bot frowned.

'Why are you actin' like this? It's just a check up for the love of Primus, I'm not going to tear you in two!'

In the past Optimus didn't mind having a check up but now he seemed to act like he didn't want one! That could only mean one thing...he was hiding something and he didn't want anyone to know! Normally Ratchet would respect other mech's privacy but as a medic bot it was his job to make sure Optimus was functioning correctly despite how he may feel.

'Look, tomorrow I want you in my med bay for a quick check up! I want to make sure you're functionin' correctly and no if's, no but's! You'll be there even if I have to drag you!'

Optimus suddenly clenched his fists and almost shouted at Ratchet.

'I'm fine for the love of frag! I don't need a check up!'

'Oh really? Are you a veteran medic bot? No. You're not. My med bay, tomorrow and you better be there!'

And with that Ratchet stomped off without even looking back. He was determined to find out what was wrong with Optimus if was the last thing in the Universe. He may be the leader of their team but when it came to health his authority surpassed Optimus's own. To make sure the young mech would attend he would page Ultra Magnus to let him know that Optimus would be with him in the morning. Whatever it was that was bugging Optimus or affecting his health he would find it and get rid of it no matter what. Right now he didn't care about the oil can stock, his real concern was to discover what had caused such a change in his leader.

Optimus watched in horror as Ratchet walked off leaving him alone. A check up? If he had a check up the medic might spot something! It had been nearly three Earth weeks since that terrible night and even though the physical scars were gone there was still the the mental ones. That and Ratchet might see something that he couldn't hide! His strange hunger was still active and he still had terrible nightmares on some nights. Also his Spark was aching every now and then but he chose to ignore it in fear Ratchet might spot it. No point now, Ratchet now practically ordered him to come to the med bay tomorrow. He had until then to figure out what to do!

If he continued to deny it Ratchet would then inform Ultra Magnus who in turn would then order him to go to the med bay and he didn't want anymore trouble. To be safe he'll give himself a boost with Sari's key just in case it didn't fully heal him. Then again Ratchet might not spot anything. He was getting on in stellar cycles and he was starting to get rusty in his skills. Plus he was a war medic and war medic's only treated wounds and bad programs. He could only pray that the old medic bot wouldn't discover his terrible secret.

Feeling agitated and completely helpless, Optimus walked off and headed back to the Elite Guard ship. Ultra Magnus had asked him to assist them in fixing a part of their ships thrusters since he had some experience in repairing ships. Hopefully spending some more time with the Magnus would calm him down. Lately the Autobot Commander had been incredibly nice to him. They chatted during the paperwork, they exchanged stories to one another and acted like good friends with each other. Spending time with Ultra Magnus had helped him calm down and feel a tad bit better. He made him feel like he still had a chance in the universe to correct his wrongs and fulfill his dreams. Plus he allowed him to sample his Ultra Fine Energon, a treat even Sentinel was denied. Pushing back his worried he headed off back to a mech who seemed to understand him.

* * *

Sentinel Prime frowned as he looked at the busted circuitry board before him whilst ignoring Jazz's witty humor. Whilst teasing the power of their thruster engines some circuitry suddenly exploded in a nearby terminal. Apparently it overloaded because the cooling fans had malfunctioned in the machinery. Ultra Magnus was slightly annoyed that Sentinel tested the engines despite Optimus's advice that they should of checked the fans first. However he decided to let it slide when Optimus said it was an honest mistake. Now he had to repair the circuitry with Jazz whilst Optimus helped Ultra Magnus with the thrusters that had also malfunctioned.

'Primus this sucks,' he muttered as he began to fix some wires.

'Well ya were the one who caused this, SP!' chuckled Jazz.

'I told you for the love of frag, I was testing it! It was a good thing I tested it too!'

'Yes, Sentinel...you tested it by entering the wrong code!'

The Sub-Commander rolled his optics as Jazz continued to tease him. Ignoring the ninja bot's stupid remarks he continued to work on the damaged circuitry. Someone of his status shouldn't be working like this. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Optimus fixing something under the thrusters themselves. Half his body had disappeared inside the powerful engines themselves as he fixed the powerful thing from the inside. Ultra Magnus stood underneath him, passing him up the tools when Optimus called out for them. He could of sworn that the Commander blushed every now and then every time he looked up.

'Stupid Optimus...getting the easiest jobs with Ultra Magnus...that should be me up there...he should be here...stupid repair bot...'

Sentinel continued to grumble to himself as he fixed the circuitry, jealous that Ultra Magnus partnered himself up with the Academy washout. Jazz also looked over and smirked. Ultra Magnus must be enjoying the view of Optimus's aft that was still visible. He kept looking up and quickly looking away with a red face. If it were Jazz and if that was Prowl buried in a piece of machinery fixing something, he'd be groping him non-stop! However the elder mech was an old fashioned type, he didn't like groping other mechs or femmes even if they WERE in a relationship. The only way he would ever touch him if it was a handshake or an extremely rare hug. He could not help but tease Ultra Magnus.

'Hey Big Bot! How's the view of that REAR engine over there?'

Ultra Magnus went extremely red upon hearing this and glared at Jazz who could not help but giggle. Thankfully Sentinel did not get the joke since he had no idea about Ultra Magnus's interest in the young mech and Optimus was deep in the thruster engines to hear what was being said.

'It's f-fine Jazz! Now continue with you work!' he snapped.

Jazz smirked and did just that. Things seemed to be going well for the two mechs anyway. Optimus was now more relaxed around Ultra Magnus and he seemed to be more calmer then he was before. Apparently they were getting along quite well. The other night Ultra Magnus was telling him how he managed to make Optimus laugh at a joke which was rather rare. Optimus rarely seemed to laugh nowadays. The Autobot Commander was still concerned with the way the young mech had been acting but he felt confident that soon they would be more than close friends. The elder mech was taking it nice and slow and the young mech seemed to enjoy his company. He didn't act so nervous around him and that was a good sign.

After Optimus had finished fixing the wiring within he slowly climbed out, not noticing that Ultra Magnus had been admiring the view from underneath him with a bright red face. It was all patched up as best as he could get it but it should be able to last the Elite Guard when they returned to Cybertron. He didn't know why but helping fix things on their ship and doing paperwork with Ultra Magnus was making him feel a little bit better. He didn't feel so jumpy anymore and he felt safer around the presence around of Ultra Magnus.

Hopping onto the floor he looked up at the elder mech and smiled gently, a little proud of what he just accomplished.

'It's all in working order. It should last until you return to Cybertron.'

Ultra Magnus seemed pleased.

'Excellent work Optimus. It eases my worries now that our ship is in functioning order.'

Sentinel sneered as he closed the panel to the terminal he was working on.

'Please Commander, Optimus here may be a repair bot but I highly doubt he could fix an Elite Guard ship like this! He should stick to what he does best and fix space bridge's in the depths of space...where he belongs.'

Ultra Magnus groaned in disappointment whilst Optimus chose to ignore the Sub-Commander's taunts. He had grown used to them after all these stellar cycles. Sentinel did mean well but his hatred for Optimus seemed to take over even in the line of duty. Jazz just sighed and nudged Sentinel in the side.

'Give 'em a break SP! I mean it is YOUR fault this ol' machine is almost beat. Ya keep hitting it into hyperdrive!'

That was true. Whilst patrolling the borders the Sub-Commander had a habit of testing the hyperdrive engines. Because of his frequent tests with the powerful engines it was starting to wear out. When they returned to Cybertron they would need to send the ship into refit. Sentinel grumbled at Jazz's comment and got up to leave.

'I'm going to grab some Energon!' he huffed.

Jazz laughed and sat down to continue working on some circuitry. He did enjoy teasing the Sub-Commander like that. There were times when Sentinel was just asking for it and he couldn't resist. Ultra Magnus was just pleased he was gone and decided to get some as well...but also get some for Optimus.

'Optimus, would you like some Energon?'

The young mech suddenly realized that he still felt hungry and he could go for some more Ultra Fine Energon again. It always filled him up for his strange hunger still bugged him to drink more and more oil. However it made him feel nervous when asking for some even when Ultra Magnus asked him if he wanted some for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because he felt bad that he was only helping the Elite Guard to get some of that Energon...but he wasn't really. Oh, he didn't know how to explain it but even though he did like the Energon he also enjoyed the company of the Autobot Commander.

'I wouldn't mind, Ultra Magnus...please,' he said with a blush.

He still felt nervous when asking Ultra Magnus for some of his exclusive beverage but the elder mech didn't seem to mind. He just smiled and proceeded to his quarters.

'Splendid, I'll be right back.'

As the Autobot Commander left the engine room to get the beverage Optimus found that he was alone with Jazz. The white ninja bot whistled a tune as he continued to fix the damaged machinery, he looked up and smiled at the young leader before returning to his work. The young mech's optics darkened as he looked at him. How could he just sit there and smile like that after causing him so much pain? How can he just act like everything was perfect when he was the reason that Prowl swapped duties with him? Optimus suddenly found that the small spark of hatred he had for the two ninja bots started to grow once again and he found himself glaring viscously at Jazz.

If he had never showed up Prowl would never had asked him to swap patrol duties and he wouldn't have...have...lost everything. He almost winced when some painful memories invaded his proscessor and clutched his Spark when it made another surge of energy. Dark hands...red optics...cruel laughter...Megatron. Every time he was reminded of that terrible night his Spark would send a powerful surge of energy throughout his body. Thankfully he found that he did not need to purge but he still felt sick. Sometimes it haunted him in his sleep which caused him to wake up and purge his tanks. Thankfully Jazz did not notice for he was too busy fixing the terminal.

Primus, all he could feel was sorrow and rage. He wanted Prowl to suffer for what he did to him. He wanted Prowl to know what it was like to feel alone and miserable. He wanted him to know what it was like to loose everything. Jazz was his everything. He adored the white ninja bot to pieces. If he lost him he would wallow in despair and suffer for ages to come. That was what Optimus wanted! He wanted the black and gold ninja bot to feel his pain. Prowl had the one thing Optimus knew he could never have and he was going to take that away from him!

Looking around he saw that Ultra Magnus had left his hammer behind. He normally took it with him every where but he must of left so he could carry the Energon back. A dark and twisted thought entered his processor. Walking over towards it he looked back over at Jazz. He must of switched his headphones on for he was now singing quietly to a tune. He seemed to have forgotten that the young mech was still in the room with him. Gripping the handle of the hammer he lifted it, wincing slightly since he found it to be quite heavy. Looking back at Jazz, who was still busy fixing the terminal and singing to some unknown tune, Optimus began to slowly walk towards him with the hammer in his hands.

'This...is all...your fault!' he hissed quietly.

Instinct took over. A desire to see Jazz critically injured so that Prowl would feel nothing but dread and misery. He almost did not care how the others might feel or even the consequences of his actions. He just wanted to see those two mechs suffer. They deserved it, it was all their fault he was like this now, they had only themselves to blame. He was only getting his revenge, it was his right to bring justice to them! They deserved it!

As he got closer and closer, voices started drifting through his CPU.

_'It wasn't his fault! He never knew!'_

_'No! If he wasn't around you'd still be a pure and untainted mech!'_

_'He didn't mean to cause you any harm!'_

_'Hurt him! He should suffer! Prowl should suffer! They should all suffer!'_

_'They all care for you!'_

_'They all hate you!'_

Optimus winced as he gripped his helm, trying to silence the voices. They were giving a CPU splitting headache and he didn't really need this right now. Jazz was only a few feet away from where he stood and the white ninja bot had not yet noticed him. He continued to advance towards him with the dangerously heavy hammer, determined to carry out his revenge on the ninja bot. The closer he got the louder the voices became.

_'He wasn't the one who hurt you!'_

_'It was all his fault!'_

_'He's innocent!'_

_'He's guilty!'_

_'You don't want to do this!'_

_'Hurt him, hurt him, HURT HIM!'_

_'He didn't ruin you! It was Megatron!'_

_'He practically handed you over to Megatron!'_

_'Megatron is the guilty one!'_

_'He's the reason Megatron had his way with you!'_

Optimus hissed and gripped his helm again.

'Shut up,' he groaned.

He was now standing over Jazz who still had no idea of the oncoming danger. The poor fool was still listening to his tunes that he wasn't using his cyber ninja techniques to detect danger. He was so close...so very, very close to getting his revenge...he gripped the hammer in his hands and glared down at the white ninja bot with malice filled optics. He could almost see his circuitry and mech blood splatter across the floor. It felt like time had stopped as he glared down at him and those voices were getting louder and louder.

_'You're an Autobot!'_

_'A Decepticon ruined you!'_

_'This isn't right!'_

_'This is justice!'_

_'This is not the solution!'_

_'This is the only way!'_

_'You don't want to do this!'_

_'You want to do this!'_

_'Don't do it!_

_'Do it!'_

_'Don't do it!'_

_'DO IT!'_

Optimus now found that his vents were heaving in heavy amounts of air. He felt hot and dizzy. A mixture of hatred but compassion swirled within him until he found himself trapped in a whirlpool of mixed emotions. He wanted to hurt Jazz so both he and Prowl would suffer...but...but this wasn't him! He would never hurt anyone no matter what they did to him, unless it was a Decepticon. However here he was about to smash the white ninja bot with the Magnus Hammer. One part of him screamed at him to hurt the mech whilst the other begged him to stop. It felt like a hundred different mechs were screaming at him!

_'DON'T DO IT!_

_'DO IT!'_

The young Autobot leader gritted his denta's and clutched the hammer in his hands. He could feel his Spark pulsing within his chassis like crazy until it hurt. Mech blood was rushing through his energy lines and his vision was starting to get hazy. He was lost in a sea of confusion and woe. He didn't know what to do yet he knew what he had to do. He wanted revenge but at the same time he didn't want to do this. Memories of Jazz and Prowl hugging each other and loving each other like lover's would whilst he stood in the shadows all alone haunted him until his rage boiled over. Gripping the hammer once more he raised it above the white ninja bot's head.

* * *

Ultra Magnus could not help but think how well the relationship between him and Optimus was going as he headed back to the engine room with the Energon. The young Autobot leader now saw him as another mech he could get friendly with and not the Commander of the Autobot forces. He even called him by name now and rarely used the term 'sir' around him. Soon he and Optimus would be more than just friends and he could not wait until that moment when he would be able to hold the young mech in his arms in a lovers embrace. He could almost picture it and had to stop himself from forming a cheesy grin upon his face.

'Now, now...don't want to rush it.'

This was a delicate task and he didn't want to scare the young mech. If he made a move now Optimus may get the wrong idea and begin avoiding him. However with the way that they were going it almost felt like these would be the perfect time to start hinting that he had an interest in him. However Jazz told him that he should give it another Earth week and, for an experiment, Ultra Magnus would do something that would majorly alert Optimus to the fact that Ultra Magnus liked him. If Optimus reacted badly the Autobot Commander would ease back. If Optimus reacted in a different manner. Well...they would plan from there what to do.

Opening the doors to the engine room he was expecting to see Optimus waiting there whilst Jazz continued to work away on the terminal. However to his surprise he found that no one was in there. Blinking in surprise he looked around the now empty engine room. Optimus was no where to be seen and the terminal Jazz was working on was still unfinished. The panel to the machine was still open and he knew Jazz had a habit of finishing his job before leaving. Also he noticed that his Magnus hammer was missing.

'What in the AllSpark?'

He knew for a fact Jazz would never run off with his hammer. Sentinel maybe but he was still drinking Energon in his quarters. That could only mean...no...Optimus would never do anything like that! The young leader was the responsible sort and would never touch such a powerful weapon without his permission. He was a little curious as to where Jazz went but he was more concerned what had happened to his powerful and dangerous weapon. In the wrong hands it could cause havoc and chaos especially on this planet. He didn't think Optimus could of taken it nor would of Jazz but now as the Magnus he had to locate it.

Forgetting about the Ultra Fine Energon he walked off to find out what the frag was going on. Striding down the corridors at a fast rate he tried to figure out what was happening on his own ship. Where was Jazz? Where was Optimus? Where was his Magnus Hammer? Thankfully he had tracker placed on the Hammer just in case it went missing or in worst case scenario someone stole it. It was one of his exclusive functions that only a Magnus was allowed to have. Activating it he was surprised to find it was located up on the view platform at the top of the ship. Was Jazz playing a prank on him or did Optimus take it up there to have a feel for it?

Heading for the elevator he headed for the top floor, preparing himself to give Jazz or possibly Optimus a telling off. He may have a crush on Optimus but that didn't mean he was going to be easy on him for taking such a dangerous weapon. A mech his size and strength could not handle such a weapon. A few clicks later he found himself in the viewing platform. The elevator was situated in the centre of the room. Stepping in he looked around. His hammer was close but he could not see it. Stepping around the elevator he finally spotted it and to his disappointment Optimus was sitting right next to it.

The young mech was sitting with his legs hanging off the ledge, arms leaning on the railings and was gazing out onto the human city before him. The hammer was lying right behind him yet he didn't seem to care it was there. Ultra Magnus blinked in confusion as he stared at the young mech. Why the frag did he take it? Confusion and anger was swirling around the Magnus's CPU and he walked over putting on his strict face. He may like Optimus but he still had to answer to his little joke.

'Optimus Prime! Would you care to explain why you-...'

The moment the young mech heard his name he looked up at the Magnus, surprised to see him there. The Autobot Commander looked down at him equally surprised. Had...had he been crying? His blue cheeks were red and slightly tear stained and his optics were puffy and worn out. The young mech looked terribly upset as if he had just regretted taking the hammer from the place Ultra Magnus left it in.

'O-Optimus? Are you...alright?'

Embarrassed Optimus looked away. He didn't expect the Magnus to come after him...then again he should of realized that when he took the hammer. He wasn't thinking straight when he ran off from the engine room. All he remembered that he wanted to get away from that place. He ran into the elevator and found himself in the viewing platform where he collapse and sat down, lost in his thoughts and worries.

An awkward silence filled the room. Ultra Magnus suddenly felt a little...uneasy. He didn't think Optimus would be the sensitive type or the emotional type. In other words he didn't think Optimus would be the crying type. He also wasn't sure what to do. Last time Optimus was upset he knew what the problem was cause the young mech told him but now he was sitting here and had just finished crying for an unknown reason. He was fine a few clicks ago so why was he now upset? Also why did he have a feeling it had something to do with Jazz? Speaking of Jazz, where did he run off to?

The awkward silence continued to grow until at long last Optimus spoke,

'I'm sorry.'

Ultra Magnus blinked.

'Sorry?'

Optimus cocked his head towards the hammer.

'I...I didn't mean to take it...I'm...sorry.'

Even though he should be very angry about having his Magnus Hammer taken from him, he was now more concerned why Optimus had suddenly become so upset. Walking over gently until he was next to the young mech, he lowered himself down until he was sitting next to him. Looking at his face from a side angle he could see that something was troubling him. Did Jazz say something to him? Oh dear Primus, he didn't tell the young mech about his interest in him? Did he? Was that why he took the hammer and ran off? Feeling incredibly nervous he almost squeaked out a question for the young mech,

'Um...d-do you wish to tell me what is...w-wrong?'

Optimus sighed and continued to gaze out into the city.

'I...I just...envy them...'

Ultra Magnus blinked in confusion. He followed the young mech's gaze until he finally spotted what he was looking at.

'Ah...so that's where he went.'

Jazz was walking off the ship with his arm draped around Prowl's shoulders and resting his head on his helm. The black and gold ninja bot must of come over to pick him up and the pair of them were now heading back to the Autobot's Earth base. Looking back at Optimus he could see his optics were full of sorrow and envy as he looked down at the two ninja bots walking off. Could this have something to do with that conversation they had a couple of weeks ago? Was he still brooding over it? Maybe it was because he had to keep watching Jazz and Prowl acting like the happy couple nearly everyday that made him wonder if he would ever find anyone.

As Ultra Magnus tried to think of what to say to the young mech Optimus stared down at the two mechs walking away from them. It wasn't so long ago when he ran out of the engine room on the verge of tears with the hammer still in his hands. He still couldn't believe what he had almost done. He was about to smash the Magnus Hammer down on Jazz's helm but he froze on the spot. He had been torn in two, one side telling him to do it and the other side telling him to stop. He almost felt sick to think what he had almost done.

* * *

Optimus stared down at the white ninja bot with wide and frantic optics. Jazz sat there fixing the circuitry and still had no idea about the danger right behind him. The young leader was almost trembling with both rage and fear as he held the dangerous weapon in his hands. Soon...soon he would have his revenge...soon Prowl would be suffering just as he was. Soon Prowl would know what it was like to feel alone and miserable. He didn't know how but he managed to raise the hammer until it was over his own head. All he had to do was smash it down upon Jazz's helm and that would be that!

However he found that he could not do it.

Even though he hated both Jazz and Prowl for the terrible tragedy they had unknowingly caused he found that he could not find it in him to cause him any harm. He didn't want to hurt the white ninja bot before him. He didn't want to hurt Jazz like this. This...this wasn't him. This wasn't him at all! He would never want to hurt his fellow Autobots no matter what harm they inflicted upon him. There had been times when he wished he could just hit Sentinel for all the trouble and woe he caused him but he never once raised his fists against him. Violence was a last resort for a mech like him.

Realizing his mistake he staggered backwards and almost dropped the hammer to the floor. He backed away from the white ninja bot until he was backed up against the far end wall, his optics still fixed upon Jazz. His Spark was still pulsing quite fast and his vents were heaving in heavy amounts of air. He felt incredibly hot and sick, a sudden urge to purge his tanks almost took over. He almost lost the feeling of his legs and he had to support himself against the wall until he got his bearings back. What was he thinking?

Making sure that he didn't actually hurt Jazz he looked up and saw that he was still working away, unaware of what had just happened. He...he almost killed him! He almost killed a fellow Autobot, a respected member of the Elite Guard and a talented Cyber Ninja! What the frag was he thinking? What had happened to him? He would never EVER do anything like that and yet only a few moments ago he was about to smash the mightiest Autobot melee weapon upon his very helm!

Dear Primus what had he become? Was this a side effect of that terrible torture Megatron inflicted upon him? Did he infect him with a Decepticon virus or something that was beginning to warp his very identity? He was changing! Changing into something he did not know and it terrified him to the core. He almost killed an Autobot like a monstrous Decepticon! He almost destroyed a fellow mech in cold oil! He was no better than...than...Megatron.

He almost felt tears fall from his optics and down his face when he realized that he had almost become the very monster who ruined him but held them in when he heard someone walking into the engine room. Expecting it to be Ultra Magnus coming back with the Ultra Fine Energon he stood back up and tried to compose himself. He also tried to come up with a good explanation why he had the Magnus Hammer in his hands. However to his surprise he found that it was Prowl. He blinked in confusion. Prowl should be on patrol right now! What was he doing here?

'P-Prowl? What are you doing here? I thought you were on patrol?'

The black and gold ninja bot looked over to Optimus, not seeming to care why the young leader had the Magnus Hammer in his hands.

'Oh, I traded duties with Bumblebee. He didn't seem to mind. Seen Jazz?'

Optimus's optics widened with shock. Before he could even say anything, Jazz finally looked up and almost leapt with joy when he spotted Prowl. Forgetting about his work he jumped up and ran over to his sweet-spark, pouncing on him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Prowl smiled gently as his lover showered him with love and affection. Optimus watched, his Spark twisting in agony as he watched the two mechs hold each other in a lover's embrace.

'Prowlie babe! I thought ya were patrollin' this afternoon!'

'Oh that, I swapped with Bumblebee. Now why don't you and I go practice some 'resisting temptation' techniques back in my quarters?'

Jazz could not help but giggle with glee at the sound of that and look over at Optimus, unaware that their loving act was hurting the young mech more than he could imagine. he didn't even seem to care that the Magnus Hammer was in his hands. Holding his sweet-spark in his arms he smiled up at Optimus.

'Hey Optimus, ya mind tellin' Ultra Magnus that I'll be takin' a break...with my little ninja bot? Please?'

Optimus wasn't sure if he would be able to answer. His Spark was aching as he watched the two mechs sharing a loving hug. Not too long ago he was about to destroy their relationship out of hate and jealously. Now looking at them he found himself once again lost in a whirlpool of emotions. He envied them, he hated them but he was happy for them. He was angry at the fact that Prowl had once again swapped his duties with someone just so he could spend time with Jazz. He envied them to the core until it hurt. How he wanted to be held like that with a mech or femme he loved. But...he could never have that.

Trying not to break down he replied,

'...sure...'

Jazz grinned and tugged at Prowl's arm.

'Thanks Optimus! Tell Ultra Magnus I said bye!'

As the two mechs walked out the engine room, Optimus suddenly found himself all alone. All he could hear was the sound of his Spark pulsing in his chassis. Looking down at the floor he tried to make sense of what he had almost done. What had he become? He almost killed an Autobot out of sheer jealousy. He still felt hatred for Prowl. Nothing but pure hatred. Watching him walk in and telling that he swapped duties with another mech as if it were all so easy. It was almost like he was teasing him. Proving to him that no matter what he did he could not keep them apart. That his efforts were wasted and that he should just quit. That he was weak and that it was his own fault that Megatron...ruined him.

Gripping the hammer in his hands he could not help but give in to the cruel voices in his head.

_'You are so weak.'_

_'Pathetic.'_

_'You had him right there but...'_

_'Prowl is so much better than you.'_

_'Fool!'_

_'Prowl deserves to have everything you can't!'_

_'Maybe you should have smashed that hammer over your own helm!'_

_'Weakling! Weakling!'_

_'Decepticon whore!'_

His vents hitched and he suddenly found that tears were falling down his face his pale blue face. He uttered a choked sob as he tried to maintain himself but it was all in vain. He almost fell to the floor in a fit of emotions. Confusion, hate, sorrow and pity filled his processor until he could no longer contain it. His whole frame began to tremble and he found that he could no longer contain his troubling feelings and his powerful emotions. It was true. He was weak...pathetic...a Decepticon whore.

Unable to stop himself from exploding into a fit of enraged and overwhelmed emotions he fled from the engine room to find somewhere to be alone...alone...a mech like him deserved to be alone.

* * *

The young mech sighed miserably as he watched Jazz and Prowl disappear into the city. He could practically see the love aura around them. He didn't know how but after he ran out the engine room he found himself in a viewing platform where he had a marvelous view of the entire human city he had lived in. The young mech would of enjoyed it but once again he spotted the two ninja bots walking side by side off the ship. He had been sitting there, emptying his tears until he ran out of tears to shed. Moments later Ultra Magnus walked in and he seemed angry. It was then that he realized that he ran off with the Magnus Hammer and, as the Magnus, it was the Autobot Commander's duty to locate it before it fell into the wrong hands.

He didn't mean to upset him but...he just wasn't sure what to do anymore. His whole life had been destroyed in one night and he just wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He wanted to fix everything but didn't know how. He thought be knew but now...he wasn't so sure anymore. The young mech had changed from a proud Autobot to a cowardly fool. He wanted everything to go back to what is was before. He wanted to not be afraid of the Decepticon Warlord, he still wanted to feel that his hopes and dreams were still achievable...he wanted to be the Autobot he was three weeks ago. But...but that seemed so impossible right now. All he could do was sit here and cry like a little Sparkling.

'Is this about what we talked about before?'

Optimus blinked upon hearing the voice and looked up to see Ultra Magnus was sitting next to him with a troubled expression. He had almost forgotten that the Autobot Commander had come in and had sat down next to him. Processing the question he had just asked him he realized he was referring to the time he told Ultra Magnus about one of his dreams and how he thought he could no longer achieve it. In a way it was. Looking at Prowl and Jazz he could only envy them for their happy life together. However the envy turned into a twisted form of hatred and he almost...did something unspeakable to a fellow Autobot.

'Yes...it is,' he said in a low voice.

Ultra Magnus sighed and gently patted Optimus on the back.

'One day...you will have everything you deserve.'

The young mech smiled weakly but how could he ever accomplish a dream that would never become a reality? Ultra Magnus wanted to pull Optimus into a small hug of comfort but he didn't want to take advantage of the young mech's sorrows. The pair of them sat there looking at the organic world before them, both of them sad and wondering if they would ever get what they wanted in this cruel universe.


	7. Chapter 7

This is what you were waiting for!

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**A Terrible Discovery**

Optimus tried to avoid optic contact with the medic as he walked into the med bay where Ratchet was waiting for him. The older mech had prepared the examining berth and had some tools laid out, all that he needed for a standard procedure. It almost looked like he had been looking forward to this. There was no way he was able to back out of this examination. The medic bot had already informed Ultra Magnus about the appointment so he couldn't run and hide in his office. The Commander even told him this morning that he wished him luck in his check up. He had no choice. He had to do this. He had banged out every dent he could find, made sure every circuitry in his body was in working order and even dared to check his port.

He had never looked at it before since he...never used it, so he could only guess that it was all healed up. After all, he did use the Allspark key to fix everything the day after that terrible night. He remembered how his whole frame shook as he removed the piece of metal. It had taken him four tries before he managed to pull his plating off and even when he did; it took him six tries before he could even dare look at his damaged port. His legs trembled as he looked down at it, his head suddenly felt light and he felt weak as he tried to examine it. Memories of how he fell down after Megatron took him the second time and he managed to see it. He felt incredibly sick.

Thankfully Ratchet wouldn't look down there, he never did but he had to be sure. The old mech had a habit of checking different places on the 'bots during check ups. Sometimes he'd even make the 'bots open up their helms out of the blue so he could check their memory chips. He didn't have to unless it was serious but sometimes he did. Optimus made sure that every single dent, scratch and mark was gone before he even dared to walk down that hall towards the med bay. He didn't want Ratchet to discover what had happened to him. He couldn't bear having the old medic discover that he had been violated by the ruthless Decepticon warlord.

However, he was a medic bot, built during the Great War and mainly dealt with war wounds. Maybe...just maybe he wouldn't spot anything. Maybe he wouldn't notice the signs like a professional medic bot would back on Cybertron. His top priority was to spot physical damage and wipe out viruses so there was a chance he might not know what a mech would look, act or even think after an attack...like that. He dealt with war wounds...not...not 'bots who had been raped.

He could do this.

Sighing as Ratchet motioned him to sit on the examining berth, he obeyed and walked over. The last thing he wanted was for Ratchet to start yelling at him. If the medic was in a good mood he wouldn't be so persistent. The young mech looked at the number of tools that were prepared and suddenly felt weak in the knees but he forced himself to keep going. His Spark was pulsing very fast and he tried his best to calm it. It felt like it was ready to jump out of his chassis. He heard voices in his helm, telling him to run for it but he chose not to. He didn't want Ratchet to get anymore suspicious than he already was. Hopping onto the berth he glanced over at Ratchet who began to rummage through his tools.

'Alright kid, let's take a look at ya,' he huffed.

Optimus felt his whole frame tense up as Ratchet picked up a tool and almost forgot what it was used for. Thankfully he recalled that it was just a device that checked his Energon flow and his nerve network. He gripped the edge of the berth and tried to relax. He had been through so many check ups with Ratchet before. This was no different. He WASN'T going to spot anything! He wasn't!

'Have ya been feelin' alright lately?'

'Wha-?...Oh yes...I have been fine...I told you that.'

Ratchet frowned and stepped forward with the tool. Optimus did his best not to flinch as Ratchet raised the tool and gently poked it into the exposed seams on his arm. The young mech sighed and tried to look away from the old medic who was still frowning. He was just checking his Energon flow and the nerve network within his arm, standard procedure. He wouldn't be able to spot anything from that.

'Hmmm...your Energon flow is a little fast...stress?'

'Oh...well I have been working with the Elite Guard.'

'Yes, I noticed,' growled Ratchet as he forced the tool in a little deeper.

The medic frowned as he looked at Optimus's Energon flow. It shouldn't go that fast even if he was stressed. Damn it, he only had experience with mechs who got blast holes in them or lost a limb. The only thing his medical programming came up within his CPU was that Optimus was stressed. Because he was built during the great wars he only had basic stuff programmed into him like how to treat a physical wound or destroy a virus. If he was back on Cybertron he would have been updated with the latest know how. Also the data on the Ark wasn't so up to date either. The high tech Elite Guard ship had all the up-to-date stuff he needed but Sentinel Prime told him the stuff he already knew was good enough. That and because he didn't want some rusty ol' repair 'bot to touch what he assumed was his.

Still he had more tests to run and hopefully they'll give him a better idea what was up with their young leader. Removing the first tool he picked up another and decided to keep Optimus talking. The young mech clearly did not want to be there which he noted. Optimus had been in for check up before and he didn't seem to care about them. Now he looked like he just wanted to leave. He was clearly hiding something that he did not wish to share. Personal problems? Something bugging him? An emotion that was affecting his life? The only way he was going to figure this out was to take some more tests and talk to him.

'So Optimus, what's it like workin' with the Elite Guard? Sentinel givin' ya grief?'

Optimus looked up and shrugged.

'He acts like he always does. Thinks he's better than me and all...nothing different.'

He didn't seem to care about the Sub-Commander. That meant it wasn't Sentinel who was bugging him.

'Well then how is Ultra Magnus holdin' up?'

'He's fine...he's been really...um...helpful lately.'

Optimus looked a little bright there but nothing else.

'Okay, what about Jazz?'

Upon hearing the white ninja bot's name Optimus suddenly tensed up and he looked a little nervous. Ratchet noted that as he used the next tool to scan Optimus's optics.

'J-Jazz...is fine,' mumbled the young mech.

Ratchet shrugged and continued with his work. Why did Optimus seem so tense upon hearing Jazz's name? Then again he had heard from the other 'bots that Optimus acted funny around both Jazz and Prowl. He would get angry and walk off in a huff when they started making out or sweet talk to each other. Could it be that he was jealous? Of Prowl or Jazz? Or of the pair of them? The medic bot had to admit that even he grew tired of watching the two ninja bots act like a pair of love sick turbo foxes. However when he mentioned the Elite Guard Ninja bot's name Optimus looked almost..afraid. Jazz didn't seem to be the bullying type so why did he act like that?

After checking Optimus's optics he moved on to his oil temperature which was...slightly normal. He tested his sensors which were normal, checked some of his circuitry that seemed fine, noticed that some of his hydraulic muscles in his back were...how to put it...it was like they were being squished. Some of them even moved. It was causing a lot of tension in his back. That was a little odd. Had Optimus been adding new parts to himself? He had seen mechs who thought it would be cool to add a new part to themselves forgetting that their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the new change. Maybe this was the reason he was acting all stressed up?

'Added any new parts to your frame lately, kid?'

'Er...no,' replied Optimus.

The medic frowned. Was he lying? Did he add something in and didn't want to tell him? Was this some sort of fad that the young 'bots got into around his age? Fit new stuff in, try to adjust to it and not tell anyone? If so why didn't he want to tell him? Primus young mechs today were so strange. But what if this wasn't the case? Could this be some sort of problem? A serious problem? If only he had up to date medical knowledge he'd be able to figure out what was wrong! All he could do was take more tests and hopefully figure it out on his own.

'Are you sure you got no new parts?' he asked again.

'I'm very sure!'

Optimus sat there and sighed as Ratchet poked and prodded him, determined to figure out what was wrong with the young mech. So far Ratchet hadn't brought up anything about interfacing but he couldn't drop his guard. He was a little concerned when Ratchet asked him about any new parts. Could that be a sign to his...no...it wouldn't alert the medic bot to his tragic assault. He had noticed that his back had started to ache lately and his chest felt...well...really tight. It was like something was moving stuff around in him. He didn't pay it any mind at first. When he was growing up he was used to parts within him moving about and he assumed that was still growing. However now that he thought about it...he WAS a fully grown mech.

Ratchet continued to test different functions of his body. His CPU, his exoskeleton, hydraulic muscles, circuitry, programs and armor. He carried out a check out on all of them and all of them seemed okay. He did note however that Optimus's circuits had increased their power intake, he had developed some more hydraulic muscles in his abdomen and he seemed to have grown a little around his chassis. Optimus was a fairly young mech but he was older than Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Those two still had some growing to do and he had assumed that Optimus had fully grown up. Maybe he was wrong.

'Seems you're still growin' kid. I figured you should have stopped by now. Most 'bots your age stop but I guess you still got a bit to go.'

'Is that...a problem?'

'No, but it could explain why you're so stressed. Some 'bots who are still growin' usually have a day they can't stand because they're developing' new parts. When I was still growin' I used to have days when I hated bein' around other mechs! However I figured that you should be fully mature unless you added in new parts.'

As Ratchet put some of his tools away Optimus began to ponder what the medic meant. He was a fully grown mech but was he still growing? He was still young but he should be a fully mature mech. Optimus assumed he was but now that he thought about it he was a fully grown mech and had no more need to grow. Could this be some sort of side effect from...what Megatron did to him? Was his body building up new defenses to help protect him?

'OK we're almost done...just need to check your Spark.'

Optimus flinched when he realized that Ratchet was now standing in front of him and was motioning him to remove his chest armor. A sudden chill ran through his entire frame. He had never thought about that! Megatron had tainted both his body and his Spark with his own! He practically merged his malice filled Spark with his own pure one! What if he left some sort of mark that Ratchet might spot? What if he saw something that might lead him to believe that something like...that...had happened to him? Frag! What was he going to do?

Ratchet stood in front of him waiting for the young mech to open his Spark chamber. Optimus didn't seem to want to show it. It was a little odd but to most Cybertronian medics it wasn't all that odd. Exposing one's Spark was sort of, in the human terms, getting naked in front of him. The only time a Spark was exposed was during a serious check up by a medic or a passionate interface with a lover. Bumblebee hated doing it and his face always went bright red afterwards. In fact when Sari walked in the yellow 'bot went extremely red and told her to get out. Later on he did explain it to her and apologized.

Bulkhead shielded his optics when Ratchet examined it since the poor thing got embarrassed and Prowl didn't really seem to care which didn't at all surprise the medic. Optimus...the only time he examined his Spark before now was back on their ship when some floating debris wacked him across the chest during. Whilst they were removing some rocks from a space bridge one of the younger bots accidently caused a landslide and Optimus happened to be right near it. It wasn't fatal but Ratchet had to take a look at his Spark to be sure he was fine. Of course when he looked at him he was unconscious. Also he didn't realize it was open when he had that near death experience after the battle with Starscream. Now he just looked like he didn't want to show it all.

He didn't think Optimus would be the shy type. The young mech seemed to be the type who was...well...tough. A little naive but still tough. Then again he met a lot of tough 'bots who suddenly got all shy when they were asked to show their Spark's. They all began moaning and whining, saying there was no need but in the end they gave in and would get all red in the face. Now the old medic did respect if someone didn't want to show their Spark to him but he still had to check it even if Optimus didn't want to. Giving the young mech a serious glare he motioned him to remove it once again.

'C'mon kid, I gotta make sure your Spark is functionin' correctly!'

Optimus suddenly hugged his chest.

'T-there's no need Ratchet! I'm sure it's fine!'

'I'll be the judge of that! Now open!'

The young mech almost whimpered as Ratchet gave him a harsh glare. He wasn't going to let him leave until he saw it. Optimus had never dared look at it since that night and had no idea if it had changed afterwards. The only real problem he had from his Spark was when it made those powerful surges of energy that shoot through his whole body which in turn causes him to purge his tanks. What should he do? Make an excuse and run for it? He kept looking from Ratchet to the door but the medic quickly caught on.

'Optimus...you're not leavin' until I've had a look at your Spark! I'll be quick for Spark's sake, I just wanna make sure it's OK!'

Wincing a little Optimus found that he didn't have a choice. He just had to hope that Ratchet wouldn't notice anything. He was a war medic but some war medics had a bit of knowledge on Sparks. There were many medical issues when it came to Sparks and Ratchet's profession was to keep it online and make sure it was pulsing in perfect sync. If he did notice something that worried him Optimus would have to try and find an excuse and the pray that Ratchet would buy it. Sighing in defeat he lowered his arms and began to slowly open his chest armor. The medic raised an optic ridge as he watched Optimus take his time opening up his chassis.

'C'mon kid, I ain't got all day,'

Ratchet could not help but smirk as Optimus closed his optics once his Spark was exposed and peered down to have a look. Optimus sat there on the examining berth, gritting his dentas and gripping the edge of the berth. His whole frame must have been shaking and he did his best to try and calm himself. He soon found that he was repeating the same line over and over in his head as he felt the old medic's optics look down at his quivering Spark.

'Pleasedon'tfindanythingpleasedon'tfindanythingpleasedon'tfindanything!'

The room was filled with silence and the longer it lingered, the more Optimus suddenly felt nervous, anxious even. Had Ratchet spotted something that concerned him? Was the medic trying to find some words to describe his worries? Did what he see stun him or something? He just wanted him to say something! Optimus winced as his Spark was now pulsing so hard and fast he could almost see it despite his optics being closed. For the love of Primus, why wasn't Ratchet saying anything?

'Well...everything looks normal...but...'

'But?' Optimus winced, opening his left optic.

Ratchet was still looking at his Spark chamber and his face bore an odd expression. He seemed confused and worried at the same time. It seemed he was trying to make sense of what he saw before him...whatever it was.

'Well my scanner's say it's fine...but...are you sure you never added new parts?'

Optimus opened both his optics and looked at the confused medic.

'No, I'm sure...w-why?'

The medic stood back up and looked over his readings.

'Well...everything is normal accordin' to my scanners...but...it just looks like there are some new parts in there. Also your Spark chamber seems to have gotten...er...wider.'

New parts? Wider? Optimus peered down himself and was also surprised to see that his Spark chamber had indeed changed slightly. There were...parts he knew he didn't have before now sitting there within him and his Spark chamber had indeed grown to a size that he guessed he would be able to fit Bumblebee's head in there...but why? Why had his Spark chamber changed so suddenly? He now had extra Energon lines, more circuitry than he needed, he had new gizmos he wasn't sure what they were for and his Spark Housing Unit seemed to have grown thicker as well.

Was this some sort of side effect from the Spark interface with Megatron? Did his body develop extra parts to prevent an attack like that again? He was never told anything about this during his days as a youngling. He was never told that his Spark Chamber would suddenly grow new parts and didn't seem to know what this was all about either, but he did seem convinced that Optimus had either got some spare parts or he was still growing.

'Hmmm...well my scanners say you're fine an' fit an' all that jazz...but...I am a little concerned about this. I mean for all I know you could still be growing into ya frame but to be on the safe side I better run a few more tests.'

Optimus suddenly had a thought upon hearing this. If Ratchet did run some more tests...he might discover what had happened to him! No! He had to somehow convince him he didn't need to. Quickly closing up his Spark chamber he hopped off the berth and raised his hands.

'I don't think that would be necessary Ratchet. If your scanner says I'm fine then obviously I'm fine. I must be growing some new parts that's all, I don't think there's any need to run some more pointless tests!'

Ratchet looked up and appeared annoyed.

'I know kid but we gotta be safe! I mean for all we know this could be-...'

'Could be what? Primus Ratchet I just have some new parts growing within me! You're just overreacting and besides your scanner says I'm fine! You've always told us that if your scanner says we're fine, then we're FINE! It's quite obvious that I'm still growing into my frame so there is no need to continue!'

The medic growled slightly and folded his arms.

'Look Optimus, just cause my scanner says you're fine doesn't mean I'm okay with it! Just lookin' at ya tells me that something IS wrong with you!'

'Nothing is wrong with me Ratchet! You're just overanalyzing it! It's quite obvious what's wrong and I must be stressed out because of this! All I need is some rest and it should pass so please just drop it!'

'Look kid, my medical knowledge may be limited to mere blaster wounds and glitched up circuitry but that doesn't mean I don't think there is somethin' wrong with you!'

'Based on what?'

'Well for one thing you're actin' really strange like! Also you've been snappy lately at the other 'bots and you just seem out of it.'

'For the love of frag Ratchet, I just told you that was all due to stress and the stress was caused by the fact I'm still growing into my frame! Unless you have some sort of physical proof that there IS something wrong with me then there is no need to continue with these tests!'

Ratchet almost snarled viciously as Optimus continued to argue with him about going ahead with the tests. It was true he had no physical proof but then again these new parts within the young leader seemed to be proof enough. According to Optimus's medical record he was a fully grown mech so there was no need for him to grow any new parts! There were times when fully grown mechs did grow new parts but those were rare chances. There had to be some sort of explanation for this! Optimus was changing from the good and promising Autobot leader into some sort of secretive and stressed out mech! It was almost like he was...hiding something...but what?

'Optimus...kid...you can call it a hunch but I just know that there is somethin' wrong with you!'

'A hunch still proves nothing Ratchet! Are we done now 'cause if we are I would like to leave now and get back to work!'

The medic sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on the young mech's shoulder.

'What I mean is...although I can't see 'em I just...got this feelin' you're damaged somewhere and I can't seem to fix it. Something has messed you up and..well...what I mean is...is there somethin'...anythin' that ya want to tell me?'

Upon hearing these words from the medic the young Autobot leader suddenly thought about telling Ratchet. He had been suffering all on his own, drowning in deep well of misery and pain, refusing to allow anyone to get close in fear of what they may think of him. Even though he was surrounded by his friends every day he felt incredibly alone. No one knew what had happened to him so there was no need for them to show their utmost concern for him. All they knew was that their leader was a little stressed, nothing more. It felt painful to suffer in silence whilst the universe continued to move on without noticing his pain and there were times he had wanted to share the tale of his ordeal so his friends would be there to comfort him.

For a moment Optimus had this sudden strong need to console himself with Ratchet. A desire to find comfort within the medic's arms as he told him what was wrong with him. An urge to tell him everything that had happened to him that night, what Megatron did to him, why he was acting like he was and why he was afraid to tell everyone...but...if he did...would it solve anything? Would it erase the memories? Stop the pain? Would Ratchet be able to accept him after hearing the truth? Would anyone? Looking at the medic he could tell he was indeed concerned for him but if he told him that he had been raped by the Decepticon Warlord he might never treat him like an equal ever again. They would all look at him with different optics...pity...disgust...he couldn't bear it.

Taking a deep breath he forced a small smile upon his face and placed a hand on Ratchet's own.

'I'm fine Ratchet...really...please don't worry about me...I'm fine.'

It was a lie and Ratchet could see that. It was clear that he wasn't happy that the young mech was going to leave without even telling him what was wrong. However he gave in to Optimus's words and sighed.

'Fine...but Optimus if there is something wrong...my med bay is always open.'

With that he patted Optimus on the shoulder and stepped out of his way. The young mech made his way out the med bay to leave the medic to his own devices. However he himself found that he was concerned with the new equipment growing around his Spark chamber. He knew he was a full grown mech so there was no need for these new parts to grow within him. If the circumstances were different he would allow Ratchet to carry out some tests to figure out what was going on inside of him. All that he knew was this must of had something to do with the Spark interface Megatron forced upon him.

He had to ask someone...someone who had Spark interfaced with another mech. He wasn't too knowledgeable in the whole interfacing department so his only choice was to ask someone about it. Someone who had obviously gotten some action in the past. Bumblebee and Bulkhead wouldn't have a clue, Ratchet was already suspicious about him, Prowl and Jazz probably knew but he couldn't face them right now and Sentinel would just laugh and tease him. The only mech he could truly ask was Ultra Magnus. He had been around a long time and as a Magnus he would have relieved frustration out on interfacing. There was also the chance that he would have interfaced with his Spark so he might have some knowledge on the subject.

Of course he would have to be careful with what he said. He was going to have to somehow come up with a way to bring up the topic without making the Autobot Commander wonder why he was asking about it in the first place. He was already on good terms with the Autobot Commander and in a way he saw him as a friend...someone who didn't mind leading a shoulder plate to lean on or an audio to listen to his problems. Maybe if he just brought it up as a personal problem Ultra Magnus wouldn't try to delve into it any deeper than he wanted him to. All he could hope was that Ultra Magnus would give him the answer to this possible problem.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon and getting close to evening time but Optimus found that he could still not muster enough courage to ask Ultra Magnus about the side effects of Spark interfacing. The two mechs, the Magnus and young Prime, were in the bridge tuning up some communication equipment whilst Jazz was off on patrol and Sentinel was taking a stasis nap that he "deserved" apparently after fixing the thrusters of the ship. They were alone with no one to listen in on their conversation but still Optimus felt nervous about talking to the Autobot Commander about interfacing!

For one thing...you wouldn't normally go to your superior officer about something as personal as interfacing. Another was that if he did manage to bring it up at all he wasn't sure if he wouldn't be able to handle it. He might recall some unpleasant memories and have some sort of break down in front of Ultra Magnus. Throughout the whole day he had been trying to tell himself that there was no need to do this! However this nagging feeling in the back of his CPU was telling him that he should go for it! The whole thing with his Spark chamber was worrying him and he knew it wouldn't leave until he got some answers. He had no choice...he was going to have to somehow bring it up without causing suspicion.

Looking up at the elder mech he could see he was the type who wouldn't press him for further information about as to "why" he wanted to know. He respected the other mech's privacy for he wasn't the type who like to nose around in other Cybertronians' business when they didn't want him to. Plus lately...he had grown used to being around the elder mech. He cheered him up when he needed it and when he caught him crying he didn't dare ask why but sat close to him to offer what little comfort he could provide. Ultra Magnus seemed to be helping him cope with the fact that he was ruined...even if he did not know. He had grown to trust the Autobot Commander but he still could not find the courage to tell him about that night...however he believed he could be trusted to listen to his...difficult query.

'So how did your check up with Ratchet go this morning?'

The young mech looked suddenly after realizing Ultra Magnus was talking to him.

'Oh...it went fine...just a few slightly stressed circuits and a slightly high Energon flow. Nothing too serious.'

Ultra Magnus smiled slightly as he continued to tune up the circuitry in their ship's navigational system. Optimus just sighed and tried to think of how he was going to bring this topic up with a high official mech like a Magnus. Throughout the whole day he had been trying to bring it up but he didn't how to. Ultra Magnus was always starting off the topics in their small conversations like "How was your day?" or "Did you know I flew this ship during the Great War?" and all that other stuff they talked about. Although some of it did interest him and they would end up talking for cycles Optimus still could not find the courage to bring up the topic on interfacing and it had been bugging him all day.

As he sat there fiddling with a tool and lost in his thoughts, Ultra Magnus suddenly sighed and sat up looking at him.

'Optimus, is there something on your mind?'

The young mech looked up, surprised that Ultra Magnus seemed to know something was up.

'You've been sitting there lost and confused ever since you came in. Is there some sort of problem?'

Optimus almost squeezed the tool in his hands as the Autobot Commander looked at him.

His Spark began to pulse hard and fast and he tried to form words but they got stuck in his throat before he could even try to get them out. This was the moment of truth. If Ultra Magnus got offended he would apologize over and over until he couldn't apologize any longer. He just hoped he could help him with this mystery.

'W-well Ultra Magnus, sir...it's...not really a problem...it's more of a...curiosity,'

Frag that sounded strange since he knew of the topic. Ultra Magnus just seemed both intrigued and confused.

'A curiosity?' he repeated.

Ultra Magnus stopped what he was doing and sat down next to Optimus. The young mech was now fiddling even harder with the tool that was in his hands as he tried to find a way to explain what he wanted to know and how he was going to get it out. He just knew the Autobot Commander would find his query...a very strange one. He couldn't even look him in the optics in fear of what he may think. All he could hope was that Ultra Magnus would not get offended with his question.

'Ultra Magnus...I...well...it's just...I...er...overheard Jazz talking to Prowl about...in...inter...interfacing...'

He could see out of the corner of his optics that Ultra Magnus's normal white face had gone a bright shade of red. In fact the tool he was holding dropped with a loud clank when it hit the metal floor. He couldn't blame him, even he would go red in the face if Bumblebee or Bulkhead came to him about the awkward subject. He just hoped he didn't cause him to fry a few circuits.

'I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to-...'

'N-n-no it's quite alright...I just didn't expect that you...would want to talk about something like...this...with me...'

There was a rather awkward silence that followed after that and Optimus ended up dropping the tool within his trembling hands.

'So...what was the question?' asked the Autobot Commander in a small voice.

Trying not to sound stupid and trying to keep his nerves in check he tried to form the question upon his lips.

'Well...I...Jazz said something about...he preferred regular interfacing...than to...Spark interfacing...I was just wondering...what the difference...was?'

Primus he hoped that didn't sound really stupid to the Autobot Commander. Then again after thinking about it, it DID sound stupid. He sat there wishing he could curl up and vanish from sight so he didn't have to endure this embarrassment. He couldn't believe he thought that this would help ease his worries; it only added more worries for him to worry about. Now Ultra Magnus was either going to think he was some sick pervert or was just really, really stupid. The poor old mech just sat there with a bright red face full of shock and confusion as to why Optimus would ask him such a thing! The long silence wasn't helping either and right now the young mech wished he could just get up and run away...only problem was he couldn't really feel his legs or even move them.

The Autobot Commander just stared down at Optimus unsure of what to say. It took him a moment before he could calm himself down and think about the question he had just been asked. What was the difference between regular interfacing and Spark interfacing? Simple. Regular interfacing was when you used your interfacing spike and port whilst Spark interfacing was when you merge your Spark with another mech or femme. Surely Optimus Prime must have known that! Unless...he was still...untouched. The very thought made him heat up in an embarrassing way.

'S-surely Optimus you should know...the difference between the two?'

Optimus winced. Ultra Magnus must not have known what he had meant.

'W-what I mean is...w-why would Jazz prefer the regular interfacing to Spark interfacing?'

That seemed to make sense to Ultra Magnus. He straightened up as he began to explain.

'Well I would think it's because he isn't ready to carry. It is strange because I thought he liked Sparklings. Many mechs and femmes aren't too keen on Spark interfacing nowadays because they do not yet wish to carry. In fact most of the Cybertronians in your generation don't even know about the full effects of Spark interfacing, which I believe is a terrible shame. We've been trying to get it into some form of education but some members of the High Council don't think it would be necessary. Eventually they figure it out and then they suddenly wish to never do it again! They think its more convenient to have it produced in the factories than within their very Spark chamber.'

Carry? Sparklings? Grow within? What was he talking about?

'I-I don't follow Ultra Magnus. What do you mean by "carry" and "grow within"?'

Ultra Magnus looked down, almost surprised by what Optimus had just asked.

'You were never taught about the old ways of procreation?'

The young mech shook his head, confused greatly.

'Well...a long time ago, before the war, we used to create Sparklings the old fashioned way. When the war started we passed a law that Spark interfacing was forbidden until peace was achieved. We did not wish young ones to be produced in a world ravaged by war. None of us wanted our young ones to grow up in a world like that. So we manufactured them, fully grown protoforms who had not experienced the wonders of Sparkling youth. The Allspark would bless them with Sparks and all the knowledge that they needed to start their lives. At first it was strange for both us and them but as the war dragged on we became used to it.'

Ultra Magnus sighed and folded his arms.

'When we drove the Decepticons away and made Cybertron a safe place once again we then removed the law of Spark interfacing. We wanted our world to be filled with young ones again. Start anew and pray that the next generation would learn from our mistakes. However the war had changed us. We grew to prefer to have our young ones created in the protoform factories. It became more...convenient to have them created like that. There are a few who prefer to procreate the old fashioned way...but not a lot I'm afraid.'

As Ultra Magnus continued Optimus's blue face suddenly went very pale.

'Y-you mean...Spark interfacing was halted because...it was a form to procreate?'

'Yes. We called the ones who bore the growing Sparkling within them Carriers and the one who Spark interfaced with them was known as the Sire. The Sparkling itself is created when the two Sparks merge and together create a whole new Spark that contains their unique energy signature. You know my predecessor was planning on passing a law in which every mech and femme on the planet Cybertron must produce a Sparkling at least once! Heh...we all thought he was joking. Sadly it was never passed.'

As Ultra Magnus continued with his tale he didn't realize nor notice that Optimus had suddenly clutched his Spark out of horror. Spark interfacing was a way to create a new life, a Sparkling, an infant Cybertronian. He had Sparked merged with Megatron. Could he be...carrying?

'H-how did they know they were carrying?' he squeaked.

'Oh...well the Carrier's would increase their Energon intake, get tired easily, new parts would grow within their Spark chamber that was necessary for the Sparkling's growth, they would get extremely stressed over the smallest thing, purge their tanks that happened at least twice a day and eventually be able to hear their young one call out to them. It's a long process but it's just as rewarding. Ratchet doesn't have a clue how it works since he never got that form of programming into him and he was built during the Great War with the Decepticons. When I was your age I knew a mech who was carrying twin Sparklings within him! The poor fellow almost got torn apart when he produce them! Of course when they were born they were just the sweetest things I ever saw. Since then I've been slightly envious of Bonded Mates who produce their own Sparkling's. In fact you can say that one day I hope to have one...what about you Optimus?...Optimus?'

Looking up he found that Optimus had vanished from where he was sitting. The tool he held was now lying on the floor as if it had been dropped. He looked around the bridge to see if he had just walked over to pick up another tool but he was gone. The young mech had vanished without a trace and without even telling him he was going. Was it something he had said or was he late for some sort of briefing? Maybe he put him off with this whole Sparkling talk and he needed some air to cool his vents? Scratching his helm he sighed and hoped that in some sense it did bring them a little closer together. Maybe it did...maybe it didn't...he could only hope.

As Ultra Magnus sat within the bridge wondering what that was all about Optimus was walking very fast, almost running, back to the Autobot base. A panicked look filled his face, his Spark pulsed so hard and fast within him it began to hurt, hundreds of thoughts floated through his CPU until it was almost full of terrible questions and frightening answers. Everything that Ratchet had told him this morning, his strange hunger, his restless nights, the purging and what he had just learned from Ultra Magnus...it was all starting to add up.

He was carrying.

That night when Megatron attacked him, he forced a Spark merge with him, an act he used to believe was just another form of interfacing but in truth was an old way to create new life among the Cybertronian race. Megatron's Spark had merged with his own. The two merged until they were one and together they created a new unique Spark that was now growing within him. As a result he began to crave more Energon to satisfy both his and his young one's hunger. He purged the waste fluids his young one created as it grew. His Spark chamber began to evolve to accommodate the small and fragile life growing within him. A new life was growing within him.

He paced through the Autobot Base, ignoring the confused expression on Bulkhead's face as he watched his leader walk past his small art studio. He ignored Bumblebee's worried expression as he lounged on the makeshift couch as he watched his superior officer walk towards his room with a terrified look in his optics. He failed to realize Ratchet was watching him with suspicious yet concerned optics as he watched the young leader walk by in such a way that was so unlike him. Optimus ignored everyone he walked passed for mountains of worries and fears began to build up within him.

Although he was an Autobot and Autobots cherished all forms of life he did not at all feel joyous. In the past he had been curious about Sparklings and used to wonder what it would be like to raise one but now he did not wish to know. As an individual he believed that Sparklings were an important part of the Cybertronian race, the building blocks of the road to their future but right now he didn't feel like he was holding anything important within him. Even though he should be honored that a new life was growing within him and that this was a time of celebration he did not wish to celebrate nor feel honored for the Sparkling within him was not just any Sparkling.

It was the Sparkling of the Warlord Tyrant, Megatron.

Within him was the Sparkling of the Autobots' greatest enemy.

He was carrying the Sparkling of the Decepticon Leader.

Once in his room he locked the door and almost fell to his knees as the very thought of carrying the leader of the Decepticon's Sparkling now sunk into his CPU and his frame began to shake uncontrollably. This couldn't be real! This had to be all wrong! Maybe he was just over reacting? Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions and got the wrong idea? There was no fragging way he could be carrying a Decepticon Sparkling. With trembling hands he slowly placed them on his shaking chassis and whimpered as he felt his Spark underneath it. To his horror he found that he could detect something within him. Now that he was fully aware of his condition he could feel something within him...growing...living within him...deep inside of him.

He suddenly felt sick. His whole frame began to heat up. He fell back when his legs could no longer support him. He clutched his chassis until he began to make small dents upon it. His optics had widened and his face had almost gone white with horror. Not only had Megatron ruined him...not only had he robbed him of his hopes and his dreams...not only had he taken his innocence and purity...but he had cursed him with the burden of carrying his very spawn. He had merged his Spark with his, leaving his foul energy signature within him which sparked a reaction and created a new Spark. A Spark with the young mech's and the Decepticon leader's unique Spark energy signature.

He was carrying Megatron's Sparkling.

He was going to produce Megatron's Sparkling.

He was going to bring an abomination into the Universe.

Unable to control himself he howled in agony. His cry of anguish could not be heard by his comrades since their rooms were sound proof but he could not care less if they weren't. His pain was too great he could no longer hide it. He screamed up into the heavens as the horrible truth had taken over and fell into the darkness of despair.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jazz makes plans and Ultra Magnus takes a trip down memory lane whilst Optimus tries to accept his new responsilbility_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Sweet and Painful Dreams**

Sitting on control panel of the bridge of their ship Jazz could not believe what he had just heard from the Autobot Commander. Upon returning to the Elite Guard ship Ultra Magnus summoned him to the bridge for a private conversation. Once inside the Autobot Commander seemed to be flustered and a little embarrassed for some unknown reason. He then explained that whilst working with Optimus in the bridge the young mech suddenly asked him a very personal question. He didn't quite explain what the question was but the white ninja 'bot seemed to get the idea that it was a very personal question that Ultra Magnus did not wish to share. Still he could not believe that Optimus actually decided to share something personal with Ultra Magnus which now meant that the young mech must of trusted him enough to keep it a secret.

This could only mean one thing.

Optimus now saw Ultra Magnus as a good friend and when you're a good friend it meant he was closer to that passable barrier in which Ultra Magnus would be able to become more than just a friend but a lover. Now all they had to do was to find a safe way to cross over the barrier without any complications or consequences which was easier said than done. Optimus was young, naive and, according to Ultra Magnus, was interested in becoming someones mate, someones lover. He might be confused at first when the Autobot Commander would eventually make a pass at him but Jazz just knew that the young mech would accept Ultra Magnus's advance and be his and his alone. He had seen they way he acted around him and out of the Autobots he had been with he was more at ease around Ultra Magnus.

'This is it, big 'bot! Now all we gotta do is figure out where and when you can put the moves on lover 'bot and then he'll be all yours!'

'Although I am eager Jazz...I do believe we are rushing things.'

'Are ya crazy? I think this is the perfect time to put the moves on Optimus! He trusts ya, he likes being around ya and all ya gotta do is show him how ya feel about him and then, as these organics say, love is in the air!'

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics. Jazz was getting ahead of himself and when that happened he got a little too excited.

'I don't want him to loose his trust in me Jazz. I don't want him to think that I just want him for a single night of relieve.'

'But he won't 'cause you'll be tellin' him how ya feel about him before ya make ya move!'

The Autobot Commander sighed as Jazz continued. He was acting like he had everything figured out but did he really? Would Optimus accept his feelings for him or refuse them? He may frighten him, upset him or even anger him. The young Autobot did seem to enjoy his company but this could be due to the fact that he was his superior officer and he only acted polite around him because of his rank. Then again he didn't seem to have any respect for Sentinel who was also his superior officer. He just didn't want Optimus to reject him and he was afraid that if he expressed himself to him now the young mech would turn him down and then try to avoid him.

In the past, when he was younger and the Sub Commander of the Autobots he was always confident with himself when it came to courting mechs or femmes. Back then he did not fear them turning him down but of course back then they were just temporary relationships, nights of exotic pleasure, nothing special. When the war came and he became the Magnus he did not form relationships but did request if they wished to spend a night in a berth with him. Back then it was both an honer and a stress relieve to interface with the Magnus and back then they needed it. However now the old mech just wanted to settle down with a mech or a femme that took his fancy. That mech of course was Optimus Prime.

He remembered when he first met Optimus. A very long time ago back on Cybertron.

He had decided to visit an Elite Guard Training Complex, a place where 'bots who had what it takes to become members of the Elite Guard were trained. To have the Magnus visit was an houner and the would-be-Elite Guards would look forward to meet the holder of the Magnus Hammer and the Commander of the Autobot forces. It was a rare chance and at the time he really wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by young mechs and femmes who would tire his audios out with how much respect they had for him. An old friend of his, a war battered mech named Kup, showed them around the complex.

He wasn't the only one who went. Alpha Trion, the head of the Guilds Domesticus. Botanica, a respected member of the High Council. Prixus, a Senator of Tyger Pax. All four of them were important guests and so the Elite Guard Cadets had to impress them if they wanted to advance their careers.

Walking down the hallways, the training rooms and the lecture chambers grew to a bit of a bore but he forced himself to endure it. They met a few cadets who were young, pretty and trying to impress him but to Ultra Magnus they were just a few mechs or femmes who wanted some attention from the Autobot Commander. He did admit that a few of them may be interesting to spend a night in a berth with but he had grown tired of one night stands. He wanted something more. Someone to hold him, be there to support him and share his feelings with. It sounded incredibly sad but all he wanted was someone to love.

That was when he saw Optimus.

The young mech was in a lecture, standing with two of his friends that would eventually become the arrogant Sentinel Prime and the late Elita One. He did not notice the presence of the important 'bots in the room. They were too busy listening to the lesson their instructor was giving. At first he thought the young cadet was rather pretty for a mech. A nice slender frame and a lovely face that one could just stare at for cycles and cycles. However he assumed he was just a pretty face that he could easily get into a berth and eventually forget him like all the others. It wasn't what he was looking for. He tried to listen to Kup's brief but he found that his optics kept wandering back to that young mech. He soon found that he was just staring at him like some old perverted creep.

He was glad when they left but as they continued their tour he found that his mind kept wandering back to that young mech he just saw. He was indeed pretty but so were a lot of mechs and femmes he saw here. So why did he keep thinking of him?

As the day dragged on Kup informed them there was one last part of the tour he could not be part of since he had a class to teach...no, more likely to torture them with his hardcore training. He was going to leave them in that hands of a cadet he believed showed great promise. In fact he began bragging how he trained him and how well he did in his exams and tests. Ultra Magnus was a little intrigued for Kup had fought alongside him in the Great Wars and he was not an easy mech to impress. You could stand in front of him doing some fancy weapon technique that would woo others and he would still yawn out of boredom. This 'bot he spoke of seemed to have impressed him and the way he spoke of him showed how much pride he had in him.

'I'll admit he's rough around the edges but with some fine tuning and some good polishing I'll bet he'll take your job old friend!'

Ultra Magnus smirked whilst Botanica giggled.

'He must of taken a shine to you then Kup,' she said with a smile.

'Oh he has ma'am, he has.'

They headed towards some offices where their tour guide cadet was waiting for them. Imagine Ultra Magnus's surprise when he found it was the very mech that caught his optics earlier that day. Now that he was closer to him he found that he was incredibly attractive. He looked so nervous, apparently he must of just been told that he would be showing four important 'bots around an area of the complex all by himself. No one could blame him for being nervous with that responsibility weighing down on his mind. He approached quickly yet slowly, trying to remain cool and calm as he stood before such important 'bots. Ultra Magnus could not help but think how cute he looked as he stood there trying to be brave but was so full of fear.

Kup gave him a quick brief before leaving the four mechs in his hands. Once Kup was gone Ultra Magnus could of sworn he saw some panic in his optics before forcing himself to speak and introduce himself.

During their tour with him he was very nervous at first but then began to relax. He answered their questions to the best of his abilities and gave them as much information about each area as he could. He walked in front most of them time and it was then that Ultra Magnus was beginning to admire his nicely shaped blue aft. However he also became interested in hearing about his achievements since Alpha Trion asked him some personal questions. Botanica also asked a few personal questions about what was life like here and did he enjoy it? Prixus said nothing but he seemed to have an interest in the mech too...a rather sick interest.

Ultra Magnus soon learnt a lot about Optimus in the short amount of time they had. He was modest, kind and understanding. Didn't seem to care for personal pride and he was not looking to impress the important mechs with his talents. It was obvious that he wanted to accomplish his personal goals on his own and did not want to take the easy road like so many of his fellow cadets wanted to. He was honest about his achievements and showed his interest in becoming an Elite Guard. He could see why this young 'bot had interested his old friend for he was a mech you don't see very often in their ever changing world.

When they left Ultra Magnus soon found he could not forget about him. He couldn not forget the way he talked, walked and smiled sweetly at them. Even his laughter when he listened to Alpha Trion's jokes would not leave his memory files. His beautifuly crafted frame and his wonderful personality. This was truly a unique and interesting mech. At first he thought that it was just a passing fancy but when he saw him again in the training facility he knew then that his Spark had been taken.

His battle skills were superb, his determination remarkable and he even scored the highest score in the history of the academy when he fought the simulated Megatron, something that not even he could do when he gave it a try. His loyalty to his friends was admirable and his passion to learn was intriguing. He was truly an Autobot with incredible qualities that were so very hard to come by nowadays during peacetime. He soon found that he was more interested in his personality than his good looks, they were just a bonus. Although he was young and possibly into 'bots his own age Ultra Magnus could not help but hope that maybe one day when Optimus joined the Elite Guard he could earn his love and become his mate.

He began to dream, hope and fantasize the day when Optimus would become the Sub Commander of the Autobot forces and accept the love of the Magnus. That they would work side by side together to bring peace to their world and beyond and end the Decepticon threat. He thought about it so much that the elder mech assumed that it was going to happen. That he had predicated the future of his love life. That this was fate.

However that dark day came.

Optimus and two of his friends broke a very important rule within the academy. They visited an organic world and as a result they lost a promising cadet. Upon their return Ultra Magnus was informed with what had happened and his Spark sank. He was suddenly reminded that he was the Magnus and as the Magnus it was his job to pass judgement upon them. He was the Autobot Commander and Optimus was just a cadet. A cadet who suddenly got into serious trouble and just because he liked him, maybe even loved him...he could not just turn the other way and ignore it.

According to their reports Optimus had taken full responsibility for what had happened on Archa Seven and Sentinel had informed them that it was all Optimus's idea and that he left Elita One behind. It broke his Spark when he expelled Optimus from the academy and it shattered even more when he saw the pained expression on his face. He had robbed him of his dreams of becoming an Elite Guard and ruined his career. If it were his way he would Optimus suspended for a small period of time along with Sentinel but the Academy rules were practically law to the cadets and breaking them would have serious consequences.

Now it costed Optimus his very career and dream.

Not long after he had learnt that the other cadets had begun to shun him, their respect for him was gone and he was no longer welcome among them. He was now hated by the 'bots he once trained with, once were friends with and no one was there to comfort him. It was almost too painful to watch him not walk down a walkway without other 'bots glaring at him with optics full of spite. When Ultra Magnus overheard two cadets talking that Optimus would be better off working in a pleasurebot bar he almost snapped. There was no fragging way he was going to have a promising mech like Optimus degrade himself like that!

He began to dig up favours, pull some strings and even manipulate some trusted friends into aiding him until he got something. A Space Bridge Repairbot Commander was needed and although Optimus wouldn't normally get the job due to what had happened in the past Ultra Magnus influence got Optimus the job. It wasn't a glamorous career but it allowed Optimus to become a Prime and he now had a stable career. When he left him with his ship after promoting him he seemed grateful but ever since that day he wondered if the young mech hated him for kicking him out.

However now, now he learnt that Optimus did not hate him for it. He did not blame him for what he had to do. The young mech respected him and admired him even till now. He enjoyed his company and seemed to forming some sort of bond over their short time together on this new and strange Organic world. He seemed to like being close to the Autobot Commander and seemed to look past his offical rank. Maybe...just maybe Optimus would accept his feelings for him.

'Helloooooo? Cybertron to Magnus? Do ya read me?'

Ultra Magnus was disturbed from his trip down memory lane by Jazz's loud voice. The white ninja bot was waving his hand in front of his face with a sarcastic look pasted all over his face as he tried to bring him back to reality.

'I didn't mean to intterupt your deep thinkin' but right now we gotta come up with a foolproof plan to make Optimus yours!'

The elder mech sighed.

'And how do you propose I accomplish that? This is a very delicate matter Jazz not one of your special hook ups.'

'I know, I know but we don't have much time here on Earth! Pretty soom we'll have to return to Cybertron and you would of lost your chance with Optimus.'

That was true. They were due to return to Cyberton pretty soon plus the native organics wanted them to hurry up and move their ship. The organics here didn't exactly approve of them parking in the middle of their city. Also Jazz was right, if he didn't act now he might never get a chance like this with the young Prime ever again. However if he was going to pull this off he needed some sort of good excuse to get Optimus alone with him and in a private area where no one would disturb them. His office wouldn't do, no where on this ship would do so he guessed the best place to make a move would be in the Autobot Base here on Earth.

But how, where and when would he be able to make a move on Optimus within his own base? His quarters would give off the wrong idea straight away and defiantly not in their common room right in front of everyone. Come to think of it there weren't any private areas besides their own quarters within their base. Also he had some good excuse to enter the base. He couldn't just walk in just like! Since he was a Magnus he only visited their base on official business and if he just walked in they would all start to act formal around and follow him around the base in an attempt to keep him pleased. Primus this was harder than planning out a war strategy in the heat of battle!

'What would you suggest Jazz?'

'Well if ya want to tell Optimus how ya feel about him but you need to get him alone and in some sort of romantic area...not too romantic but just gives off the right atmosphere for the mood. This ship ain't exactly romantic enough so I would have to suggest their base! I'm sure there is a place in there were the two of ya love 'bots can declare ya love without any...one...noticing...?'

As Jazz spoke about his little idea he suddenly noticed a horrified expression plastered all over Ultra Magnus's face and trailed off from what he was saying. The Autobot Commander didn't move nor say anything to the white Ninja 'bot. It was almost like he had gone into an emergency shut down or something. He was looking right over Jazz's shoulder with wide open optics and a grim expression that spelt doom in capital letters. It was like something had suddenly surprised him and he went into a state of temporary shock. Confused Jazz looked over his own shoulders and his own face went white with horror.

Standing right in the entrance to the bridge was an equally horrified Sentinel Prime.

For a moment nothing was said between the three of them. The bridge was filled with an uneasy silence that seemed to show no sign of going away. The Sub-Commander stood there with his jaw hanging open as he stared at his fellow Elite Guard team mates. His arms handed lifelessly from his sides and his own optics were wide with shock. Jazz and Ultra Magnus stared back unsure of what to say to the horrified Sub-Commander. They could only assume that the reason Sentinel looked so horrified was that he over heard what they were talking about and there were only two things that would make Sentinel react like this. Two things he hated more than Decepticons.

Optimus Prime and relationships within the Elite Guard.

When it came to Optimus Prime he used every excuse he could think of to worsen the young mech's reputation. He would say how bad he was, remind them of his past mistakes and mock his misfortune when he could find it. When it came to relationships within the Elite Guard he was against it as if it were the great virus sweeping all over Cybertron. He was already against Jazz's relationship with Prowl but the white ninja 'bot just told him to mind his own business. Sentinel would then get mad and said that once they get back to Cybertron he was going to file a report against him. Of course Jazz didn't really care since relationships within the Elite Guard were valid and OK but Sentinel argued that they distracted Autobot soldiers from their duty and then they when had relationship problems it would affect their work badly. Ultra Magnus stated (just between him and Jazz) that Sentinel really needed to get himself a mate.

Of course these were the two things he hated rolled into one and that was bad news for both him and the mechs around him.

Ultra Magnus could not believe nor want to believe that Sentinel now knew about his little secret. Jazz winced as he tried to think of a good explanation for the horrified Sentinel Prime however the dark blue mech beat him to the punch. Sentinel suddenly straightened up and tried to get his words out as best he could.

'Y-you...and...Op...Op...Optimus?'

Ultra Magnus groaned in disbelief. He really did not need this right now. Jazz was bad enough but having Sentinel Prime know about his secret desire to have Optimus as his mate was like a nightmare brewed from Unicron's insides and purged right all over him. Plus Sentinel had a really bad pair of loose lips when it came to secrets. By the time they returned to Cyberton half the planet would know about the Magnus's love interest. Eventually Optimus would find out and he didn't think he'd be able to face him after that! Jazz looked like he was panicking as Sentinel was starting to let it sink in.

'Op...Optimus...and...y-you? You...a-and...Optimus? S-sir...please t-tell me...that this is s-some sort of...j-joke?'

The white ninja 'bot was despretly trying to think of a way to shut Sentinel up as the Sub-Commander continued to stutter with his words. He had been working so hard to make sure that Sentinel would never find out but now he accidentally told him! Now Sentinel knew that his Commander had a love interest in a 'bot he hated.

'S-sir...you can't b-be serious...I-I...I mean...out of all the Autobots...HIM?'

All of a sudden Sentinel walked over to Ultra Magnus until he was standing right in front of him and suddenly spluttered out a bunch of nonsense.

'Sir you can't be serious! You can't be fragging serious! I mean I admit that Optimus does have an attractive figure but that doesn't mean he would make a good mate! He would abandon you the moment it suits him and he's not even worthy to be your mate! For the love of Primus he's a repair 'bot! A repair 'bot! Do you have any idea how that would affect your reputation? You'll be the laughing stock of Cybertron and Optimus would be laughing with them! He must be planning this! He seduced you! That little cheat! He's using you!'

'Sentinel Prime, please,' groaned Ultra Magnus as the Sub-Commander continued with his little rant.

'I mean I can see why you would fall for his charms but seriously sir you have to think about your position! You are the Magnus and as a Magnus you should look for a mate who is worthy of you...but not me 'cause I'm more into femmes but SOMEONE more suitable like a tower mech or a noble! Heck maybe even someone from the High Council! Optimus comes from a cheap outdated town and is an Autobot Academy washout and is a Commander of a lousy repair 'bot crew! He's a disgrace! He would just ruin you sir and...'

Ultra Magnus just frowned as Sentinel's little rant was starting to bore him to tears. He even had the urge to yawn but held it in. Sentinel managed to wash away his sudden panicked state to an unimpressed and bored out of his processor mech who just wanted him to shut up. The Sub-Commander was rather skilled at making a big deal out of a small thing, including small topics which involved Optimus. To be honest it was none of his business what he needed or what he should look for. As far as he was concerned Optimus was the perfect mate for him and Sentinel was just exaggerating.

However he suddenly began to panic again when Sentinel suddenly turned and headed towards the bridge exit and stated,

'That fragging little cheat is going to get a fragging audio full from me! Dose he have any idea seducing a high ranking officer is illegal!'

Frag! He was going to "unintentionally" revel to Optimus that he liked him! If he succeeded then every thing would be ruined! Optimus would get upset over the matter whilst Sentinel would continue to make his life even more unbearable. Looking over to Jazz who was equally worried, the white ninja 'bot suddenly leaped in front of the angry sub-commander and placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping him from going any further.

'L-look SP, ya don't have to do this! I mean last time I check a Magnus is entitled to mate with any mech or femme that catches his optics!'

'This is different you idiot! Optimus is a fragging disgrace and-...'

'Ok, Ok...I get it...but...um...don't ya think this is a good opportunity?'

Sentinel raised an optic brow as did Ultra Magnus upon hearing this. Whatever could Sentinel Prime gain from this? As far as Ultra Magnus was concerned the dark blue mech wasn't going to get anything from this even if he wanted to or not. Jazz wrapped an arm round the dark blue mech's shoulders and explained.

'Think about it SP...what happens when a Magnus meets a mech or femme he likes?'

The sub-commander frowned. Did Jazz think he was stupid?

'Do you think I'm an idiot?' he snapped.

'Seriously though...what happens?'

Sentinel sighed and answered.

'They mate...happy?'

'They mate, yes! What happens after they mate?'

'Argh...they bond and have little Sparkling brats.'

'Good and theeeeen?'

Was Jazz playing around with him or something? This was getting really old now. Even Ultra Magnus was wondering what in the Universe Jazz was up to. Sentinel just folded his arms and huffed out the answer to the white ninja 'bot's question.

'Oh for the life of Primus...they raise them and pretend they're a lovely happy family! Are we done?'

'Yes and when the Magnus mates, bonds and has Sparklings he has to raise them and be there for them, and since he's the Magnus who has to fight Decepticons he won't have time for hardcore duties that he, as a Magnus, must preform plus he might have an serious wound in battle and leave his Sparklings without a Sire and his poor little mate all alone to raise them...sooooo?'

Sentinel suddenly pondered on this for a moment.

'He...would have to make more time for them?'

'By doing whaaaaaat?'

It didn't take long for Sentinel to figure it out.

'He would...have to step down as Magnus?'

'Which means that he would have to hand it over to the Sub-Commander, who is...?'

As if a light bulb suddenly switched on over the dark blue mech's head, something inside Sentinel clicked. He suddenly realized that this was a golden opportunity...a really good golden oppertunity. Frag...he had been so angry that Ultra Magnus had taken a fancy to that pathetic Optimus Prime he had failed to see this wonderful opportunity that had suddenly knocked upon his very helm. If it were someone else then he would have no objection but knowing that Optimus would be living the sweet life with Ultra Magnus angered him to the core. However now...now he could have what he wanted and it was all thanks to his "old" friend.

He heard that past Magnus's would eventually mate, bond and have Sparklings and since, by law, it was the Sire's duty to raise his little ones with his mate it would mean that he would have to step down as the Magnus but still hold a seat within the High Council.

Most Magnus's didn't mate or have Sparklings but when they did it was commonly known that once their Sparkling reached a certain age he would step down and hand his Hammer over to one most qualified. He would then live with his mate and together raise their little one. Some Magnus's would hang on to their title even when they had Sparklings but it would cause them a lot of stress. They would then have to be asked by the High Council to step down for the sake of his health. He would then remain a member of the High Council but he wouldn't have the power he used to have. He would still have some privileges but as a Sire to a Sparkling he would have a new responsibility.

Now Ultra Magnus had been a Magnus for a very, very long time and Sentinel believed he was due for a retirement. However the old mech continued to hang on to his title and the arrogant Sub-Commander believed that the only way he was going to become Magnus was for him to mate. He was an old fashioned mech and he adored Sparklings so once he mated, bonded and had one he would then hand over his title to him. He had been waiting for so long and got worried that someone else would catch Ultra Magnus's attention for the role of the new Magnus. He even got worried that Optimus would get the role. However this was going to be like killing two turbo foxes with one blast!

'Well...er...I suppose this would be...good...for our Magnus...I...guess...I mean...I don't approve of your choice sir...but...I guess it's your choice.'

Jazz sighed with relieve whilst Ultra Magnus uttered a quiet groan. Although he was pleased that Sentinel had...sort of...accepted the fact he wanted Optimus as his mate he was still going to dread the day he was going hand the Magnus Hammer over to him. Sentinel was good at his job but he was worried that once he became Magnus he was going to enforce ridiculous rules and laws that would cause an uproar back on Cybertron. Jazz on the other hand seemed pleased.

'So...ya won't tell Optimus?' he asked in a sweet voice.

Sentinel's optics suddenly widened.

'Wait...that idiot doesn't even know?

The white ninja 'bot sighed.

'Of course he doesn't know but the big boss wants to tell him BEFORE we go back to Cybertron! But we don't want YOU to tell him! Got it?'

The Sub-Commander seemed surprised.

'So...why don't you tell him?'

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics and uttered another upset groan. Sentinel clearly didn't have a clue on relationships or how they worked. No wonder he didn't want them functioning within the Elite Guard. Standing up he walked over and quickly explained to his hard headed Sub-Commander.

'Because I don't want to upset him or give him the wrong idea! Do you have any idea how difficult this is? I've been trying to think of a good way to expose myself to him without shocking the young mech but so far I can't think of a good excuse! I mean for the love of frag I don't want to walk up to him and say "Optimus I want you to be my mate!" because that is just stupid! I'm rather serious about this I to be quite honest I don't want to blow it!'

Hearing all of this almost made Sentinel whine in disgust. He was desperately trying to keep the mental image of Ultra Magnus with Optimus Prime out of his CPU. Thinking about them hugging kissing and...urgh...the very idea sickened him to the very Spark even though others would find it sweet and romantic. This was why he wasn't so keen on relationships within the Elite Guard, he so did not want to spend the rest of his life listening to Ultra Magnus talk about sickening sweet nothings to his mate. Still as long as he became Magnus he didn't care what the pair of them would do but if he wanted to get them together quicker he was somehow going to speed this strange romance up!

'Well sir why can't you tell him?'

The Autobot Commander groaned again. He still could not believe he was having this conversation with Sentinel Prime! Thankfully Jazz decided to explain.

'It ain't that simple! We need a time and a place and we need the right kind of mood! We think their base might be perfect but there isn't anything...er...romantic enough to set the mood right.'

Sentinel suddenly snorted and rolled his optics.

'Weren't you saying "oh how romantic it is at night on this planet!" and all that slag? Why not take him out to watch those lame stars you think are sooooo sweet...yuck. Primus I didn't think it would be this hard! I mean Optimus is so fragging naive! I mean he's a fragging easy catch...isn't he?'

As Sentinel ranted on and on Jazz suddenly realized that it was a good idea. The roof. The Autobot base had a large roof area that they could easily access. It was out of the way where hardly anyone went unless it was for maintenance and no one could see or hear what was going on up there. The stars at night and the city lights would defiantly set the perfect romantic mood. It wouldn't cause Optimus to suspect anything since the lights and stars were rights there. It was the perfect set up! The only question now was how were they going to get Optimus up there during the night?

'Y'know getting Optimus on the roof of their base at night might work! The starlight would set a good mood!'

Ultra Magnus seemed shocked that Jazz was taking advice from Sentinel! However he had to admit that he found the view of the stars from this planet at night to be pleasant to the optics and even Optimus mentioned them once to be quite pretty. Sitting on the roof of their base under the stars seemed rather romantic and it wouldn't exactly give Optimus the wrong idea. He thought it would be wonderful to sit up there with him with no one to bother them and being able profess his love to him. But how on Cybertron was he going to get him up there? Asking him would make him suspicious but he couldn't think of a good excuse to get Optimus up there without asking him. Jazz seemed to have thought of that as well.

'OK we get him up on the roof at night with ya...all alone...but...how do we get him up there?'

As the two mechs ponder Sentinel looked at them almost amazed. It was as if these two mechs were serious about getting Optimus to become Ultra Magnus's mate. He still could not see why the Autobot Commander can't just walk up to the Repair 'bot Leader and tell him straight up that he wanted him as a mate.

'We need some sort of distraction...something that would make Optimus go up there but the other 'bots stay behind.'

This seemed to now be the ultimate problem. How were they going to get Optimus up there? The only time the Autobots went up onto their roof was for maintenance and it was usually either Bulkhead or Ratchet. Optimus barely ever went up there unless he really needed to so how were they going to get him up there? They needed some sort of distraction, something to keep the other Autobots busy whilst the young Autobot leader would venture up to the roof by himself. It had to be a really good distraction though...not too good so that Optimus would stay but a distraction good enough for the other Autobots to stay.

Only question was...what?

They could pretend that the Decepticons were attacking their base but that didn't sound like such a good idea. It wouldn't set the mood at all and Optimus may view it as a cruel and stupid prank. Asking him to go up there would make him suspicious and he might end up sending one of the others up there to investigate. Perhaps a meeting could be arranged there where Optimus would walk up to find Ultra Magnus alone but that might make the young mech suspicious and ask why not have the meeting in his office. They had to somehow make him go up there during the night and to make sure they stayed alone the other Autobots would be kept busy.

Primus this was hard trying to get one 'bot up onto the roof at night.

'We could...er...we could...make him...er...aw frag this is tough one,' mumbled Jazz.

Sentinel suddenly scoffed. He knew about Jazz's popularity about hooking up mechs and femmes with mates back on Cybertron and now here he was unable to hook up Ultra Magnus with a mech that took his fancy. It was almost funny.

'It doesn't surprise me you can't pull this one off Jazz. Actually I'm surprised you managed to hook anyone up! If I'd had known better I'd say you solve your hook up problems by throwing lame parties!'

'THATS IT!'

Jazz's sudden excited cry made both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel jump back with surprise. Why the frag did the white ninja 'bot suddenly jump up in the air and cry out with glee after hearing a rather rude compliment from Sentinel Prime?

'W-what is it?' asked Ultra Magnus, still a little shocked.

The white ninja 'bot looked rather pleased with himself as he explained.

'A party! We'll throw a party!'

Now both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel looked both confused and unimpressed. A party? How the frag was a party going to help them? First off there wasn't really a good occasion to throw one and Sentinel knew that Optimus wasn't fond of parties. Jazz may like them but Ultra Magnus hated them, espically the ones he had to attend and Sentinel only liked parties when he was at the centre of attention. How was a party going to help bring Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime together?

'Jazz...could you explain "why" a party would help the current situation?'

Jazz smirked as he explained.

'Well I know for a fact that YOU hate them and I'm pretty sure you mentioned this to Optimus once in your little conversations!'

That was true. During a conversation with Optimus the pair of them expressed their dislikes for parties. Ultra Magnus hated the ones he had to attend since they were always full of boring nobles and greedy senators that bore the audios off of him. Optimus hated the ones that were full of noise and had obnoxious mechs that did stupid things and interrupted his studies. There were some things they liked about them but not a lot. They most defiantly did not like going to them in general. How the frag was a party going to help two mechs who hated parties? Jazz had some explaining to do.

'Look we throw the party, Optimus would get annoyed and then leave to find a quiet place to chill out! The perfect place to get away from a party would be the roof! Then you just follow and say you wanted to get away from it too!'

Ultra Magnus frowned. That sounded too easy and also he wasn't too keen on this whole party idea. Plus they needed a reason to throw the party.

'I...I don't know Jazz...this sounds a little...um...extreme?'

Jazz sighed.

'I know. I know this isn't your thing...or his thing...but this is our only chance and our only option if you want to make sure the mood is right and as romantic as it can get!'

'But you don't even have a good reason to throw one!' snapped Sentinel.

Even though Sentinel was standing right there Ultra Magnus still found it incredibly that the arrogant Sub-Commander was part of the conversation. He hated Optimus and now he seemed to not realize he was helping the young mech get a decent future.

'Well...we're leaving soon...so why not throw an early good bye party?'

'That's still stupid!'

'Oh who said ya were part of this?'

'I'm the Sub-Commander of the Elite Guard and I am 100% against this!'

'Well if ya want to hurry and become the Commander of the Elite Guard you're gonna shut up and keep this to yourself!'

'Are you threatening me!'

'No, I'm tellin' you to keep ya trap shut!'

'I can have you thrown in the brig for insubordination!'

'Oh that's something I never heard before!'

'How dare you, you glitched up piece of-...'

'ENOUGH!'

The two Elite Guard 'bots suddenly jumped back when Ultra Magnus raised his voice so loud it almost shattered the glass in their optics. The Autobot Commander had clenched his fists until the metal skin on his hands almost ripped apart. Clearly he had gotten stressed after hearing the two mechs argue over such a petty subject. They had almost forgotten that Ultra Magnus hated it when two 'bots started to argue in front of him and he was now in a really bad mood. Sighing he lowered himself into his seat behind his desk and gently massaged his brow. Sentinel and Jazz didn't say anything but waited for the Autobot Commander to say something.

Ultra Magnus sighed again and looked over at Sentinel.

'Sentinel Prime, this is a personnel matter that is not related to the Elite Guard so it does not concern you. As Jazz has stated I am the Magnus and as the Magnus I am entitled to the right to choose a mate whoever it may be! If you have any respect for me or even any for Optimus Prime then please keep this to yourself.'

Sentinel frowned as Ultra Magnus now focused his attention on Jazz.

'Jazz I appreciate the help but I don't think a "Goodbye Party" would help solve the current situation. I know I don't have much time left but I would prefer it if we didn't resort to that sort of thing. I will try to figure this one out on my own. Like I said this is a personnel matter and I should be the one to deal with it. Now please leave me be, the pair of you are dismissed!'

The two 'bots frowned together but respected Ultra Magnus's wishes. They saluted and turned to leave the Autobot Commander alone to ponder this matter on his own. As they left Jazz began to make his plan for this situation on his own. Ultra Magnus was clearly afraid to admit his feelings for Optimus in fear of rejection. It was cute but unless he did something soon he would loose his chance to get Optimus Prime. His only option was to throw this special party without Ultra Magnus finding out and then get him to go there somehow. Maybe he could arrange something with Prowl and the others.

Also he had to keep a close optic on Sentinel now that he knew about Ultra Magnus's love interest. Even though he had been "asked" not to tell anyone Jazz didn't exactly trust him with this sort of information. Hopefully he would keep his trap shut but to be on the safe side he was going to have to keep a close optic on him

* * *

A sudden loud thud forced Optimus to open his optics. Although he wanted to stay in his recharge that loud noise made the young mech slightly curious and anxious. His CPU was already coming on line so he decided to get up and investigate. It was also a little hard for his optics to open for they felt heavy. When he finally forced them open everything was a little fuzzy and out of focus. Eventually he was able to focus his vision and his CPU was finally able to register what he was looking at. Upon opening them the first thing he saw was a half empty cup of stale oil sitting on top of a data pad. At first he wasn't sure where he was but eventually he recalled that he was within his quarters.

He found himself where he had been sitting all night, lying at his desk where a number of data pads lay open before him. The screens on his computer were now filled with static and emitting heat to show that they had been on for too long. The hydro-muscles in his back ached for he had been recharging in an awkward position on his desk. His room was dimly lit and he had adjusted his optics until he was able to see clearly. His room looked the same as it was before he opened his optics, neat and tidy as it could get with no sign of danger. He was still safe within his small haven.

Slowly sitting up he wondered where that loud noise came from. Was it from something in here? In his room? Since their rooms were sound proof he assumed something had fallen from its place which caused the loud noise. However upon looking around he found that everything seemed to be in its place which meant it must of come from outside his room. It was possible that Bulkhead was practising Cyber Ninjitsu again or maybe Ratchet had dropped something really heavy in his workshop...but something within his engines made him think otherwise. Something was telling him to investigate.

Rising from where he sat he looked round until he heard the loud thud again. It echoed within his audios until it felt like he was surrounded by the loud yet almost eerie noise. Startled he darted his optics around the room until he locked on the door that lead outside into the hallway. Was it coming from the common room? Was it one of the other Autobots fooling around? Although he would normally stick his head out the door and tell them to keep it down, he had this strange feeling that he should go and investigate. Feeling slightly afraid for some reason he proceeded to investigate hoping to discover the source of the noise. Opening the door that lead out into the hallway he looked around until the thud was heard again. Looking towards the direction of the noise he assumed it was indeed coming from the common room.

Stepping out of the safety of his room he walked towards the common room. He expecting to see either Bulkhead jumping about like a floppy cyber ninja or Bumblebee getting told off from Ratchet for dropping something. Peering in he was surprised to see his Autobots sitting in front of the tv, none of them were making a sound nor notice the loud sound he had heard only moments ago. None of them seemed to notice their leaders presence either. None of them seemed to care about the loud noise. They were all just sitting there, focused on the screen of their tv which displayed an image of a woodland area. Were they watching one of Prowl's nature programs?

Confused he stepped in and looked around. Nothing had fallen from its place and everything seemed to be in order. The Autobots clearly didn't make the noise. Was he just hearing things? He had heard it twice but he could not see where it was coming from. He looked back to his Autobots who continued to ignore his presence. They clearly had not heard anything so he could only guess that it was all in his head due to stress.

However as he turned to leave he heard it again, only louder this time. Spinning round he looked around the room with frantic optics. Everything was in place and his Autobots didn't seem to notice yet again...but Optimus knew that he heard that thud. There was no way that came from inside his head. It was so loud that he was certain he heard it with his own audios. Why didn't his Autobots notice? Was he the only one who could hear it or were his Autobots just ignoring it?

Wanting to make sure he wasn't going crazy he walked over to where his Autobots sat. They still didn't acknowledge his presence for they seemed to interested in that woodland programe they were watching. Optimus sighed and called out to them.

'Hey guys? Did you hear that?'

To his surprise none of them responded. They didn't even looked up. Optimus was a little startled that none of them answered him. Why the frag were they ignoring him? He was their leader and feeling slightly angry he called out to them again, only louder.

'Autobots! I just asked you something! I expect an answer!'

At first none of them responded and Optimus was about to shout again when Bumblebee looked up at long last. The little yellow 'bot looked at Optimus with a surprised expression that Optimus ignored at first. He was still a little angry that his Autobots were ignoring him.

'Bumblebee, would you mind explaining why-...'

Before he could even finish with what he was about to say Bumblebee suddenly cut him off with something that completly stunned him.

'Geez Boss 'bot, you look filthy!'

Optimus's optics widened with shock upon hearing this. Even the other Autobots looked up upon hearing this sudden and rude remark towards their leader. Why...why in the Universe would Bumblebee say something like that? Trying not to throw a fit he glared down at Bumblebee and said,

'How dare you say something like-...'

'He's right though Boss 'bot. You don't look so clean,' stated Bulkhead suddenly.

Optimus suddenly looked up the big green mech alarmed.

'W-what?'

'Indeed...you look disgusting! Could you please leave?'

'Primus kid, you are filthy!'

'Yeah! You look awful! Could you please go clean up or something?'

The young Autobot leader bore a horrified face after hearing these terrible and cruel remarks from his friends. He was so shocked he almost lost the use of his vocal unit and his lips quivered slightly. Why were they saying such things like this to him? Why were they saying these things to him? He wasn't dirty! He wasn't filthy! He wasn't disgusting! Trying to regain his composure he raised a hand and pointed a finger at them whilst trying to hold back a snarl.

'I..I don't know why the frag you're saying such things but I...I...'

It was then Optimus noticed that there was some strange black goop was dripping off his hand. A strange dark slimy substance was dripping off the tip of his finger and trailing down the back of his hand. Puzzled he examined his hand and was almost alarmed to find that the strange black substance was seeping out of the seams in it. Was he leaking oil? It didn't look like oil but it was dark, slimy and sticky. It even gave off a foul odor. Where did that come from? Did he spill oil on his hands or something and forgot to wash it off? As he tried to wipe it off Bumblebee spoke up again.

'Aw now you're getting it all over the floor!'

Optimus looked at a disgusted Bumblebee before looking down. His optics widened with horror when he saw that the black goop was also trailing down his legs and seeping onto the stone floor to form a large dark slimy puddle around his feet. It slowly dribbling out of his seams and the exposed parts of his frame until his whole body was covered in these small dark rivers. Horrified he tried to wipe if off but the more he wiped away the more appeared. The strange substance leaked out of his seams from his legs, chassis and arms. It even seeped out of the seams of his interface panel. Large amounts of it were now beginning to pour out of the seams of his Spark chamber! The puddle beneath him was getting larger and larger until it from from a small puddle around his feet to an indoor pool of black goop that covered the entire floor.

As he tried to franticly wipe it all off he heard the loud thud again.

Looking around he was alarmed to now see the black goop was stating to smother everything in sight. Ever thing it touched began to sink down into it until it was gone from sight. It began climbing up the walls until it began smothering up the windows to block off the natural lighting. The whole base was starting to drown in this strange black substance that was coming from his body and poor Optimus had no idea what to do. He staggered backwards unsure of what was going on. What was this stuff? Was it coming from him? Horrified he looked back to his Autobots but was even more horrified to see that they had also been smothered by the strange black substance.

'No!' he shrieked, running towards where they were sitting.

Getting down on his knees he tried to scoop away the dark substance in an attempt to reach his friends who had vanished under it. His Spark was pulsing like mad in fear of loosing his friends to this strange black goop that his own body seemed to be producing. However no matter how much he scooped away or how far he dug down he could not find them. Fear gripped him as he tried desperately to get rid of the goop even faster. The black goop that continued to seep out of his seams from his body was not showing any signs of stopping. Was this his fault? Was he the reason this terrible substance was devouring everything in sight, including his friends?

Desprete and full of fear he continued to dig and dig, not realizing that the black goop had smothered everything in sight. More and more continued to seep out of him and even more continued to seep out of the armour covering his Spark Chamber. The walls, the ceiling, everything was now gone! The whole base was now gone and in its place was that terrible black goop and once again he heard that terrible loud thud! Trying his best to ignore it Optimus continued to dig for his friends, hoping that they were still alright.

Scared that he was about to loose his friends he finally hit something, an arm, a robotic arm! Was it Bumblebee? Ratchet? Whoever it was he had to get them out fast! Grabbing it tight and pulling hard on the submerged arm he tried to pull whoever it was out of the black goop. He ignored the loud noise that continued to ring in his audios. He ignored the fact that his base had dissapeared under the substance his body was producing. He had to save his friends!

Digging both of his hands down into the goop he gripped the hand tightly and pulled as hard as he could. He was pleased that whoever it was had gripped his arm back, it meant they were still on line. Gripping back he pulled on the submerged arm hard, determined to get whoever it was out of this mess! It wasn't easy but soon he was able to see the arm of whoever it was he was pulling out. It was covered in the black substance but it slowly began to drip off.

What he saw once the goop was gone almost made his Spark stop.

It wasn't yellow...it wasn't red and white...it wasn't green...nor was it black and gold...

It was a large non-Autobot arm that was dark silver grey with cruel black hands.

Almost unable to move Optimus suddenly lost the use of his legs and fell back into the goop, his whole frame shivering. He tried to release his trapped limb but those terrible black hands refused to let go of his arm. Fear had taken control and the young mech desperately tried to claw the black hand off of him. However it refused to let go and gripped his blue arm so hard that his armour cracked and more black goop started to seep out of the cracks. Horrified Optimus tried to cry out for help but instead of a call for help his voice was drowned out by another loud thud.

He kicked at the arm, clawed and tried to free his own arm but nothing worked. Soon, to his horror, something began to emerge out of the goop. A large shape began to rise up from the black substance like some terrible creature from the deep. It was like the terrible black goop was coming alive into the shape of a monster that forever haunted the young mech deep within his CPU. Desperately trying to free himself he kicked and clawed but Optimus suddenly became petrified when two terrible red optics became visible from underneath it and their Spark piercing glare locked onto the young mech trapped within it's grip. A vicious fanged grin soon became visible and soon that nightmarish face was now looking down at Optimus.

'No...no...get away...GET AWAY!' screamed Optimus.

The terrible shape laughed down at him and used it's other arm to grab Optimus's other arm, pinning him down into the black goop.

'NO...NO...PLEASE...LET ME GO...NO...NO!'

His tried to kick the foul creature off but his legs suddenly felt heavy. He suddenly found that he couldn't move at all. He was trapped between that terrible black goop and that foul creature that held him down within it. No matter how hard he struggled he could not shake free from that terrible grip. The monster that held him unleashed a cruel laughter as the black tar like substance began to drip down onto it's captive until Optimus was afraid he too would become smothered. The loud thud came again but even louder than before. It then came again, louder.

It was then that Optimus realized that the loud noise...was coming from him!

Looking down at his chassis he was horrified to see the black goop was practically pouring out of the seams of his chest armour. It was almost as if the source of the black goop was right underneath his chest armour where his Spark Chamber laid within. He suddenly heard the loud thud again...and it appeared to be coming from underneath his chest armour! It came again...even louder...it was like something was pounding his armour from the inside. Optimus looked down, scared to see that his chest armour was beginning to dent, like something was inside of him and trying to get out.

Again and again the loud thuds came and soon Optimus saw that something was breaching the surface of his armour. Something...terrible...something he did not want to see! He tried to stop it, prevent whatever it was that was trying to get out but the terrible shape that loomed over him kept him pinned down, halting him from doing anything. He struggled in vain as again and again those loud thuds got louder and louder and harder and harder.

No...No...NONONONONONONONO

Then...to his horror...his chest split open...and from deep within a terrible...disgusting...foul...abomination emerged...and screamed!

* * *

His optics on lined like lightning and the young Autobot leader uttered a loud panicked cry of fear for the sight of the foul abomination emerging from his Spark Chamber was still fresh within his CPU. Sitting up in a state of panic and fear Optimus looked around his chambers, searching for signs of danger. His vents hitched like crazy, steam rose from his armour as coolents tried to restore his body back to a reasonable temperature and his trembling Sparked pulsed painfully and frantically within his chassis. His CPU was still in the process of rebooting and it took a while for everything to become clear.

Once he had calmed down he realized that the whole terrible experience was nothing more than a terrible dream. Just a very bad and terrible dream.

Sighing the young mech leaned back into his chair and tried to calm down. It...it had felt so real. The loud thuds were still ringing in his audios, the sensation of the black goop dripping down his body was still fresh and he could still feel the grip of that terrible shape that held him down. It...it just felt so real that he almost lost his grip on reality. He almost thought that everything was nothing more than a terrible nightmare that his messed up CPU somehow projected into his mind. That maybe everything that had happened from that terrible night of shamr up until now was just nothing more then a terrible dream.

However when he placed his trembling hands onto his chassis, right above his Spark chamber, he found that he could still feel that alien presence deep within him. The new life growing within him, still unaware of it's own exsistance was prove enough that it was no Primus forsaken dream. The soon to be Sparkling that the Decepticon Warlord Megatron had forced him to carry was latched onto his own Spark like a parasite. Clinging to his own Spark to sustain it's own life. It almost made the young mech sick to think about it.

After he discovered he was carrying the Sparkling of Megatron, Optimus almost snapped. He screamed, cried and prayed to Primus to save him from this terrible predicament...but he should of known by now that not even Primus would lift a finger to save him. He nearly went into a mental shutdown if it were not for a small ounce of hope he still had that there could be a way out of this. The very idea of being the one who would carry the spawn of the Decepticon Warlord sent the poor young mech down another whirlpool of despair. Bad enough he had been raped and ruined by Megatron he was now carrying his own Sparkling.

So after calming down and drinking a lot of oil and Energon he began to do some research. He had to know what was going to happen to him and if there was a way to get rid of the unwanted infant growing inside of him. It was against the Autobot law to terminate an unborn Sparkling no matter what but Optimus did not care for their way of protecting every form of life. He didn't care about the consequences. As far as he was concerned this...thing...that was growing inside of him had no right to be there!

It wasn't easy however. Since Spark interfacing was considered old fashioned and it was never to be used on the front lines there was hardly any data on the subject. The Ark barely had any information on it and there was even less on the Elite Guard ship. All he knew was that when a mech or a femme was carrying they had to prepare themselves for three stages. Stage one was when the Spark would grow and nurious from his own Spark. Stage two the newly formed Spark would then merge with the protoform fluids, created from the transfluids from himself and Megatron. Stage three after the Spark merges with the Protoform it would then grow, form circuitry, engines and programs until it was ready to leave it's carrier.

The whole process took about roughly fifthteen Earth months.

He had fifteen Orbital cycles to figure out how he was going to get rid of this Sparkling.

'Urgh...why does this feel so wrong?' he moaned.

Sighing he sat up and looked at the collection of data pads in front of him. It was strange. Even though he was determined to see this through he found that he wasn't too pleased with the idea of killing...no...ridding himself of this burden. Maybe it was because of his Autobot coding, his programing that ensured that he would protect all forms of life no matter what. That even though this Sparkling was forced upon him he should still bring it into the Universe.

No...

He didn't ask for this! He didn't want this! There was no fragging way he was going to bear this abomination!

But...

Was this really the right thing to do? Destroy a newly formed Spark? A life that had done no wrong?

'Dammit! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!' he screamed, slamming head first onto his desk, burying his head in his arms and trying desperately to stop the tears.

Why was this so hard? Why was this so fragging hard? He wanted to get rid of it but at the same time he wasn't sure if he could! He wanted to purge his whole body of the accursed thing but he found that he didn't want to. For so many stellar cycles he had believed in protecting all sentient beings, preserving life and keeping it safe from Decepticon terror and now he wanted to break all those promises and vows so he could get rid of this one growing inside of him. This life that Megatron cursed him with! A life he did not want to see. A life that would ruin his own. He didn't want it, he wanted it to be destroyed yet he could not find the will to do so.

Rasing his head slightly to look at the screen before him with tear filled optics he let out a deep choked sob of anguish. The Autobot symbol flashed before him, reminding him of his duties and his code. To protect all forms of life no matter what. That was what he was trained for, what he wanted to do and what he hoped that one day all Cybertronians would do! Preserve all life and project it from evil! It was a hope, a dream, a desire he once had...but now...now he just wished it would all go away.

Even if he did decide to keep it what would the others say? He wouldn't be able to hide a Sparkling from them for too long! They would want to know who the Sire was and eventually they would discover that he had been with a Decepticon. He would then be locked up, treated like a traitor or a test subject whilst the Sparkling would be taken from him. Taken from him and sent to somewhere where no Sparkling should never go. They would use it to see it Autobot and Decepticon coding could be successfully merged and test all of their cruel theories upon it. No Sparkling...not even a Decepticon Sparkling deserved that!

That was another worry. In the all the History of Cybertron no one had ever heard or believed it was possible for an Autobot and a Decepticon to have a Sparkling together. Even though a long time ago they once shared the same coding, when they split up into two different fractions the Decepticons began to evolve and change just like the Autobots did until both fractions became two entirely different races of Cybertronians. Scientists deemed that because of the change between the two fractions it was almost impossible for them to breed, however it was noted that the chances of an Autobot and a Decepticon creating a Sparkling together was very, very slim but possible...but of course no one ever tried it.

What was this Sparkling going to look like? The Sire was the Decepticon Tyrant Megatron and he, the Carrier, was a young Autobot repairbot! It was praobely going to look like some sort of mutated freak! A terrible result from a cruel night of vengence and shame. He should be merciful and put it out of it's misery right now! Spare it the pain of being born as a terrible creature and living an eternity of being shunned from his own kind! However not even these excuses made him want to carry out the deed.

And even if he could he didn't know how. Since Autobots were a race who believed in protecting all life no matter what they never ever tried to find a way to get rid of unwanted or unplanned Sparkling. Scientists even deemed that trying to get rid of an unwanted Sparkling was life threatening and so no one even gave it a second thought. But there had to be a way. Decepticons must of known how for they didn't respect life like the Autobots did. However he did recall that Decepticons breeded among themselves so they could make their armies grow faster. Sparklings were precious to them for they were their future soldiers...or in a more simple term...cannon fodder.

Sitting up he let out another sigh and tried to think of what to do. If he kept it, questions would be asked and he might loose the Sparkling and be locked away himself. If he got rid of it he would be safe but would forever feel guilt ridden for destroying an innocent life which was something he did not like one bit.

Two choices...

One decision...

Which one should he take?

Deciding to ease his worries for a little while Optimus got up and left his room to grab some more oil. Now that he knew why he was getting so hungry all the time he felt a little bit reliefed...but at the same time depressed. Also he knew eventually Ratchet was going to discover that someone was taking extra oil for themselves and he would then stop at nothing to figure out who it was. Apparently he was still suspecting it was Bulkhead even though the large green mech continued to deny it. Optimus could only hope that Ratchet might turn a blind optic on the whole thing but knowing him he wouldn't.

Upon entering the rec room he suddenly noticed that Ratchet had Bulkhead in a corner and was in some form of deep conversation with him. Optimus couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see that from the way he was standing Ratchet was angry about something and Bulkhead looked upset. It was quite possible they were having a "chat" about why their oil supply continued to drop. Optimus knew of course that this was his own fault but if he confessed Ratchet might want to know why he was drinking so much. He was going to have to formulate a plan on how to get some more without anyone noticing but for now all he could was to apologize to Bulkhead from afar.

Walking over to the oil cans he was about to pick one up when he heard someone call out to him.

'Optimus, may I have a word with you?'

Looking up the young mech was displeased to see that the one who called out to him was none other than Prowl. Ever since he discovered he was carrying the spawn of the great Warlord Megatron Optimus's hate for Prowl grew even more. It was his fault that he got attacked in the first place and thus it was his fault that he was now with Sparkling! Yet here he was acting as if everything was fine and dandy, happy with his life and pleased that he had a lovely relationship with Jazz, not realizing the great pain he had caused unto his leader. He had no idea how much Optimus hated him right now...in fact he was quite sure he was glaring at him at the time.

Prowl seemed to sense some...anger coming from his leader but assumed he was in a minor foul mood. However he did hope that Optimus would listen to his request. Not too long ago Bumblebee wanted to swap patrol duties so he could hang out with Sari. In exchange he promised that if Prowl wanted to swap with him he would comply, no questions asked. Of course they were allowed to do this without asking Optimus's permission but they recently received an update from him stating that if they wanted to swap duties they had to go through their leader first. He didn't know why Optimus was making up such rules but as a good Autobot soldier he had to follow them, no questions asked.

Also he believed that, in a way, Optimus owed him. The young leader didn't know of course that he was helping Jazz setting him up with Ultra Magnus. Jazz had asked him to keep an optic on him and find out what he liked, which was harder than it looked, so they could use it to aid Ultra Magnus into winning him over. Lately Optimus seemed to be in a foul mood but even Prowl believed that once Ultra Magnus professed his love to him the young Autobot leader would feel as giddy as a young mech on his first date.

Standing before their young leader Prowl tried to start off the conversation by saying something nice.

'Pleasant weather we're having today, isn't it?' he asked in one of his rare sweet tones.

Optimus suddenly sneered and folded his arms.

'You came over here to ask me about the weather?' he snapped.

That...that surprised Prowl. He wasn't expecting Optimus to say something like that! It was so very unlike him. The young mech was usually sweet and nice even in a bad mood but now he just seemed so...angry. It also concerned him for two reasons. One, this may ruin his chance on getting that duty swap and two, Optimus would never in his whole life act like this towards anyone. Trying to remain nice and calm he began to talk about the real reason he came over to talk to him.

'Begging your pardon Optimus but...I was wondering if it would be alright if I could swap my duties with Bumblebee? You see since he-...'

'What? So you can go off and frag your mechfriend?'

That sudden remark suddenly made Prowl both red in the face and insulted. Truth be told he wasn't expecting to hear such a thing from Optimus Prime! Why was he acting like this? Why would he even say such a thing? Optimus would never say something so personal and offensive like that! This had to be some clone or something!

Optimus suddenly glared at him and almost made a snarl.

'Am I right? You just want to get another day of duties off so you can go off and act like a happy fragging couple in that stupid fragging tree! You don't care that about the other Autobots just as long as you're with your precious fragging Jazz! Am I right?'

Optimus's loud and angry tone attracted the attention of Ratchet and Bulkhead. Prowl just stood there shocked and horrified that Optimus was saying such things to him. Yes it was true that he wished to spend more time with Jazz but the way Optimus put it...it was just so insulting and offensive. He had no right to say such things! Keeping his cool even though now it was so very hard he replied in a decent tone.

'Yes it's true that I wish to spend time with Jazz but-...'

'Well what a fragging surprise! Too bad Prowl that isn't a good excuse! Unless you have a more important and necessary reason to swap duties with someone else than don't even bother! Now stick with your duties as you're supposed to and get out of my sight!'

And with that Optimus stomped off leaving a shocked Prowl standing there. In all the stellar cycles he had been with Optimus Prime he had never heard him say such things or even seen him act like this before! The young leader had always respected the feelings of his Autobots but now...now he just trampled all over them and kicked them in the dirt as if they were nothing more than slag! Prowl's own rage had taken control and he suddenly snarled and shouted back at the Autobot leader who continued to walk away from him.

'What is your problem! Who the frag gave you the right to say such things!'

Upon hearing that Optimus suddenly spun round and snarled back at him.

'I am your leader and what I say goes! If I catch you trying to sneak your way out of your duites just so you can spend time with that fragging Jazz of yours I'll have to sent back to Cybertron to be court martiled!'

Prowl suddenly snarled and almost had the urge to attack Optimus but held that violent part of him back.

'You may be our leader but that doesn't give you the right to say such things to me or to Jazz! You know, lately you've become somewhat of a...a...a jerk to everyone including me and we have done nothing wrong! Why in the name of Primus are you acting like this?'

Optimus suddenly found that a small part of himself wanted to scream at him right there in front of all the other Autobots "why" he was acting this way towards him. He wanted to tell him that it was all his fault that he was attacked by Megatron, tainted forever and now carrying the spawn of a monstrous Warlord! That because of his desire to spend more time with his beloved Jazz caused Optimus to lose all his hopes and dreams in a single night! He wanted him to know that this was all his fault, that he had caused him so much suffering and pain. He wanted him to live with the guilt that he was responsible for everything that had happened to him!

But...if he did then everyone...everyone else would then know. They would then know that he had been tainted by a Decepticon both in body and in Spark. They would then know that he was carrying a half-breed Sparkling that the vicious Warlord had implanted within him. They would never accept him after discovering this. Instead of blaming Prowl they would all look at him with disgust and hate. Although he wanted to shout out to the whole Universe why he was acting like this...he was just so afraid of the consequences.

Quickly calming himself down, forcing all of those painful emotions into the back of his CPU he looked up at Prowl and said in a calmer tone,

'This conversation is over.'

And with that he left, not even looking back nor saying anything else.

Prowl still could not believe what he had just heard from Optimus's own lips. He was acting like Sentinel but worse. What had he done to annoy Optimus like that? What had cause their young leader to suddenly act like a aft head? He didn't ask for much but for Optimus to act this way over a simple duty swap was quite suspicious! And all those horrid things he said about Jazz and himself was certainly un-Autobot like! If Prowl didn't know any better it was as if Optimus was taking a leaf out a Decepticon handbook on rudeness! A true Autobot would never say such things about the personal matters of his own teammates! He had no right to!

Yet.

The way he looked at him before he left...his optics...were filled with so much sorrow and despair. It was almost as if he both regretted what he had just said to him...and that he wished that the black and gold ninja 'bot would just leave. Leave and never come back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jazz plans the mini part and Ultra Magnus finally confesses! How will Optimus react? WARNING! This fic contains themes of a past Non-Con, Mech on mech! MATURE WARNING! Do not read if this will affect you! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_

* * *

_

Confession of the Spark

The black and gold ninja bot growled in frustration as he tried his best to calm himself but even sitting in his beloved tree wasn't helping him relax. He really wanted to punch someone's lights out right now but his cyber ninja code forbid violence as a means to relieve stress and he was trying every meditating technique his master had taught him but they weren't helping at all. His anger and rage continued to rise every time he thought about what happened only moments ago and even though he tried to forget he couldn't. The way Optimus spoke to him about the ninja bot relationship with Jazz had as the humans say, pissed him right off! The things he had said were so rude and incredibly insensitive. Optimus may be his leader but that didn't give him the fragging right to say such things to his fellow Autobots!

He may not of known him for a long while unlike the other 'bots but he got the impression that Optimus Prime was a nice, polite and caring mech who respected his fellow 'bots and would never say anything to offend them. Sure he couldn't stand him at first but he grew to believe he was an admirable type of mech. However after that little display he now believed he had just seen his true colors. Never in his whole life had he ever been insulted by anyone...EVER! What the frag had he done to get Optimus so riled up anyway? He was just asking for a duty swap and he had never done anything to upset the young leader! So why the sudden outburst?

It wasn't the only thing that angered him...it was what Ratchet told him afterwards.

After Optimus shouted at him and left the room, Prowl was suddenly called over by the old medic for some private reason. Judging by the way Ratchet was looking at him Prowl guessed that he was deeply concerned about something and he needed to share it with him. Although he really wasn't in the mood to hear what Ratchet had to say after the whole thing with Optimus but he decided to listen. Hopefully it would get his not-so-very-nice leader off his mind and think about something else.

Standing in a corner Ratchet folded his arms and let out a tired sigh.

'I take it ya noticed our leader's unusual mood swings?'

If Prowl wasn't wearing a visor he'd be rolling his optics at him.

'How could I not? What in the name of Primus has gotten him so riled up?'

Ratchet sighed and scratched his helm.

'Well...I have a guess what the problem could be...now it's just a theory but...it's all I got at the moment.'

The ninja bot frowned as he studied Ratchet's expression. The old medic 'bot seemed unsure, nervous and not quite so keen to speak about the topic he himself brought up but it looked like he had to get it off his chassis. He was clearly going to tell him something that Prowl wasn't going to like.

'It's like this kid. I noticed that Optimus seems to get annoyed when he sees ya and ya lover 'bot foolin' about. To be honest it even ticked me off when you go off to play that lovey dovey couple routine. However Optimus seems to hate it even more than I do. Of course that means nothing at the moment.'

Prowl sighed as he tried to ignore Ratchet's thrown-in-there insult and allowed him to continue.

'Anyway Optimus seems to be getting worse by the solar cycle. Snappin' at the younger 'bots for no reason, get angry at the smallest thing, changing duty rosters that I noticed he amended to keep you and your 'bot friend apart.'

That was true. Prowl had tried to ignore it but he was now beginning to wonder why Optimus was going through so much trouble to try and keep Jazz and himself apart. Jazz had not yet noticed for he was too busy trying to get their young leader to fall in love with the Autobot Commander. It wasn't like the two ninja 'bots had done anything to upset him so why was he acting like this? Why was he going through all this trouble? Ratchet continued with his theory.

'I was gettin' worried that Optimus might have downloaded a virus without his knowledge so I called him in for a checkup. I was a little surprised when he didn't want to attend but I forced him to come anyway. As I was lookin' him over I asked him some questions and I noticed he had a funny reaction when I mentioned Jazz's name and another different reaction to yours. I also noticed that he added new parts to himself but he refused to tell me where and when he got them. At first I believed that those new parts were the reason he was actin' weird but...'

Ratchet paused and scratched his helm again. He clearly looked like he didn't want to say this but he had to be sure his theory was right. Looking at Prowl he took a deep breath and asked,

'Prowl...I think that Optimus might be jealous of your relationship with Jazz.'

That made Prowl's optic widen with surprise.

'W-what are implying?' snapped Prowl

The medic 'bot sighed again and frowned.

'Well...I think that he may...like Jazz.'

The moment he heard that from the medic's lips Prowl swore he almost lost it. The very idea that Optimus was acting so rude towards his fellow Autobots and speaking to Prowl in such a way was because he was jealous that he was in a relationship with Jazz! Maybe it was all a misunderstanding but as Ratchet continued to explain why he believed this the black and gold ninja 'bot almost believed that it was all true. Optimus spending more time on the Elite Guard ship where Jazz worked, the fact that he never got angry around Jazz but only when he was with Prowl, how strangely he reacted upon hearing Jazz's name. They were just small reasons that probably meant nothing but if it was possible that Optimus was acting like this because of Jazz...then...then...Prowl wasn't sure what he would do but he would do something!

Prowl sighed as he rested against the trunk of his tree.

If it was true that Optimus may have an interest in Jazz then...how would Jazz react? How would Ultra Magnus react? But more importantly how would he react? Would he attack Optimus? Tell him to back off and that Jazz was taken? Fight him for Jazz's hand? Would Jazz get upset that he unknowingly seduced a mech he was trying to hook up with another? Would Ultra Magnus fall into a pit of despair after discovering his love was in love with another mech? What unknown fireworks of anger, jealousy, bitter sadness and woe would ignite and explode once the truth was revealed?

Should he inform Jazz? Tell him that Optimus was possibly interested in him and not Ultra Magnus? What then? Would it help? Would it only cause more problems if he did nothing? What should he do? He was Jazz's lover! Jazz loved him not Optimus? But Optimus hadn't done anything to seduce Jazz...this could all be one big misunderstanding...but should he act now or just wait till he had proof?

As he sat there and pondered on what to do Jazz suddenly waltzed in with a cheeky smirk on his face. He had just come up with a foolproof scheme to get Optimus together with Ultra Magnus and he just had to tell Prowl what was going down. He was so sure of himself that the plan would work that he failed to notice the troubling aura that covered his beloved ninja 'bot's frame. He just hopped over to where he was sitting and snuggled up against him, unknowingly surprising the black and gold ninja 'bot.

'Hiya Prowlie, sweetie! Ready to see love come to life?'

Prowl tried to relax against his sweet little Jazz but every time he touched, looked or even smelt Jazz he could only think about the worry on his mind about Optimus' possible love interest in him. In fact at the time he didn't think that a free spirited mech like Jazz would be the Autobot leader's type. He had heard of a human saying that opposites attract but when Optimus first met Jazz he didn't seem to show any real interest in him. So why now? Why did Optimus suddenly find him interesting now? Was it because he had seen him with another mech and now wanted to know what it was like? Did he want to hold Jazz like Prowl did? Or...was it just a misunderstanding and that there was something he wasn't seeing?

Trying his best to forget it he forced on a smile and looked at the white ninja 'bot.

'W-what did you have in mind?'

Jazz smirked and nuzzled Prowl's neck, shortly followed by a low and arousing purr.

'I've come up with this wonderful plan,' he chuckled.

He nuzzled against Prowl's neck cables and ran his head across his smooth chassis.

'Let's just say that by tonight...we won't be the only 'bots makin' love,' he purred as he gently kissed Prowl on the cheek.

As Jazz continued to shower his beloved Prowl with his love and affection Prowl stood there, part ignoring part loving it, and continued to wonder if it was really true...that Optimus Prime was more interested in the white ninja 'bot than the Autobot Commander? He just prayed to Primus that it was all just one big misunderstanding.

* * *

The plan was a rushed one, made up on the spot and not carefully thought out but Jazz was convinced it would work. Although he would normally make some time to plan it through they didn't have much time but Jazz knew it was going to work...it had to...it was going to. By tomorrow Optimus would be servo's deep in love with Ultra Magnus.

After leaving Ultra Magnus's office he dragged Sentinel Prime into the rec room of their ship to have a little chat with him. Honestly he wanted to shout at him and tell him to keep his distance from Optimus and Ultra Magnus but Jazz realized that if he was going to make this work he needed Sentinel's special talent in bossing other 'bots around. At first the Sub-Commander threw a fit about the white ninja 'bot not showing any respect towards him and keeping the whole Optimus and Ultra Magnus love drama a secret from him but the moment Jazz mentioned the fact he would become a Magnus quicker if Ultra Magnus got Optimus to fall in love with him he suddenly ceased talking.

He quickly told him what he needed to do and what he only needed to do to make this work and it was quite a simple task. All he had to do was "force" the Autobots on Earth to throw them a good-bye party and that they all had to attend no matter what. Since Sentinel Prime was the second in command of the Autobot forces he could pretty much order the Autobots around to do what ever he wanted whether they liked it or not. Only this time Jazz was certain that they would like it since they were going to throw a party. If there was one thing that Autobots loved it was throwing parties.

Jazz just leaned against the wall within the Autobot base next to his worrisome lover Prowl as they watched Sentinel Prime order Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari and Ratchet into throwing a good bye bash for the Elite Guard. It wasn't surprising that they were surprised about the whole thing and even though Ratchet didn't look so keen the other two mechs looked rather excited, including Sari.

'Seriously? We get to throw a party?' squealed an excited Bumblebee.

'Of course you little twerp. You repair 'bots should be honored that the Elite Guard came here in the first place to help your sorry 'hides and now that we're leaving this miserable organic planet we expect a proper send off!'

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked quite giddy whilst Ratchet moaned miserably.

'Do we seriously have to do this? I mean I don't think some of us really want to attend,' sighed the medic 'bot, who wasn't just talking about himself.

Sentinel rolled his optics.

'Look, you old rustbucket! The Magnus will be coming to see his troops thank him for visiting your lame base and give him a proper farewell! You are all to attend and I don't care what excuse you have, you WILL arrange this send off and you WILL attend!'

Ratchet grumbled whilst Sari got in on the excitement.

'Ooh, ooh! Can I come! I can set up my games and arrange the music and help mix the oil!' she squeaked, hopping up and down with glee.

Upon hearing the organic speak, Sentinel suddenly groaned in disgust. Ever since he came to this planet he had been trying to avoid contact with the organic creatures that dwelled here in fear of contaminating himself with something rather foul. It didn't surprise him that Optimus and his team would adopt one as a pet but he just wished they would lock it up somewhere and far away from him.

'Um...the organic creature isn't going to attend...is it?' he moaned.

Bulkhead growled and folded his arms.

'Hey, Sari here has helped us a great deal whilst we've been on this planet! If we're throwing a party she's coming!'

'And you did say we ALL have to attend!' voiced Bumblebee, throwing Sentinel a cheeky smirk.

The Sub-Commander groaned in disgust and looked down at Sari, wincing at how horrid she looked before looking over at Jazz who was waving a tiny hammer around as if to say, you wanna be Magnus quicker? Growling a little Sentinel sighed.

'Fine but tell it to keep her distance from me!' he huffed.

'Um hello? I can hear you!' pouted Sari, folding her arms and glaring up at the dark blue mech.

Bulkhead bent down and smiled for he now was really excited about throwing a party.

'Aw c'mon Sari! We got a lot to do now so you can help set up the oil with me!'

'I wanna pick the music!' shrieked Bumblebee, who was now eager to get ready.

'I'll...just sit back and watch,' moaned Ratchet.

As the other Autobots seemed excited and eager to get the party Jazz smirked. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime would be holding each other's hands and giving each other sweet kisses and hugs by tonight. So far everything was going according to plan...the next stage of course was to get the Autobot leader to come to the party along with Ultra Magnus. Sadly that was not going to be easy since the pair of them hated parties but how ironic it would be that they would fall in love with one another at a party! Jazz could not wait.

Whilst Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead started to assign themselves jobs on what to do for the party, Optimus Prime suddenly walked in and from the look on his face he wasn't in a good mood. He didn't seem too impressed with all the excitement that was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of this nonsense. Jazz winced slightly but he was determined to get the Autobot leader to the party despite his mood. Hopefully his mood would lighten up during the good-bye bash and he would get quite giddy once hearing Ultra Magnus's confession.

Optimus walked over to the Autobot group and folded his arms.

'What's going on here?' he snapped.

The two young 'bots looked up at Optimus and forced themselves to bear excited grins as they explained, hoping to gain a little pity from their grumpy leader. They knew Optimus wasn't going to like it since he was in such a foul mood but hopefully he would give them the OK to go ahead.

'Well you see boss 'bot...the Elite Guard want us to throw a...a good bye party for them! We thought it would actually be cool to give them an awesome good-bye bash. So we're just organizing who's gonna do what and all that,' chuckled Bumblebee.

Optimus suddenly frowned. His fellow Autobots may or may not know but he didn't particularly like parties. He was also definitely not in the mood to host one what with all that was happening to him and put on his stern not-going-to-happen face.

'A party? Forget it! If the Elite Guard want a party they can do it on their fancy ship,' he snapped, tossing Sentinel a glare.

He should of known that Sentinel Prime wanted them to do something like this for the Elite Guard. Probably doing this just so he could impress Ultra Magnus with his leadership skill or something like that. Sentinel suddenly growled when Optimus refused him.

'Well it's fancier than this dump! Besides Optimus Prime I am the Sub-Commander of the Autobots therefore I am your superior officer and if I say you and your rag tag team of repair 'bots are going to throw us a party than you're gonna throw us a party! End of story!'

Jazz winced at Sentinel's harsh tone but Bumblebee suddenly stepped in hopping to calm his leader down.

'A-and besides boss 'bot you've been really, really down lately! We just want you to loosen up and have a good time!'

Optimus sneered at Bumblebee's comment.

'I don't need a party to help me loosen up! If you want your party, then do it somewhere else!'

Sentinel suddenly stepped forward and gave him one of his trade mark sarcastic grins.

'Look Optimus...I'm ordering you to hand over your base for the Elite Guard's send off party! This isn't a request, it's an order so obey me and get to it! Besides by the look of it your Autobots here are in an agreement with me so...tough luck.'

Jazz slapped his palm onto his face and dragged it down in despair as he watched Sentinel ruin his whole scheme. The whole idea was to get Optimus to join in on his own free will, not push him into going. Already the young mech was fuming, gritting his denta together as he was forced to obey the orders of a mech who was responsible for ruining his career. Sentinel just stood there with a smug grin and none of the others were jumping to his defense. It surprised him that Ratchet didn't but Jazz assumed that the old medic just wanted Optimus to loosen up a little and cheer up.

The young Autobot leader looked like he was about to blow a fuse but thankfully he didn't. He just clenched his fists, his whole frame trembling with rage and his optics filled with pure anger as he stared at Sentinel and the other Autobots around him. He seemed to be trying to calm himself down but whatever he was doing it wasn't helping. Sentinel watched, almost like he was enjoying watching Optimus getting angry. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari looked up at him with pleading optics and eyes, hoping Optimus would finally agree with Sentinel and allow them to host the party.

Finally the young Autobot leader said something but it wasn't what Jazz was hoping for.

'Fine, throw your stupid party. I won't be there so do what you wish!'

As Optimus turned to leave Jazz suddenly panicked. This wasn't part of the plan! Optimus had to be there! The plan wouldn't work if he locked himself up in his room all night whilst poor Ultra Magnus would be left all alone on the dance floor! Sentinel knew of this too and he was about to call the angry Autobot back and shout at him but the white ninja 'bot pushed past him and ran over to Optimus, wrapping an arm around him and smiling a little.

'I'm sorry 'bout SP Optimus but we would really appreciate it if ya came!'

Optimus almost wanted to rip Jazz's arm of him but he restrained himself and glared down at him.

'I'm sorry but I'm not interested in parties,' he spat, trying to shake Jazz off of him.

'L-look I know ya ain't keen on these sort of things but Ultra Magnus would really like to say good-bye to you all officially!'

Upon hearing this Optimus suddenly froze.

'Ultra Magnus is attending?'

Jazz suddenly smirked and nodded.

'Yep! He'd be real disappointed if ya don't go!'

As Jazz looked up at him Optimus suddenly found himself a little upset. He knew that the Elite Guard would be leaving soon but he didn't realize that when they left Ultra Magnus would be going with them. The short time he had been here Optimus found that he felt a bit better about himself. He pitied himself in the past; continuously blaming himself for his past mistakes and believing he would never atone for them no matter what he did. He thought that the only reason the other 'bots showed him any respect was because of his rank and that he was made their commander. If he were just an ordinary mech no one would give him a second glance. He would of been a nobody.

He also believed that there was no way that Ultra Magnus would show him any respect or concern. He was the Magnus and he didn't have to be friendly with a 'bot like Optimus and it wouldn't surprise him if he had hated him when he failed to save Elita-1. However after he came to visit them here on Earth he found that the elder mech had treated him in such a kind and caring way that no other mech had done in a long time. He talked to him on subjects he normally never talked about with the other mechs. He listened to his concerns and ideals that other mechs had claimed to be boring and silly. He still believed in him and that he would have a bright future ahead of him. He had treated Optimus like an equal...like a true friend.

Even after his horrific ordeal at the hands of Megatron, Ultra Magnus had unknowingly supported him throughout his whole time here. He seemed to help ease the pain, made him feel that he was able to heal and hopefully start over with his life after he recovered. The elder mech had even told him that he still believed that Optimus could achieve his dreams and that he did not think he was a failure like so many 'bots had said in the past. He had enjoyed spending time with Ultra Magnus, even if the elder mech didn't realize what he went through.

But now...now he had to leave. Return to Cybertron to carry out his duties as a Magnus is supposed to do. He didn't need to stay here, he didn't have to stay here, it wasn't like he would want to stay here anyway. Why would he want to stay here? There was nothing for him here? This planet would not interest him, the 'bots here did not need him. He had done what he needed to do and now he was going to return home and probably never visit again unless it was a really important reason. He didn't have to stay in contact with Optimus.

However...Ultra Magnus wanted Optimus to be his friend.

A Magnus would only choose a mech he could trust to be his friend and he wanted Optimus to be his good friend. That meant that, in a special way...Ultra Magnus did care for him as any friend would. He felt safe with Ultra Magnus around. He felt like he could protect him from all his worries and fears. He would listen to his worries, share his ideals and hold him when he was upset and not make a big deal out of it. That he would be able to help heal him...but then again why would he want to do that? Why would he want to help a 'bot like him...a 'bot who was carrying the spawn of a Decepticon Tyrant.

Still if Ultra Magnus hadn't been around he would of lost it ages ago. He would have been drowning in a sea of anguish and misery if it were not for him. He should, at the very least, thank him and give him a proper farewell...it was the least he could do.

Sighing he looked down at Jazz who was still waiting for an answer.

'Fine...I'll be there,' he sighed.

Jazz almost jumped for joy but instead patted Optimus on the back.

'Great! Can't wait to see you there!' he chuckled with glee.

As Jazz thanked Optimus for being able to attend Prowl watched with concern in his optics. Optimus didn't seem to be showing any interest in Jazz...or maybe because he was in front of the other 'bots he didn't want them to know he did have an interest in the white ninja 'bot. Primus this was really starting to worry him. He had never been in a situation like this before and wasn't sure what course of action to take.

The other 'bots just jumped with glee and ran off to set the place up for a little good-bye party, ignoring the orders that Sentinel was throwing after putting himself in charge of the whole event. Jazz released Optimus, who was now free to leave to return to his room, and ran over to Prowl with a wide grin on his face. Prowl watched as Optimus slowly made his way back to his quarters. Could he really be interested in Jazz? Did he really hate him because the white ninja 'bot was his?

'Something wrong, Prowlie?' asked Jazz, now noticing that something was up with his sweetspark.

Prowl looked up, his thoughts interrupted with the concerned tone in Jazz's voice.

'No, no...I'm fine.'

Jazz grinned.

'Good...now on to the next stage!'

* * *

This part of the plan was a very important one. It was just as important as the previous stage but with what was going on this part of the plan was now vital. It was so important that Jazz didn't bother to tell Sentinel about it in fear he would mess it up. He almost messed up when trying to get Optimus to come to the party so he was just thankful that the Sub-Commander decided to stay within the Autobot base and assist in organizing the party. That left him alone to carry out the next important part of his wonderful scheme to get Optimus and Ultra Magnus together.

All Jazz had to do was get the Commander of the Autobots to come to the little good-bye bash, even though he made it quite clear he wanted to do this on his own. Of course by then they would be half way back to Cybertron. He knew Ultra Magnus hated parties as much as Optimus did but once he discovered that his little love interest was going to attend Jazz was certain he'd be putting on an extra coat of wax for tonight.

Approaching the door that lead into Ultra Magnus's office he could hear the elder mech talking to himself. Listening in further he realized that Ultra Magnus was going over on what he wanted to confess to Optimus.

'Optimus...to me you are like a star...no, no, no...Optimus my Spark aches without you...no not that one...Optimus you are my one and only...oh dear Primus no...'

Jazz could not help but giggle as he listened to Ultra Magnus practicing to confess his love for Optimus in his own special way. It was cute but seriously he believed Ultra Magnus didn't need to go through so much effort. All he had to do was tell Optimus that he loved him, plain and simple. Hopefully by tonight he could tell him over and over that he loved him until his vocal unit short circuited. That was how Prowl told him that he loved him and he believed it was the sweetest thing he ever said.

Knocking on the door he tried to stop grinning when he heard a small panicked yelp when Ultra Magnus realized someone was now standing outside the door to his office.

'C-come in!'

Opening the door and stepping in he saw that Ultra Magnus had suddenly put on a frown when he realized it was just Jazz. Then again he was thankful that it wasn't a certain Autobot who was listening in on his small speeches of love.

'Primus Jazz...what do you want?' snapped the Elder mech, not too happy that he got interrupted and surprised at the same time.

The white ninja 'bot smiled sweetly.

'Just thought I'd let you know that the Autobots based here are planning on throwing us a good-bye party. Everyone is going...including Optimus!'

The moment he heard this Ultra Magnus went from surprised to confused to annoyed. He then glared at Jazz whilst Jazz just looked back with a playful expression upon his face. Clearly Jazz failed to obey his wishes from their last encounter...on purpose...not that it didn't surprise him since this was about the millionth time he had done this!

'Jazz...what did I tell you during our last meeting?' growled the Commander.

The white ninja 'bot chuckled and leaned against a nearby wall.

'I was hoping for a thank you,' he said with a grin.

Ultra Magnus snorted and rolled his optics.

'I told you I wanted to do this on my own!'

'Yeah, but by the time you're ready Cybertron would be nothin' but a rusty shell floating in the middle of space.'

That made the Magnus frown in a very bad way. Jazz sighed and stood up.

'Look Ultra, I respect the fact that you want to make this perfect but time ain't on our side here! If you want Optimus to know how much you love him then you need to tell him now or you'll loose him forever! It's not like ya got nothin' to lose here...I just know that Optimus will be telling you how much he likes ya too...after ya tell him of course.'

The Elder mech sighed and gnawed at the tip of his thumb gently. Jazz could now see the small amount of fear that he was trying to hide deep within his tired optics. Optimus was the first 'bot he was serious about and he didn't want to mess it up. He couldn't blame him for that, anyone would be scared when it came to confessing your true feelings to a 'bot you cared about. However when it came to love you have to take chances and if he didn't take this chance then he would forever regret it. Tonight Ultra Magnus had to be true to himself and tell Optimus how he feels about him otherwise he'd be left wondering what could have happened.

'So you are coming tonight...right?'

Ultra Magnus sighed.

'I...I'm gonna need some Energon.'

* * *

It was already late and the good-bye bash for the Elite Guard was about to start. Already he could hear Bumblebee playing around with the music and both Sari and Bulkhead arguing what game they were going to play first. Sentinel was still bossing them about and Ratchet was probably making sure that they had enough oil to satisfy them for the night. Prowl was possibly waiting for Jazz to show up or he was possibly already there, making out with him and not caring what the other thought about it. Ultra Magnus was probably going to show up in a bit and thank the whole team for looking after them and then return to rest on his ship. Why blame him? This base wasn't fit for a Magnus to attend a party. If anything it wasn't fit for anyone since it was run by a failure of an Autobot.

Optimus sat at his desk and sighed in misery. He wasn't keen on going...in fact he didn't want to go full stop but he wanted to thank Ultra Magnus for what he did for him. He gave him some small amount of hope that his dreams could still be accomplished and that he wasn't a failure. The elder mech made him feel safe, happy and like he had a decent friend who cared about his well-being. He treated the young Autobot like an equal and not something he wanted to get rid of. If it wasn't for the kind and caring words that Ultra Magnus spoke to him during their time together...he would of died inside long ago.

A sudden throb in his Spark made the young mech wince in pain and he clutched his chassis in agony. Lately the accursed thing that was living off his Spark was starting to get demanding for more oil and Energon, even though he drank at least 6 drums a day with some Energon on the side. The Sparkling within him would make a painful pulse within his Spark when it was hungry which meant Optimus had to secretly double his oil supply which now meant he had to consume 12 cans. Oil from Earth wasn't as nutritious as Energon but the Autobots on Earth hardly had any nor had the means to make any. According to the small amount of data he had found the Sparkling within his chassis would emit a small EMP like pulse that would alert its Carrier that it needed fuel. Whether it was supposed to be painful or not was a mystery to the young mech.

Snarling down at his chassis he whispered harshly,

'Wait till the party! You can fuel yourself then so just wait!'

That didn't seem to work for it made another painful pulse that almost made the poor young mech want to cry. It wasn't extremely painful but it did ache to the point where he just wanted to cry. Optimus moaned miserably and leaned over his desk trying to hold in the small sob of pain. There had been so many times he almost picked up a sawed off pipe he found in the corner of his room and just plunge it into his Spark in the hopes it would destroy the thing growing inside of him but he had forced to rid himself of such thoughts. He had to remind himself that he was an Autobot and Autobots don't kill innocent life forms...no matter how much he hated it.

He still had no clue what to do when the Sparkling would emerge from his Spark chamber and the others would query about its origins. He didn't know how to get rid of it or how it would affect his general health as it continued to grow within him. Right now it was affecting his mood swings and they were getting worse by the solar cycle. He snapped at the younger 'bots, had an all out argument with Prowl and had urges to hit anyone who annoyed him unintentionally. Even Ratchet was now starting to question his ability to lead them and as a medic he had the power to remove Optimus from his post if he found something that was affecting his health.

Should he tell them and get an eternity of disgusted looks from his fellow 'bots? Or should he continue to hide it and hope his mood swings would calm down?

As he sat there pondering on what to do someone suddenly knocked at his door.

'Hey Optimus, ya coming? Everyone else is havin' a good time and Ultra Magnus is here!'

Optimus growled upon hearing Jazz's voice. He still found hatred for both him and Prowl since it was their fault he was in this predicament in the first place. Still he did want to meet and thank Ultra Magnus for what he had done for him. He decided that for now he would burn that bridge once he crossed it.

'I'm coming,' he sighed, rising from his desk and making his way to the door.

He waited until he was sure Jazz had moved away from the door to his room before making his way over and stepping outside. Now that he was out of his thoughts he could already hear the music Bumblebee had selected and by the sounds of that large thumping noise Sari had chosen her game to play. Making his way towards the rec room he spotted that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were balancing themselves on the colored pad whilst Sari instructed them where to move their limb to which color. It was the same game they played when Sari came over to spend a night with them and since Jazz and Sentinel had no idea how to play they just stood back and observed.

'Alright, Bulkhead! Left leg green!' cried out Sari.

Bulkhead winced as he tried to move his left leg to the color he needed to reach. Sentinel watched, confused by the Earth game.

'What is the point of this?' he asked.

'Is this some sort of training program for the organics?'

Optimus looked over and was surprised to see that Ultra Magnus was also there and was also watching the game with curious optics. He along with Sentinel and Jazz were trying to figure out the purpose of this strange alien activity. It wasn't surprising since Optimus was also confused when he first saw the unusual game being played. Ratchet stood next to the elder mech and he smirked at the Commander's remark about the game.

'Optimus asked the same thing,' chuckled the medic bot.

The elder mech seemed surprised but shrugged as he continued to observe the game with genuine interest. Jazz seemed to be eager to join in and he got excited every time one of the younger 'bots made a move. Prowl sat nearby Jazz as he observed the game calmly and waited to see which 'bot would fall first. He had been training Bumblebee but even now the yellow 'bot was starting to tremble. Sari just giggled as she continued to order the 'bots about. Deciding to join in and hopefully not draw any attention Optimus made his way over to the makeshift couch and sat down where he could easily observe the game. There was some pre-poured oil in a odd shaped glass that he picked out without asking who it belonged to.

Once Jazz noticed the flash of red and blue he quickly nudged Ultra Magnus and smirked. The elder mech had already noticed Optimus entering the room but had tried to ignore it..no that wasn't the right term...he just wasn't ready yet. His Spark was pulsing like mad beneath his chassis and he almost lost concentration on what was going on in the game. He found himself glancing over at Optimus who just sat upon that makeshift chair and drinking his oil and looking quite depressed. One part of him was telling him to go over there and confess while the other part continued to fill him with doubt. Primus every time he looked over at Optimus his Spark pulsing doubled until it almost jumped out of his frame.

Jazz sighed as Ultra Magnus just stood there and quietly commed him.

_'Um hello sir...Optimus is right there! Go sit next to him! Tell 'em how pretty he is!'_

Ultra Magnus made a quiet growl and glared down at the ninja 'bot.

_'Not now, Jazz,'_

_'Aw c'mon...tell him how adorable he looks when he smiles! Or how you can't bear to be apart from him!'_

He was beginning to grow tired of Jazz's involvement in this problem of his. Sometimes he believed that to Jazz this was all one big game and he had no patience at all. As the white ninja 'bot continued nudge him Ultra Magnus suddenly lost his own patience.

'I'll make my move when I'm good and ready!'

However, the elder mech suddenly realized that he said that out loud and not through his comm line. Looking up he found that everyone, including Optimus, looked up wondering what he meant by that unusual phrase. He looked back at them unsure of what to say whilst Jazz was trying to hold in a fit of giggles. For a moment no one said anything or did anything and even poor Bulkhead was starting to lose balance. Sari looked up as well as she tried to figure out what the elder mech meant and then grinned when she thought what it was.

'Oh do you want to play too?' she asked.

Ultra Magnus looked down at the young human. The game?

'Um...I...I...yes?'

Sari giggled.

'OK but just wait until one of these guys-...'

BAM

Everyone looked up to see that Bulkhead had tripped and the impact had caused Bumblebee to fall over. The poor yellow mech yelped as he fell over and almost got crushed under his green friend's large frame. Sentinel found it amusing and began to laugh. Jazz also chuckled while Ratchet rolled his optics. Sari giggled again and began to draw up a tally.

'Okay, Bulkhead you lost this time! Who wants to go up against the Magnus?'

Ultra Magnus suddenly winced when the young organic announced it was his turn and then glared down at Jazz who just smirked back. He was actually going to do this? He really wasn't into playing games but maybe if he just pretended it was just some sort of training exercise that he first assumed that it was maybe he could. He did like training. Back on Cybertron he usually trained with the young cadets when he felt in a good mood and he could get quite competitive. Now that he thought about it did sound like he enjoyed playing games. Aw well. Placing his hammer against the wall he took his position after letting Bulkhead and Bumblebee get back up.

'So I just listen to the instructions given to me?' he asked the young human.

Sari nodded.

'Yep. I tell you which hand or foot to put down on which color I tell you! You can't move any of them until I tell you and the first one to lose his balance looses, OK?'

Ultra Magnus nodded and Sentinel rolled his optics.

'I never thought I see the day when a Magnus takes orders from an organic,' he mumbled to himself.

'AHEM! Who is going to be competing with the bigger 'bot!' shouted Sari, who wanted to get the game under way.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who would be 'bot enough to compete with the almighty Magnus. It wasn't that they were afraid of losing or even winning...it just felt strange to play a game like this with a highly respected mech like Ultra Magnus. Bulkhead and Bumblebee wanted a break since they had already just played; Ratchet was too old for this sort of thing, even though technically the Magnus was older than him. Sari was far too small and the way she arranged the board she wouldn't be able to reach any of the colors. Sentinel wasn't too keen on going up against him just in case and Prowl didn't want to play since...well...he was too good at it. Jazz sighed and was about to volunteer himself when he suddenly got an idea. Looking over at Optimus who just sat there and watched, the white ninja 'bot grinned.

'Hey how 'bout we have Optimus compete against out ol' Magnus?'

Upon hearing this Ultra Magnus suddenly whipped his head around and sent Jazz an almost vicious glare that he only used for battles with Decepticons. However he was unable to say anything after loosing the use of his vocal unit. Optimus looked up, surprised to hear his name being mentioned. The other 'bots and even Sari seemed surprised that Jazz would even mention Optimus since he didn't like playing these sort of games.

'Aw c'mon it'll be epic! Our boss 'bot 'against your boss 'bot! Who's for it, Autobots?'

Optimus sighed and leaned back into his couch.

'N-no thanks...I'd rather not,' he mumbled.

Sentinel looked over at Jazz, who seemed rather annoyed, and realized that this must have been part of the plan to get him and the Magnus together. Folding his arms he suddenly sneered at Optimus and threw him a quick insult he knew that would get Optimus's energon lines boiling.

'Oh, it figures that Optimus here is too afraid to even think of taking up a petty challenge against the great Magnus!'

'And you're not?' sneered Optimus.

That made the other 'bots giggle and Sentinel suddenly growled in anger but they suddenly liked the idea of watching Optimus Prime compete against Ultra Magnus. It sounded like fun and hopefully it would help their young leader to enjoy himself and maybe even get a smile out of him. Bumblebee skipped over and grabbed the young mech's arms, pulling him and dragged him over to the large game mat.

'Hey come on boss 'bot! I'd bet you'd wipe the floor with that ol' timer!' chuckle Bumblebee, wincing when he realized he insulted the Magnus out loud.

Ultra Magnus gave Bumblebee an I'm-not-impressed look before looking over at Jazz and snarling at him whilst Jazz just stuck out his glossa in glee. Optimus groaned as he tried to shake free of the smaller 'bots grip.

'I don't want to Bumblebee so let-...'

'I bet three oil cans Optimus wins!' cried Bulkhead, getting into the idea.

'Hah! No one can beat the Magnus! I bet half my Energon supply Magnus wins!' sneered Sentinel.

Ratchet suddenly gave Sentinel a vicious grin. If there was one thing that the old medic liked it was gambling.

'Hah! Optimus is way more flexible than your Magnus! Five oil cans the kid wins!'

Optimus couldn't believe this as Bumblebee pushed him over to the game mat. Ultra Magnus was trying to keep his face from going red and tried to keep calm about it. Sari giggled as she got the game ready.

'Alright, big 'bot going against bigger 'bot! Everyone ready?'

'No I'm not ready! I don't even want to play!' snapped Optimus, trying to leave.

Hearing this, all the other 'bots gave him a sad and desperate look. The young mech sighed as he tried to look away from their pitiful expressions of desperate need for some entertainment that he didn't want to be a part of. Ultra Magnus found that he couldn't say anything and, secretly hoped, that Optimus would reconsider since it did sound like a little fun and might help him loosen up a little. Bumblebee pouted and gave his boss a teasing shove.

'Oh be a good sport boss 'bot and play!' whined Bumblebee.

'Yeah and if you win I'll give you the Energon I'll win off Sentinel!' cheered Bulkhead, earning him a glare from the dark blue Sub-Commander.

Optimus sighed again and looked at them all as they looked back at him. They were all trying to have fun and give the Elite Guard a fond memory of the planet they had just visited and he was being a spoil sport. Although he was in a depressed state and wasn't in the mood he should at very least try to have fun. He was still upset, hungry and hated being around this happiness when he himself could not be happy...but he didn't want ruin this...at least for Ultra Magnus. He didn't want Ultra Magnus to think he was ungrateful and rude. He truly did appreciate what he had done for him in the short amount time he had been here. Plus this would probably momentarily distract him from what was hurting inside...also he could really do with the Energon. Maybe by doing this a small part of himself would return and he might just be able to laugh again.

The Autobots stood there, waiting for an answer.

'...alright...I'll play,' he sighed.

The Autobots cheered with glee as Optimus took his place on the mat. Jazz could not help but feel delighted that Optimus was finally going to take part in an event with Ultra Magnus and knew that this would help the pair of them loosen up a little before the elder 'bot made his confession. Also Ultra Magnus looked rather happy that he was going to have a match against Optimus.

'May the best 'bot win,' announced the elder mech, now looking forward to play.

Optimus nodded and smiled a little as he waited for Sari to announce who was going first.

As Sari prepared the device Jazz suddenly got another idea.

'Hey Sari, can I play with that doo-hicky?'

Sari looked up at Jazz with concerned yet curious eyes whilst Ultra Magnus looked over with a pair of uneasy optics. Although no one else seemed to mind the elder mech was now rather worried about how this game would turn out. Jazz had being really pushing him into getting to feel at ease around Optimus and knowing what Jazz was like Ultra Magnus had a feeling that this simple game was about to get complicated.

'Well...okay...you know how to use it?' asked the young girl.

Jazz gave her a sarcastic frown and placed his hands on his hips. If he could operate the Elite Guard's most advance ship he was pretty sure he could push the button on a small machine and pass instructions onto the players. Sari must have picked that up and apologized, handing him over the device.

'Okay, but don't break it!'

The white ninja 'bot grinned and sat down next to Prowl.

'Players ready?'

Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus nodded whilst the other 'bots began taking bets. Jazz noticed that Ultra Magnus was giving him a glare, as if to say "don't you dare try anything" and this time it look like the threat was real. Of course Jazz wasn't afraid of crossing the barriers he had been told not to cross. Besides he knew the elder mech would be thanking him later. Looking down at the small device he pushed it and waited to see what came up.

'Alright...Optimus left foot blue!'

The game dragged on for a good bit but still the Autobots watched, wondering who would fall first. Already both 'bots were on all fours with Ultra Magnus stretching a little to keep his right hand on the far red whilst his left leg was planted firmly on a far off yellow. Optimus had somehow ended up flipping over so he was facing towards the ceiling and seemed to be trying to keep his balance with his arms whilst his legs trembled slightly. The two weren't facing each other, Ultra Magnus was facing one way whilst Optimus faced the other, the pair of them desperately trying to stay still. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari and Ratchet cheered on Optimus whilst Sentinel and Jazz threw their support to Ultra Magnus. So far everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

'C'mon boss 'bot!' cried Bumblebee.

'Show him who's the better 'bot, sir!' cried Sentinel.

Jazz smirked as he watched the two 'bots sprawled out on the floor, trying to keep their balance and have some fun at the sometime. They were rather close but for Jazz they weren't close enough. Looking down at the device it stated that Optimus had to move his left leg onto a green. Looking at the floor he noticed that if Optimus moved his right leg to that nearby yellow he would slightly shift under Ultra Magnus.

'Kay Optimus...right foot yellow!'

Optimus looked up and frowned that the only yellow he could reach with his right foot was under Ultra Magnus frame. Sighing and trying to keep his balance he moved, Ultra Magnus wincing when he realized that the young was moving underneath him. The other 'bots didn't seem to care they were moving closer together but Prowl who was sitting right next to Jazz could see that he made the last move up...but decided to say nothing. Jazz grinned and decided that Ultra Magnus needed to get a little closer to Optimus.

'Ultra Magnus...right hand green!'

Ultra Magnus sighed with relief as he was moved his right hand further back. He was stretching for so long he was almost afraid he'd collapse and lose the game. He was kind of hoping he would win this thing now that his competitive side was starting to come out. Resting his right hand on the green and shifting back a bit he heard a small moan of discomfort. Looking underneath his frame he almost went red when he found that he was now almost on top of Optimus. Jazz seemed amused and Sentinel now looked away whilst the other 'bots laughed.

'Careful not to fall, Ultra Magnus! Don't want to crush Optimus now!' laughed Ratchet, who was now getting a little tipsy.

The elder mech shot a glare at Jazz who just pointed to the device in his hand with a shrug.

'Alrighty now...Optimus...left foot blue.'

The young mech winced when he realized that the only blue his left foot could reach was the one right under Ultra Magnus's face. Primus this was embarrassing. Maybe he should just fall on purpose so he could get out of this...but he did find that he was enjoying it a little...and if he did win he would get that Energon that would keep him away from the oil...hopefully the next move would make the elder mech above him move forward and away from him. Taking a deep puff of air through his vents he moved a little further under the Magnus, his left foot now planted firmly on the blue.

Realizing that Optimus was moving a little further underneath him Ultra Magnus suddenly felt weak in the knees and his Spark was pulsing quite fast. Feeling the warmth of Optimus Prime's lovely body that was so close to his own was making him feel funny and he himself started to get hot. Jazz must have been up to something! There was no way that this could be some sort of mere coincidence or accident. Looking over at Jazz he seemed to be reading off the device and the other ninja 'bot was sitting next to him able to see what the next move would be so he couldn't be cheating...could he? Was he cheating or was this some sort of divine intervention? Was Primus trying to embarrass him in front of the mech he adored?

'Magnus! Left hand yellow!'

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked around for a nearby yellow. To his horror the only yellow he could see was the one...right between Optimus's legs. In fact Optimus perfectly shaped blue hips were right above it meaning he would have to slide past him. If he placed his hand there...his arm would be right up against...dear Primus...was that damn device in with the whole scheme or did Jazz manipulate it somehow? His Spark was racing and his knees were getting weaker by the nano-click. Maybe he should just fail on purpose to save himself the embarrassment. Who invented this game anyway? Some perverted organic with no life?

The sad part was that he really wanted to continue.

As the elder mech placed his hand on the yellow Optimus almost made a loud gasp when he felt Ultra Magnus's arm pressed up against his interfacing panel. Although at the time Ultra Magnus was going very red in the face Optimus suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to edge away but with his awkward position it was rather hard. As he lay underneath the elder mech, feelings began to resurface as the large body of the Magnus loomed over him and the presence of that arm right up against his delicate body parts made the young mech remember things he did not wish to remember.

Feelings of discomfort...fear...pain...humiliation.

Optimus winced when he started feeling sensations that felt so similar to the ones he had when he was...attacked. The fear of being trapped and helpless under a much larger and more powerful mech and unable to do anything about it. He soon found that he was starting to heave out a lot of hot air and he was starting to feel weak in his limbs. He wanted to leave...get out of there and hide...he felt sick and in a terrible daze that caused his CPU such pain. He felt scared and was afraid that if he remained like that something awful would happen.

It was such a shame that Jazz failed to notice his pain and gave Optimus the next order.

'Optimus...easy one...right foot red!'

Looking down or up or whatever direction he was looking he saw that the only red he could possibly reach was in a square right above the one he was already on...but by doing that he would be pressing further against Ultra Magnus's arm. Making a small moan of discomfort and trying to keep himself calm he moved his foot. Why was he doing this? Why did his foot suddenly move on its own, causing his groin area to rub down on the Magnus's arm. Frag this felt so wrong. He wanted out. He wanted out right now. But if he just got up and left the others would wonder why he would get upset over this sort of thing.

Ultra Magnus also decided he wanted out and decided on the next move he would touch a wrong color or something. This was far too humiliating and he just knew that Optimus wasn't enjoying himself. Feeling Optimus' private areas pressed up against his arm felt so wrong and downright degrading for the pair of them. All of the Autobots were watching them posed in such a humiliating way he was surprised no one cracked a rude joke about it yet. He swore that once this was over Jazz was going to feel the wrath of his hammer no matter how fatal it was. Giving the white ninja 'bot a glare he made a low snarl and waited for the next order.

'Let's see ya get this one Ultra Magnus...right foot blue!'

The elder mech rolled his optics and decided to miss on purpose. No longer was he going to be a victim for the white ninja 'bots little game. As far as he was concerned Jazz was just torturing the pair of them for his own amusement and, dear Primus, was Jazz going to get it when this over. He was going to save both Optimus and himself from this degrading humiliation and end it right now. Moving his right foot back he landed on some random color hoping it wasn't the color blue and that it would disqualify him from the game and Optimus would be declared the winner.

However by moving his right foot to move further back whilst his left foot was already on in a far off position caused the Magnus to lower his lower body down which in turn caused his groin area to smack Optimus Prime right in the face.

Upon feeling the sensation of Optimus' face pressed up against his own lower region and hearing a muffled yelp of surprise Ultra Magnus lost his footing and fell...crushing Optimus under his heavy frame.

Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl and Bulkhead uttered a harsh hiss of agony at the thought of what pain Optimus must have gone through after getting crushed by the larger mech whilst Ratchet snorted with laughter. Even Sentinel laughed at the sudden accident and thinking it was ironic that his rival ended up trapped under the very mech he had respect for. Even Jazz fell over laughing at the site of poor Optimus trapped under the Magnus. It wasn't what he was expecting but it was so damn funny he could not help but laugh. Eventually, even Bumblebee and Bulkhead chuckled at the scene and soon Sari joined in as well. The sight of their leader trapped under the Autobot Commander just seemed so funny to them that they could not help but laugh.

It took a moment but when Ultra Magnus realized what had just happened and who he was now lying on top of, he quickly rolled off and gasped. Optimus was lying sprawled on the floor groaning in pain and trying to recover from the sudden crush.

'O-Optimus, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to-...'

Before Optimus could let him finish the young mech suddenly got up from where he had been crushed by the larger mech and stormed off, the other 'bots still laughing. Ultra Magnus watched horrified as the mech he was trying to win over now left the room angry, probably upset that he had just been humiliated in front of his entire team and embarrassed that he had been crushed by a mech he respected...but probably hated right now. He didn't mean to upset him. He didn't mean to fall on top of him. Primus this was not supposed to happen! The other 'bots still found it amusing and laughed their heads off.

'Aw c'mon boss 'bot, don't be such a wet blanket!' laughed Bumblebee, now falling over himself.

Jazz was rolling over in a fit of laughter, forgetting that he was supposed to be helping his Commander into getting the mech of his dreams. He had no intention of causing the sudden drama but it just made something spark within him and before he knew it he was laughing like mad. Maybe because unlike the other 'bots he knew that Ultra Magnus wanted to get close to Optimus...but, of course, not that close. Oh how funny irony could be. Prowl was still sitting next to him trying to hold in his small giggles and the white ninja 'bot was trying his best to stop laughing but he couldn't.

However when he detected that a very, very angry Ultra Magnus was standing right above him he ceased his giggling.

'Ha...haha...r-relax big 'bot! You...haha...you still gotta a...haha...chance!'

Ultra Magnus was oh so tempted to grab Jazz right now and throw him across the room for all the trouble and humiliation he had just caused but the white ninja 'bot suddenly pointed in the direction Optimus had stormed off in. Looking over his shoulder he just noticed a flash of red and blue vanish up a staircase...the staircase that lead up to the roof...it was either pure sheer luck that the young mech went up there or Jazz had somehow magically predicted this. Looking back at the ninja 'bot he was now ushering him to go on. Telling him with his optics to go up there and confess his deepest feelings to the pretty young mech.

Glancing over at the staircase Ultra Magnus found that he could not move nor find the will to do so. His spark was pulsing like crazy and his mighty legs felt like they were now made out of a cheap thin alloy. Primus...he was too scared to go up there...go up to where Optimus Prime was waiting and tell him...tell him things he found that he could not voice. He had fought against swarms of enraged Decepticons, battled their mightiest of warriors, fought Megatron head on when the odds were truly against him and yet he was too afraid to go to the mech he had desired for such a long time and tell him how much he meant to him. He was too afraid to tell him how much he loved him. He was a coward hiding behind a great hammer and a fancy title…unable to express himself to a mech he truly cherished being around with.

Jazz sighed as Ultra Magnus continued to stand there with a fast pulsing Spark and trembling legs. He couldn't blame him for being scared but he had to overcome and act now! Giving the elder mech a shove he suddenly stood up and waved the device around.

'OK who wants to go next?'

Upon hearing the announcement of another game everyone suddenly got excited again.

'Ooh, ooh! Bulkhead against the big chinned 'bot!'

'Watch your glossa, organic!'

'Go Bulkhead! Show that Elite Guard chump we repair 'bots are twice the 'bots he is!'

'Oh, it is on now you big green lug!'

Now that the other 'bots were distracted with the next match of the game they wouldn't notice the Autobot Commander follow the young mech up to the roof. Although he should be grateful for the distraction Ultra Magnus was still a little too scared to go up there. He found that he still could not move nor even want to move. The fear of having Optimus possibly reject him was making his old Spark tremble beneath his chassis. He wasn't sure if he would be to handle the rejection. Even though they had spent some time together and he was at a stage where he believed that he could switch from friend to lover quite easily...he was still asking himself, what if?

Then again he took into account what Jazz had told him earlier. He didn't have a lot of time, they would be returning to Cybertron soon and if he didn't do this now he would forever regret it and for eternity wonder what could have happened. Love was about taking chances and if he didn't take this chance he might never know what could have happened. Optimus did enjoy spending time with him and he didn't seem to hate being in his company. Besides he wanted to properly apologize for crushing him earlier and check if he was alright. That would be a good enough reason to go up there.

Taking a deep breath through his vents and trying to find some willpower...he made his way to the staircase.

* * *

The night was cool and the stars were visible in the night sky. They were truly beautiful to gaze upon and in some sense they made the young mech feel a little better. Leaning against a wall up upon the roof of the Autobot base he looked up into the dark velvet sky where the cosmos put on a beautiful display of starlight and wonder. Small specks of light scattered across a great beautiful twilight canvas. Some were big, some were small, and some glitter more brightly whilst others were pretty enough not to shine as bright. It was a small comfort but Optimus did enjoy looking at them. They helped ease the pain and made him feel a little better about himself.

His Spark still ached and even though he was refueled enough for both himself and the Sparkling within him he still felt...empty. A large deep empty hole within him that no matter how much oil he consumed, no matter how much oil he drank, it would not go away.

Sighing he continued to gaze upon the stars the shimmer above him. After ending up in a humiliating position underneath the Magnus and getting crushed by him when he lost his footing the poor young mech felt sick to the core. The sensation and the very idea of being trapped under a large mech brought back memories and feelings that he had been trying to get rid of for quite some time. It wasn't Ultra Magnus's fault. He didn't mean to cause him any harm. He didn't mean to fall on top of him like that. But the touches, the fact that their bodies were so close to each other like that...he found that he couldn't handle it.

After the elder mech got off of him he quickly got out of there in fear he might of done something out of the ordinary. He already felt humiliated to have his entire team and Sentinel watch him getting crushed under one of the most important Autobots on Cybertron. The way they laughed at him didn't help much either and he just wanted to get away from it all. The whole reason he decided to join in was to try and have a good time whilst hopefully allowing his pain and misery to vanish for a little while. Also he wanted to show the Magnus that he was indeed grateful for all that he had done...screwed that up big time.

So he left and, instead of going to his room, he decided he needed a change of atmosphere and the only place he believed he could find some peace and quiet was the rooftop. He rarely went up there unless it was for repairs but he found that at night when the skies were clear that he felt at peace when he looked at the stars that shone down upon this organic world. It temporarily distracted him from what was bothering him...but of course not for very long. Sure the stars were pretty and made him wonder what else could be out there in the great cosmos above him.

Ultra Magnus had said that there was still hope for him, still a chance for him to fulfill his dreams...but...he couldn't even bear being so near him like that. His arm up against his interfacing panel that had been abused not so long ago made him shiver in fear, his hot body pressed up against him like that made him want to cry. He couldn't handle having his body so close to another mech who meant him no harm. He was unable to handle it. What kind of future was there for him if he could be able to stand close to a mech or a femme he might develop feelings for?

He wouldn't be able to become anyone's mate like this. Who would want him anyway?

'Optimus?'

The young mech suddenly looked up upon hearing his name and was surprised to see that Ultra Magnus was standing there with a concerned and almost scared expression upon his white face.

'Ultra Magnus?'

The elder mech must of followed him up here...but why? The Autobot Commander let out a small awkward sigh and scratched his helm nervously.

'I...I didn't hurt you...did I?'

Ah...he came to apologize for falling on top of him earlier. That made sense...why else would he come up here? That was one of the qualities that Optimus liked about the Autobot Commander. Always polite and always caring about his troops like that. It made him feel glad that at least he could still serve under him. Putting on a smile he resumed to lean against the wall and showed the Magnus that he didn't resent him for what had happened.

'It was just an accident. I'm just glad none of us got hurt too badly. It's not the first time one of us got injured from one of Sari's games; we all have dents to remind us of that. There is no need to apologize, Ultra Magnus.'

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh of relief and chuckled alongside Optimus, glad that it wasn't him who had upset the young mech. After the small little comic relief, an awkward silence filled the air around them, neither of them sure of what to say. The young Autobot wanting to thank the elder Autobot and the other one wanted to revel what was hidden deep down in his Spark, but the pair of them could not find the right words. Some time passed until at least Ultra Magnus made a move.

'May...may I, er, join you?'

Optimus looked up at the Magnus, surprised that he would want to join him in some stargazing...but it would be nice to have some company.

'Sure,' he said with a smile.

As the quite giddy but still slightly afraid Ultra Magnus leaned against the wall right next to Optimus, a pair of Ninja 'bots watched from the entrance from the rooftop, hidden in the shadows as not to disturb the two love 'bots. Jazz chuckled with glee as he watched the two 'bots get closer to one another whilst blessed with a beautiful star filled sky. He was now 100% certain that within a few clicks the two 'bots would be in each other's arms with a sweet lovely aura radiating off the pair of them. He had left the game along with Prowl to watch and see how the two mechs would get on. The other Autobots were far too busy to see if Bulkhead would be able to beat Sentinel at an organic game. No...this was far more interesting that some little game...this right here was the birth of a new relationship of love.

'Go on, go get 'em big 'bot!' whispered an excited Jazz.

Prowl watched also...curious of what was going to happen and to see if Optimus would accept the Magnus. He did have to admit that the two of them were a good pair and Optimus would make a fine mate for the Commander of the Autobots. If he did he would no longer have to worry about the troubling love triangle possibility that loomed over all of them...however if he rejected him...well...he hoped it wouldn't happen. All he could do was watch and hope that Optimus would have some happiness with the Magnus. The young Prime may be a little naive and could get on his nerves when he really pushed him, but Prowl believed that his young leader deserved to have a shot at love with a kind and strong mech like the Magnus.

So they spied as the two mechs watched the stars move about above them in the night sky. So far everything was at peace and the mood was perfect. Although he really wanted to tell him right here and now how he felt about him, the elder mech found it to be quite pleasant just by standing near him and admiring the beauty of the stars above them. Whilst traveling through the darkness of space on his ship he never really had anytime to admire them...but now...standing next to a mech he adored for ages and standing underneath their beauty had to a sign from Primus that this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Then, all of a sudden, a comet whipped through the sky so suddenly the two 'bots barely even got a chance to see it.

'A shard of space rock?' queried the elder mech.

Optimus smiled sweetly as he watched the trail of star dust vanish.

'You know...here on Earth they have a custom. They call them shooting stars and if you see one and make a wish before it vanishes it will come true.'

Hearing this little organic custom made the elder mech smirk.

'Is that so?'

'Hmmmm...I tried it once...just to see if anything would happen...I was a little curious.'

'And did anything happen?'

Optimus lowered his head and made a small frown.

'Well...no...nothing happened.'

Ultra Magnus uttered a disappointed 'oh' sound and looked away as he tried to find some other topic but was suddenly asked,

'If you could make a wish, what would you wish for?'

The elder mech looked at Optimus who was looking at him with curious optics.

'Well...I...I did make one some time ago,' he sighed.

'Oh really? What was it? I-If you don't mind me asking,' chuckled Optimus, nervously.

Ultra Magnus smiled.

'Heh...well, I'm still waiting for it to come true.'

'Do you think it will?'

'...I'm hoping it will.'

'Well...I hope it will too...you deserve it after all.'

Ultra Magnus was touched upon hearing those words uttered from the very mech he wished to be with for the rest of his life. The mech he wished for...the mech he cherished...the one he wanted to make his life complete. Another awkward silence filled the air and, at long last, Ultra Magnus finally found the will he needed to go through with this. As if at long last he found the strength inside to confess what was locked away within his Spark. Standing up straight and taking in some of the cool air of the night to run through his fans, he turned to Optimus and tried to pronounce his words correctly before giving them form.

'Optimus...there is something...that I have been meaning...to tell you...for quite some time now.'

The young Autobot looked up, a little confused yet curious, but allowed the Magnus to continue. He didn't think that Magnus wouldn't be afraid to tell him anything but he would gladly listen to whatever it was. The elder mech took another deep breath as he began to speak the words that he had been afraid to utter for so long.

'Optimus...since I met you at the academy I watched you grow from a young Autobot cadet to a mech worthy of carrying the title of Prime. I know you think that I probably say this to every cadet I meet, but from the bottom of my Spark...I truly believe that you are a very special Autobot.'

As Ultra Magnus continued the two ninja 'bots watched and Jazz got excited.

'Alright, this is it!'

Optimus listened to the Magnus, wondering what had brought this on. These things he was saying to him were kind but...why now?

"You have so many qualities that not many mechs have...qualities that are so inspiring and incredible. I almost gave up hope on our kind once upon a time but after seeing you I realized I was wrong. I mean you are brave, kind, dependant...'

The young mech listened to the names of these qualities that the elder mech believed that he had. He did admit it felt comforting to hear from a great mech like Ultra Magnus talk about how much pride he had in him...even though he truly lacked these qualities.

'Loyal, strong...charming and b-beautiful...'

Optimus blinked and looked up at Ultra Magnus, confused at the last part and suddenly realizing that the elder mech was now gently holding one of his hands. Looking down at their hands and then looking back up at the Magnus he found that he was now looking at him in a way that he never looked at him before. He seemed afraid, scared even and like he was about to unleash something that had been stored up for too long. His large white and blue hand was trembling as he held the young mech's blue one and Optimus could have sworn he could detect a frantic pulsing Spark from under the chassis. What...what was going on?

'O-Optimus I know you think that you may not be perfect but...t-to me you are perfect in every single way...a-and I truly believe that there is no other like you within our kind. Every time I see you I...I can't explain it but you make me feel...like a star that just went nova. You feel me with so much energy and color it's almost amazing.'

His grip on the young mech's hand had tightened and Optimus could only stare back, optics almost wide open with fright, unable to believe what he was hearing.

'We come from two different classes b-but I...I would gladly throw down my hammer if it meant you would stand by my side...'

No...no he couldn't be...he couldn't be doing this with him! Optimus's own Spark began to pulse heavily beneath his chassis, his legs going weak, his lips quivering and his optics wide open and full of uncertainty. Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he saying these things to him? Why did he now feel so suddenly scared?

'O-optimus...I...'

This wasn't happening!

'I...I...I lo...l-lov...'

This could not be happening!

'I lo...I..(primus dammit)..I..'

Not to him...not to a mech like him...

'I...I...I love you Optimus Prime.'

The moment the Magnus uttered those he suddenly pulled Optimus into a tight embrace. Before the young mech could even begin to say anything his head was suddenly tilted up and before he even knew it...Ultra Magnus had gently pressed his lips against his.

The Magnus...was kissing him...

The Magnus...was holding him...

The Magnus...had just said that he loved him...

For a long period of time everything seemed to have stopped as Optimus Prime found that he was in the arms of a highly respectable mech and being kissed by him. Ultra Magnus, the Autobot Commander, a highly respectable mech, loved by the citizens of Cybertron...had just told him, a lowly repair 'bot, that he loved him. He had to double check that what he had heard was true and to his horror all of his memory circuits had confirmed that what had just been said was all true.

Up above the sky the stars continued to shine down at them...the two ninja 'bots watched from the shadows, one excited and overjoyed whilst the other waited for a reaction by the young mech...time continued to tick on and for quite some time Optimus could not react.

The shock of being told by an Autobot, who had a great reputation and was admired by many, that he loved him was still affecting his motor relays. His optics were still wide open and his lips quivered as they were still gently pressed against the elder mech's own. This...this had to be some sort of mistake! Why would the Magnus, a mech who could anyone he wanted, choose him? Why him? Why?

The warm sensation of the elder mech's lips...the way he tightly held him...the terrible pulsing of his Spark against his own...this...this terribly familiar feeling...this feeling that made him shiver in fright...trapped within his arms...unable to move...all alone...in the dark...no one...to help...made him want run...hide...red optics...silver frame...terrible laughter...him...the Magnus...no...no...nononoNNONONONONO!

Reacting suddenly Optimus uttered a muffled protest, struggled until he got out of that grip and pulled himself free from a terribly confused Magnus.

The moment he felt Optimus struggle and heard the discomfort from his muffled voice, he let go and look at him confused, worried that he had upset the young mech.

'O-Optimus I-I didn't mean to-...'

SMACK

If Jazz and Prowl had not been there hiding no one would have believed what Optimus Prime had just done to the Magnus. Both of them felt their jaws drop and their optics widen from behind their visors. The pair of them unable to process what they just saw and even though they were able to confirm with what they just saw they still couldn't believe it.

Optimus Prime...had just slapped Ultra Magnus across the face.

Ultra Magnus was so horrified, so shocked and confused that the sudden smack across the face caused him to fall over onto his aft. The smack had surprised him, it was something he wasn't expecting, and it was the last thing he was expecting. He may have overdone it with the kiss but...but...what could this mean? Didn't...didn't Optimus feel the same way?

Bringing a hand up to where his face still tingled with pain he looked up and was almost horrified if not shocked to see that Optimus now had his back to him and appeared to be shivering in fright. He was hunched over and holding himself, trembling like mad and muttering words that did not make sense. The frantic pulsing of his Spark and the fear filled aura he could detect coming off him made Ultra Magnus's optics widen with shock. The poor young thing looked terrified and sick as if something awful had just happened to him.

Had he done this? Was he the reason he was shivering in fright?

Getting back up he slowly approached the poor young thing, trying to find the words to express how sorry he was.

'Optimus...I...I didn't mean to frighten you...'

He gently placed a hand on his back.

'I truly didn't mean to cause you any-...'

'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

The sudden cry from the young Autobot made Ultra Magnus jump back with fright and woe. Optimus loud cry of anguish and detest echoed around the organic city until it faded but it's message remained clear. All he could was look down at the young mech who continued to shiver with fright.

'I-I'm sorry! Optimus...I...I didn't mean to scare you...I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry!'

Optimus said nothing. He didn't respond to any of Ultra Magnus's apologies. He didn't even look at him.

'Optimus, please,' begged the elder mech, his tone now filled with despair and desperation,

'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!'

He tried to hold the young mech again but before he could even try to touch him, the young mech turned and fled. Ultra Magnus reached for him but he was already beyond reach and was gone...disappearing into the shadows and gone from sight. His Spark felt like it had shattered and his frame felt so heavy he almost fell over. His greatest fear had come true...not the fear of losing to the Decepticons...not the fear that the Autobot code would be lost...but he lost the mech of his dreams...the mech he had loved...rejected him. Falling to his knees he emitted a rare choked sob of woe, not caring if a Decepticon was spying on him...he just wanted to dwell on his misery in peace.

As Ultra Magnus drowned in his woe Jazz gripped his helm in horror and tried to deny what he just saw.

'No...no, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!' he moaned in misery.

The white ninja 'bot could not believe it nor did he want to believe it. He was so sure...so sure that this was going to work...he believed it was going to work! Optimus was there, looking for love! Ultra Magnus was there, wanting to love! The perfect equation that was ready to be solved but something went wrong! Something had gone terribly wrong and he had not noticed it! What was it? What had gone wrong? Why...why did Optimus reject a mech he so clearly liked?


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Had stuff to do and what not, anyway after the events that happened not so long ago Jazz tries to fix things and Sentinel comes up with his own plans...also this chapter is a little short...sorry

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**

* * *

****A Woeful time**

The Steelhaven had never felt so dark and depressing in all that time the white ninja 'bot had served on it. The once bright hallways were now dim with glum and the buzzing sensation the ship gave off no longer had that enthusiastic effect it always gave it's crew. Looking around with lost optics, Jazz was almost certain this was the not the same ship he had joined many stellar cycles ago but, of course, his logic circuits confirmed that it was, the mood had just been affected. There was an old Cybertronian saying that the if the Commander of the Ship was in a bad mood then the ship itself would be in a bad mood, thus the morale of the crew would darken. Since the ship and it's Commander shared a unique bond with each other, they could feel each other's joy or pain...this time, however, it was misery.

Sighing, Jazz stood before the large door, that lead to the office of Magnus, with a heavy and almost unbearable weight in his Spark. Looking at the large door that loomed before him he could already detect the terrible depression that was coming from within. He himself was getting affected by it and it was making him so depressed that he could not find the will to knock and enter in fear that he would only stir the dark flames of misery. However he knew that he was the only one who had a chance to put them out...if he could. To be honest he wasn't even sure if he could. However he had to try. He had to.

Last night...every thing had gone wrong...horribly wrong.

Last night Jazz had convinced Ultra Magnus to confess his feelings to Optimus...and it failed. Yes it was rushed but he believed there wouldn't be any problems with that. He planned a quick party, tried to get everyone to loosen up and have fun, help Optimus to relax, help Ultra Magnus feel calm and prepared. Managed to somehow get Optimus alone up on the roof of their base, got the Magnus to follow him up there and chat with him. Every thing was going according to plan. The mood was set, the two 'bots who were looking for love were there, Ultra Magnus confessed in a cute yet wonderful way...so what the frag went wrong?

Why did Optimus reject him? Why did he turn him down so harshly? Why? It didn't make any sense!

The ninja 'bot was certain that everything would go according to plan. He wouldn't have thrown Magnus in there if he wasn't certain. He had studied their actions, listen to what the Magnus had told him, watched Optimus when he could, pushed them to get together and talk together. He had so much experience in the past he was sure that it would happen! That night was supposed to be the night it would all come together! It was going to be their night! Optimus would listen to the sweet words from the Magnus. He would return the elder mech's embrace and and fall for him. They would have a happily ever after, become mates, maybe have some sparklings and spend a wonderful eternity together!

So what did go wrong?

There was something...something he did not see...something that was affecting the whole thing but he could not see it...but what was it? What was the fault with Optimus Prime?

So many questions and no clue where to look for answers. All could do now was to try and give the Spark-broken mech some hope. Knowing he was going to have to do this sooner or later he gently knocked on the door. It didn't surprise him that he got no answer the first time although he was kind of hoping fo a grunt or a growl at least. Sighing he knocked again and once again he go no answer. He knew he could hear him but it was obvious now that he did not wish to answer. Making a small grunt and bracing himself for the worst he opened the door, regardless of the fact no one was answering him.

Opening the door slowly and as quietly as he could he peered in.

Inside the grand office it was dimly lit and the darkness was only adding more to the depression he was already in. Looking around the dark room he finally spotted the Magnus, sitting at his desk with his head hanging low and his mood as foul as ever. A couple of large empty containers of strong Energon sat right next to him, meaning he had been drinking. His whole frame was deathly still and if were not for the fact he was still blue and silver, Jazz would have assumed he was off line. His hammer was lying on a nearby couch but he did not seem to care about where he put the proud symbol of leadership. Jazz had to admit he was a little scared. He had seen Ultra Magnus when he was in a foul mood and it was usually something he tried to avoid or even prevent.

Taking another deep breath he stepped in and made a noticeable cough, which of course got no response.

'Ultra Magnus, sir?'

Once again no response.

'Sir?'

Still nothing. Jazz sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going tp bother with the small talk for he knew it would be pointless. He had a feeling what he was about to suggest to the elder mech would be pointless, but he had to try.

'Sir! Ultra Magnus sir, would you please lis-...'

'Listen to what?' hissed the Magnus.

The tone he used and the way he glared at Jazz as he raised his head almost frightened the poor ninja 'bot, but he held his ground.

'Sir, please...I...I am sorry about last night...b-but we can fix this!'

'Jazz...'

'If I just talk to him...'

'Jazz...'

'I know I can find out why-...'

'JAZZ!'

Ultra Magnus suddenly rose from his desk and slammed his fists into the table so hard he almost broke it. Jazz almost jumped back out of fear but, as it was his duty to care for the well-being of the Magnus, he continued to hold his ground.

However now that he was up and looking at the ninja 'bot he could see him clearly he could see how angry and how upset he really was. His optics were full of pain and confusion to the rejection he had received. The terrible emotions had taken over and the elder mech was lost in his own storm of bitter feelings and misery. His mouth was quivering as he was trying to hold in curses and words of pain that he did not wish to utter. His was weary and exhausted meaning he had been up all night and his breath reeked of strong Energon meaning that he was either drunk or suffering from a bad hang over. Either way Jazz had to be careful. Real careful.

'Sir please. I am sorry for what happened...but...but I believe I can resolve this!'

Ultra Magnus growled and shook his head.

'No Jazz...I want you to forget every thing! This is no longer your concern!'

'But sir-...'

'BUT NOTHING! I was a fool...I never should of...forget it...just forget it.'

The Magnus sighed and sank back down onto his chair. He hid his face behind a heavy hand and issued an order to the Elite Guard that stood before him.

'Jazz, we will be leaving in a solar cycle and I want you to make sure the necessary preparations are completed before we leave. Make we're well stocked and make sure the Autobots here are given a good supply of Energon and stasis cuffs...and send a report to Optimus Prime...along with an apology...and inform him that I will trouble him no further.'

Jazz's optics widen with horror. Was he just giving up? On a mech he dreamed about and cared for with all his Spark?

'B-but sir-..'

'THAT...is all Jazz. You are dismissed.'

And with that he spun his chair around so his back was towards him.

Wanting to scream and plead with him to reconsider, Jazz stood there refusing to budge from his spot. This couldn't be real! The Magnus was just giving up? Just like that? He was the one who chased the Decepticons away from Cybertron. He was the only Autobot the Decepticons were too afraid to name. He never gave up in the heat of battle, never turned down a challenge and never gave up even when defeat was staring at him in the face. Yet now...now after being rejected the love he wanted from a mech he cared for Primus knew how long...he had fallen...he had been defeated by the cruel face of love.

Maybe he was just still depressed over the sudden rejection, he could not blame him for that. It was natural for him to be like this, he wasn't a cruel Decepticon who had no Spark for these sort of things that only an Autobot could understand. It would take time but hopefully he would calm down and get back to normal, hopefully willing to try and win Optimus's Spark again. Of course by then Optimus may have tried to find a way to keep himself away from the Magnus. However he needed to leave Ultra Magnus alone for now and let him have some thinking time, hoping it would help him see that there would still be a chance. Until then, Jazz was going to find out why Optimus Prime rejected a mech that he so clearly liked enough to fall in love with.

Taking his leave he quietly stepped out and closed the door, praying to Primus that he would watch over the troubled Magnus in this woeful time. Taking another deep sigh he turned round and was almost startled to see Prowl standing there in the hallway, leaning against the wall and looking at Jazz with concern.

'Is the Magnus alright?'

Jazz nodded and smiled as best he could.

'He's takin' it hard...but who could blame him?'

The two ninja 'bots sighed and continued to linger in the hallway.

'So...how are the other 'bots?'

'All of them have hangovers, including Sentinel, who is sleeping on one of the conveyor belts. I do not have the Spark to wake him. Sari is over-sleeping as any organic child would so she won't be a bother for a while. None of them knew what happened last night between Optimus and Ultra Magnus.'

Jazz figured as much but was thankful that none of the other 'bots didn't find out about the drama. Last thing they needed was the whole group to find out that the Magnus had a love interest in the young Prime and get some strange ideas.

'...and Optimus?'

Prowl shook his head.

'He's...been in his room all morning. He hasn't answered any of my comm requests nor sent me any. If...if this does keep up I will have to inform Ratchet the REAL reason he's gone into hiding.'

The white ninja 'bot was desperately hoping it wasn't going to come to that. He didn't want to the other 'bots to know what happened in case they got the wrong idea. Of course eventually they were going to have to get Optimus out of his room if they didn't want the other 'bots to know what happened between him and the Magnus. The only option right now was to go to Optimus and find out why he rejected the Magnus. Still...a small part of him was frustrated over the whole thing.

'I...I just don't get it Prowl...I've seen hundreds of couples fall in love! I watched how we fell in love! I can see the signs when I know that couples are ready to announce their love! It's become a second nature to me! Optimus clearly likes the Magnus...so why did he reject him?'

Growling in frustation he slumped against the wall and uttered a low huff of disappointment.

Prowl watched him and sighed as that troubling thought began to creep back into his mind. The one Ratchet had put into his CPU out of concern not too long ago. Something that he prayed would just be a terrible mistake, a wild theory and nothing more...but now Prowl was beginning to wonder. Could it be that the reason Optimus rejected Ultra Magnus was because he liked another mech? Was that other mech Jazz? His Jazz?

Looking up at his beloved Jazz he could see that this was troubling him greatly. He didn't do this for fun, he did it because it made him happy to see two 'bots fall in love with each other and to see that he helped bring them together made him feel that he was a good and decent mech. Maybe...maybe he should just tell him...tell him, but state that it was only a theory that he and Ratchet came up with to explain Optimus's attitude towards the black and gold ninja 'bot.

'Jazz...there is something I think you should know.'

The white ninja 'bot looked up with a curious look.

'Yes? What is it?'

Prowl sighed as he straightened up and scratched his helm.

'Well...I...I think I might know the reason Optimus rejected Ultra Magnus.'

* * *

He did not know how long he had been lying there nor did he wonder if he would ever get back wasn't even sure he wanted to get back up ever! Rolled onto his side and curling up in a protective shape he laid there for cycles and cycles, trying to rid his mind of these thoughts and those memories. From the early evening to the early morning he had laid there without refueling or recharging, his optics wide open, filled with confusion and fear. Gripping the sheets upon his berth, almost tearing them up as he held them for dear life. His whole frame had been trembling all night and he ignored the frantic pulsing of his hungry Spark.

Those words...those words would not leave his mind, nor vanish from his memory. No matter what he did they kept bouncing back and ringing in his audios.

'I love you.'

Uttering a small sob he rolled over and covered his audios with the makeshift pillow Sari made for him. However no matter how hard he covered his audios he could still hear those, almost painful, three words. They echoed around his CPU until it ached.

Why would the Magnus love him?

Optimus tried not to but he kept thinking back to that moment last night when Ultra Magnus held his hand and told him...told him...that he loved him. His optics were full of fear yet they were sincere. He was scared but he showed his honesty. He wasn't sure what scared him the most, the confession or the way Ultra Magnus looked at him. He didn't know what to say or do. He was still trying to understand what was being said to him by a mech who could get any 'bot he wanted. Why him? He wasn't a Tower 'bot. He didn't have a fancy career. The only reputation he had was a bad one. Why would the Magnus want him?

Before he could even begin to ask these questions, Ultra Magnus suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace and...and...he kissed him.

The moment he found himself bound by those powerful arms and silenced by that sudden kiss...Optimus started to panic. He felt scared, trapped and almost horrified. He couldn't feel the love that Ultra Magnus was trying to express, he could only feel fear and panic that his mind was projecting. The sensation of being trapped in the arms of another mech did not at all change his mood into becoming romantic. All he could feel was fear...fear and pain.

Memories of being trapped and all alone took over, he was unable to handle it. Soon he started seeing red optics, dark hands reaching out from the darkness to try and grab him, a terrible laughter filled his audios and a fearful voice could be heard. Images of terrible memories flashed across his optics, the pain that he thought had vanished long ago began to resurface and for one sickening moment he thought he was back in that dark forest with that terrible Decepticon. Something took over and before he knew it he had forced himself out of that hold and smacked him across the face.

He had smacked the Magnus across the face like some common 'bot.

For committing such an act he could get in serious trouble and locked up in the stockades for assaulting the Magnus. The High Court wouldn't even look into the fact that the Magnus had done something that had caused him to do such a thing. They wouldn't even believe it was in self defense. A mech like the Magnus could get away with murder if he wanted to and everyone would turn a blind optic. The Magnus had so much power and respect that no one would dare find a fault with him and if something were to anger him he would have the mech or femme who wronged him arrested.

However, so far, Ultra Magnus had not sent one of the Elite Guard's to come and arrest him.

So many thoughts were going through his mind it almost caused his CPU to crash. Ultra Magnus liked him. Ultra Magnus had confessed to him that he liked him. All that time they spent together was the Magnus...thinking about him...like that? Wanting to hold him, embrace him and treat him like a lover? He...did admit that Ultra Magnus was indeed a handsome mech, old but with a unique charm, and was rather appealing...but because of his rank Optimus had never once thought about him like that. He had never once considered about having a mech like Ultra Magnus for a mate.

He was strong, dependable and was definitely a mech that Optimus would want to be with as a mate...however...

He couldn't be his mate...he couldn't be the mate of Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus was a well loved Autobot throughout the Cybertronian Empire. All of their colonies, bases and occupied planets all loved the Magnus for who he was. He was respected by all, loved by many and was a mighty war hero that everyone wanted to meet. He inspired so many and brought hope to those who needed it. He was a god among mortal mechs and they say that Primus himself had blessed him with his love. A mech like him deserved a mate who was perfect for him...someone other than him. A mate who was equally loved by the public and who everyone would instantly accept. Someone like a pretty Tower 'bot or a highly respectable politician. Ultra Magnus deserved a 'bot who was worthy of him.

Optimus didn't fall into that category...he was not worthy enough to be the mate of the Magnus. He was lowly repair 'bot with a poor record, kicked out of the academy and hated by a great majority of the Elite Guard, no thanks to Sentinel. If he did accept Ultra Magnus's love and become his mate...he would ruin his reputation. He would only drag him down his pit of shame and dishoner. The Autobot's of Cybertron would hate him for stealing their beloved Magnus, the Elite Guard would accuse him of seducing the Magnus so he could get a powerful position and also...he couldn't be with the Magnus, even if he wanted to.

When Ultra Magnus held him...he panicked. When he kissed him...he felt fear. He could only feel fear, pain and a terrible ache in his Spark. It was shortly after that experience, that he realized that even if he became his mate, or anyone's mate, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Even after being held in a lover's embrace and kissed so tenderly he...he was unable to handle any of it. All he felt was pain and shame. It made him feel sick...instead of feeling loved he felt nothing but shame and disgust. He even almost believed that he was back in the terrible arms of Megatron and was trapped for eternity.

Also...if Ultra Magnus found out that he had been beaten and raped by the Decepticon Warlord and now carrying his Sparkling...he would be disgusted with him, call him a disgrace to the entire Autobot race and feel disgusted with himself that he had been attracted to such a failure. He might even throw him the stockades for deceiving him or hand him over to some lab 'bots so they could preform experiments on him and his Sparkling. He would forever hate him and lock him away to never see the light of Primus ever again. He wouldn't blame him...who would want to be with some Decepticon leftover? Who would want to be with an Autobot who was carrying a Decepticon Sparkling?

There were so many reasons as to "why" he could not be the mate of the Magnus...he didn't deserve to be with him, he was not worthy...he was disgusting and tainted with Decepticon filth covering his entire being and Spark. There was no way he could ever be with a mech like the Magnus.

As he laid there on his berth, he heard a knock at the door.

'Optimus Prime? Are ya in there?'

Optimus suddenly sat up, panic flooding his Spark. It was Jazz and with the way he was addressing him it meant that he had come here for some official business. Could it be that Ultra Magnus had sent him to arrest him? Or have him stripped from his rank for assaulting a Magnus? He knew this was going to happen but...he wasn't expecting this so soon. Whatever it was...he had to face it sooner or later.

Getting off his berth, cleaning it up and making sure that the room and himself were presentable, he walked over to let the white ninja 'bot in. He gripped the handle tightly, before pulling. Opening the door he could see that Jazz had a serious expression that he only ever used when it was official business.

'Can I help you?' he asked, trying to be polite, despite his inner hatred for the ninja 'bot.

Jazz sighed and stepped in, his arms folded and his mood seemed to be grim. Optimus felt a small spark of panic run through his frame, had he come to arrest him? Come to put some cuffs on him and drag him to the Steelhaven to be thrown into the brig? The white ninja 'bot sighed and looked up towards the ceiling.

'Look Optimus...I...er...need to talk to ya 'bout a few things.'

Optimus blinked, closing the door and facing Jazz, fearing what was about to come. With the way he was speaking it sounded personal and nothing to do with the Elite Guard. Did that mean that Ultra Magnus had not yet issued the order for his arrest? But why did Jazz want to speak to him about some personal matters? Wasn't that what Prowl was for?

'I...er...before we start I need to let ya know...that I knew about Ultra Magnus' attraction to ya. I was even tryin' to help bring au two together.'

Hearing this made Optimus' optics widen with shock. Jazz continued to stand there with his back to him, as if he did want wish to face him after reveling this sudden truth. He KNEW that the Magnus liked him? And that he had been been trying to get them together? W-why? Why would he do a thing like that?

'I know this is quite sudden but...he has liked ya for quite some time now. He's just been holdin' back in fear ya might reject him...but last night I pushed him to confess his feelings to ya and..well...his worst fear came true...there is just one thing I don't understand.'

Jazz suddenly whipped around, with a demanding expression on his face.

'First off...is there someone else ya like?'

Optimus now looked horrified and confused. Is that what he came here for? Just to find out why he rejected the Magnus?

'W-what the frag do you mean?'

Jazz suddenly stepped closer to Optimus, looking a little hurt.

'Is there another mech ya like? A mech...ya can't have 'cause he's with someone else?'

The ninja 'bot was now standing right in front of the young Autobot leader, leaning right up and looking at him straight in the optics, as if he was trying to study them. He seemed angry, frustrated and, a little, afraid for some reason. Why was he acting like this? What right did he have to come in here and demand such things from him? Even though he claimed that he was helping Ultra Magnus with his love life, why the frag should he tell him if he did like anyone else?

'I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Who do you think you are? Asking these things from me?'

'I want to know the reason ya rejected Ultra Magnus! Is it because ya hate him? You like someone else? Is there someone else ya like? Someone in this base?'

Optimus snarled slightly, he was not in the mood for this, especially from Jazz. Why did he want to know if he liked someone else? That seemed to be what he was aiming at, but for what reason? Why would he care?

'What are you implying?'

Jazz suddenly gritted his denta, baring them a little and lowered his head. His fists were clenched and trembled.

'Do...do ya...like me?'

For a split second Optimus thought that the universe had finally turned inside-out. Jazz...thought that he...liked him? Jazz was asuming that the reason he rejected Ultra Magnus was because he liked the white ninja 'bot? Anger and fury began to build up at the very idea of being with this mech...this mech who had caused his whole world to turn to chaos!

'W-why...WHY THE FRAG WOULD I LIKE YOU?' he snapped.

Jazz looked hard into Optimus's optics. He was clearly angry, a little embarrassed and confused with what had just been said. However he could see something...something deep within them that he was trying to hide. Something that Jazz could now see but was still unsure what it was.

'I just want a straight answer...someone got the wrong idea and...I just wanna confirm it 'cause I'm with Prowl and-...'

'Didn't you just HEAR me? I do not-...I am not attracted to you at all!' snapped Optimus, trying to tone it down but small sparks of rage shot up every now and then.

The ninja 'bot suddenly looked a little relieved, despite the harsh tone. After looking into Optimus' optics he could see, although he was quite angry and confused, he was sincere with his loud and angry answer. After Prowl had told him what Ratchet had informed him, he started to freak out. He knew that he was attractive but the very idea that he was the reason that Ultra Magnus lost his chance with Optimus made him panic and fret. He had been trying to get them together and now there was a chance that Optimus preferred him over the Magnus, which of course was not part of the plan. Prowl was equally concerned and also a little angry that Optimus was treating them in such a way but if they wanted to resolve the issue one of them had to talk to the Autobot leader.

Jazz decided to go and do the deed, since Prowl also confessed about the time when Optimus snapped at him, well it was more like a loud and offensive rant. He was horrified that Prowl had never told him about it before, he had guessed that Optimus was a little stressed but didn't realized how stressed he really was. He was a little mad that Optimus would say such a thing but for Ultra Magnus' sake he was going to ignore it for he was taught to never provoke the rage of an already angered solider. Of course the black ninja 'bot was still worrying about it and didn't want to trouble Jazz with it. Now he had speak with the young Autobot leader and find out why, if and who.

Optimus still looked angered after hearing what Jazz had said, so now he had to quickly calm him.

'I-I'm sorry...it's just that someone assumed that ya might of-...'

'WELL THEY ASSUMED WRONG!'

The poor young mech was angered that someone would just assume that he liked Jazz! Why would they? He hated both him and Prowl! Whoever it was that just decided to "assume" that he liked that fragging white ninja 'bot should get their optics re-checked! Primus, why was this happening to him? First Ultra Magnus reveled that he was attracted to him and now someone assumed that he was attracted to that accursed ninja 'bot!

Jazz seemed to be picking that up now and now he was also curious as to why Optimus got angry when he saw Prowl and himself together. Sure he knew the other 'bots got annoyed when they saw them together, acting like a lovely dovey couple, kissing and hugging like there was no tomorrow, but Optimus was getting angry at the very idea of seeing them together. Also Optimus's rage was only causing his own rage to grow even more.

'Well then why do ya get angry when ya see me and Prowl together? Someone just assumed you were jealous! The way you shouted at Prowl yesterday gave everyone the wrong idea so don't blame us for that! Did we do something to upset ya? What did we do to ya?'

Optimus opened his mouth but nothing came out. Even though he really wanted to tell Jazz right there and then what he and Prowl had done to cause him so much pain and suffering he knew he couldn't. He didn't want Jazz to know what had happened to him in fear he would start telling the other Autobots. They would all look at him in anger, disgust and horror. His team mates would demand that he'd leave. Sentinel would find a new excuse to further ruin his reputation. Ultra Magnus would finally find out why he got rejected and drag him back to Cybertron to be thrown in the stockades.

He couldn't let them know, no matter what.

Turning his back on Jazz he folded his arms and uttered a low snarl.

'You got your answer, I'm not attracted to you, now please leave!'

Jazz almost snarled himself, but quickly calmed down. He had come here to get answers and to try and Optimus calm down. So far he was messing up but now he had to calm Optimus down for Ultra Magnus's sake.

'I'm not done yet. For Ultra Magnus's sake I need to know...why...why did ya...reject him?'

Optimus flinched slightly as the fresh memory of Ultra Magnus confessing to him reminded him of past events. In truth...he didn't know how to explain what had happened last night on the rooftop with the Autobot Commander. He was confused, scared, shocked, afraid...he got lost in whirlpool of emotions and something unlike him took over. He could have just pushed him away and turned him down gently...but he couldn't even see himself doing that. Truth is, even now, he was still horribly confused with the whole thing. His emotions were in a mess and he couldn't find a solution on what to do.

'Look...I...I'm just...I don't even...'

'Ya like him, right? Ya enjoy spending time with him?' asked Jazz, trying to sound calm and a little persuasive.

The young Autobot pondered about this for a moment. It was true that he enjoyed being around Ultra Magnus...but...back then he saw him as a friend. Someone to talk to, someone to be with...he...never once hated being around him.

'I...I...'

'Ya had fun, ya smiled around him,' cooed Jazz, stepping forward slightly.

'Ya had this bright look on your face when he called ya by name. Ya were like another 'bot around him! Didn't ya enjoy his company? Didn't ya love bein' around him?'

Optimus looked away as he pondered about these thoughts. His memories began to wander back to when he was sitting in Ultra Magnus's office, talking to him and sharing small jokes to pass the time. Assisting him with minor repairs to the ship, spending Energon breaks together...it was those moments that helped eased the pain. He sat with him after he had cried, he told him his dreams could still be achieved. It made him forget what he had been through. It made him feel better about himself. The young Autobot had believed he found someone who would be able to stand by him in his time of need.

However now that he thought about it...all that time...Ultra Magnus had been interested in him. He had looked at him whilst thinking about him as a lover. When they sat down to talk and drink Energon, he had been listening to his voice and loved it. When he patted him on the back, held his hand or even touched him by accident he had touched him whilst thinking about him as a lover. The Magnus had looked, touched and spoke to him whilst thinking about him like that...like...a mech he wanted to be with...like a mech he was...in love with. A mech he wanted to hold...to kiss...to...interface with.

But...

He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle being in the arms of another mech or even kiss him. It scared him, made him feel insecure and afraid. He could not feel any love or affection and the very idea of interfacing with another mech...scared him. Even if it was with another mech he would not be able to forget the pain from that terrible night. Yes, Ultra Magnus was attractive, kind and dependable and, maybe, one day, he could fall for him if he tried...but he just couldn't handle it...and it would only cause him and the Autobot Commander more pain in the end.

Also the Magnus didn't deserve to have such a failure for a mate. If he found out about that he had gotten raped by a Decepticon and carrying his Sparkling, it would break his Spark even more, the pain would become more unbearable for him. The poor Magnus would feel sick with himself, hate himself and would fill up with so much grief that he would burst with depression and drown in his terrible sorrow.

He could only hope that he would just forget about him and move on.

'I...I can't be with him. H-he deserves to be with someone else other than me.'

'He doesn't WANT to be with anyone else! He doesn't care about your record or your rank! He loves ya for who ya are! He's loved ya for so long I couldn't believe he never made a move on ya til' now!'

'I can't be with him!'

Jazz made a low snarl of frustration as Optimus continued to deny what he wanted. Optimus was clearly in denial here, he knew that he liked being around the Magnus, despite the sudden realization that he now loved him. The way he was trembling, his optics shivering and his lips quivering him. He could see that he was lying, he could see that what he was saying was false, he could tell that what Optimus was saying was false...but why...why was he denying this? What was he hiding?

'Why? Why can't ya be with him? He doesn't care what the citizens of Cybertron will think of him! He'll protect ya, he'll care for ya, he'll-...'

Optimus suddenly turned and glared down at Jazz.

'You came here for answers and I gave them! I...I can't be with the Magnus...he deserves someone better! Now please leave!'

Oh no...Jazz wasn't gonna give up that easily. He could see that the young mech was in denial here, he could see that he liked the Magnus but he was refusing to accept it. It was almost like someone had handed him a piece of the AllSpark fragment as a gift but he was refusing to take it. Something was holding him back, something was keeping him from accepting the love from the Autobot Commander. What was it? What was he hiding in the depths of his Spark? What was it that he did not want others to know? The fact that he was a lowly repair 'bot? That he was afraid that his own reputation would tarnish Ultra Magnus's own? That he was afraid of going into a committed relationship with such an important mech? What was he afraid of? What was he hiding?

'Ya can't do this to him! He loves you Optimus! He loves ya so much, he'd give up his Hammer for ya! Just...please...tell me what's wrong! Tell me why ya can't be with him! Are ya scared? Worried? Please I must know!'

Why? Why did he want to know? Couldn't he just give up and leave? There was no hope for him or Ultra Magnus.

'Just leave,' he asked, in a low yet demanding tone.

'No! I want to know Optimus Prime! Why? What is holding ya back?'

'I said leave!'

'Why are ya being like this? I mean...he loves ya and-...'

'STOP! Just stop!' bellowed Optimus, turning round and walking over to the door, opening it and gesturing Jazz to leave.

'I do not love him! There! Happy? Now leave! Next time you visit me it better be OFFICIAL Elite Guard business! I don't want to be part of one of your stupid little love games! Now unless you have a good reason to be here I suggest you leave!'

The room was filled with a very stern silence. An almost unbearable silence that could not shatter. Jazz just stood there with a defeated look upon his face. He looked at Optimus as he stood there, his face demanding him to get out of his sight and go. To take his business elsewhere and play his little games with someone else. He had clearly given up on the matter and no longer wanted anything to do with the Magnus unless it was official business. It was almost like he didn't give a dam about what the poor elder mech was going through. As if his feelings did not matter, as if they were nothing more but fictional devices that no one gave two clicks about. A golden opportunity had just been handed to him and he was just throwing it out the door like a used Energon cube.

Why was he doing this? Why was he just throwing this away? Like it didn't matter? Why didn't he want to be with a mech he so clearly liked and cherished? He enjoyed his company, he loved being around him, but here he was not wanting it, as if he refused to accept what was so obviously true! Seeing the pair of them together, Jazz swore he saw a loving aura around them and yet Optimus was denying its existence. Didn't he care for Ultra Magnus at all? Wasn't he even considering his feelings at all? Was this all just some sort of joke to him? Was this...nothing to him?

Jazz could not contain his anger. He had worked hard to get this mech to fall for Ultra Magnus and here he was, showing no gratitude or even any remorse for what the poor Autobot Commander was doing through in this woeful time. He just thought that he was playing some stupid game with him and didn't even care what was going through both his and the Magnus's mind. Maybe Prowl was right. Maybe Optimus was nothing more than a rude, ungrateful coward!

'Ya know what? Fine...have it your fraggin' way!' he snapped, stomping towards the exit.

'I don't know what the frag he saw in ya, 'cause I sure can't see it! All I see is a selfish, ungrateful coward! I truly believed that ,maybe ya were a decent 'bot for him, that ya truly were the one 'bot for him...but ooooh no...I now see what ya really are! I see that ya are some little immature mech who's too afraid to accept the truth! A Mech who doesn't care for anyone but himself! He's hurtin' right now, but ya don't care, do ya? Ya just don't care about him at all! Well once he gets over this, which I doubt he will, I hope he finds someone else who won't treat him like some...some...some nobody!'

And with that Jazz left, snatching the door from Optimus's grip and slamming it behind him, leaving Optimus all alone in his room.

The ninja 'bot couldn't take it any longer. It was now painfully clear that Optimus did not care at all about Ultra Magnus. The young mech was so wrapped up in his worries and problems that he was ignoring the pain he had caused to the Autobot Commander. He didn't care about anyone else but himself, and he was a fool to believe that he was the mech for the great Autobot Commander.

The room had turned into a unsettling silence after Jazz had left. For a while Optimus stood there, staring into nothingness, not knowing what to do. It must of been true. Ultra Magnus was in pain after being rejected from a mech that he apparently had liked for so long. He didn't know for how long but it must of been a while. The elder mech must of been looking forward to becoming his mate, so he could share his love with his, share his dreams with him and cherish him forever. He only wanted to be with the mech he adored but then he suddenly got rejected by the one mech he wanted to share those dreams with. He had hoped, dreamed and wished so hard that maybe one day the mech he loved would love him back. He would love him and be there for him for all eternity. But now...now he had lost him and was suffering...alone.

He knew how he felt.

He knew what it was like to have all your hopes and dreams crushed. To have someone come in and snatch away the very essence of your beliefs that maybe one day he would get the things he desired. That one day his wishes would come true and everything would be perfect. However everything had come tumbling down. Everything he had tried to accomplish had shattered in his hands and slipped through his fingers, turning to dust upon the ground he was unable to stand on. The dreams, hopes and wishes of Ultra Magnus had been destroyed, taken from him in such a cruel way and he was left ruined and lost in despair.

But this time...it was caused by him.

Optimus didn't care if anyone would walk in on him. He just fell to his knees and cried. Everything that Jazz had said was true...and it hurt.

* * *

Sentinel groaned as he staggered through the hallway to try and locate the washrooms in the pathetic excuse for a base Optimus had here. The blue mech's moans of discomfort were so loud that they were giving him a headache. His optics weren't focused and he was having a hard time trying to get his bearings right. His CPU was still in the process of rebooting and the extra Energon that was still flowing wildly within him was in the process of getting purged from his systems. It was there, he decided, that drinking both oil and Energon wasn't at good for his systems. Especially if he was drinking with a bunch of loud and unorganized group of lousy repair 'bots.

He couldn't remember all of the events from last night. He did remember watching Ultra Magnus go after Optimus before he agreed to play that strange organic game with the large idiot of a mech. Not long after Jazz and his lover 'bot sneaked out whilst everyone was distracted to either make out or watch what would unfold between Optimus and the Magnus. The music he could remember and it wasn't nice, the stupid commands the organic creature gave him he could remember faintly. He couldn't remember much after that. He had consumed to much oil and Energon that he got overcharged and passed out.

What really, really ticked him off was the fact that when he came back online he was lying on top of some crummy, rough and terribly uncomfortable conveyor belt, covered in what he hoped was plain Energon and his back struts were aching like there was no tomorrow. No one had bothered to take him back to his ship after he had passed out! They just left him there like some...some...peice of trash! Who did they think he was? He was next in line for the title of Magnus!

All he could think about now was finding those accursed repair 'bots and turn them all into spare parts...after he got cleaned up. He smelt like stale oil and used Energon and he didn't want to go back on the Elite Guard ship smelling like that. Last thing he needed was getting a boring lecture from Ultra Magnus on how a Sub-Commander should behave.

Speaking of Ultra Magnus, he wondered how he got on with Optimus last night? Did he confess? Did they embrace? Did they...argh...kiss? It wasn't like he had seen two mechs or two femmes kiss before, there were tons of couples like that back on Cybertron, but he was mainly into femmes. He didn't know why but it was their curves that got him excited and so graceful compared to mechs, who were mainly bulky and large. The real reason he didn't like to imagine those two together was because...well...Optimus was way yonger that Ultra Magnus. That and he had know Optimus for so long that it was rather weird for him to imagine him with another mech or femme...that and he hated him.

Anyway, he didn't really care. As soon as he and Ultra Magnus got lovely dovely on each other, become mates and return to Cybertron as a couple, Ultra Magnus would have to give up his title and hammer so he could spend time with his new mate and start a family. According to Jazz, that was what most Magnus's did once they got mated, which was why Sentinel was planning to stay single for a very, very long time. Besides, being a Magnus meant he had access to the exclusive pleasurebots, or "Escort 'bots" as the Council called them, to satisfy his needs. He was pretty sure that Ultra Magnus had been with a few of them but now he wanted to settle down, which was fine with him!

Everything seemed to be going to plan and pretty soon Sentinel would be the rightful owner of that grand hammer...as soon as he got cleaned up of course.

Walking as best he could, he tried to locate the washracks when he suddenly slammed into someone.

'Hey! What the fr-..watch where you're going you-...'

Upon stumbling back and after his optics finally focused correctly, he found that he stood before a rather stressed out Jazz. The white ninja 'bot seemed angry and frustrated, clearly not in a good mood but that never stopped Sentinel before.

'Oh...w-where the frag have you been? Why did you leave me on that...that thing?'

Jazz made a disgusted expression after his olfacatory sensors got a whiff of the drunken breath of his fellow Elite Guard.

'Geez SP, I wouldn't take ya anywhere with that smell!' he snapped.

Sentinel rolled his optics and tried to speed up his rebooting process.

'Well thanks for nothing! Anyways...are those two lovesick 'bots done making out?'

Jazz let out a deep huff that was full of frustration.

'No.'

'Oh...they're still at it?'

'No you idi-...ARGH...they aren't even...Primus why am I even talkin' to ya?'

The white ninja 'bot let out a sigh.

'Optimus...rejected him.'

Now Sentinel was fully online and he looked down at Jazz with wide open optics.

'What?'

'Ya heard me! Optimus turned him down!'

Sentinel almost fell back onto the wall behind him from this sudden turn of events. Most 'bots he knew would never turn anything down from the Magnus and he knew that Optimus would never turn anything down from him...but Optimus refused to accept his love? Why? Jazz said that the pair of them were clearly in love with each other.

'W-why? I thought...you said they were-...'

'Well I was wrong!' snapped Jazz, cutting him off.

'He doesn't love him nor does he care.'

As Jazz stood there with a defeated look on his face, Sentinel was slowly starting to come back full operational and now able to understand what this meant. If Optimus had turned down the lovesick Ultra Magnus, it meant that the current Magnus was not only Spark-broken but this meant it might take him forever to get over it and by the time he decides to find another mate it would be too late for him to take over his position! This...this wasn't part of the plan!

'You said that they were going to fall in love! You promised me I would become Magnus quicker!'

Jazz suddenly glared up at the Sub-Commander.

'I never promised anything, Sentinel!'

'You told me they were gonna fall in love, become mates and Ultra Magnus would give up his Hammer to me! What the frag did you do?'

'I didn't do anything!' snapped Jazz.

'Then what went wrong?'

For a moment Jazz was silent. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was unable to answer that question and he looked away, unsure of what to say. Sentinel, however, had plenty to say. He was furious that the white ninja 'bot was unable to get a pair of mechs to fall for each other when he boasted about his past experiences so frequently.

'You said you made hundreds of couples fall in love! So what happened with this one? I thought you were the love master or whatever! Why the frag did that idiot turn him down? What did you do wrong?'

The white 'bot sighed and looked down.

'I...I honestly don't know. I don't know what went wrong. I don't know what happened.'

The hallway got silent again and Sentinel found that he was out of questions to ask. He wasn't expecting this. Then again, not too long ago, he never expected that his Commander was in love with a lame Autobot such as Optimus. Of course, the only thing that he cared about the whole thing was the fact that once those two got hooked up he would become the Magnus sooner rather than later. However something had happened. Something had ruined the whole thing and he didn't know what.

'Well...what's the next plan then?'

Jazz suddenly snorted and looked up at him.

'What next plan?'

Sentinel blinked.

'The plan to get those two together!' he bellowed.

Jazz shook his head and turned to walk away.

'There is no next plan SP. It's over.'

Dumbfounded, Sentinel watched as Jazz walked away.

'What do you mean it's over? You said that they would get together! You said I would become the Magnus once those two got hooked up! Jazz! Jazz! Get back here right now! I'm not finished with you yet!'

Jazz ignored him and walked off, probably heading off to spend some zen time with his beloved Prowl or something and leaving Sentinel standing there like some idiot. Sentinel let out a deep growl of drunken frustration and had a sudden urge to punch the wall. This wasn't part of the fragging plan! This wasn't part of Jazz's accursed plan! That dam ninja 'bot must of screwed up or something and now his plans to become the Magnus quicker was ruined! That dam Jazz! That dam Optimus! Why the frag did he turn down Ultra Magnus?

Everything was ruined! Ruined! The damn plan was ruined and it was all because Optimus refused to become Ultra Magnus's mate! Frag it, that dam mech WAS a coward! A big fragging coward and this proved it! Why didn't he just go along with it? He would of been set up for life, despite being trapped in an unbreakable relasionship with a mech who was a few generations older than him. Primus, why did Optimus refuse? Was he scared? Wasn't he attracted to the Magnus? Dammit, why didn't he just go along with it? Many rich Bondmates, like the Tower 'bots, would lead double lives and hardly spend any time with their mates! That idiot! He was always screwing up his life!

Sentinel clucthed his fists and gritted his denta's so hard they almost broke. This was why he hated relasionships within the Elita Guard, they messed everything up including his chances of becoming the next Magnus. All because Optimus was a coward and too scared to become the mate of a Magnus. Why the frag didn't he want to be his mate? Didn't he like the idea or something?

Although...

He did remember something from a long time ago. A very long time ago, back when he didn't think of Optimus as a coward and was his friend. When the femme he cared for was still functioning. Back then he and his beloved Elita-1 used to sneak out of the Autoboot Camp to go on little dates and have some fun. Optimus agreed to cover for them, telling anyone who asked for their location, that they were training and did not want to be disturbed. He did miss those days but he had told himself that looking back was for the weak.

When he and Elita-1 went out on their dates, she would always talk about their future. The pretty yellow femme wanted to one day become someone's mate and she was hoping that, one day, Sentinel would ask her. Sentinel thought she was just playing around and told her to knock it off, but then she would pout and say,

'Well Optimus wants what I want too, you know! We both want a Bondmate to grow old with.'

She later reveled that Optimus had a romantic dream, a dream to one day settle down with a mech or femme he loved and become bondmates, have some Sparklings and spend the rest of his days with the 'bot he loved. Sentinel found it hilarious but Elita-1 begged him to keep it a secret for Optimus didn't want the whole Adcademy to know that he was looking for someone. At the time Sentinel realized that if he did go around and told everyone about his friend's little fantasy, the whole base would go after the poor young mech. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Optimus was pretty attractive back then...and he still was.

Now that he recalled this little event from the past he found it strange that Optimus wouldn't jump at the chance to become the Magnus's mate, since it was what he wished for. He wanted to have a mate, it had only been a, what, a thousand stellar cycles since Elita-1 reveled that information to him. He was pretty sure Optimus would still be hanging onto that dream since it was the only one he was likely to achieve. Was he afraid? Afraid of what? Ultra Magnus was a good mech, stern and strict, but a decent mech, the perfect 'bot Optimus would want for a mate. Plus Jazz had told him that Optimus had enjoyed his company. So what held him back?

The only reason he could think of was the fact that maybe...Optimus was too afraid of the Magnus. Too afraid to be with him as a mate. Unable to see him as a possible lover. That, in Optimus's optics, he only saw the Commander of the Autobot forces and not a mech he wanted to be with. That must of been it! That dam good for nothing Autobot was unable to veiw him as a possible mate because he couldn't see him as one! Dam! Why the frag did Optimus have to ruin everything! Groaning in frustration, he really did hit the wall and managed to form a small crack within the soft organic substance.

However...an idea came to him.

Slowly raising his head, an idea formed within his CPU. An idea that began to take over until he saw that it was the only possible and succesful route to take! An idea to get Optimus with the Magnus, only this time it would work! An idea that Jazz would never think of! Yes! This would work! This plan would so work and his goal to become the next Magnus quicker would be achieved! Ha, why didn't he think of this before?

Turning round, fully awakened and fit again, he headed back to his ship and back to his quarters. Shutting the door behind him, he locked it tight so no one would walk in on him. Quickly moving to his personal locker, he punched in the security code and opened it, pushing aside his personal discs and belongings. He rumaged around until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out, smirking as he saw that he had plenty left. This...this was going to make Optimus become the Magnus's mate, no matter what!

What the devious Sub-Commander had in his hands was a very powerful chemical, created by the infamous Wheeljack, known as the "Spark Desires" drug. It was perfectly legal for it acted, for the Cybertronian race only, as a strong aphrodisiac to help increase the sexual arousal of anyone who consumed it. Many 'bots he knew had tried it and he himself tried it and, wow, those were some pretty wild nights he had. The drug was rather special for it tricked the Cybertronian body into thinking it was in it's "heat" mode, causing his interfacing equiment to produce a heavy amount of transfluid and fill his CPU with erotic thoughts and urges. He had expirimented with it once on a scared little virgin, who was in to him, and after she had it, she went wild and rocked his whole night.

However this one in his hands was the very, very strong one. Recently brewed up by Wheeljack, who tested it on himself and someone else he refused to name. It went on the shelves before he left Cybertron to go search for Optimus, his crew and the AllSpark, and he had wanted to try it out on a member of his crew. He was dissapointed, though, that when he got on the ship he found that there were no femmes on board. So he locked it up and planned to use it when he returned home, so he never got the chance to read the instructions on the side of the bottle.

Flipping the bottle over he carefully read what was printed.

'Spark Desires EX! Turn you and your partner/mate into an interfacing maniac with this elixir of desire and lust! Turns the timid untouched virgin into a pleasure addicted pleasurebot within a few clicks! Created and tested by the second head of the Cybertronian Science and Research Department, Wheeljack! Consume three drops MAX with a mild Energon! More than three drops is not advised! Caution! Not advised for mechs or femmes who have suffered interfacing trauma!'

Sentinel smirked, gripping the bottle in his hand. He assumed that Optimus was still an untouched mech. He knew that he wouldn't be attracted to any member of his current crew and that he was the type who would save himself for his future mate. He was probably a timid untoched virgin waiting to become a pleasure addicated pleasurebot. Well with this little chemical he was going to become one alright. All he had to do was place three drops of the powerful aphrodisiac into Optimus's Energon, send him to Ultra Magnus's office with some paperwork and by then the Spark Desires EX would kick in the moment he reached his office! Those two would be fragging their CPU's out till dawn!

Oh yes, this plan would most definitely work. Much better than Jazz's plan. By this planet's afternoon, Optimus would be in the arms of the Magnus and after the whole interfacing he would then agree to become Ultra Magnus's mate. Sentinel could not help but chuckle as he got up to carry out his plan. This was going to work out so well. It wasn't as if he was going to hurt Optimus...he was just going to give him a little push.


	11. Chapter 11

_OK sorry it took so long ^^ Hopefully the next Chapter will be up soon so I won't leave you all hanging at the edge of your seats ^^_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! ALSO THERE IS SOME MATURE MECH ON MECH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER WITH MENTIONS OF DRUG USE! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ! THIS IS A **MATURE** CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_

* * *

_

**Drugged Passion**

Stepping out of his personal wash racks, Optimus let out a small sigh of despair and leaned against a wall. Fresh steam rose from his slightly wet frame and small rivers of water trailed down his legs to the floor to form a small puddle at his feet. Even though a good clean in a warm shower up distracted him from most of his worries, he was unable to shake himself from this new worry that refused to leave him be. The little chat he had with Jazz was still fresh in his CPU and it was almost impossible to forget and every time he thought about it he wanted to cry again. The pain, the guilt and the shame would not leave him and the idea that he caused the good Magnus some pain weighed heavily on his Spark.

He didn't want to hurt the Magnus but...if he had chosen to be with him he would only cause him more pain and despair. It was the only way...the only way the pair of them would be able to live without hurting each other. If he became a mate of the Magnus he would only bring him shame and misery. Once he found out that the mech he loved was carrying a Decepticon Sparkling, his Spark would break. This was for the best and besides, Ultra Magnus would eventually give up on him and find someone else to love. The elder mech should be with a well protected Tower 'bot or an untouchable member of the High Council, not with a Repair 'bot who became a Decepticon leftover and soon to be Carrier of its Sparkling.

No, he didn't deserve the good Magnus. He may be a good and decent mech but Optimus did not have any right to be with him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his desk and sat down, looking at his unfinished documents with glum optics. It was strange. Not too long ago he did this sort of thing with Ultra Magnus, sitting at his desk and chatting away. Small smiles on their faces and their conversations turning into interesting topics that left Optimus pondering on them for an endless number of cycles. They helped him feel better and he looked forward to the next day of paperwork with the Magnus. In fact...it seemed like that every day he just wanted to return to work, closely, with the Magnus. That...he just wanted to spend time with Ultra Magnus, be closer to him, to be with him.

No...Yes he was attractive, in an old fashioned way, but for quite some time he only saw him as the Autobot Commander and not another mech he could get intimidate with. The elder mech was defiantly a 'bot he would want as a mate. Sure there was that awkward barrier that they had to cross, what with the fact Ultra Magnus was a celebrity of sorts and Optimus being a cheap mech who had a poor career, not a lot of Cybertronian's would be happy. But Optimus believed that they could overcome that. Still he could never be with him despite the fact that the Magnus liked him. He needed to be with someone who wouldn't fail him...someone who wasn't such a disappointment.

He also wasn't sure he could face him ever again and he had three good reasons. One, he had discovered that the most important Autobot on all of Cybertron had secretly adored him for an unknown amount of time. Two, he had smacked him across the face like some common 'bot after doing nothing but admitting his feelings and three, it was what Jazz had told him earlier. The Magnus was now in pain after being rejected and was miserable. But what could he do? If he accepted him he would have brought him nothing but pain. He didn't want to hurt him but if he went with him he would increase the pain ten times then it already was.

What was he doing right now? Sitting in his office in the dark? Wondering "why" he got rejected? Wondering why the mech of his dreams smacked him across the face after revealing himself to him? Planning on getting revenge on him for refusing him? Hating himself? Wishing that Optimus would come to his senses, run to him and tell him that he was wrong? Alone? Miserable? Wishing that someone was there to hold him? Wishing Optimus was there, holding him?

Optimus couldn't do anything. He couldn't face him nor could he find the will do so. He could only hope that Ultra Magnus would leave, forget about him and move on so that the next time they meet it wouldn't be so awkward. However that was unlikely to happen.

'What am I going to do, eh?' he asked the Sparkling growing within him.

He didn't get an answer but instead another, less painful, surge of energy from his Spark. The little one was hungry, again. Optimus expressed a small sad smile. How ironic that the only one he could talk to in this dire time was the Sparkling of the Decepticon who harmed him in the first place.

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the loud knocking at the door. Looking up he wondered who it could be, he wasn't expecting anyone else. Had Jazz come back to tell him what he thought of the young mech and to give him some more insults? Had Ratchet come to check up on him? Bumblebee wanting to nag at him? Or had Ultra Magnus finally put a warrant out for his arrest?

'Come in!' he called out, bracing himself for the worst.

The door opened and, to his disappointment, he found that Sentinel Prime was standing outside his room, the last mech he wanted to see. The arrogant Sub-Commander stood there with a single data-pad in one hand, a cup of warm Energon in the other and a smug look plastered on his face. Sentinel was clearly here to make his life even more unbearable than it already was! What did he want? Had he come to arrest him for assaulting the Magnus? Come to gloat about it? Begged to Ultra Magnus to carry out the deed? However he didn't see any cuffs on him, just the data-pad, so it couldn't be that. So what was he here for?

Without even waiting for an invite, Sentinel let himself in and walked over to where Optimus was sitting.

'Hey there Optimus, ol' buddy! I got this little job for you! Nothing special I just need your signature!'

Optimus blinked. Were his audios functioning correctly? Did the dark blue mech reboot on the wrong side of the berth? Sentinel had come to see him for a signature? Normally he would never bother to actually visit Optimus for a mere signature. He would just call Optimus by comm and order him to come to the Elite Guard ship to sign it rather than waste his precious time walking over to their base. Then again, what was he signing?

'It's just a receipt for the Energon we lent you for last night! Got to make sure the 'bots back home know we've been keeping track of our Energon and what not.'

Huh. It figured that Sentinel would want the signature for that, since Energon was getting expensive by the stellar cycle. Each squadron, whether it was a Scouting squad, Spacebridge Repair bots or Elite Guard soldiers, they all had a set budget which they could spend on whatever they needed for the team. Optimus hadn't touched the funds for nearly 50 stellar cycles since they lost contact with Cybertron but he knew they had enough for a few gallons of Energon. Sentinel was the type who liked to keep a track of these things. Optimus hated to admit it but Sentinel was rather good at his job.

'Is that all?' asked the young mech.

'Well...yes, after you sign it I need you to return it to Ultra Magnus. I would but I got some patrolling to do. Far too busy to do it myself.'

The colour from Optimus's face drained. The very idea of meeting Ultra Magnus again, just to drop off a data-pad, didn't at all sound appealing! Not only was it just so...awkward...it was the only word he could think of, but he just could not find the will to even carry out the simple deed. He just could not face Ultra Magnus, not now! It was still far too soon.

'Um, Sentinel? I don't think I...well...I...'

'Sorry Optimus but this has to be done as soon as! Just sign it, drop it off at his office and you'll be back in your crummy little base in no time! And hey, I was even nice enough to get you some nice quality Energon! So be a good sport and get it done!'

Walking over and dumping the data-pad on his desk, he looked down at Optimus with unusual optics full of determination as he gently placed the Energon right in front of him. Optimus looked up the arrogant mech, slightly confused at the with the way he was looking at him. Sentinel continued to stare at him, his optics darting between him and the Energon that he had gently placed on the desk.

'Well?'

Optimus was now truly confused.

'Aren't you going to drink it? It's good stuff you know! Makes you go...crazy with energy.'

The young mech looked down at the Energon, the purple liquid sitting there innocently and waiting to be consumed. It did look fresh and his scanners showed that it was full of nutritious electrons that he could really use. Although he found it strange that Sentinel was being...well, nice to him, he was hungry. Well, the Sparkling was, not him.

'Look Sentinel, I thank you for the Energon but...I can't see the Magnus right now.'

'Why? Something happened?'

Optimus winced. He guessed that Sentinel didn't know about last night nor the fact that Ultra Magnus had a crush on him. That was a good thing, for the last thing he needed was a gloating, teasing Sentinel, but it also meant that he had no good excuse to not see the Autobot Commander. Plus, telling Sentinel that he did not wish to go was a hopeless battle. He was as stubborn as...well...he couldn't really think of anyone or anything as stubborn as Sentinel Prime! He wasn't going to take no for answer. Maybe he could just leave it outside Ultra Magnus's office and then run off back to the base, avoided him and hoping the Autobot Commander would find the receipt when he came out of his office.

'Alright, alright I'll take it,' he muttered, opening the data-pad and checking it.

'Good, good! Oh, and don't forget to take your Energon! Gotta be energized when you stand before the Magnus! OK, see you later! Have fun!'

That last bit made Optimus look up confused, but he shrugged and carried on looking at the data-pad before him, wanting to get this over with. Sentinel smirked as he turned to leave the room to go for a very long drive. He had put four drops of the Spark Desires into the Energon that he had given Optimus. Yes it was supposed to be three drops but knowing Optimus he would need an extra drop. It wasn't going to hurt him. By the time he consumed it and walked onto the Elite Guard ship, it would kick in and he would be so desperate for an interface he'd be all over the Magnus like Decepticons to an Energon mine. Oh yes, this plan was going to work.

Optimus sighed as he made sure the receipt was in order before grabbing the Energon and gulping the whole thing down in two gulps. It was good and it was fresh...but it had a strange spicy after taste. He guessed it was some sort of new recipe to make it more tasteful or something. It did the job however so he couldn't complain. Making sure everything was in order; he signed it, closed up the data-pad, took a deep breath and got up to drop off to drop of the receipt.

As the young mech left his room to carry out the deed, the Sub-Commander hid in the shadows nearby, watching as Optimus walked off with the data-pad in his hands. Waiting until the young mech was out of sight, Sentinel quickly ran over and peered inside the empty room and his wicked grin grew even wider when he spied the empty Energon glass upon the desk of his dear old friend.

* * *

The Steelhaven was so quiet compared how loud it used to feel back before Ultra Magnus revealed his feelings to the young Autobot leader. It was almost liked he walked onto another ship entirely. It felt so dark and gloomy, he almost didn't recognize it. Was it because that the mood of the Commanding Officer was being reflected unto it? He had heard those stories about how ships and the mood of their Captain were somehow connected. It was a rather interesting topic but right now he could not bear to think of it. It was so dark and depressing that Optimus just wanted to leave.

Being on board the Elite Guard ship, possibly alone with the Magnus, made the young mech feel a little nervous, well he was really incredibly nervous. He wouldn't even mind if Jazz was there right now, or even Sentinel. Each step closer towards the Magnus's office made his Spark pulse faster until it was almost unstable.

'Just drop it off and leave. Just drop it off and leave,' murmured Optimus, trying to convince himself that it was the plan.

He was getting closer to the Magnus's room and all he could think about was how the elder mech would react when he saw him outside his office. Would he get angry? Would he get upset? Shocked? Or even plead with Optimus to stay and talk? Whatever it was the poor young mech didn't want to go through any of it. It sounded cruel but he had to avoid Ultra Magnus. He was going to have to hide his Spark signature and be extra quiet when dropping it outside the office door. Oh curse you Sentinel! Curse you for doing this so late!

Gripping the data-pad in his hands he tried to see if he could detect the Spark signature of the Magnus. He could not sense it in the direction he was going but he did sense that he was somewhere on this ship. Unfortunatly he could not detect where he was. All he knew that he wasn't in front of him, he was somewhere behind, which was a good thing...was it?

Still...he felt a form of pity well up within him. He didn't mean to avoid the Magnus but he just could not face him. He couldn't bear hurting him any further either but he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, he just had no clue what to do. He couldn't even bear to imagine how grief stricken his face would be upon seeing him. The words that Jazz had spoken to him earlier came back to him. The Magnus was in pain, he was sad, sitting alone somewhere overcome with grief. It was all his fault. He was the reason that the beloved Magnus was in pain...but he could do nothing to amend it.

He could picture him now. Sitting on some bench with a miserable expression plastered on his white face...wondering what he did wrong...hoping there was another chance...his legs crossed over...resting his helm on his strong arms...looking into the distance with his ancient yet deep blue optics...a dim light shining on him making his polished armour shine...his hot body leaning against the wall...his-...whoa, WHAT?

Optimus stopped in his tracks when he suddenly found himself fantasizing about the Magnus's body in such a shameful way. His face was flushed bright red and his whole body suddenly felt hot. Some parts of him even began to give off a tingling sensation that made him feel weird, but in a good way. For some embarrassing reason he could not stop picturing Ultra Magnus leaning on a chair in a very arousing position. He had seen him sitting like that a hundred times but now...just thinking about it...smacking himself across the helm, he ridded himself of the image and carried on forward.

Why did he suddenly think that? What was that? Yes, the Magnus was an attractive older mech with a certain charm...with such a strong pair of arms and such a wonderful waist that was right near his-...oh Primus, NOT AGAIN!

Slamming himself against the wall, he smacked himself across the face, sliding it down till it covered his mouth and tried to clear his mind of these awful thoughts. He now found he was taking in deep heaves of air to keep himself cool, his chassis rising with every breath. His legs were trembling slightly and for some unexplained reason his body was starting to get uncomfortably hot. He found that it was rather hard to rid himself of those images of a very...appealing Ultra Magnus. What was he going on? Was he getting sick? Was he just nervous about seeing the Magnus again?

'Just stay calm, just stay calm, you're just nervous,' he mumbled, standing back up, his whole frame trembling as he did.

Maybe he was getting sick again. Was this a side effect of carrying? Frag, there was so much he did not know about being a Carrier!

'OK, just put it outside his door and leave!' he told himself, in a dangerous and frantic tone.

Finally reaching the corridor where Ultra Magnus's office was located, he quickly walked over towards the large door, forgetting to be quiet. He was getting hotter and hotter and something strange was happening between his legs. He was unable to explain it but if he wanted to find out what was wrong with him he had to get out of there now! He was feeling hot and weird, two things he did not enjoy. Standing outside the office he was about to place the data-pad down when he noticed that the office door was opened slightly.

He knew the Magnus was not in; he was somewhere else on the ship but not here. He could still detect that he was somewhere on the far side of the ship. Maybe he should just go in and leave it on his desk. It wasn't like he was suddenly going to appear and lock him in the office. Plus, now that he thought about it, it wouldn't leave a nice message if he just left it outside his office.

Peering in with a cautious head, he looked around to make sure his readings were accurate. No one was in there, meaning he could just go in and plop it on the desk then leave. He'd be out of there within three clicks. Stepping in he quickly walked over to the large desk...the desk he had been sitting at next to Ultra Magnus...sitting so close...until he could feel his Spark pulsing and-...DAMMIT.

Optimus shook his head and moaned. He was now feeling very strange. His breath was hot. His frame was tingling in a funny yet wonderful way. His Spark was pulsing in a heavy and almost hungering way. His legs felt weak. A strange throbbing sensation could be felt right between his legs. He also could smell something. Something strong, something sweet, something that was making him feel peculiar and odd. Time seemed to be slowing down. His optics started to focus and unfocused. His lips parted to allow his hot breath to vent out and his hands and fingers began to twitch and shake.

Moving his legs slightly, he felt something wet between them. Something slick and sticky that made him feel even funnier. Looking down he was almost surprised to see that fluids were dripping down his legs. Did he spill something?

Placing a hand on the wet substance on his legs, he traced a finger around it, feeling a tingle of delight as he touched himself like that, and brought it up to his olfaction sensor and inhaled it's scent. It was strong...it was sweet...it was almost intoxicating. A strange desire took over and he lowered his hands, his fingers stretching the fluid to form small, frail strings between them. He placed them on the tip of his lips and his glossa slipped out, licking his fingers gently, tasting the strange yet incredibly sweet taste that he had discovered. It was so sweet that he uttered a small moan of delight as he lapped it all up, the data-pad falling from his hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

His free hand wandered back down to his thighs, tracing the fluids that now dribbled down his legs, going down the blue of his lower legs. He stroked them; small sparks of delight hit him as he touched himself down there, the incredible sensation, the delight growing every time his hand went higher up his legs. Wonderful jolts of pleasure shocked him with glee and sweet joy. After cleaning his other hand with his glossa, he lowered it down to join the other, sliding down his waist, hips, until at last he discovered the source of the fluids.

It was dripping out of his interfacing panel.

Whimpering, he placed a finger right under the panel, covering his interfacing port and pushed against it, hard. He moaned loudly when he felt the throbbing sensation right at the tip of his finger and more fluids flowed out of him. He slowly began to run his finger, up and down, massaging his thin panel, which earned him more delicious feelings and new sparks of delight that exploded within him. His other hand, now covered in this wonderful sweet nectar, was brought back up to his lips and the young mech started to slip the fingers inside so he could taste it.

It felt wonderful. He felt so good. It was like all his worries and fears had suddenly melted away to be replaced by these amazing sensations. Something had taken over him. Something had taken over. But he didn't care. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Looking into his glass of plain Energon, Ultra Magnus looked down at his miserable expression with dull optics. The ship felt so gloomy and miserable that the only thing that made him remember he was still inside it were his very own footfalls. He felt like the Universe had ended but he had yet to die along with it, he was just floating around in the great nothingness, waiting for his own end to come. His pain was so great it hurt more than getting blasted with Megatron's Fusion Cannon and he had experienced that quite a few times. But this pain felt even greater than getting hit by a hundred of those. The pain of having the mech that you loved for so long reject you like that, it was almost unbearable.

Optimus...he was such a perfect mech. He was almost certain that the pretty young mech would accept his love. He almost believed that by the end of that evening Optimus would be in his arms and telling the elder mech how happy he was. Ultra Magnus had dreamed about that day and was almost certain that it WAS going to happen last night, he was almost certain that was what the outcome was going to be...instead his worst nightmare came true and he lost everything.

Not too long ago they were sitting together with smiles on their faces. The pair of them happy as they could get, not a care in the world and enjoying one another company. For that short period of time, Optimus had treated him with so much more respect and care than he would normally show. For a short time he had treated him in a normal fashion. He had talked to him as if he were a common 'bot and not the supreme commander of the Autobots. He looked at him with gentle optics and not in a way that made him look serious. He spoke to him in such a sweet way and not a respectful tone that one would normally use to address a Magnus.

That time together was so...wonderful, it was like a dream...but then he messed up and now lost that wonderful dream. He had unintentionally showed Optimus a rather needy side of him that, with no doubt, scared and horrified the young mech. It was highly possible that Optimus probably feared him more than he hated him.

He had wanted to speak to Optimus, tell him how sorry he was for suddenly forcing himself on him like that, for acting like a lovesick fool and scaring him. He didn't mean to but standing there, under that beautiful sky with a beautiful mech...Something took over and he suddenly wanted to express himself to him in such a stupid way. Frag, now that he looked back on it, it was almost like he just attacked him. He didn't mean to but it was far too late to apologize. Optimus would never want to see him now. He would probably have Ratchet see him off and pass himself off sick just to get away from him. He couldn't blame him.

Jazz wasn't to blame either, this wasn't his fault. The white ninja 'bot had meant no harm for he was only trying to help. All he wanted was to bring these two mechs, who he believed were meant for each other, together and let their love flourish and grow. It was indeed a sweet thing and he had kept his little secret safe for him over the many stellar cycles had known each other. Jazz had tried to help bring them together for his sake, but it was clearly too soon...now it was too late.

Raising a hand to his cheek he could still feel the tingle of that terrible smack Optimus had administered on him. It still hurt, even now. He had been punched, beaten, slashed and even kicked by enemies in the past and those old war wounds were long forgotten. However this simple smack across the face was a pain he doubt would ever go away. This was pain far greater than getting punched in the gut by a mighty Decepticon warrior or slashed by a powerful Energy Blade...this pain was effecting both his physical circuits and his Spark.

Sighing, he took a swig of the plain Energon. He had been drinking extra strong Energon since last night and Jazz had pleaded with him earlier to try and stay away from it for his own health and safety. It wasn't the first time Jazz had to stop him from over charging himself after consuming too much Energon. Of course back then it was due to little office parties that the old Magnus could tolerate and not from a Spark ache. He still felt a little over charged but decided to calm down for his crew's sake. It wasn't fitting for a Commanding Officer to get drunk like this but he had a good reason to, for the love of his life had turned him down.

'I'm such a fool,' he moaned, half walking, half staggering down the hallway back to his office.

'What was I thinking? It was all too soon; I scared the functioning circuits off of him! He must think of me as some...some perverted monster or some desperate old mech who wanted to take advantage of him! Who could blame him? I just threw myself at him like a crazy love-stricken fool! Who wouldn't fear that? I took advantage of his trust and faith in me and now made him feel like the fool, the fool who trusted me! I should apologize, I must apologize, I have to! But...what if he gets scared upon seeing me and flees? He'll think I've come for him! Come to beg to him to change his mind! Dear Primus, what a mess I have made. I did not mean to make him fear me and suffer, I truly did not mean it...curses, I'm rumbling again.'

He had a habit of rambling when he got overcharged and upset. As soon as night fell he was going to get the extra strong stuff he had stashed in his office and down the whole lot, in the hopes it would erase the terrible memory of that awful rejection from a mech he cared about. They weren't leaving till tomorrow anyway, and he doubted that the leaving ceremony was going to be joyous. He might as well purge himself of these terrible memories with this extra strong Energon and then sleep it off, and he was going to need a good long sleep.

'I would need to recharge for an eternity to rid myself of these memories,' he sighed.

Getting closer to his office and after gulping down another swig of the plain Energon to help himself wake up a little, he suddenly heard a small yet noticeable noise. At first he ignored it but then he heard it again, only louder this time. Looking up, he peered around the corridor, wondering where that noise was coming from. It didn't sound like the whirring of machinery or the chirps of the computers. Sentinel and Jazz weren't on the ship so it couldn't be them. Quickly checking his audios to make sure they were working he heard it again. It sounded like...like a voice. A soft voice that seemed to be...moaning? Also...he just noticed a very strange smell.

Smacking himself across the face, he tried to clear his mind, believing that it was just some little glitch within his CPU due to the heavy Energon consumption and tried to focus for a moment or so. He counted to ten before taking a deep breath and puffing it out quickly. For a split second he almost thought he smelt the scent of an Autobot in heat! The sweet scent and the arousing signal, it almost felt real! He himself almost got aroused by the very idea of the smell. Primus, he must of been highly frustrated and, although he was ashamed to admit it, when he got frustrated on thoughts about Optimus, he would get...well...needy.

Back on Cybertron, when he was in a bad mood after something went wrong for him and his mind would suddenly began to wonder what Optimus was up to, he would either pleasure himself in a shameful solo act within his office or send for one of the Escorts that were exclusive for him and...Primus, he was pathetic, pretend he was with Optimus. Afterwards he would hate himself for it and promise it would never do it again...but he did, sadly. His mind was probable playing tricks on him due to the heavy Energon consumption.

Walking over to the door to his office, he suddenly realized that it was slightly ajar. He studied the large metal door for a moment, trying to recall a memory he did not record. He normally kept the door shut every time he entered or left his office and he was pretty sure he did just that when he left to go get the plain Energon. Then again he did stomp out of there to get some more Energon; he might have forgotten to shut it behind him. It wasn't major, but last time he left it open Sentinel got in there to "try out his chair" and since then he locked it behind him to avoid that frustrating moment again. Shrugging, he opened the door fully and entered.

The moment his optics caught sight of what was within his office, he dropped his Energon, the glass shattering into pieces on the floor.

He blinked. Three times. Five times even! Trying to make sure what he saw before him was not a fantasy that the Energon running around his Energon lines was creating. He reset ted his CPU twice and rebooted his optics four times to make sure they weren't glitches. He even closed his optics and counted to five before opening them again, shocked even more to see that it was still there before him. This couldn't be real! This had to be some sort of cruel trick his mind played on him due to his loss. However his scanners proved that what before him was proof enough that it was real, what before him was not a fantasy.

Slumped against his desk, with his fingers shoved up his exposed, leaking port and uttering small moans and whines with a distant look on his face...was Optimus Prime.

What the frag was this? Was this a cruel twisted dream or a sick twisted fantasy come to live? Was Primus or Unicron torturing him with visions of lust for the young mech or had Optimus lost his mind? He just sat there, abusing his port with his stained fingers, venting out hot air to keep his overheated body cool and whining in need when his fingers couldn't go any deeper within him. It was like his shameful imagination had come to life had was sitting before him, teasing him, seducing him, wanting him to come over and fill his port with what the young and aroused mech wanted.

Ultra Magnus just stood there, unable to move as he watched the young Autobot pleasure himself near his desk. Optimus did not seem to be aware of the elder mech's presence within the room nor care that someone had just walked in on him and continued to force as many fingers as he could within his leaking port. His hips made small jerks with every thrust and his legs trembled as he tried to force them open even wider than they already were. Though they were dim, his optic pupils focused and unfocused, quivering within that bright blue as he tried to desperately to search for something with them. His small moans and whines were full of need and lust and they almost sounded like music to Ultra Magnus's audios.

For a moment he suddenly found himself growling lowly at the sight of those slick and wet fingers that were moving in and out of that warm port. The small whimpers and moans he was making. He felt hot and aroused as his senses were clouded with arousing signals. The sweet scent had filled his office and was now suffocating his olfaction sensors with arousing smells. His pelvic armour was starting to feel uncomfortably tight as he continued to gaze at the sinful sight before him. The sight of the fluids that had now formed a small puddle that had formed between his legs made him thirsty to try some and looking at Optimus himself, he just wanted to grab him and pleasure him until his screams of passion filled the ship.

No!

No, this wasn't right! Mentally slapping himself, he activated his serious mode and focused on his duties as an Autobot and the Commander of the Autobot forces. Right now, someone was inside a Commanding Officer's office and was performing shameful acts upon himself in a room that was meant for important duties and traditional respect. This young mech, despite that he may have feelings for him, was committing a vile act within his very quarters and he was not going to stand for it!

Striding over to where Optimus sat, he stood over him and let out a demanding command.

'Optimus Prime! What in the name of Primus do you think you're doing?'

Now anyone within an audio shot of that, would of jumped out of their armour and quiver in fear yet the young mech did not respond to the demanding command. Instead he let out a small whine and shuddered as he forced his fingers even deeper within him, his legs quivering and oral fluids dripping out of his mouth. Now anyone who saw that state that Optimus was in would be incredibly aroused, especially if you had a thing for him for quite some time. Trying to remain in a controlled state of mind, Ultra Magnus let out a snarl and kneeled down, grabbing Optimus by the shoulders and shaking him.

'Optimus Prime, I demand that you-...'

Ultra Magnus was suddenly cut off when Optimus suddenly leaned forward and lazily, but quickly, wrapped his arms around the elder mech's helm. Optimus had gotten so close their lips almost met and for a moment, Ultra Magnus was unable to move or speak. The young mech looked at the elder mech with unfocused optics and let out a deep mewl of need as he suddenly began to try and climb onto him in a clumsy yet arousing way. Stunned for a few clicks, Ultra Magnus fought off the tempting desire that was stirring within him, now that the mech he had adored for so long was now trying to seduce him, and tried to reason with him.

'Optimus...get off and...and...'

He didn't know why but he could not find the strength to push the young mech off. He was so close...so very close, he could feel his Spark pulsing beneath his armour. Their chassis's were practically rubbing against each other; their Spark's were so close that the elder mech did not want to rid himself of that wonderful sensation. Maybe it was the Energon that was still lurking within the Energon lines that pumped it into his CPU that was making him feel like he could just take this opportunity. The scent of the young mech, his touch, the small yet sweet noises he made...it was driving Ultra Magnus insane. Even though he should be wondering, why in the name of Primus was Optimus acting like this, he could not fight the urge to resist the young mech. He did try.

'L-look...Optimus, I-I don't know why you are doing this b-but you need to st-...AAH!'

The Elder mech suddenly lost his balance when Optimus suddenly pressed his exposed interfacing equipment against the elder mech's groin area. The moment he felt the warmth of that forbidden area of the young mech's body against his own, now harding, interfacing cable, he fell, his back hitting the floor and giving Optimus the chance to crawl on top of him. Before Ultra Magnus could even try to push the young mech off, he found himself face to face with him. His blue optics were still unfocused and his hot breath was making the elder mech even more unable to resist this terrible yet sweet temptation. Optimus made a small mewling noise and then leaned down to nuzzle Ultra Magnus's throat, his exposed interfacing equipment now leaking fluids onto the elder mech's own body.

Either that small fall had somehow sapped all of his strength or he was still intoxicated from the strong Energon he drank earlier. Either way he could not find the will to push the young mech off of him. The way he looked at him, the sensation of his lips against his neck lines, his hot body pressed up against him...it was all too much. Ultra Magnus didn't know how, but somehow his shameful yet exotic fantasy had come true and he now found he could no longer resist. His sense of right and judgement had now deactivated and all that seemed to be running within his CPU was lust and desire. Right now, all that mattered was to take advantage of this sweet offering.

Slowly wrapping his arms around the young mech's frame, Optimus responded with a small whine and pulled his head back to he could look back down at the Magnus. Ultra stared up into that face he had dreamed about for so long and leaned in to kiss him.

For a moment Ultra Magnus was afraid that it would be a terrible repeat of last night. However, to his joy, Optimus moaned against his lips and parted them in an attempt to slip his glossa inside the elder mech's mouth. The Autobot Commander was only too happy to reply and parted his own lips, beating Optimus at his own game as his quickly slided his own glossa in the young mech's mouth. Within moments their glossa's were slipping and sliding against one another, battling to try and invade the warm oral cavern and sample it's sweet tastes.

Ultra Magnus wrapped his hands around the blue helm above him and tried to pull him closer, uttering a muffled growl as the kiss almost became violent. When the young mech nipped his lips, he almost drew blood. Optimus himself wrapped his arms even tighter around the dark blue helm, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. His slick and warm glossa continued to wrestle with the Magnus's own in a dance of passion. He continued to rub his exposed port against Ultra Magnus's now hidden throbbing member, making the elder mech groan with delight as he continued to kiss and even nip at Optimus's lips.

His hands began to explore that wonderfully red and blue body that laid upon him, receiving moans and whines of delight from Optimus as he shivered in delight, his own hands stroking and squeezing the white horns upon Ultra's dark blue helm. His metal body felt so incredibly delicate yet strong, truly he had been crafted from Primus himself and the way he stroked his horns felt incredible. The white horns upon his helm were rather sensitive but it caused ripples of pleasure crashing through his nerve network. In delight he bucked his hips, making the younger mech break the kiss to cry out in need as his desperate port was now demanding to be filled.

Groaning in delight he reached up and pulled Optimus back down so he could devour him with more kisses of passion. He had never, in his long life, had tasted anything so sweeter than this perfect mech's kiss. The young mech uttered of muffled growl of need and bucked his hips hard against the elder mech's groin, trying to get Ultra to see and feel what he really wanted. He grinded them against the elder mech's body, stroking furiously at his white horns and moaned loud and desperate cries of need. Each act sent explosive shockwaves of lust running through the elder mech and he wanted to feel more.

Even though somewhere at the back of his CPU he should be wondering why Optimus went from rejecting him to seducing him, the lust had completely taken over and all that mattered was making this pretty young mech scream in ecstasy!

He stroked those lovely dark hips and even dared to pet that lovely pert aft of his. His fingers brushed over the port causing the young mech to cry out with glee and desperately tried to get the elder mech to pet him some more. Wanting to feel more of that incredible warmth and to please Optimus, Ultra Magnus did just that. His large white fingers gently slided up and down the entrance quivering port. Sliding them up and down, pressing against it slightly and even adding a second finger to increase the sensation. With each stroke Optimus moaned louder and trembled against his large frame. He made small noises of need and nearly cried out when the elder mech slipped a finger within.

The elder mech groaned with delight upon entering the wet port with his digit. Optimus felt so warm and so wet that the elder mech could barely contain himself. Ultra growled in delight and began to nuzzle Optimus's throat, gently nipping at his exposed cabled every now and then. He gently stroked the inner walls of the wet port, enjoying the warm sensation and the noises Optimus made every time he did. As he continued to tease and probe that wonderfully warm port with his finger, he continued to stroke Optimus's back with his other hand, petting the sensitive antenna's upon his helm, stroking the long red line that ran down his dark back and even managing to stroke those long silver legs.

Fluids now began to run down Ultra Magnus's hand, the smell now completely filling his olfaction sensors and Optimus was now pushing back against the fingers that was entering his port whilst uttering whines of need. The elder mech could easily tell that Optimus wanted more and he himself wanted to give him more.

Grabbing Optimus and suddenly sitting up, he quickly maundered the young mech until he was on all fours beneath him, the young mech's exposed port now before him and the scent it gave off was driving him insane with desire. Finding himself in this new and arousing position, Optimus let out a desperate moan and rumped his rear, looking over his shoulder to see if the Magnus was going to satisfy him or not. His entire frame was radiating pure lust and his optics were full of desire as he used them to plea with the elder mech to hurry up and take him right there and now.

Ultra Magnus couldn't take it anymore. The strong Energon he had consumed earlier was now pumping around furiously within his CPU lines. Something was making his body heat up so fast he was almost afraid that he was going to melt. The sweet smell that Optimus was giving off was clouding his judgement and the only program that was running through him right now was pure primal instincts. This mech he had longed for so long was now before him, wanting him to interface with him and right now that made perfect sense.

Growling as his interfacing panel slid open and his throbbing spike emerged, he gently gripped those sinful dark hips and squeezed them slightly. Optimus shuddered and suddenly pushed back, his blue aft pressing up against the hardened member which caused Ultra Magnus to groan in delight. He could feel the warmth radiating from that dripping port and it was making him go crazy. The young mech's legs were trembling and his whole body shuddered every now and then. He was desperately trying to press his aft up against the large spike behind him and almost sobbing in need when he couldn't go back any further.

Need and lust was all that Ultra Magnus could think off and right now he just wanted to frag Optimus so badly. A small part of his logic program was still running, for he knew that he was slightly larger than Optimus and therefore he might hurt him upon entering. There was a stronger instinct running alongside his need for lust and pleasure and that was for the well being of Optimus during this interface. He had a larger frame compared to Optimus so his interfacing equipment was larger compared to his. If he was going to interface with him, he had to be careful not to hurt him.

His port was very wet however and he believed that his earlier stroking of it had loosened it up quite well. It should easily accept his spike with no problems or cause any pain to the young mech beneath him. Plus the young mech seemed quite eager to get on with it and with the way his was nudging his aft against the elder mech's throbbing spike, Ultra found that even he could not wait any longer. He just wanted to merge with this beautiful mech and pleasure him until he screamed his name in pure bliss.

Purring deeply, he squeezed the young mech's hips as he nudged his spike against that warm and quivering entrance. Optimus made another desperate noise the moment he felt the tip nudge against him and awaited the penetration of his leaking port, his frame trembling slightly in anticipation. Frag, was this some sort of dream? It felt like a dream. If it was a dream he hoped to Primus he would never wake up. Taking the uttermost care but at the same time moving fast, Ultra Magnus let out a deep growl as he slowly entered the tight port.

Now unbeknownst to both Optimus and Ultra Magnus, the young mech was under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac, Spark's Desire EX, which was making the young mech act in such a strange way. Also when Optimus began kissing Ultra Magnus, he unintentionally ended up drugging him as well, but not as badly as he was. That was the beauty of Spark's Desire EX, when someone was under its influence and he or she would pass either their own oral or port fluids to another, they would also pass on a small fraction of the powerful chemical with it. Of course Optimus had four drops whilst Ultra Magnus only had a tiny fraction of that amount after getting kissed. However that tiny amount was making the Magnus's interfacing drive go crazy and throwing his logic sensors off, but he was in no real danger.

But Optimus Prime was.

He wasn't in any danger from Ultra Magnus but due to his unfortunate past and that extra drop of the powerful chemical he had consumed earlier, the young mech was trapped in a nightmarish dream-like state. That was the only way one could describe it for the poor young mech believed that he was trapped in some strange dream he could not control anything, not even his own body. Visions flashed across his optics that didn't make any sense, his body did not respond to any of his commands and the words and sounds he made came out as quiet or loud ramblings his audio's could barely detect. His logic programming was desperately trying to make sense of what was going on and his CPU was trying to regain control of its body. He wasn't even sure of what he was doing and he desperately tried calling for help, but only strange sounds left his volcalizer, not words. He didn't even realize that he was currently in the middle of seducing the Magnus.

Worse still when Ultra Magnus began touching him and kissing him, Optimus began to experience terrible memory core echoes that hit him unexpectedly and hard. One moment he was lying in where he assumed was Ultra Magnus's office and then the next moment he was lying in dirt, surrounded by darkness...and a terrible figure loomed above him.

Spark's Desire EX had this unique nano mech, that would access the memory core of the individual it was in and cause memory echo's of past experiences, making sure it wouldn't actually echo the memory itself, but rather the experience from that memory to help with the current interfacing. However the extra drop and the fact that Optimus last and only interface had been a violent one, the memory echo's were causing the young mech to believe in was back in that forest, on that terrible night with a dangerous and evil mech who had robbed his innocence. Worst still when he tried to command his body to move so he could get away, it didn't respond. It was almost like he was being forced to relive it.

Then when Ultra Magnus's entered him, using the exact same position that Megatron used when he first took Optimus's innocence, the young mech's mind went into a wild frenzy of horror and confusion. On the outside it looked like he was enjoying it, but on the inside he was screaming for help and trying to get away. He thought that he was back there in that forest, reliving that terrible moment he had to spend with that cruel Decepticon, that fate had somehow sent him back in time to that Primus forsaken night so he could live it all over again. He didn't even realize that he was moaning like a pleasurebot whilst the Magnus was administering powerful thrusts into him.

Optimus was trapped in a hellish nightmare and had no idea what was going on. His body was in complete control and the drug was in control of his body. Ultra Magnus had no idea what was going on and it was highly unlikely he was going to stop. The only thing Optimus could was to wait for it to end.

Ultra Magnus let out a deep loud groan as his throbbing member slid all the way inside the young mech's wet port, the young mech uttering a loud shuddering moan of pleasure as that large piece of metal moved inside of him. The tight walls within wrapped round the elder mech's pulsating spike, pleasure hitting its peak as he finally buried himself to the hilt within the pretty young mech beneath him. The suction felt incredible, it felt like Optimus was trying to pull him in further and the young mech himself was pushing up against him in an attempt to get the large spike to move deeper within him even though it could go no further. It felt so amazing it was unreal.

Even though he was relishing in the pleasure of being inside the young mech he had adored for so long, Ultra Magnus was quite surprised to find that Optimus's virgin seal had already been broken. He wasn't really expecting that from a 'bot like Optimus, though that would explain how his entering the young mech was so easy. He did believe that for some time now Optimus was the type of mech who would wait until he found a mate before he would willingly interface. Optimus did give off the impression that he was the type of mech who wouldn't have one-nighters or interface before Bonding. Even Sentinel had gone on and on that the young Autobot leader was still an untouched just to humiliate him further. He guessed that in Optimus's younger days, and without Sentinel's knowledge, he must of had a little fun here and there or something, but that didn't matter right now.

Gently stroking Optimus's hips, he pulled out gently 'til the tip of his throbbing spike was still within him before gently but quickly entering him again, Optimus uttering a short cry of delight as the elder mech began to pleasure him in such a way. As Ultra Magnus began to repeat the movements, the young mech tried to push back to meet each pleasurable thrust that was being administered upon him. The young mech moaned, twisting his hips slightly and his port squeezing around the spike that was impaling him. Groaning with delight as the young mech pushed back to meet his thrusts, Ultra Magnus began to quicken the pace a little, just so he could hear those wonderful cries of passion from Optimus's lips.

Removing his hands from those dark hips, he leaned over the young mech so that his hands now rested on the floor with the young mech's head between them. The new position caused his spike to press father into Optimus, the young mech crying out in delight as Ultra Magnus hit a sensitive spot within him. It also gave Ultra Magnus the opportunity to lean down and lick the antenna's on Optimus's helm, plant kisses upon his helm and face and nuzzling his throat. The action causing the young mech to whine with delight. With every thrust that Ultra Magnus administered upon him, the young mech would squeeze his hydro-muscles in his aft, causing his port to get even tighter and making Ultra Magnus groan even louder.

Fluids were now pouring down Optimus's thighs, a mixture of his own transfluids and the transfluids from the elder mech's now weeping spike. The sweet scent of their interfacing was only fuelling Ultra Magnus's passion to keep going, to pleasure Optimus even more and make him overload with joy. The tiny fraction of Spark's Desire EX, that Optimus had passed onto him from their kiss, was making his primal interfacing instincts take over and he was now making his thrusts into the young mech a little harder.

He was so into the love making he didn't even notice the strange look on Optimus's face. As the young mech continued to moan and groan, his optics were flickering, his optic pupils were almost vanishing into his head and a small stream of tears were running down his slightly flushed cheeks. He drooled at the lips and every now and then it sounded like he wanted to say something, but the only thing that passed his lips were moans, whines and cries of pleasure. No one could blame Ultra Magnus for thinking that Optimus was just aroused from the experience when he was really under the influence of a powerful drug and terribly confused at what was going on.

His overload quickly approaching, Ultra Magnus growled like a beast and began to buck his hips harder than before into Optimus, the young mech arching his back and crying out in pleasure. The elder mech began hitting that sensitive spot with the young mech over and over, until it practically felt like he was getting stabbed repeatedly within him. Optimus tried raising his hips to meet with those quick and powerful thrusts but was unable to do so as Ultra Magnus was now gripping a part of his aft to hold him steady whilst continuing to lick and kiss his helm and face. Pleasure was at its peak and the pair of them were so lost in their pleasure they didn't seem to care how much time was going by, or if someone would just walk in on them. All that mattered right now was this incredible interface.

Optimus suddenly released a loud cry as his own overload hit, his back arching to what looked like a painful position and his aft shaking in Ultra Magnus's hands. his optic pupils had almost vanished completely into his head and his lips quivered as pleasure was all that he could feel. The elder mech groaned in delight as he felt warmth flood round his spike and more of Optimus's fluids running down his lovely silver legs, causing the sweet aroma to completely flood his olfaction sensors. His own overload was quickly approaching and his thrusts were becoming harder and faster, causing Optimus to cry out even louder.

Ultra Magnus could barely contain himself, his hands now squeezing the young mech's aft as his overload was nearly ready to explode within Optimus. The young mech's body was now exhausted but the drug was still making his weakened body want more and more. He moaned weakly and tried push his aft back to meet with the thrusts but Ultra Magnus was now going too fast for him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ultra Magnus growled and took a firm grip on Optimus's aft, pulling him against his body and crying out as his overload hit, his white hot transfluids filling Optimus's port until it busted out and splattered against his blue aft and the Magnus's groin area, running down his legs along with Optimus's own fluids. The elder mech shuddered as his powerful overload took its toll on both the young mech and himself, groaning as he emptied every last drop of his fluids into him. His large white hands squeezing Optimus's aft until large dents formed upon it. Optimus crying out as his sensitive port was filled with the hot fluids from the elder mech and his mind nearly hitting a mental breakdown as images from terrible memories flashed across his optics. The elder mech moaned as his emptied his fluids within the mech he had desired for so long and exhaustion finally hit him.

His overload now done and his systems exhausted from the experience, Ultra Magnus uttered a tired moan and his optics flickered. Both the drug and the strong Energon had now run their course within him and drained him of his vital energy. He needed to rest. Exhausted, he fell into an emergency stasis shutdown to reboot his systems, falling down unto his side and hitting the ground with a loud thud, his spike pulling out of Optimus so quick and sudden it caused Optimus to collapse also.

The young mech was now sprawled on the floor, his aft and legs now drenched in both his and Ultra Magnus's fluids. He made small trembling every now and then and his whines and whimpers filled the room as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Optimus's CPU was now preparing itself to shutdown now that the Saprk's Desire EX had done its job, granting Optimus the mercy to finally rest and be free of that awful nightmare he was trapped in. How the young mech would soon find he was just going to wake up and find himself trapped in a another horrible nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okies, if you haven't already guessed what's gonna happen in this chapter, take a look at the name! We're about to witness Optimus finally confess what had happened...sort of..._

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Breaking the Silence**

Pain. That was all that Optimus could feel right now, along with confusion. An aching pain that he detected the moment he found himself waking up from an unexpected recharge he fallen into at some point that he did not recall. As soon as his CPU began to reboot and he was slowly coming online, all he could feel was the ache and pain of his body. Where was he? Why was he in pain? Did something happen before he blacked out? Did he trip or something? Also what was that smell? Was he lying on the floor? How long had he been there? These questions flooded his CPU until he was almost afraid that it was going to crash.

Groaning, Optimus tried to quicken the rebooting process, moaning as his optics flickered and images that he could not make out blurred his vision. He tried to move but everything felt so stiff and it ached. His body movements were so slow that it felt like he was trapped in a thick gooey substance that was slowing him down, as it took time for his CPU to send the correct commands to certain parts of his body. He tried to get up but was unable to, so he decided to wait until his body had fully rebooted.

As his body began to awaken and his mind began to clear, he tried to remember what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was that he was on his way to drop off a form to Ultra Magnus and he was trying to make sure that he wouldn't run into the elder mech. After what had happened the previous night he did not want to meet with Ultra Magnus in fear he would try to convince him to reconsider his feelings. Of course he didn't want to be on the Elite Guard ship, full stop, but Sentinel wanted him to fill out a receipt and return it to Ultra Magnus. He had reached his office and was going to place the data-pad on his desk but...that was where everything got fuzzy and he couldn't remember what had happened next. He did remember feeling strange as he was heading over but he could not remember what it was. He did remember walking into the office but then...nothing.

Everything was fuzzy after that. He couldn't remember anything beyond that point after entering the Magnus's office. Did he faint? Did he trip up and hit his head or something? Was that the reason he was in pain right now? But what was that smell? How long had he been there?

His reboot was almost complete but he found he was now able to online his optics. Switching them on and focusing them, he found that was indeed lying on the floor in where he guessed was the office of Ultra Magnus. Did he faint? Or did he trip and hit his head? Also he was now able to smell something just a little better now. What was that? That warm and strange aroma that was making him feel funny? Just how long had he been here?

His optics were fully online now and now his body was responding, in a slow manner, to his CPU commands. Groaning, he pushed himself up and looked around, hissing in pain when his body began to ache to his sudden movements. Everything felt so sore and he for some reason he felt exhausted. His frame was still trembling a little and he was trying to locate the reason behind his pain. He also suddenly realized that there was something wet on his legs. Gripping his helm, he tried to recall just what had happened when something caught his optics.

Looking over he noticed a flash of dark blue, black and white and focused his optics on what it was.

His optics widened with horror when he realized what...who it was.

Lying not too far from him, with his interfacing cable exposed, dripping with transfluids and giving off the strange smell, was Ultra Magnus. The elder mech was recharging, but he also looked exhausted, even in his sleep. His frame heaved with every intake of air he took and he made small moans between his venting. He gave off a strange aroma and his frame felt hot from where the young Prime was sitting. What was the Magnus doing there? Lying on the floor right next to him?

Horrified and fully awake, Optimus suddenly crawled away from him, his hands dragging him back and his feet pushing him away, his back hitting the nearby wall and the frightened young mech started to panic. What was he doing here? Why was he lying on the floor next to him all exposed like that? What had happened here?

Optimus studied Ultra Magnus's frame, trying to figure out what had gone on in this office when he suddenly noticed that as he was crawling away from Ultra Magnus, he had left a trail of...something on the floor. His optics followed the trail from where he was lying moments ago near the Magnus to the area he was now sitting in. What was that stuff? What was that horribly familiar fluid? Looking down at his legs he suddenly realized what the wet sensation he felt earlier was. His legs were covered in a strange substance and it gave off a very familiar odour that was making poor Optimus feel faint.

Slowly he parted his legs and peered down.

The young mech's optics widened with horror and his lips parted to make a silent scream.

His own interfacing equipment was exposed and he had found the source of his ache.

His port was dripping wet with fluids and sore from activities he could not remember. It had clearly been used recently.

Confused and horrified, it was then that the memories of what happened a while ago suddenly hit him hard.

He had walked into Ultra Magnus's office to drop off the data-pad, feeling a little funny and hot whilst thinking about the Magnus in a strange way and that was when he started to lose it and touch himself. Something had taken over the young mech and he lost control of his body. His logic programming went offline and all that was running were strong primal urges that he could not control. He didn't know why or how it happened but soon he was forcing his own fingers into himself and moaning like a whore. Moments later Ultra Magnus had walked in, the elder mech horrified to find the young Prime doing such a thing in his office. Optimus had tried to stop but his body refused to obey him and he continued.

Ultra Magnus was furious with what he was doing and demanded him to stop, but he couldn't. The young mech did try but he just couldn't. Instead he climbed onto of the elder mech, knocking him over and kissing him like some desperate pleasurebot. The confused Commander didn't know what was going on but within moments he himself started to kiss back and touch Optimus in such a pleasing way. At first Optimus didn't know what was going on, it had all felt like a dream that he could not awaken from.

Then it turned into a nightmare.

After kissing him and touching him, Ultra Magnus suddenly flipped him over and was preparing to...to...interface with him. And then...and then...he did.

He had interfaced with the Magnus.

Optimus squeezed his optics shut, gripped his helm and tried desperately to block out the memories. He remembered that during the interface with Ultra Magnus, he was moaning like a pleasurebot slut and sending signals to the elder mech for him to continue and ravish his body. But on the inside he was suffering. Inside everything was going crazy, for one moment he was in the office with the Autobot Commander and in the next moment he was back in that woodland in the arms of that monster, reliving the painful memories of being taken by that terrible Warlord and humiliated.

Those fresh memories of interfacing with the Magnus haunted him. He could still feel him entering his body, still feel the way he touched him, the kisses he planted on his face and lips...it was supposed to be a wonderful experience but to Optimus, it just felt so wrong. It only caused him to relive the pain of his previous interface with the Decepticon leader. It didn't at all make him feel...happy. He felt sick and disgusted with himself. He felt so terribly dirty and he thought he would never be able to feel clean again.

Worst still he had no idea what came over him.

One moment he was calm and acting normal as he could get and then next thing he knew he was...seducing the Magnus and letting him take him. Allowing the elder mech to willing interface with him just like that. What had happened to him? Was this a side effect from the rape or the Carrying? Had this whole thing affected his programming? Was he finally going crazy? Unable to control himself, Optimus suddenly lurched and purged his tanks, sobbing as his emptied fluids spilled across the floor. What had happened to him? What was going on? Why did he do that? Why was he acting like a...like a whore?

Sitting against the wall and sobbing, he flinched when Ultra Magnus shifted slightly.

He had to get out of here. He could not...did not want to be here when he woke up. He had pretty much assaulted the Magnus and seduced him! A crime that was punishable by an eternity in the stockades! However, he looked down at his body, drenched in the transfluids from that interface. Looking around he spotted Ultra Magnus's private wash rack. He didn't want to be in this room any longer but he didn't want to go back to base looking like this! Forcing himself up and ignoring the pain, he hobbled over to the wash rack, jumping in and quickly turning the water on. As the warm water sprayed his body he grabbed a nearby polish cloth and scrubbed his body furiously.

He felt so...dirty. Not as dirty when Megatron had taken him, but he still felt unclean. The way he just allowed Ultra Magnus to use him was just so...disgusting. He scrubbed his body so hard that small patches of paint were starting to come off his frame. A mixture of red and blue began to drain away with the water as he scrubbed himself franticly, trying to get rid of the disgusting feeling off his body. Then without warning he purged his tanks again and almost fell down.

He sobbed in agony as his insides were starting to burn up and had wanted to scream but forced himself to keep quiet, in fear of waking the Magnus. He scrubbed the insides of his legs and moaned in pain as he cleaned his aching port. The transfluids dripped down his legs, swirling down the drain along with his paint until it was all gone. He felt so dirty, so filthy so...horrible. No matter how hard he scrubbed he could not rid himself of this awful feeling, this disgusting and terrible sensation that refused to leave him be.

It was then he suddenly realized that his port cover was missing.

Panicking he stumbled out of the wash rack and scanned the office with frantic optics, sighing with relief when he spotted it near the slumbering Magnus. Quickly but quietly running over to get it, he suddenly found himself looking at the sleeping Magnus.

A wave of guilt hit him as he gazed down at the sleeping mech, unaware of what was going on in his own office. This good and just Autobot had adored him for some unknown amount of time and not too long ago he was in deep depression after getting rejected. Then he just walked into his office to find the very mech that he liked for so long doing...things to himself and then was quickly seduced into interfacing with him. Was he happy? Happy that maybe Optimus had reconsidered to be with him? Happy that he got to interface with the mech he had desired for so long? How would he react when he found out that Optimus wasn't in a correct state of mind when this whole thing happened? That this whole thing was just a terrible accident? That he had just interfaced with a mech who had already been taken by Megatron?

Optimus did not want to find out. He could not bear to see what was to come when the Magnus woke up.

Placing the cover back onto his port he turned and fled, shutting the door behind him and sprinting to the ship's exit. Questions were still running through his CPU as he exited the ship, transformed and headed back to base in a hurry. What had happened to him? Why did he suddenly do those things to himself and the Magnus? Was he sick? Could this be a side effect of what Megatron did to him? Did Megatron implant a virus in him? Was it the Carrying that was causing this? Or was there something still broken within him that he failed to notice?

Skidding to a halt outside the base, he transformed and continued to ponder what was wrong with him.

There must of been something damaged within him, in his CPU, that was the only conclusion he had! That or Megatron had infected him with some sort of virus that would make him go into a sexual frenzy out of the blue. He had to get it fixed before it could happen again. The last thing he wanted was to start shoving fingers up his port in front his Autobots and their young human friend! But how? He couldn't go to Ratchet, no. The Medic was still convinced that there was something wrong with and he might spot something. His only option was to use the All Spark key again.

Half walking, half running, Optimus entered the base and looked around, pleased to find that Sari was in the common room alone, and playing with her rollerblades. He walked over to her, trying to remain calm and hopefully get the key off her for a moment. Sari stopped skating when she noticed Optimus walking over to her and smiled.

'Hey Optimus, the other 'bots were just looking for you!' she chirped.

Optimus tried to smile at the young girl but he was starting to get frantic for the key. He was afraid that any moment he might start doing things he did want to do in front of the infant human or anyone else. Kneeling down he held out his hand and tried his best to act normal.

'Thank you for informing me Sari but I was wondering...c-could I just borrow your key for a moment?'

Sari blinked and looked down at her key and then back to Optimus.

'Um...why? Is something wrong?'

The young Prime tried his best to remain calm but he was too scared that he do something crazy again. He didn't particuly like it when Sari started asking questions, since they went on and on with no sign of ending.

'N-no nothing major, but I just want to get rid of this bug I got in my systems,' he lied, sort of.

'Why don't you see Ratchet?'

Optimus gritted his denta's together. Was she doing this on purpose?

'Because he isn't here right now and I want to get rid of this bug right now, so if you wouldn't mind?'

Sari frowned and wrapped her hands around the powerful key. She was still a little over protective of it when Optimus ordered Ratchet to take it off her not so long ago and there was just something about Optimus that was making her a little nervous. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were telling her about it so she decided to avoid the Autobot Leader in case he had it taken off her again.

'Are you sure you're OK Optimus, 'cause Ratchet is in the other room and-...'

'Sari...I really need that key, please!'

'But you don't look hurt...I mean your paint job is a little messed up but you do look fine to me!'

Dammit, why did she have to be so inquisitive? Couldn't she just follow a simple command? It wasn't that hard!

'Just please hand over the key Sari!' asked Optimus once again, his tone almost rising to max as his stress levels were beginning to hit critical.

Sari, however, was concerned that something was off with Optimus and that her Key wasn't going to fix the problem.

'Maybe you should wait 'til Ratchet comes in and-...'

'FOR FRAG'S SAKE SARI, WOULD YOU JUST GIVE ME THE DAM KEY?' howled Optimus, his rage taking over.

The loud and terrifying command from the normally calm Autobot leader scared Sari so much that she fell onto her rear up and looked up at the angered Autobot with fear in her eyes that were already beginning to form tears. Optimus couldn't take it anymore; he needed that key to get rid of...whatever it was that was wrong with him. He was about to snatch it off her when he heard someone call out,

'Optimus! What the frag do you think you're doing?'

Optimus paused and looked up, shocked to see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl standing behind him. All of them were shocked to see their leader treat their young and fragile friend in such a terrifying way. The moment Optimus had looked away from her; Sari got up and skated over to Bumblebee, the yellow 'bot bending down to comfort her. Ratchet was clearly angry whilst Bulkhead was trying to avoid optic contact with him and Prowl did not all look impressed. Optimus winced, they had caught him red handed this time.

'What in the name of the All Spark has gotten into ya kid?' demanded Ratchet.

'What's wrong with you? Scaring Sari like that?' snapped Bumblebee, holding the shaken youth.

The young mech stood up to face them, trying to come up with a good excuse for his actions against the young human.

'I-I had a bug in my systems and I wanted to get it fixed, so I-...'

'OK seriously Optimus, what the frag is wrong with you? First ya snap at the young 'bots for no reason, refuse to heed my medical advice, insult Prowl and his "friend" about their relationship and now you're scarin' the child we're supposed to be takin' care of! Also changin' the patrol schedule's to suit you, mixin' up the rota just to keep the two ninja 'bots separate from one another and treatin' us all like we're nothing but second hand scrap!'

Optimus winced as the accusations were thrown at him like ion blasts. He was about to speak up when Ratchet cut him off again.

'Oh and that's not all!'

The medic suddenly tossed over an empty oil can at the young Prime's feet.

'We were getting concerned with your behaviour so we had a little team meetin' on what to do. We went to your room to have a chat with you, hoping to resolve the matter before it got out of hand, and what did we find? All the EMPTY oil cans that I had been accusing poor Bulkhead here on stealing them!'

Optimus grimaced and looked over at Bulkhead, the big green 'bot trying his best to avoid optic contact with him and trying his best to hide behind a very angry Bumblebee.

'You saw the doc 'bot tell him off yet you just stood there and let him took the rap for you just so you could horde some extra oil for yourself! Bulkhead here was innocent the whole time and you just stood there and let him take the blame! You just...you just stood there and let him take it for you!' snarled the young yellow 'bot.

Bumblebee was clearly angered with what had happened to his best friend and poor Bulkhead was probably feeling betrayed, hurt and upset with what the young leader had done to hurt him so. The green mech looked like he wanted to leave but he stayed to listen to what Ratchet had to say. Optimus tried to say something but Ratchet spoke up once again.

'What has happened to you kid? Just 'cause the Elite Guard decided to show up ya wanted to impress them with how you run a base? Ha, you've been doing a great job so far! You've been spending more time with them then any of us! What, we're not good enough for ya anymore? Are we lowly repair 'bots making you look bad in front of the more important 'bots? Sentinel been givin' you some advice or something?'

Hurt by these accusations, despite most of them being true, Optimus tried once again to explain himself.

'I...I just wanted to-...'

The young mech suddenly found he could not find an excuse to cover up for his actions.

'I also want to know what exactly Jazz and I had done to you to make you hate us so? What have we done to you Optimus? Why are you treating the two of us like a couple of scraplets? I demand an answer!'

Prowl, still angry at the way Optimus had treated both him and his beloved Jazz, was also desperate for the truth in his leader's strange behaviour. Optimus was trying hard to find an excuse but suddenly found that he couldn't find the fuel for his hatred towards the two ninja 'bots. He had blamed the two of them for changing their patrol with him that night, which lead to his horrific encounter with the Decepticon leader but now...now he found that he could not use that to fuel his hatred for the black and gold 'bot.

Horrified to find that all of his allies, his comrades, his...friends, were now standing there before him, angry at him, furious, confused and wanting answers for things he did not dare wish to share, Optimus suddenly found he could not use his vocal unit anymore. All of them he had unknowingly hurt and now they had enough. They were angry and it could no longer be contained. What could he do? What SHOULD he do?

Ratchet then sighed and placed a hand upon his brow.

'Look Optimus...there IS something wrong with you. Something that has caused you to change. We all know it but we don't know what it is! We don't know what caused it! We don't know if we can help fix it but we are your friends Optimus and, believe it or not, we are concerned! What I'm tryin' to say is we are willin' to look past all this, forgive and forget, put it all behind us and move on like nothin' happened if you just...please...tell us what is wrong! What has happened to you Optimus? Please, we only wish to help.'

Upon saying this all of the 'bots looked to Optimus, their optics filled with concern and worry. All of them desperate to know why their leader was acting in such a way. The young Prime suddenly found that he was trapped with his friends who wanted to know the truth once and for all.

What could he tell them? What should he tell them? Tell them that he had went out on patrol after swapping shifts with Prowl and was attacked by the Decepticon Warlord who tortured him, humiliated him and used him like a cheap pleasurebot all through the night? That after the horrific ordeal he dragged himself back to base and refused to tell anyone what had happened in fear how they would treat him? Tell them that he was afraid to go outside the city limits in fear he would get attacked again? Tell them he felt safer with the Elite Guard? That the forced interface had done something to him? His hunger increase? His nightmares? The fact that he was Carrying the Sparkling of the terrible Decepticon, Megatron? That Ultra Magnus had confessed his feelings towards him? That he rejected him and then went crazy in his office and interfaced with him?

Could he tell them all that?

And what then? They would all look at him like some poor broken mech and pity him for all eternity. Treat him differently, possibly avoid him at all costs and afraid that he might suddenly break down without warning. They would feel disgusted with him due to the fact that he was Carrying a Decepticon Sparkling. Angered that he had become so weak and allowed himself to be taken by a 'con. Would they try to help him? Or would they turn him away in fear that they might catch something? Even after it was all over, would they ever treat him the same ever again? Would they always treat him like a special case and try to lock him up somewhere for his own safety? Would anything ever be the same ever again?

He looked at them and could see that they all wanted to know what had happened to their leader. They were willing to forgive him and move on if he would just tell them the truth. To trust them and let them help him. They all now know that something was terribly wrong with him and wanted to know if they could help and fix it, whatever it may be. Could they fix it? Or just make the whole thing worse than it already was? He couldn't bear the idea of them all knowing what had happened to him. That his only friends would suddenly look at him with disgust and pity.

No...he could not bear it. He would rather be hated for being a selfish leader than to be a pitied Autobot who had be ruined by a Decepticon.

'There...is nothing wrong with me. I had a bug in my systems and I wanted to get rid of it quickly. I am sorry Sari, I did not mean to scare you and I-I'm sorry for not coming forward Bulkhead but-...'

Optimus paused when he saw the way the Autobots were looking at him upon hearing his answer. They all knew that he was lying. They all knew he wasn't telling the truth. They saw that he decided not to trust them with his secret.

Ratchet raised his hands and sighed. This whole thing had tired him out to the point where it wore out his ancient processors.

'Fine, I understand. Have it your way.'

The medic 'bot turned to leave.

'I don't even care anymore.'

The young Prime's optics widened with shock as Ratchet left after saying such a thing and he looked to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The yellow 'bot shook his head in a disapproving manner whilst glaring at his leader, before taking both Sari and Bulkhead away to find a place where they could vent out their stress. Prowl just sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers to Optimus's behaviour and leapt away, not wanting to be around him any longer.

Within moments Optimus Prime found himself completely alone within the Autobot common room. The room that was usually alive with the Autobots activities and filled with their voices now felt terribly lonely and quiet. The young mech was horrified to find that his friends...his fellow Autobots had just left him there without even looking back. Without even trying to convince him to change his mind. They had...given up on him.

Had he really been pushing them too far? Had he really caused them so much pain and worry that they could no longer handle it? Their anger, their pain, their confusion as to why their beloved leader would not console his problems with them? Did his friends now...hate him?

How...how unbelievably ironic. He had worked so hard to try and stop his friends from hating him, only to make them end up despising him anyway. He had tried to keep his terrible secret a secret in fear they would be disgusted with him if they found out but now they were angry at him for keeping the secret and not turning to them for help. How terribly ironic.

Not wanting to be alone in a room where he and his...friends would sit and talk together about the good time, he turned and left to sit in his room and suffer...alone. His stress levels were too high and he was still feeling sick after what had happened in the office of Ultra Magnus. The last thing he wanted was to fall down and cry in a room all alone where his friends had once promised each other, that they would be there for one another no matter what.

* * *

Yawning, Jazz stretched his arms as he walked down the corridors of the Steel haven, grumbling and annoyed. He wasn't really tired; his joints were just a little stiff and all from his earlier activities. That and he wasn't too happy being back on his own ship. Well, he didn't exactly hate it, he just found it difficult to deal with the current situation that had befallen their leader and it pained him to see the Magnus suffering. The reason he came back early was because Prowl had to do something with his fellow Autobots.

He was having some alone time with Prowl in his tree when Ratchet came along and asked to borrow the black and gold Ninja 'bot for a moment. Prowl seemed to know the reason why and asked Jazz to return to his ship for it would take a while. Jazz didn't know exactly what but he decided to butt out for once. Prowl just smiled sweetly, he promised he would return after the matter at hand had been resolved and the left him, not before kissing him upon the cheek.

Jazz took a guess that it was some personal business between the Earth based Autobots and decided to heed Prowl's advice and return to his ship. Hopefully Sentinel would be off patrolling somewhere and hopefully Ultra Magnus would be in a better mood, though he really wasn't expecting much of a change. Before he had left, he begged to Ultra Magnus to at least lay off the strong stuff and try and sober up a little. The last thing he wanted was a drunk Autobot Commander running around doing crazy things. He had hoped that the Autobot Commander had listened to him.

Also he was hoping to get another chance to talk to Optimus. Their last conversation didn't end so well when Optimus refused to listen to him. Jazz had been so upset and angry with himself that he just lost it and left the young Autobot leader in a huff. He probably made the whole thing worse but he had to fix this. He had made a promise to himself that he would sort this whole thing out for Ultra Magnus's sake and get the young mech of his dreams to wake up. He had a new goal, a goal he had to complete before tomorrow came and that was to try and convince Optimus to at least visit Ultra Magnus and talk with him and hopefully resolve the whole thing.

It sounded like a weak plan but it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

Walking down the corridor that would lead him to the hallway where Ultra Magnus's office was located, Jazz suddenly heard the sound of running. Strange. Sentinel should still be out patrolling and even if that was him, he would never run on the Elite Guard ship unless it was an emergency. Looking up he suddenly spotted, to his surprise, Optimus running down the hallway up in front of him.

Quickly running to the hallway he peered down to see a flash of red and blue vanish towards the exit.

What was Optimus doing here? Why was he running like that, and what was that smell?

Jazz quickly tried to find some answers to these questions that puzzled him. There was no way Optimus would just come to the Steel haven to visit him or Sentinel, so the only possible answer was that he had come to see Ultra Magnus! Maybe Optimus had come to the Steel haven to try and apologize to the Magnus, maybe even sat down with him to have a talk about this whole thing. But why was he running? Was he late for something or had something happened between him and the Magnus that upsetted him? Also, just what was that smell?

A sudden thought hit him and he turned and quickly made his way to Ultra Magnus's office. The Autobot Commander should hold the answers to these questions. He was the only 'bot on the ship, this was the direction Optimus had run from and according the Jazz's scanners, the Magnus was in his office!

Turning the corner where the Magnus's office was located he spotted the open office door and quickly ran over, opening the door and bursting in.

'Ultra Magnus sir? Did something happen between you and Op...ti...mus?'

To Jazz's shock and confusion, he found the Autobot Commander slumped on the floor, moaning as his body apparently ached and rubbing his dark blue helm as he tried to reboot his systems quickly. The office was a mess, items were knocked over and there were...stains here and there. Jazz could only look with horror and confusion. He wasn't expecting...this! He wasn't expecting to find the Magnus sitting on the floor within his own office! The smell he had smelt earlier was even stronger in here and now Jazz was finally able to recognize the scent. Looking down at the Magnus, he was quite alarmed to find that his interfacing equipment was exposed and it looked like it had been in use recently.

Just what had happened in here?

'S-sir?' squeaked Jazz.

Ultra Magnus uttered a small groan and looked up at the horrified white ninja 'bot.

'Ugh..wha...Jazz?'

As Ultra Magnus tried to recover from whatever it was he was recovering from, Jazz started to get horrible thoughts on what had happened here. He knew what that smell was, it was the scent of...well...transfluids! That and he spotted that Ultra Magnus's interfacing panel was missing, exposing his interfacing equipment. What had happened here? Did Optimus come to try and apologize only to have a drunk Ultra Magnus try and force himself upon him which lead to the young mech fleeing? Or maybe Optimus walked in on Ultra Magnus whilst he was in the middle of a solo act which upsetted Optimus and maybe he hit the Autobot Commander in anger? Or did they had a makeup interface? Fat chance, but still? Then why did Optimus run away?

Jazz didn't have a clue but he prayed to Primus it wasn't the first one.

Rushing over, he helped Ultra Magnus up onto his chair and quickly located his interface panel. Ultra Magnus seemed to be still in the middle of trying to reboot and nothing was making sense to him at the moment. The white ninja 'bot ran over to the Energon cabinet and pulled out some ReEnergizer Energon, so he could help Ultra Magnus reboot quicker. Pouring it for him in his favourite glass, he held it up and watched as Ultra Magnus took it from him with trembling hands. Jazz was desperate to know what had gone in here.

'Sir? Are ya feelin' better?'

Ultra Magnus groaned and looked up, the ReEnergizing Energon had helped his systems wake up.

'A...a little...ugh...give me a moment, would you?'

Jazz nodded and stepped back, letting Ultra Magnus have some space to recover. Looking down, after the Magnus had placed his panel back on, he noticed that he was still covered in transfluids...the sight of it made Jazz feel uneasy but he decided to grab a wash cloth from the wash racks to clean it up. Leaving the Commander's side he rushed over Ultra Magnus's personal wash room. Upon entering the wash racks he suddenly noticed that they had been used recently. Looking at the drain he noticed small stains of red and blue. They looked an awful lot like Optimus's colours and now Jazz was just as confused as ever. What exactly happened?

Coming back out with a fresh cloth, he found Ultra Magnus to be fully awake now yet a little dazed. Jazz handed him the cloth and waited till he had cleaned up before asking his mountain of questions.

'Ya feelin' better now, sir?'

Ultra Magnus slowly nodded and took another sip of his Energon.

'Y-yes...just a little groggy...ugh...almost rebooted now.'

Jazz frowned. Although it was his duty to care for the well being of the Magnus, he was more concerned what had gone in here. He was afraid that the elder mech had done something he would forever regret.

'Um...sir? What happened here?'

Ultra Magnus sighed and looked up, his face was tired and his optics heavy.

'Truth be told...I'm not sure...what happened...' he sighed.

Sighing as he rested his brow on his arm, Jazz suddenly voiced his concerns.

'Sir, I saw Optimus running from your office not too long ago! I come into ya office to find what looked like ya just interfaced with someone and it even smells like interfacing in here and your wash rack just happens to have stains of Optimus's paints! I'm am really concerned here sir, so could ya please tell me what happened?'

Ultra Magnus looked up, equally horrified and confused to hear this. The last thing he remembered was falling into recharge after overloading. When he came to Optimus was nowhere to be seen and Jazz was standing over him and according to Jazz, he saw Optimus fleeing from his office. What did that mean? Why did Optimus come here? Did he just come to the office for an interface with a mech who liked him even though he rejected him? That didn't make any sense! What...what was going on?

'I...I honestly do not know Jazz. I came into my office to find Optimus...doing...things to himself...'

'Things?' repeated Jazz.

The elder mech shook his head and took another swig of the Energon.

'I-I thought I was dreaming...but he was in here...touching himself right there...on the floor!'

Jazz raised an optic brow.

'Touching himself?'

'Oh for Frag's sake, he was shoving his fingers up his interfacing port in my office!' snapped Ultra Magnus, his anger merging with his confusion and spurting things he thought he would never say to another mech.

The white ninja 'bot now looked even more horrified.

'Wait? He was doing a solo on himself? In here?'

Jazz didn't mean to say it like that but it came out anyway. Ultra Magnus just groaned.

'Please do not make me repeat myself,' he moaned.

This whole thing was just getting more confusing by the nano-click! Ultra Magnus found Optimus fingering himself in his office? Optimus? Doing that sort of thing to himself? In the Autobot Commander's office? Even after finding out that the Magnus had a crush on him? Even when he told Jazz he had no interest in him? He had to check that Ultra Magnus was telling the truth by using his lie detector on him, but he found that he was indeed telling him the truth! But this didn't make any sense! Plus he didn't Optimus was that kind of mech.

'But...but what happened here?'

'I don't know!' snapped Ultra Magnus!

'I told him to stop what he was doing but he suddenly climbed up on me...and...and he started kissing me and touching me and he pushed me...or I fell...I can't recall but...but I suddenly lost it! I don't know if it was the Energon or my frustration but I...I fell into his advances and...and we...I...'

Jazz suddenly felt concerned. This was the first time he had seen the Magnus look so...so...scared.

'Jazz? Is there...is there something about Optimus I failed to see? Is there another side of him that I refused to see? Or did I do this? Did I make him do this? Oh Primus I don't know anymore! I thought I understood him but...I don't even know anymore!'

The poor Magnus looked terribly confused and a little freaked out after remembering the events from what had happened earlier and it was starting to scare Jazz. In fact it was starting to anger him as well. Was there something about Optimus that the two 'bots failed to see? Was there a darker side of him that he unleashed upon the Magnus for his own amusement? There were so many questions and not even a clue as to what the answers were!

However one fact remained clear! Optimus Prime had assaulted the Magnus!

Jazz recalled that he himself had told Optimus what sort of state the Magnus was in before this whole thing happened! Did the young Autobot leader had some sort of sick fetish to take advantage of a Spark-broken mech or something? Was he waiting for something like this to happen? Ultra Magnus wasn't lying yet Optimus didn't seem to be the type to just do this sort of thing. However after the events that had gone on recently, he wasn't sure if he knew who Optimus was anymore. He didn't know what the real reason was but that didn't mean he was about to let him get away with this!

'Sir! If what you said was true, then Optimus Prime had assaulted you and took advantage of your current state of mind! I know you care for him sir and I know that you are a little freaked out right now, but we need to take action! He must answer for his crime!'

Upon hearing this Ultra Magnus looked up at Jazz horrified.

'There...there must be a sensible reason for this...'

'Sir, ya just told me that he climbed up onto you, pushed ya over and started kissing ya after you told him to stop! That is assult!'

The elder mech frowned. It was true he was a little freaked out after what had happened and he had to admit that Optimus had pretty much thrown himself at him, even after knowing that the Magnus was in a pitiful state and cared for him. But something was telling him that there was a reason why this all happened! Something had caused Optimus to act very abnormal and strange! But what, and how could he prove it? He thought he knew who Optimus was. He thought that after all these long stellar cycles of admiring he understood him right down to the last circuit! But did he really knew him? Was there something he missed? Or was this just some sort of strange...occurrence?

Lately he had to admit that Optimus was acting out of the ordinary. In the beginning, when they first arrived on Earth, he was acting as he normally did but sometime after their arrival he began to act...different. Optimus had began to distance himself from the other 'bots and he seemed to be uncomfortable being around other mechs. At first Ultra Magnus was assuming that Optimus was just nervous that he had to look after three members of the Elite Guard and that, maybe, he was feeling a little under the weather. However now, Ultra Magnus was beginning to doubt these theories. Had his time on the organic planet changed something within him? Had his time away from Cybertron done something to affect his personality? Was there something that had happened within his own base that had changed him so? If there was then why didn't Optimus inform them?

Jazz sighed as he looked at the pained expression on Ultra Magnus's face. He didn't want to admit the truth that the mech he had adored for so long had committed a terrible act upon him and that he had to carry out the appropriate punishment upon him.

'Ya have noticed his strange behaviour, haven't ya? Prowl was telling me 'bout it, in fact his own team is concerned! He's being doing things that are out of order , like refusing to take the Medic 'bots advice and gave them all inappropriate work schedules so they would suit him!'

Ultra Magnus's frown became even grimmer upon hearing this. Sentinel had told him about these things but he had ignored them, thinking that the Sub-Commander was just trying to make the young Autobot leader look bad. However it wasn't just Sentinel telling him. Jazz, one of his most trusted Elite Guards was now telling him of these terrible things, even though he was desperately trying to get Optimus to fall for him. Now...now after what had happened here in this room he had no choice. Optimus had to answer for his crimes.

The elder mech suddenly uttered a small moan of discomfort and Jazz suddenly forget that his superior officer was in a bad condition.

'OK sir, I'll comm Ratchet over and then we can-...'

'Sorry but you won't be able to reach him for a while. He's gone out for some fresh air.'

The two Elite Guard mech's looked up to see Prowl standing there, with an equally grim look on his face. Jazz would of been impressed that his lover managed to get into Ultra Magnus's office without either of them knowing, but now was not the time for praise. It was quite clear that the black and gold ninja 'bot didn't just come in to tell them that the medic 'bot was out for a drive. Prowl stepped forward and stood to attention before the Magnus.

'Begging your pardon sir, but I have some serious issues concerning my team leader that I must inform you.'

* * *

Optimus Prime had never felt so bitterly depressed in his whole life. He had never felt so utterly alone in his whole life as an Autobot soldier. He had never hated himself more than ever up until now! Everything, all that he had tried to hold into place had crumbled away in his hands and fell to the floor in a terrible mess. The things he had tried to prevent had happened without him knowing and everything around him was now lost to him. He had tried to hold everything together with his strong yet fragile hands to only watch it fall apart before him. His friends now lost their trust in him, he somehow took advantage of the Magnus's current state and Optimus knew that it wouldn't be long until one of them started to put the pieces together to figure out what was going on.

Everything was a mess.

He sat, hunched over, at the edge of his berth and glanced up at a window to see that sun was setting to end this Primus forsaken day, but the young Prime knew deep down that this day was far from over. He knew that fate had been far too cruel to him lately and he doubt that it was going to let up.

The young mech was surprised that his CPU was functioning normally. He had half expected that all his systems would crash from the agonizing stress and he would fall into a status coma from the horror that had engulfed him. His head was still spinning as the pieces to a nightmarish puzzle swirled around within his mind, coming together before breaking apart again just to confuse him even more. First the rape by the terrible Decepticon leader, then the carrying of his Sparkling, the shocking truth that Ultra Magnus was in love with him, himself suddenly going crazy and seducing the Magnus and now his friends abandoning him out of anger and betrayal. It was a miracle that he didn't die from the horror that now surrounded him.

He was distressed over what happened with his friends yes, but the one thing that had horrified him was what had happened within the office of Ultra Magnus. The young Prime went into an unnatural rage of passion and seduced the Magnus into interfacing with him. The Magnus, who at the time, was in a depressed state after being rejected and now confused as to why Optimus would turn him down one minute and then sleep with him the next! He didn't know how nor why he did that but he could only assume that Megatron had done something to him after the rape. Something to make him suddenly lose control and lash out unexpectedly. Something dark and evil, something that was not part of an Autobot's nature.

The good Magnus had revelled that he was in love with the young Prime, but Optimus was too afraid to accept his love in fear of what the future may hold for them if anyone ever found out what had happened to him. Jazz had told him how sad and miserable the Magnus was but Optimus stood his ground, not wanting to hurt the elder mech with the painful truth that he was tainted beyond redemption. Then Sentinel sent him up to his office with a receipt that he had to return and that's where things got strange. He started to act like a desperate whore, fingering himself and moaning like a pleasurebot. The moment the Magnus walked in with a horrified expression, Optimus began to seduce him and then...and then...

'Just what happened to me?' he sobbed.

Optimus shuddered and hugged himself. He thought that he would never be able to sleep with another mech after Megatron, but now that he had he just wanted to forget it. His body felt pleasure but his mind was screaming in agony, crying out in pain and wanting the ordeal to end. The Magnus had not hurt him intentionally but Optimus still felt as dirty and as unclean when Megatron took him. A small part of him had hoped that maybe in the distant future when he was ready, he'd be able to try again and ease his way into it. But even whilst Ultra Magnus was interfacing with him, all he could think of was that night in the woods with Megatron hurting him all over again.

He felt sick and disgusted with himself. He was no Autobot, he was a failure, a glitch. A disgrace to the good name that was the Autobots. He had let everyone he cared about down and the only he could blame was himself. This...other side of him had scared the young mech to the core. His friends leaving his side had frightened him and the way he suddenly seduced Ultra Magnus horrified him beyond belief.

But the thing that scared Optimus the most was, what was to come?

Ultra Magnus should be up and running now and wanting to know why Optimus had been acting disgracefully in his office and then seduced him during his weakened state. His friends would find out and then tell the Autobot Commander all the other things that the young Prime had done, just to make him look bad. What would happen after the Magnus heard all these things and summed them up along with the assult? Arrested? A Trial? Locked away in the stockades? His friends not even wanting to help him? Not wanting to listen to him or hear his pleas? Alone forever with nothing but the burden of raising a hybrid monster?

What was going to happen to him?

The answer came sooner than expected.

Optimus's personal computer terminal began to flash, indicating that a message had entered his mailbox. The young mech looked at his screen with optics full of fear. The other Autobots would not had bothered to send him something which could only mean that it must of come from one of the three Elite Guard Autobots that were currently on this planet. Sentinel should still be out on patrol, Jazz had said that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore...which could only mean that it must of come from the Magnus himself.

Fear began to grip him and he could feel his Spark pulse heavily within his Spark chamber. There was no way that the Magnus would just send him an ordinary message. This one had to be a formal document, he just knew that what it was. He didn't want to look at it but he had to, he may as well get one thing right as a failure of an Autobot that he was. Getting up and slowly walking over to his terminal, he could see the small indicator telling him that the message was important and that it was also official. The young mech gulped and clutched his fists, hoping it would aid him in calming down. He slowly sat down and with trembling hands, he opened the message upon the screen.

What he saw almost made his systems crash in despair.

'Optimus Prime, after hearing complaints from members of your own team and your recent actions against the Commander of the Autobot Forces, you are hereby under criminal investigation for committing the follow offensives. Abusing your power as a Team Leader, mistreating your fellow team mates, hording extra rations for yourself and framing one of your own team members for it. Failing to heed the advice of a Medical Officer, threatening a fragile sentient being, and, the most serious one of all, assaulting the Magnus. These are serious crimes, punishable by serving a life sentence in the stockades. You are to report to your Superior Commanding Officer at once to hear the charges read out against you. May Primus grant you mercy.'

Primus...it was like the death sentence had just been delivered.

Poor Optimus slumped into his chair in disbelief. Even though he was expecting this, he still could not believe that it was actually happening! This all had to be some sort of terrible nightmare come true! He was now under criminal investigation for actions he didn't even realized that he had committed, aside from the assult and the hording of extra rations. He didn't realize how much damage he had done to both himself and the ones around him! Everything was starting to spin, memories started to replay in his head, regrets started to take, prayers were being said and he was ready to shed tears.

Oh how horrible this was. It was like something out of a bad dream he longed to forget. Why was fate making him suffer even more? Had he not suffered enough already? What had he done to upset the wheels of destiny that were constantly in motion? What had he ever done to deserve this? Why? Why was this happening to him?

He just wanted to run and hide in the darkest smallest corner he could find and wait until the end of time came. He just wanted to disappear so that fate would never be able to find him and torture him ever again. He just wanted to vanish, to fade away into nothingness. For everyone to forget him so that he would no longer be hated. That was all he wanted. He just want to remain alone forever and never bring pain to himself or those around him again. That was the only thing he wanted right now, his only desire.

Looking at the screen before him the evidence that this wasn't a nightmare flashed before him. He had to go back to Ultra Magnus's office to hear from the Commander's own mouth what he had done. Back to that office where he had committed that vile act that he had no control over. He didn't want to go back there. Back to face the very mech he had pretty much assaulted and listen to the crimes he had committed. However if he wanted to at least try and apologize and appear to be at least decent enough to obey a command given to him by a respectable mech, he might as well, as the humans say, face the music.

Hopefully he could find a good excuse to explain what had happened and maybe get off with a minor punishment? Oh who was he kidding? He had done a terrible thing and he now saw that it was only fair that he'd go before the Magnus and hear what was to become of him. After all, what could be worse than what had happened to him now?

Getting up slowly and trudging towards the door of his room, he utter a small shudder as the Sparkling within him made a small pulse. He wasn't sure why it did that. Was it just reminding him of what else he was burdened with? Or was it trying to offer some form of comfort? Whatever it was he didn't have time to ponder on it. He just wanted to get this terrible day over and done with.

'Just please keep quiet until this is over...please?' he begged quietly, hoping the Sparkling within him would listen.

He didn't get an answer so it either obeyed him or just ignored him. Either way he hoped it would keep quiet until the day had ended.

Walking through his base he spotted Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari playing a video game. They seemed to be focused on it and having a good time but when Bulkhead turned his head slightly and noticed the young Prime standing not too far from where they sat, he quickly turned his attention back to the game and ignored what he just saw. Optimus sighed. He could not blame him. He had, after all, made his life difficult with Ratchet who had been accusing the poor big lug that he was secretly snatching extra oil for himself. Also Sari would be upset with him for scaring her earlier and Bumblebee was mad at him for hurting his friends. He could not blame them for hating him.

Prowl was nowhere to be seen and Ratchet must of left the base to get some fresh air...or maybe just to get away from a leader he now could not trust. Either way it was quite clear that no one wanted to be near him or even speak to him. He had hurt and betrayed them all and Optimus would not be able to win back their friendship so easily. In fact it wouldn't surprise him if they were the ones who went to Ultra Magnus and told him what he had done.

Sighing, he continued to walk out the base and towards the Elite Guard ship to hear what was to become of him.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sighed as he sat at his desk and tried to mentally prepare himself for something he never thought he would ever do. He never thought he was going to do something like this to Optimus Prime, an Autobot who had amazing qualities and a well mannered personality! However upon hearing the accusations from one of his own team members and he himself getting assaulted by him, he found that he had no choice. His soft spot for Optimus was now getting smaller and smaller for he himself was angry and confused as to why the mech he had adored for so long had done such a thing to him. Had he misread him? Did he fail to see something in the young mech he had adored for so long?

Why was he about to court martial a mech he thought he loved?

This felt so wrong but when he looked at it from a different perspective it felt like the right thing to do. This was so hard for him for he truly did love Optimus with all his Spark, even if he did reject him when he confessed his feelings to him, he still cared for him and wanted him. However his love for the young Autobot was now starting to grow thin for he had been hurt by a mech he thought was good and kind. Optimus had took advantage of his miserable state and seduced him, allowing him to interface with him and then left him on the floor of his office with nothing but hurt and questions.

Jazz had said that maybe Optimus had some sort of sick fetish he kept to himself or maybe he just wanted to hurt the Magnus even more, but it didn't convince the elder mech that these accusations were true. He had known Optimus for quite some time and he just knew, he felt it in his Spark, that the young Prime was a good and pure mech with no evil intentions. But then why did he do that to him? Why did he seduce him when he made it quite clear he didn't like him? Why did he take advantage of his current state of mind and continued to torture his confused love-torn Spark?

Also the other things that made him believe his beliefs on Optimus were false. Prowl had come in and told them what other crimes Optimus had committed right under their olfaction sensors. He had horded extra oil rations for himself and allowed another team member to take the blame for it. He had changed the patrol roster, forcing everyone to have extra duties whilst he hardly got any and then they way he treated both Prowl and Jazz just because of their relationship. How he shouted at Prowl and threatening him to stay away from Jazz when they were around him. He even failed to heed medical advice from a veteran Medic and ignored it all together.

'There must be an explanation,' pondered the Magnus.

Why was Optimus taking extra oil rations and not telling anyone? He drank plenty didn't he? He even had some strong Energon treats that Ultra Magnus himself offered to him. Why did he need to constantly refuel himself? And why did he ignore Ratchet's advice? According to Ratchet's memo, Optimus Prime always listened to him during any medical check up and took his advice no matter how bad it sounded, so why now did he ignore it? Why did he change the patrol roster? Upon studying it, it almost looked like that Optimus didn't want to do any patrols at all, just indoor monitor duty. Why didn't he want to go outside? In fact when the Magnus asked him for a tour of the woods, he made it painfully clear that he did not want to go. Then there was the issue regarding Prowl and Jazz. Apparently he didn't like them hanging around each other and even ordered Prowl to stay away from Jazz. Why? Optimus never had a problem with them before, so why now? What had they done to upset him?

And finally, the question as to why Optimus suddenly seduced him and assaulted him in his own office! Why? When he confess to the young mech about his feelings, Optimus rejected him and even slapped him across the face. Jazz had even tried to convince the young Prime to at least see with the Magnus who was in a pitiful state at the time. And he was, he really was. Ultra Magnus was in a terribly depressed mood after getting rejected by a mech he loved. Then all of a sudden he shows up in his office doing...things to himself before climbing onto him and kissing him. The Magnus admitted he himself was in a weak state and wasn't able to resist the young mech, but Optimus knew of these facts as well, so why did he do it?

Well no more guessing! He was going to get the truth from Optimus, no matter how hard the young mech tried to hide it. He was going to find out why he did it and then he was going to answer for his crimes! Yes, he still had a soft spot for him but that wasn't going to hold him back! He forced all of his emotions for Optimus away in the back of his CPU and replaced them with his core programming of being the Commander of the Autobots! He was going to treat Optimus like and other soldier and he had committed serious crimes without reason! He was going to find out why the young Prime he had so much faith in and committed these horrible things and then pass sentence onto him! No matter what!

Gathering up his paperwork, he suddenly got a comm from Jazz, who he had told to wait outside till Sentinel had returned. He didn't want to be disturbed by the Sub-Commander and he didn't really want to give Sentinel Prime the satisfaction that a mech he hated was about to get court martial. He just ordered Jazz to wait outside, keep Sentinel there and inform him when Ratchet showed up so he could get a check up to make sure he was still functioning correctly.

Answering his comm he heard Jazz's now serious tone on the other end.

'Sir, Optimus Prime just entered the Steel haven. He should be there any nano-click now.'

'Thank you Jazz. Did you...say anything to him?'

'No sir, I kept quiet. I'll keep a look out for Sentinel now. I will keep you informed with what goes on outside.'

And with that Jazz ended the conversation and commed out to carry on with his duties. He didn't even end it with a "good luck" like he normally did. It was obvious that he himself wasn't at all happy with what was going on. After all, he wanted Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime to be a happy couple, not two 'bots who were about to become nothing more than a Commander and an Autobot Soldier, where one would pass judgement unto the other. He never wanted this and neither did the elder mech.

Ultra Magnus sat up and prepared himself now that he knew Optimus Prime was now on board and heading his way. Any moment he was going to knock at his door and enter his office to face his punishment for his wrong doing. Even though he had to carry out his duty on an Autobot soldier he wasn't at all looking forward to it at all. This was the last thing he wanted to do, to a mech he had cherished for so long. But it had to be done, it was his duty, it was his curse. To the Magnus, the Commander of the Autobots, emotions came second to duty.

Within moments there was a knock at the door and the Magnus quickly doubled checked that his core programming was running before letting him in. He was also a little nervous since this was going to be one awkward talk. I mean, not too long ago they were in here together fragging each other's CPU's out in this very room! The elder mech just gritted his denta's and prayed this would be over quick.

'Enter,' he commanded with his proud yet terrifying voice.

There was a pause for a moment before the door finally slide open and Ultra Magnus saw Optimus for the first time since the interface.

He could not believe what he saw.

The mech that he had adored for so long and was full of life and energy now looked like he was ready to journey to the Well of Allsparks. He looked sick and nauseous, tired and in pain and his paint was an unusual pale looking colour. Even the way he stood looked off. If Ultra Magnus didn't know any better this was not the Optimus he knew but an imposter. He even felt a wave of pity for him wash over his hardened CPU but he forced that back into his mind. He had to carry out his duty, no matter how much it pained him.

'Come in,' he ordered.

Optimus made a small noise as he...staggered forward? Was he sick? Did he have a virus? Was that the reason these strange things were happening to him? But then why did he ignore Ratchet's advice? Well he was now going to get those answers!

Making sure that the office door was closed, he leaned back into his chair and pressed his finger tips together as he glared up at Optimus. He looked so pitiful it was actually starting to anger him. He was an Autobot, the pride of Cybertron, yet here he was standing like a drowned turbo fox expecting to earn some pity! He had committed these atrocities against his fellow Autobots and even himself and now he wanted answers! He wasn't going to show any pity for him, no matter how much he cared for him, no matter how much he adored him, he was going to look at him as if he were just an ordinary Autobot Soldier and carry out the appropriate punishment!

'You do realize why you are here?' he stated in a commanding tone.

Optimus lowered his head and made a small nod. Ultra Magnus frowned and slammed a fist on the desk, causing Optimus to flinch.

'You are an Autobot, Optimus Prime and I am your Commanding Officer! I expect a voiced answer, not a feeble nod! Stop acting so pathetic!'

'S-sir!' stammered Optimus, now trying to stand up straight.

A small part of himself regretted doing that to Optimus, but Ultra Magnus had to treat this case fairly. This was how he treated all those who stood before him to receive judgment, and also this wasn't Optimus's first time standing before him for disobeying Autobot laws. Sitting back into his chair he picked up a data pad with a list of the things Optimus had done and read them out.

'First you changed the patrol roster to your own personal liking. Even though I was the one who gave you this luxury I did not expect you to take full advantage of it! Next you failed to heed the advice of a fully trained veteran Medic! If a trained Medic 'bot like Ratchet sees that there is something wrong with you then you must heed his advice! No questions! These are only the minor accusations for your information!'

Optimus lowered his head again and refused to make optic contact with the Magnus.

'You've also took extra supplies of oil, which the people of this planet gave to you and your team to ration, and allowed the blame to fall unto someone else! You then, for some reason, decided to embarrass the ninja 'bot Prowl with his relationship with Elite Guard Jazz and you even ordered him to stay away from his partner! When has the personal life of your own team members affected your operations on this planet?'

The young Prime once again said nothing but stood there like the pitiful wreak that he was.

'You even threatened an infant sentient organic life form, treat your team mates as if they were vermin and then what you did to me...'

The voice of Ultra Magnus suddenly got quiet whilst Optimus grimaced for he knew what he meant. The elder mech slowly lowered the data pad and repeated the sentence a few times, each time getting softer and more quieter than the last time he said it.

'What you did to me...what you did...to me...WHAT YOU DID TO ME!'

His sudden strong and powerful voice of anger and rage deafened the audios of Optimus and the poor thing feel to the floor in shock as Ultra Magnus blared down at him!

'I had ADORED you for what felt like eons and after you rejected me you...you...DARE TREAT ME LIKE AN DESPRETE OLD FOOL! You dare come into my office when YOU KNEW what state I was in and tortured me with that...that...SHAMEFUL ACT! YOU took advantage of my weakened state and why? TO GET A KICK OUT OF IT?'

As Ultra Magnus continued to scream down at him, his rage and confusion taking over, Optimus suddenly crawled away until his back hit the door and he cowered under the rage his Commanding officer was throwing at him.

'Was this a sick game for you? Did you plan this whole thing out the moment I offered my Spark to you? Is this how you treated everyone you ever came across? What? Are we all nothing but game for you? Do your personal needs come first before everything else? Why did you do this to me? WHY?'

He was practically screaming at him. He almost leaped over his desk just so he could scream at him some more! The poor young mech shivered in fear, his optics full of terror as he witness rage like he had never seen before. Had he truly caused this mech so much pain? Had he hurt him so much that it was causing him unleash his inner emotions? That he was unable to control his emotions? Ultra Magnus never had to scream at anyone like this before! In fact he had never seen him like this before! His optics were full of anger and pain, his frame shook with uncontrolled rage! Had he truly done this to him?

Ultra Magnus quickly forced himself to calm down and sat back down, trying to get back to as normal as he could get in this situation. Not even battering an optic-lid at Optimus's terrifying frame, he barked,

'Stand back up, Optimus Prime!'

But Optimus couldn't. He could not move from that spot. After seeing how this good, calm and decent mech suddenly turned into a angry, confused and terrifying beast full of rage and pain, Optimus suddenly came to the realization that...he truly was the cause of pain for everyone and anyone he had ever met. From when he first met Sentinel and Elita 1, they started off as he good friends until he failed to save Elita and Sentinel blamed him and vowed he would never forgive him. Elita came back as Blackarachnia and, she too, blamed him for what had become of her. Even back then, when they returned to Cybertron, where he was kicked out and scorned by his fellow Elite Guard cadets, angered that he failed in his duty to protect a good femme and letting his Instructors and Ultra Magnus down.

And now, because of his own fear of being hated and despised by those close to him, he had only caused them all pain. He scared Sari when she herself was already afraid of what was happening to her missing father. He betrayed Bulkhead over his own need to hide his hunger and now the gentle green mech couldn't look him in the optic without looking hurt. He upsetted Prowl who was just trying to enjoy his life with his beloved Jazz. He angered Bumblebee after hurting his close friends and treating them like scrap. He lost Ratchet's trust after refusing to tell him the truth and taking his advice and now...now he abused the feelings of Ultra Magnus, a mech who had truly loved him! All just so he could hide his shame and keep his pride.

Pride. What Pride? He had no pride, he never had any to begin with! He never had anything worth fighting for! What was he trying to protect? That all along he was nothing more than a weak, pathetic excuse of an Autobot! He didn't even deserve to be an Autobot! He failed to save a friend, he failed to keep his own team together and he allowed himself to become an overnight Decepticon plaything and Breeder! What did he try to protect? What did he try to hide? What was he trying to hold together? Nothing! Nothing! He had nothing to protect, nothing to hide, nothing to hold together!

He was nothing more but a weakling! A pathetic pitiful mech who didn't deserve to carry the proud Autobot name! He was a joke, a waste of metal and didn't deserve to even be here before the Magnus! He didn't even deserve to lead a team! He was nothing more but a Decepticon whore who was now carrying his Primus forsaken Sparkling! And it was Megatron who showed him what he really was! It was Megatron who had finally opened his optics! He managed to show him for what he really was! A failure! Someone who hurt those around them just so he could protect what little reputation he had left!

He was...not worth the effort.

As this realization hit him hard, Ultra Magnus was now trying to get him to stand up again, still angry and confused at what the young Primus had done to him.

'I gave you an order Optimus Prime! Start acting like an Autobot!'

Optimus failed to listen as he just sat there, optics wide open and staring at the floor in disbelief. What was wrong with him? Did he scare him into shock? He was a little concerned but the Commander side of him told him to carry on.

'I command you to stand back up, Optimus Prime!'

That caused the young mech to flinch and for a moment Ultra Magnus thought he was going to get back up. But to his shock...the young Prime began to cry. The tears began to build up in his blue optics and spill down his face, trailing down and falling unto the floor. He sat there, looking unbelievable pitiful and for a moment he just wanted to get up and hold him. He tried to remain in control but the look on his pain filled face was starting to hurt him. He tried again, but with a softer tone.

'Optimus, could you please stand up!'

It didn't work, the young mech suddenly curled up, burying his face into his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ultra Magnus frowned. He himself was still in pain from the actions the young mech had done to both him and the other Autobots but his soft spot for Optimus was starting to come back and he found that he could not leave him there in that state. Getting up and slowly approaching the young mech, he knelt down on knee just in front of him and tried to get an answer for his sudden tears.

'Optimus...please, I want to know why you've done all this. I need to know why you committed these acts against me and your fellow Autobots! I have to know why, I just want to help you, so please.'

At first he got nothing but more tears. Then, all of a sudden, Optimus suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the Magnus's waist. The elder mech was startled and almost believed that Optimus was about to seduce him again. However the tears continued to fall and the young Prime cried into the elder mech's abdomen. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He had summoned Optimus to answer for his crimes and now he found that he just wanted to stop the tears and help him. Why? Why was he crying? What was wrong? Was this regret or something else?

Placing his hands on Optimus's shoulders he quietly asked,

'Optimus Prime please. Tell me what's wrong, tell me what I can do to help! I can't help if I don't know what caused your pain!'

The young shuddered in between sobs and tried to bury his face even deeper into Ultra Magnus's abdomen. He was trying to get his crying under control so he could speak so the elder mech gave him a moment to calm down. Optimus did not look up but kept his face hidden as he forced himself to revel the truth. He made a few short gasps and trembled as he spoke words that shocked Ultra Magnus to the very core

'I'm...carrying!'

* * *

_Cliffhanger...Primus, I'm evil_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okies, i got this one out quick so enjoy! A little bit of violence in this one! VIOLENCE AND GORE! You have been WARNED!_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Regret, Regret and Revenge**

For a moment the Commander of the Autobots looked down at the young Prime he adored for so long with wide open optics full of horror. He could only allow the sobbing Prime to hold him and cry into his waist for reasons unknown. The office was filled with the small sounds of sobbing and tears from the young Autobot as he hid his face in the frame of the elder mech who, only moments ago, was screaming at him for his previous actions. The poor young thing was now clinging to him like a frightened little Sparkling and crying in such a pitiful way that the Magnus could not find the strength to punish him for the crimes he had committed to both him and the other Autobots. However it wasn't the tears that had caused the great Autobot Commander to sit there in shock. It was what Optimus had told him only a few nano clicks ago.

Optimus Prime had suddenly confessed that he was carrying. He was with Sparkling.

How...how did this happen? Was this the truth? Optimus was carrying a Sparkling? To be absolutely sure he administered a quick internal scan on the young mech and to his horror he found that there was indeed another Spark pulsing under his chassis! B-but how did this happen? Well, it did sort of explain why Optimus was hording extra oil for himself and why he seemed so sickly most of the time but WHY was he with Sparkling? Cybertronian's who were Optimus's age were never even considered to be ready to raise a Sparkling! Surely the young Prime knew of that and the one who was with him! Who was the one who Spark merged with him? He was pretty certain that it wasn't him for he did recall how he and Optimus interface together and they defiantly did not Spark merge together!

So who was it? And why didn't he tell anyone? And why was he upset about it? Having a Sparkling was a joyous occasion for the Autobot race but the young Prime did not at all appear to be happy about it. He wanted answers but all he got in the end was more and more questions. Was Optimus having a relationship with one of his team mates? That didn't seem to be the right answer since two members of his team weren't fully mature enough to reproduce, Ratchet had told him once in a mech to mech conversation that he wasn't into young mechs and he already gave his Spark to someone else and the black Ninja 'bot was already in a relationship with Jazz. But then who else could have impregnated the young mech? Sentinel had told him many times that he was more interested in femmes than mechs and he hated Optimus to the very core and Jazz was in a relationship with Prowl and he even tried to help get him and Optimus together! Who? Who the frag was the Sire?

Looking down at the crying mech he truly adored, he frowned as he tried to get him to calm down with a gentle pat on the back. Seeing him like this was Spark breaking and confusing for the elder mech. He had to know. He had to find out who the Sire was. He wasn't sure if this was because he was a little jealous or that he had to find out because of his duty, but he had to know who it was and Optimus was the only one who knew.

'O-Optimus...I am quite...surprised to find that you are...with a...Sparkling...and it certainly explains your recent behaviour...but how did this happen? Who exactly is the Sire?'

At the sudden mention of the word "Sire" Optimus suddenly cried even harder and his grip around Ultra Magnus's waist tightened. The elder mech was a little confused at the young mech's strange reaction but tried to get an answer out of him.

'Please Optimus, I need to know who the Sire is! I don't understand what is going on here! Why did you keep this a secret from us? Please tell me what is going on here? I need an explanation if you want me to help you!'

As Ultra Magnus spoke, Optimus shook his head and continued sobbing.

'I...I can't...I can't,' he cried.

Ultra Magnus sighed and gently forced Optimus to look up at him. His face was full of tears and his lips were trembling as he desperately tried to hold in the cries that he wanted to get out but was too afraid to. He could also see fear...fear and shame. Just...just what was going on? A small amount of dread began to fill the elder mech's Spark as he once again asked in a demanding, yet gentle tone,

'Optimus Prime...who was the one who Spark merged with you?'

The young mech looked up at Ultra Magnus with optics wide open and full of fright. He seemed to be trying to say something but his fear was holding him back. Also his grip on the elder mech seemed to have tightened and every time he managed to get a small part of his answer out, he'd whimper and shudder violently. He was avoiding optic contact with the Magnus and that alone was starting to scare the elder mech. Why was he so afraid and why was Ultra Magnus getting this nasty feeling in his engines?

'It...It w-was...it was...M-M-mmmer...I-I can't...'

Ultra Magnus raised an optic brow. It was someone whose name started with an M, but no Autobot he knew on this planet had a name that started with that letter. In fact he was pretty sure there wasn't a Cybertronian on this planet with a name that started with such a letter...except...except...

'Optimus, who is the Sire? Who was is Optimus!' demanded Ultra Magnus, that small tinge of fear now starting to grow.

However the young mech was unable to get name out. His face was full of fear but it was Ultra Magnus who was now starting to get afraid. He was starting to get a very bad idea what was wrong but he himself was too scared to admit it. Who was it? Why wasn't he telling? Why was he scared? Answers, answers, he needed answers! Optimus refused to speak until the elder mech, now starting to panic, shook him violently.

'WHO IS IT OPTIMUS!'

The sudden loud voice and the violent shake from the more powerful Autobot, scared Optimus and he accidently managed to get the dreadful name out.

'M-Megatron!'

The room got deathly silent and Ultra Magnus stopped shaking the young mech and looked deep into his frightened optics. Time seemed to have halted and all they could do was stare at each other within that dark office where they used to sit and make friendly banter with each other. The foul name that had left the young Prime's lips still rang in the Magnus's audios and it felt like a deathly omen had just befallen him. Optimus's face was now full of horror after revealing the name of the one who had forced himself on the poor young thing. The look on Ultra Magnus's face was almost how he pictured it upon finding out. He looked sickened and horrified, as if someone had just told him that the Decepticons had won. In fact it almost looked like he didn't believe it or he just didn't want to believe it.

'W-what?' stammered Ultra Magnus, looking like he was now having a panic attack.

Optimus's optics welled up with heavy tears after blurting out the painful truth. He had finally revealed the truth to one of Cybertron's most powerful mechs and now he regretted it to the very core. The way Ultra Magnus looked at him was just as terrifying as his ordeal! Had he truly now lost him? Had he finally disgusted him to the point where he was furious with how weak and pitiful he was? He suddenly clung to Ultra Magnus again and the whole truth suddenly blurted out. Everything suddenly poured out and he was unable to keep it all in any longer.

'I-I'm so sorry! I-I tried to fight back but her over powered me! He...he came out of nowhere whilst I was on patrol in the w-woodland and j-jammed my Comm frequencies! I t-tried! I really tried but he was t-too strong! He then hit me over and over and then he.h-he...he did awful things to m-me sir! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know what to do! I tried to m-make him stop b-but he wouldn't! Please forgive me!Ple~ase!'

Although the young mech was finally revealing the truth of his ordeal to Ultra Magnus and begging to him not to hate him for it, the elder mech just sat there and stared off into the distance as the words that he could only process at the moment began to rain down on him like heavy raindrops.

Megatron. Attacked. Optimus. Awful Things. Carrying. Sparkling.

These words and names slowly began to weld together forming a disturbing scene into Ultra Magnus's CPU.

Megatron...the foul beast that laid waste to the great cities of Cybertron. The one who slaughtered millions in the name of his accursed fraction's beliefs. The monster who laughed as he watched innocent victims suffer under his wrath. He, the one who turned a war into a massacre and vowed to never stop until every last Autobot was either dead or his property. The abomination that Ultra Magnus vowed would bring to justice...had decided to make use of a ritual that the Autobots considered to be scared and majestic and use it as a weapon to torture his victim into a whirlpool of madness and despair?

Emotions started to hop in and flood his processor along with the disgusting images that he wished would vanish all together. Sadness and regret, for he was not there for Optimus in his time of need and let him suffer. Sickened and horrified that he allowed this catastrophe to happen right under his olfaction sensors. Confusion and betrayal as to why the young Prime did not come to him for aid and tried to hide it only to suffer and cause pain to him and others around them. Angry and full of hate for the one who dared do this to him. Evil visions flashed across his optics of what he wanted to do to that monster when he got his hands on him.

Never had he felt so much hate for the very monster he had despised his whole life since the war started. Never had he wanted him so very dead till now. Never had he wanted to watch him drown in a river of molten scrap and throw what was left of him into a black hole. Never had he wanted to rip the very optics from his face and rip his Spark out from his chassis. Rage was taking over him. His once gentle blue optics were now glowing with pure hate. He had never felt such a thirst for death since his violent days during the great war.

That foul creature had dared to lay his filthy hands on the one thing he cherished in this cold universe and ruin him in such a disgusting fashion! He took the purity, the innocence and everything he loved about Optimus and destroyed it in a sinful act just to satisfy his own pleasure and quench his thirst for revenge! He relished in his pain. Defiled him in a cruel act of revenge and walked away to let the poor Prime suffer! To suffer alone! Forced to hide his secret in fear of being humiliated by his own kin! Was that what he intended when he attacked his beloved Optimus. How dare he. How dare he. How dare he. HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE THAT MONSTER RUIN HIS BELOVED AUTOBOT!

As a murderous intent began to make up the expression on Ultra Magnus's face, Optimus continued to bawl and cry against the elder mech, hating himself for appearing so weak before a great mech like the Magnus and shaming the proud name of the Autobots! He didn't mean it, he was just so afraid, afraid of being branded different and disgusting weakling but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the secrets and the lies that had caused so much damage. He just wanted this all to end and to suffer his fate for all to see.

'Please sir, tell me! What should I do? I don't know anymore! Please tell me! Please!'

Looking up at the elder mech with desperate optics, he was almost terrified to find the murderous expression on the face that was usually portrayed as being wise and gentle. Now he looked like he wanted to kill something.

'Sir?' squeaked Optimus, scared to think that he was the one who suddenly changed the kind Magnus.

Ultra Magnus said nothing. Optimus could hear a faint growl emitting from his vocal unit and his optics looked like they were ready to explode with pure anger. He had never seen the Magnus like this before and it scared him. Had...had he caused this?

'Ultra Magnus? Sir? P-please say something? I-I'm sorry! I really did try and-'

Before Optimus could even finish Ultra Magnus suddenly got up, forgetting that the young Prime was still clinging to him and dragged him up a little before Optimus let go and fell to the floor, looking up at this...scary and different mech that looked like he was ready for war.

'Sir! Sir please! I'm sorry!'

Ultra Magnus didn't hear him. He couldn't even see him or sense him. The anger...the bitter hate for that foul creature that fate had decided to allow and ruin a mech he had adored for so long had taken control...and he would not rest until he held his Spark in his bare hands! He would not find peace until that abomination was lying in a pool of his own mech-blood and turned into scrap metal!

Striding past the wreak that Optimus had become, he grabbed his mighty Hammer and left the poor frightened thing all alone.

Optimus optics opened wide with horror as the Magnus vanished from sight, not even looking back, and he was now all alone in that dark office. What had he done? He had caused this good mech to turn into some sort of murderous machine and he didn't even look back to offer any pity. This was all his fault! Was Ultra Magnus so disgusted with him that he didn't even want to look at him? Did he feel sick with himself to know that a mech he had loved was ruined beyond repair? Did he hate him? Despise him? Wanted him gone from his sight? Was he truly...not worth the effort?

Despair, sadness and misery had finally swallowed him whole and he collapsed to the floor, howling his pain and shedding endless tears as the realization hit him...he was not loved by anyone anymore. He was now worthless. His Spark did not deserve to exist. He did not deserve to carry his name nor the Autobot insignia. He was lower than scrap and unwanted by all. He was...nothing.

* * *

Prowl's optics had widened with shock and he was so horrified with what he had heard he slumped against the wall and tried not to purge his tanks. His delicate frame shook with disgust and terror as he tried to understand what his audios had informed him. His processor tried to make sense of what was going on and everything was starting to spin around him in a sickening whirlpool of uneasiness. The black and gold ninja 'bot had never heard of such an awful story in all his days as an Autobot Cyber Ninja. He could not believe that Optimus, their team leader, had been raped by the Decepticon Warlord, Megatron.

Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus were unaware that the ninja 'bot was standing right outside the door and listening in on their conversation. Prowl didn't usually listen in on private conversations like this but he had a good reason to. He knew Optimus was hiding something and it had something to do with Jazz and himself. However with each passing day that the young Prime refused to tell anyone what this secret was, the young ninja 'bot began to grow impatient. Yoketron had taught him the ways of patience but in this predicament he had to know what the truth was. He had to find out why Optimus was angry at him and Jazz for they had done nothing wrong to him...

Until he heard the truth.

Prowl had waited till Optimus was onboard the Steel haven before following him all the way to the Autobot Commander's office. He had managed to fool both Ultra Magnus and Jazz that he had left the ship but he managed to blend in with his surroundings and stay hidden. He didn't had to wait long for the young mech to finally show up and Prowl was able to trail after him without being noticed. The moment Optimus walked into the office of the Magnus, he stood outside and listened, ready to hear the truth, to finally discover why the young leader was acting so unfair and rude...and what he had heard horrified him.

If he had heard correctly, Optimus had gone out on patrol in the woodland some time ago where he was attacked by the terrible Decepticon, Megatron. The foul monster overpowered the young Autobot leader and decided to use him as personal toy for the night, ravishing him against his will and leaving him to wallow in misery and shame. Afraid of being hated and pitied by his Autobot brethren, Optimus had, in vain, tried to hide his pain but he had hit a meltdown and was unable to hide it any longer.

The ninja 'bot could only sit there in horror as this information overwhelmed him. All this time...all this time Optimus had been suffering alone, refusing to go to anyone for help in fear of rejection and hate. No one knowing his pain. No one seeing the horror that had befallen him. No one even trying to guess that the reason he was like this was due to a horrific attack from a dangerous Decepticon. He had tried to hide it so badly it had nearly cost him his sanity and now, the mech he once thought was a good and promising Autobot was now clinging to the Autobot Commander like a frail little Sparkling, begging for forgiveness and help.

And now Prowl finally saw why Optimus suddenly grew to hate him.

The last time Optimus had ever gone on patrol to the woodland was the night he had asked him to swap patrol duties with him. That night where he wanted to show off the beauty of the organic world to Jazz and share a wonderful evening with him. He had acted greedy and took advantage of Optimus's kind nature just so he could spend one lousy night with his lover when he already had a million more nights with him! And at what cost? Was that one night with Jazz really worth what it had cost them all? Was it really worth it to please one mech while another had to suffer? If he had gone instead of Optimus, he could of easily outrun the Decepticon Warlord with his ninja skills and that would of been that! Everything would of been normal and none of this would of happened!

And Optimus...Optimus knew that it was his fault! His and Jazz's! That's why he got angry when he saw them, that's why he changed to patrol roster, that's why he screamed at him and ordered him to stay away from his lover! He had chosen to blame them for his misfortune and he wanted him to suffer because of it...

Who could blame him?

If only he hadn't been so greedy, if only he didn't want to impress Jazz with the organic world they were on, if only he had gone on that patrol instead of Optimus, if only...if only he didn't cause this terrible, terrible mess that had affected everyone around them then Optimus...would still be the Autobot he once knew. The kind and dependable mech who inspired them all with his silly speeches of teamwork and bravery. Now he was gone and the only thing left of him was that broken mech in that room, hugging the Magnus like his life depended on it and crying his optics out.

The Optimus Prime they once knew was dead...and he was the one who delivered him to his maker.

As sat there in self pity, he barely had enough time to leap out of the way when a very angry looking Ultra Magnus stomped out of his office and began striding towards the exit, hammer in hand and a murderous glow in his optics. He didn't notice the black and gold ninja 'bot and Prowl was rather thankful for that. The last thing he wanted was to suffer the wrath of a very evil looking Autobot Commander. Peering into the office, he saw that Optimus was now lying in a heap upon the floor, crying and crying until he couldn't cry anymore.

What had he done? What had he done? He wanted to go in there and hold him...but...but would that only make the matter worse? Would it only cause Optimus more pain and woe by just standing near him and trying to hold him? To have the one caused all this pain to try and offer him some comfort? Would that really help?

Angry and sickened with himself, the black and gold ninja 'bot fled, no one knowing that he, besides Ultra Magnus, now knew the young Prime's terrible secret.

* * *

The sky was so pretty at night on this planet. The stars twinkled so brightly and Jazz could only gaze in awe and hoped that it would take his mind, only for a moment, off what was going on around him at the moment. It reminded him of that night that Prowl had taken him out to watch the stars together on that small island and it made him happy for a little while. It was a shame, however, that it only took his mind off the current situation for a little moment.

The white ninja 'bot still could not believe what had happened today. He could not believe that Optimus Prime, a 'bot he thought was good and decent had assaulted the Magnus in such a sick and cruel way. It seem illogical and wrong. The young Prime didn't seem like the type who would do such a thing. Jazz had this little sixth sense where he could tell what a 'bot was like the moment he first met them and when he first met Optimus he truly did appear to be the kind of mech Ultra Magnus had told him about. Kind, brave and looking out for his team members like any decent Prime would. However after today his whole opinion of him had changed entirely.

Was Sentinel right? Was Optimus a coward and a poor excuse for an Autobot? Was this whole "being sweet" thing just a cover for what he really was? A sick and twisted mech who had serious issues? But Ultra Magnus had a similar sixth sense too and he was certain, he believed it like it was the truth, that Optimus was the good mech. But then why did Optimus do this to a good mech like the Magnus?

Pondering to himself, Jazz heard the familiar engine rumble of the Sub Commander. Looking up he saw the dark blue vehicle pulling up towards him and transforming into the arrogant Elite Guard, Sentinel Prime, back from his long patrol. Great, that was all he needed. Sentinel was going to have a field day when he found out Optimus was under criminal investigation for assaulting the Magnus. That and he had to keep him off the ship till Ultra Magnus said it was OK. That was like keeping an Energon starved Decepticon away from an Energon fountain, fragging impossible! Still he had to give a shot.

'Hey Jazz. Didn't think you'd love this dirt ball so much that you just stand outside and gaze into nothingness!'

Jazz released a frustrated sigh. This was going to be hard.

'Very funny Sentinel. Oh and by the way, we're not allowed back on the Steel Haven till the Magnus says so! So why don't ya join me and gaze into the nothingness!'

That made the Sub Commander raise an optic brow.

'What? Why? When the frag did this happen?' snapped Sentinel, looking annoyed he wasn't allowed back on the Elite Guard ship for some stupid reason.

Primus, this was going to be a long night.

'Look, I've just been told to keep you out until Ultra Magnus is finished with Opti-...'

Frag, he didn't mean to mention Optimus's name but he suddenly just blurted it out. Jazz sighed and slapped his own face whilst Sentinel blinked in surprise as he put two and two together. Jazz gritted his denta's. Now he had to put up with his gloating all through the night. However the Sub Commander suddenly snorted and folded his arms.

'Oh I see...they're...er...making fireworks, aren't they?'

Jazz's jaw dropped in both how lame that explanation was to how disgusted he was with it at the same time. he was also a little surprised that it was the first guess that Sentinel came up with as to why Optimus and Ultra Magnus were alone on the ship.

'Actually no, they're not.'

'Are you sure? They're not getting hot and loud in there? Wanted to be alone so they could make some noise or whatever?'

Dear Primus, why won't he shut up?

'I just said they ain't makin' fireworks! They ain't makin' some noise in there, OK! They wanted to be alone for a good reason!' growled Jazz, trying to get the point clear that he wanted that idiot to shut his trap for once.

Sentinel now appeared confused.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm fraggin' sure!' snapped Jazz.

The Sub Commander now looked lost and he looked from the entrance of the Steel Haven and then back to Jazz.

'Well...what the frag are they doing in there?'

Seriously, shut up!

'Why does it concern you?'

'It concerns me because I'm the Second in Command and I want to know what is going on in my...our ship!'

Oh frag it, he was going to find out eventually.

'Well if you want to know, Optimus Prime is under criminal investigation for assaulting the Magnus! There! Happy? Can't go on the ship till Ultra Magnus has finished with him! Now please stop talkin' so I can at least get a little bit of peace and quiet!'

Jazz then looked away and folded his arms, waiting for the Sub Commander to suddenly jump for joy at the news and continue to slander Optimus's name, just to make him look even more pathetic and to add to his disgrace. To his surprised it never came, and he looked over to see that Sentinel looked shocked instead of happy. It was rather odd that the Sub Commander, who had made it quite clear on a number of occasions that he hated Optimus and wanted to see him rust in the stockades, not to take advantage of this situation.

'Wait...what?' squeaked Sentinel, a look of panic spreading across his face.

'What do you mean he's under criminal investigation for assaulting the Magnus?'

The white ninja 'bot sighed and stood back up.

'Ya just answered your own question Sentinel! I don't know the exact details but basically Ultra Magnus walked into his office to find Optimus playin' with himself. I'm not kiddin' either, he was in the office of Ultra Magnus! I don't know why he did it but when the Magnus tried to get him to stop he suddenly knocked him over and...well...you probably get the idea. I don't why he did it, I don't know if he has some sort of sick fetish but...I saw him run from the office and the Magnus himself reeked of transfluids! The evidence was as clear as day!'

As Jazz explained, Sentinel stood there with a horrified look on his face, as if someone had slapped him with an organic plant or something. This...this was not part of the plan! This was not part of the plan at all! He admitted that a small part of himself was satisfied that Optimus Prime was getting into trouble but the rest of him was starting to freak out. He was the one who gave Optimus the drug that sent him into a lustful frenzy and assaulted the Magnus! They might discover that Optimus was under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac and trace it back to him! If anyone found out that he was the one who started this his career would be over in a nano click!

Also...he wasn't sure if this feeling was either for real or a glitch in his programming, but he was starting to feel a small amount of guilt build up at the very thought that it was his fault Optimus was now in trouble. Yes, he still hated him for failing to save Elita-1 and he believed that Optimus didn't deserve to be an Elite Guard for failing to save the life of a femme that was quite close to his Spark and he had wanted him to suffer in the stockades for it...but now...now he had got him where he had always wanted him and now he was regretting it.

Jazz on the other hand had noticed Sentinel's guilty expression and got a little suspicious.

'Aren't ya happy? I thought this was what you wanted?'

Sentinel blinked and his passion to protect his career suddenly took over again.

'W-well...I'm just shocked that Optimus w-would do such thing, I-I mean I-...'

Sentinel paused when he noticed that someone was coming off the ship. Jazz noticed too, forgot about what he was saying and looked up, surprised to see that it was Ultra Magnus who was walking towards them, carrying his Hammer. Was he finished already? Well then where was Optimus? And why was Ultra Magnus leaving the ship with his Hammer? Yes he it had to carry it as was his duty as a Magnus but the way he carried it almost looked menacing. In fact when he got closer Jazz and Sentinel almost freaked out at the sight of the murderous rage that was written all over the Magnus's face.

'S-sir?' squeaked Jazz.

Ultra Magnus ignored them and walked past them, not even noticing they were there. In fact he almost knocked them over as he brushed past them. The two Elite Guard 'bots could actually feel the rage he was emitting as he walked by and it scared them. What had happened? Why was he this mad and where was he going? Did it have something to do with Optimus? Before they could even ask, Ultra Magnus transformed and drove off, his wheels screeching against the concrete floor and taking off at speeds that were illegal on this planet.

'W-where's he going?' shrieked Sentinel, who had never seen this side of Ultra Magnus before.

'I don't know!' snapped Jazz, now getting sick and tired of nothing making sense!

The white ninja 'bot, determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all, ran into a sprint, transforming and began to chase after the Magnus. Sentinel groaned as he was still tired from his recent patrol he had just finished and that he really did not want to find out why his boss was in a bad mood, but he followed them anyway, transforming and catching up with the white ninja 'bot. It was part of their duty after all to protect the well-being of the Magnus. The two 'bots tried to keep up with their mad with rage leader whilst, at the same time, trying not to run over any organics.

'Ultra Magnus sir! Wait! Where are you going?' cried Jazz, needing an answer.

He got no answer, just the roar of the Autobot Commander's engines as he drove off further and further away from them. He wasn't slowing down and he almost ran over that law enforcement organic, who happened to be walking back from a hot dog stand and heading back to his car. The startled organic yelped when Ultra Magnus drove past him, making him drop his fuel substance and angering him.

'ARGH! This is why I hate machines!' he growled.

Unfortunately, for Jazz and Sentinel, he recognized the two new alien robots and he jumped in front of them, pissed that his little snack had been wasted and he wanted answers for their abnormal behaviour. Both Jazz and Sentinel skidded to a halt, losing sight of their enraged leader.

'Move out of the way organic!' snapped Sentinel, still in vehicle mode.

'That's Captain Fanzone to you, you giant hunk of metal!' snapped the organic, stepping forward, which caused Sentinel to move back.

'Just because you're bigger and tougher than us little people, don't mean you get to call the shots you walking trashcan! Our planet, our rules! Understand?'

Jazz moaned in frustration as he lost sight of Ultra Magnus and was now stuck with an angry organic law enforcement officer who was probably going to lecture them for a while. Although he had to chase after Ultra Magnus, he had to respect this planet's laws and couldn't just speed off until they gave him an explanation. He kept his scanners on high alert so he could at least figure out where his leader was going. Where was he going? Why was he so angry? What was driving him to suddenly head off without telling anyone anything? Jazz could only hope that where ever he was going, he would be safe.

* * *

Rage. It was all that was fuelling him. It was feeding him, inspiring him to do dangerous things and he didn't even try to break free from it. It was taking him over and turning him into a warmongering monster who wanted to see mech blood run and crush a Spark in his bare hands. He didn't even care that he had almost run over an innocent organic, he just wanted his revenge! Revenge against the monster who destroyed the one thing he held dear to his Spark! Ultra Magnus snarled as he was driving with full force towards the woodland area where Optimus had told where he was attacked to find the one who will pay for his crimes. Oh he will pay...pay dearly for what he had done.

Upon reaching the woodland, he transformed quickly and raised his mighty Hammer, the ancient weapon humming gently in his hands as if it knew that it was going to battle against a mighty foe. Striding through the organic jungle, he set his scanners on high alert and scanned the dark skies with his optics, looking for the one he wanted dead. He wasn't sure if he would even find the great Decepticon here but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to hunt him down until he had no where left to hide. He wasn't going to return to Cybertron until he was offline and turned to scrap!

Venturing deeper and deeper into the dark organic woodland until the trees began to tower over him, he tried to find a Decepticon Spark signal but the ore in this organic land was messing with his signals making it impossible to detect a Spark signal anywhere. He wasn't stupid, it was a clever Decepticon tactic to hide in place where it was impossible to detect a Spark signal and it wasn't going to fool him. Megatron was here, hiding like the scum that he was and he wouldn't dare come out of his hiding place unless he was provoke. And Ultra Magnus had fought him long enough to know how to provoke him.

Walking into a large enough clearing he looked around, fury in his optics and gritting his denta's with a snarl. He was deep in the organic woodland and the signals were now completely mess up. He was pretty certain he was within audio shot of any Cybertronian that was hiding out here.

Slamming his Hammer into the ground and activating the ancient power to summon forth storms, he howled out that accursed name.

'MEGATRON! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! MEGATRON!'

The heavens rumbled and lightning flashed across the skies as if Ultra Magnus managed to use his rage to fuel the storm that he had created with his mighty weapon. It felt like the sky was ready to rip open and already the rain was beginning to fall down heavily. The fluids drenched his armour instantly but he did not flinch nor move. He slammed his Hammer on the ground again and again, almost splitting the earth below him and forcing the small organic creatures around him to flee. Ultra Magnus growled and called out his name again and again, not letting up until the he wanted came before him.

As the heavens roared and flashed above the battle hungry Autobot Commander wanting his revenge, in the distance, not too far from his location, two Decepticons stood outside their hideout and observed the unnatural weather. They had been on this planet long enough to understand the weather pattern and this storm that appeared out of nowhere could only have come about with the power of the Magnus Hammer. Their red optics scanned the skies and their audios soon detected the voice of an Autobot they knew all too well. The large one growled whilst the other one sneered.

'It seems like zhat fool Ultra Magnus vants our leader. Maybe he vants a quick death. How pitiful, right Lugnut?'

The large one snorted and folded his arms.

'Hah! He is a fool, Blitzwing, to think he could challenge Lord Megatron to a duel and win! Our grand and glorious leader can tear him limb from limb without effort!'

The two Decepticons growled slowly as the cries got louder and louder until it began to annoy them. Lugnut snarled and turned back to head back into the hideout.

'I shall inform Lord Megatron that an Autobot wants to meet his maker! It will hopefully entertain him!'

Blitzwing shrugged and remained where he stood so he could observe the weather whilst the large Decepticon lumbered back into the mines to locate his lord and master and inform him with what was going on outside. Entering the makeshift base he looked around to see that organic filth, Professor Sum-...something, sitting inside his prison and trying to sleep. He growled at him before walking over to the great throne he had carved for his great Leader, who sat upon it with his optics glowing an evil shade of red.

He looked at his glorious leader and was a little disturbed to find he was holding that piece of metal again.

Lugnut wasn't sure where that piece of metal had come from but a few nights ago, Megatron had gone out to test out his new body since he had recently been rebuilt after being trapped as a decapitated head in an organic creature's lab. Lugnut and Blitzwing had stayed behind to fix up their new base and to torture their prisoner new prisoner. Lugnut had wanted to squish him for treating his beloved Lord and Master like a test subject, but Megatron had use for him so he restrained himself. Time had passed and when Megatron returned he had this look of satisfaction across his face and he carried a strange odour. Blitzwing went into random mode and started to sing a dirty song, calling his leader an interfacing starved pervert, which only made Megatron laughed. The big Decepticon decided not to question where his leader had gone for a night of thrills.

He was also carrying a piece of metal, bright red in colour that he carried around with him in his subspace. Lugnut recognized it to be armour from an Autobots frame since it was rather weak looking, but once again did not question his Lord and Master. However he was a little freaked out when he would walk in on Megatron when he came to drop off a report and he would be sitting upon his throne, fiddling with the piece or armour with his fingers whilst stoking his very hard and erect spike. He had this vile look in his optics as he gazed at the strange item he treasured so much and a sick looking satisfaction upon his face as he pleasured himself and didn't he even bother to send Lugnut away. Most likely, he didn't care he was there.

Ever since that night he had become obsessed with that piece of metal. He didn't know who it came from but whoever it was must of suffered greatly and Megatron had become obsessed with whoever it was. He had this strange aura around him when he had the metal out that it even freaked out Blitzwing, but none of them dared to question him of his personal interests. It was concerning Lugnut deeply, but he kept his mouth shut. As long as he Lord was happy, he himself would be happy.

Approaching him, Lugnut bowed before his great leader. Thankfully he wasn't jerking off again but he still looked disturbing as he played with his trophy.

'Lord Megatron, grand and glorious leader of the mighty Decepticon race, I have come before you to-...'

'Get to the point,' growled Megatron, tucking his little trophy back into his subspace.

'Ah yes my Lord, of course...I heard the voice of the Autobot Commander, Ultra Magnus calling your name within the organic forest below us. He has summoned forth a storm with the Magnus Hammer and it seems that he wishes to-...'

'I heard him,' sneered Megatron, standing up from his stone throne with slow grace and already walking towards the exit.

Lugnut looked up as his Lord walked past him, a little surprised that his leader was able to hear the angered calls of the Autobot Commander, but then again his leader has done many things that impressed him still, even today. Megatron looked down at the large Decepticon and sneered viciously.

'I will make this quick. If the fool wishes to die so recklessly then I shall gladly grant him his wish.'

And with that Megatron left his dark and secluded base to meet the one who wished to challenge him.

Back in the woodland, the storm had gotten worse and more freighting until it had become a perfect reflection of the Magnus's rage. Ultra Magnus had slammed his Hammer on the ground so many times he had managed to topple over nearby trees and split the ground beneath him in two. He didn't care that this was another world the Autobots based here had vowed to protect it's beauty from Decepticon tyranny! He'd tear it all up if it meant he would find...him. The area around him had suffered the wrath of his rage but it was nothing compared to what was going to happen to Megatron when he arrived.

He didn't have to wait long.

Even though the rain poured down heavily around him and nearly blinded his vision and the thunder was so loud it should of deafened him by now, he could still hear the rumble of those foul engines close in on him. He soon heard a not too distant thud and turned round in the direction it came from. Soon he heard the sound of heavy footfalls approaching, each step getting louder and louder. Trees began to moan and groan as they were pushed aside. The Earth shook as the menacing titan slowly walked across it. The thunder flashed as if to welcome the monster that approached.

Ultra Magnus growled as he glared into the darkness, a shape starting to emerge and two piercing red optics soon began visible. The sound of sharp metal being dragged across the soft ground could be heard and a low cruel laugh.

'Ultra Magnus...it's been a while.'

The dreaded Decepticon leader emerged from the shadows with a blood thirsty look in his optics, dragging his swords across the ground as he walked and looked at his age old foe with an amused expression. Ultra Magnus glared back, trying to hold in his inner rage until he had come up with a plan to bring this monster down.

'I heard that you wanted to see me. Did you miss me that much?' teased the Tyrant.

The Autobot Commander growled viciously and gripped his Hammer tight. Megatron just sneered as he slowly began to walk a wide circle round the elder Autobot. Ultra Magnus never took his optics off him as he quickly formed a battle strategy in his head.

'So what do I owe the honour of having Cybertron's greatest War hero calling for me? Hmmm?'

Lighting flashed again and the two continued to stare at each other through the rain.

'Have I upsetted you in some way Magnus? I haven't seen you this angry since the battle of Sim Fur, where I slaughtered those pathetic neutrals! Now that was a very entertaining day, wasn't it?'

The mention of that awful memory caused Ultra Magnus' optics to twitch. A memory of when Megatron had ordered a haven for those who did not wish to fight to be destroyed! Although he had vowed to get revenge for those innocent Cybertronians, he was not here for that and Megatron seemed to have figured that out. In fact it was almost like he knew why he was here, he was just mocking him, slowly and painfully.

'No? Then what could it be? What could it ever be? Are you angry because I'm using a disgusting sentient organic as my slave? That I separated it from it's little cub and that goes against your silly little Autobot code? Upset that I...accidently caused the All Spark to split into shards? No? Oh what could it be?'

Then with a cruel sneer he then said something that made Ultra Magnus snap.

'Does it have something to do with that pretty little Autobot, who I fragged until he nearly off lined?'

The moment those words left his lips, Ultra Magnus roared with fury and charged at the beast with his Hammer raised, ready to strike a killing blow. Megatron smirked devilishly and easily avoiding the powerful blow, allowing the Autobot to strike a tree, turning the tough organic plant into splinters! He laughed as Ultra Magnus quickly severed round to get his bearings right.

'Oh well isn't this interesting? Haha, I didn't think he was your type, old friend. Then again I can't really blame you, he is such a pretty little thing, isn't he? And he makes such lovely sounds when getting fragged over and over until he couldn't even walk!'

His words of poison seemed to fuelling the elder Autobot's rage even more and he charged again. Once again Megatron dodged it, but this time he slashed one of his swords through the air and managed to graze the angered Magnus's armour. Ultra Magnus snarled, ignoring the small leak of Energon and tried to keep focus.

'You ruin everything you touch, you abomination of Unicron!' spat Ultra Magnus, trying to find a weak spot.

'That I do, old friend. Wasn't your little Prime proof enough? You can still have him of course, if you like leftovers that is.'

'SILENCE!' roared the Magnus.

Megatron just sneered as he flipped his blade in his hand. It was painfully clear that he was enjoying watching the Magnus suffer.

'Haha...are you upset that I destroyed his seal before you got the chance to? I will admit it was very...satisfying. He would of made a lovely little pleasurebot...or my own personal slut...I think I prefer the second option. After all I doubt you'd want him anytime soon.'

Ultra Magnus growled but forced himself to remain calm and focused. This was what he wanted. He wanted to see the Magnus suffer and go crazy with reckless rage that would no doubt spell his doom. However it wasn't stopping Megatron.

'Is that why you're here, Magnus? To pass judgment onto me just because a little Autobot you have a thing for couldn't defend himself against the strength that is me? Your kind is weak and will forever be weak compared to the might of the Decepticons! I showed him his place, the place where you Autobots belong!'

'Might? HAH! Your so called "might" is just an excuse to abuse your power! You're nothing but a riled up bunch of power hungry monsters who should be exterminated! When you're all gone I'll make certain that no memory of you or your kind ever existed!'

That statement made Megatron laugh even harder.

'Hahaha...spoken like a true Decepticon!'

'We're nothing alike!'

'Aren't we?'

'No!'

'Tsk...shame.'

Megatron then raised his blades and sneered at the Magnus.

'I guess I'll just kill you now and then afterwards I'll locate the Autobot base and take that pretty little Prime back to my berth! Give it a few solar-cycles and he'll be a tame little slut wanting to for fill my every need and desire!'

'NEVER!'

With that, Ultra Magnus charged forward again, this time focused on what he had to do. To kill that vicious creature once and for all! Megatron snarled like a beast as the Magnus approached and quickly raised his blades into an X to block the blow. The Hammer came down hard and Megatron almost fell down onto one knee. The sound of metal screeching against each other was painful for anyone to hear but to Megatron it was pure music. Growling as the elder Autobot tried to force him down, Megatron forced himself back up, pushing Ultra Magnus back and giving him the chance to slash his blades through the air, trying to cut a limb or even cut his head off.

Ultra Magnus quickly ducked the slash intended to kill him and used the staff of his Hammer to stab the great the Decepticon in the abdomen, making him stumble back and giving him an opening to attack. However Megatron was clever and quick, he grabbed the staff end of the great Hammer and pulled the Magnus into him. The two tumbled over each other in the rain and dirt, snarling and slashing with all their might. Megatron managed to rip off one of the Magnus's horns, whilst the Magnus was able to break one of Megatron's blades. They tossed and turned until the great Decepticon managed to kick Ultra Magnus off of him and sent him flying back into a large tree.

With a grunt, Ultra Magus forced himself back up to his feet, just in time to jump out of way as Megatron charged towards him, lunging his sword forward so he could stab the elder mech through the Spark. Instead he stabbed the tree Ultra had crashed into, causing his blade to get stuck. This gave the Autobot the chance to spin around, swing his Hammer and stuck Megatron in the back. The Decepticon was propelled forward, crashing into trees and dirt with a loud cry. Ultra Magnus quickly scanned the area to find the Decepticon, only to be pounced upon by a very enraged Decepticon Tyrant.

Thankfully the Magnus was prepared for this and he rolled back as Megatron lunged forward, kicking the Decepticon over him as he landed onto him and sending him crashing into another pile of trees right behind them. The sound of crashing trees and the cry of the Decepticon was almost satisfying for the elder mech, but it wasn't over yet.

Getting back up as quickly as he could, he looked around to locate the Decepticon Tyrant. He saw the pile of fallen trees where Megatron had landed but Megatron himself was nowhere to be seen. He quickly tried to scan the area but suddenly cried out in pain as something sharp slashed across the back of his knees. The cunning Decepticon managed to get back up and whipped behind the Autobot to slash his legs. Ultra Magnus almost toppled over but forced himself to stay up and he spun round to slam his Hammer down upon the helm of the foul creature.

Megatron just missed the blow and jumped back, slashing at Ultra Magnus again, across his chassis. The Magnus hissed in pain but did not cry out. Megatron slashed and diced the air around the elder mech, making small cuts and deep gashes within his frame. The smell of mech blood began to fill the air and Ultra Magnus was forced back against a tree as Megatron tried to drive the edge of his blade into the Magnus's vital neck cables. The Autobot growled and grimaced as he tried to hold back the fatal cut as Megatron pushed back with all his might, wanting to kill Ultra Magnus for good.

The elder mech desperately tried to keep the blades away but his strength was starting to wear out and he hissed as the very edge of the blade began to slowly sink into one of his neck cables. Megatron sneered, grinning wickedly as he pushed his blade as hard as he could. The Magnus was going to die soon from the loss of vital Energon and mech blood and he was going to enjoy every last nano-click of it. So he decided to send him to the Well of AllSparks with one more story of the time he had with the little Prime.

Leaning in a little until their olfactory sensors were just barely touching, Megatron cackled evilly.

'You know your little Prime was so very tight...and so very sweet. I made him moan like the whore that he was, only next time he'll be screaming my name in pure ecstasy! Don't worry old friend...I'll take good care of him after you're gone!'

The very mental image of Optimus suffering at the hands of this foul Decepticon seemed to give Ultra Magnus the strength to push back even harder. The urge to prevent that terrible outcome from happening helped him earn back more power to turn the tide.

'That day will never come, as long as I function!'

With that he forced Megatron back and smashed his Hammer in the Decepticon's side, making him stumble a little but not knocking him over completely. With a fierce growl and a murderous intent, Ultra Magnus charged up his Hammer with an electrical flare and with all his might he slammed his mighty weapon right across the Decepticon's face! The blow sent Megatron flying yet again, into another large group of trees where they all fell down, crashing onto him and buried him completely. A cloud of debris flew up into the air and for a moment there was nothing but the sound of rain.

The rain continued to fall and the thunder continued to rumble as Ultra Magnus tried to stay online. That small but heavy battle had worn him out and the small gashes and cuts had caused him to lose quite a bit of his vital fluids. He used his Hammer to support himself but he was now worn out completely. On a normal day he'd still be kicking but after what he went through today he was surprised he was still functioning correctly. He guessed it was because of his passion to get revenge he was able to continuing running. As long as his will to get even with that monster existed, nothing would stop him, not even himself.

Gasping and moaning in pain and exhaustion, Ultra Magnus staggered over to the pile of trees where Megatron lay underneath. He was going to make sure that Tyrant was offline for good, though he doubted that he had actually killed him. His suspicions were sadly correct as he approached the fallen trees. Something began to move underneath them. The trees began to moan and creak as they were forced to move and a loud roar of fury could be heard from underneath them.

Then out of nowhere, the fallen trees were suddenly thrown up and all around as if something had exploded within them. The Magnus had to duck and cover as the limber began to rain all around him. Once the rain of debris was over, he looked up to see a very vicious looking Megatron. He looked as mad and as sick as he was during the great war, only this time he was gravely injured. The blow Ultra Magnus had delivered had damaged him greatly to the point where the elder Autobot could not believe he was able to stand. One of his arms was now hanging from his main body by cables and wires that Sparked painfully. The side of his waist had a huge split that ran right across him and mech blood was practically flowing from it. Parts of his helm were chipped and scratched but the major damaged to his head was that his jaw was now hanging from one side.

That didn't stop him from glaring viciously at Ultra Magnus.

The elder mech raised his Hammer again but before he could charge, something suddenly crashed right in front of him, forcing him to jump back. Looking up he saw that the large behemoth, Lugnut had arrived on the scene to assist his Master. He ignored Ultra Magnus completely and ran over to his Leader, horrified at his current condition.

'Lord Megatron! You need medical assistance at once!' cried the giant Decepticon.

Megatron growled angrily at Lugnut, hating it when he appeared weak and in need in front of his foes but he allowed the huge Decepticon to support him now that he had difficulty standing up right. Ultra Magnus snarled, not about to let him get away when he heard the familiar engines of his own Elite Guard approaching. The distraction gave Lugnut long enough to carry his Lord away from the Autobot, but not before Megatron snarled loud enough for Ultra Magnus to hear.

Looking back at the weakened Decepticon, the Autobot Commander watched as Megatron forced his jaw back into place with a sickening snap and growled at him, a murderous glow emitting from his optics.

'You will regret this night Ultra Magnus...you and your little Prime! I promise you that!'

And with that he allowed Lugnut to take off and carry him back to the safety of their base, his optics never once leaving Ultra Magnus's and his threat still fresh in the air. Soon he vanished into the darkness yet the glow of his optics and the malice of his hate still remained within the Spark of the elder Autobot.

Tired and exhausted from the battle, Ultra Magnus slumped down onto the ground and vented in cool air heavily. His systems were overheating and he needed to reboot a couple of his systems a few times. He felt a little satisfied for injuring Megatron...but at the same time angry with himself for allowing him to live. The storm vanished as quick as it had arrived and not too long after that, Jazz and Sentinel finally showed up. The pair of them had spotted the flying Decepticons just as they entered what looked like a powerful weapon had destroyed everything around them! Transforming the two Elite Guard 'bots looked around in horror and awe. What had happened here? Were those Decepticons just now? Just what the frag was going on?

Jazz ran over to Ultra Magnus whilst Sentinel looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

'Sir! Sir, are you alright!' demanded a horrified Jazz.

Ultra Magnus didn't know what to say as he allowed his body to slowly heal. He was tired and he just wanted to rest. Jazz however had enough. He wanted answers and he was desperate for them. Nothing was making sense anymore and after watching his leader drive off without saying anything and then finding him injured...it was all starting to scare him.

'Sir please! What is goin' on? You've been freakin' me out ever since you left the ship! Please tell me somethin' sir!'

At the sudden mention of the ship, Ultra Magnus suddenly looked up with wide open optics. The ship...his office...Optimus!

Without warning Ultra Magnus suddenly leapt to his feet and transformed, driving off at full speed back to the Steel Haven, leaving Jazz and Sentinel behind. The two 'bots could only watch in confusion and fear as their injured leader drove off without them. The only thing they could do was chase after him and get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

The moment he arrived outside the Steel haven, Ultra Magnus transformed and sprinted inside, running as fast as he could back to his office.

How could of he had been so insensitive? How could he do such a cruel thing? What was going through his mind at the time?

The moment Optimus had revealed to him what had happened to himself, Ultra Magnus ran off to get revenge, leaving a frightened and scared Optimus behind in his office to wallow in despair and misery. The poor thing had been through so much pain and suffering that not even the Magnus could imagine what it was like! Hiding the fact he had been attacked in such a disgusting way whilst trying to move on with a damaged life, only to have everything fall apart around him. On top of that he was carrying the Sparkling of a fraggin monster! How he managed to stand on his own two feet till now had amazed Ultra Magnus, but now was the time to be impressed!

Optimus had broken down in front of him, telling him the truth which for any mech or femme who had been attacked like that, would be both hard and challenging. He had driven him into a corner where he was forced to tell him the truth and it must of hurt, both mentally and physically! The poor thing had been holding in his emotions for so long that when he let them out, they went out of control and he wasn't able to keep them under control! He needed help, he wanted help...he wanted to know what to do! He had begged to the Magnus for help, he wanted him to help him make everything better or as good as it could get! Instead of holding him and comforting him, he just left him there to get personal revenge.

He left him there...not even looking back...not even telling him one comforting word...he just abandoned him just so he could get revenge! What a terrible fool he was. How could he do such a thing? He loved this mech, he adored him, treasured him and wanted to keep him happy! He just left the love of his life alone to cry to have justice served! What kind of Autobot was he, to do such a thing to the Autobot he loved? He should of stayed and held him, tell him that everything was going to be alright and promise him he would protect him! But he didn't...he just left him there...not even considering once if he should go back to him.

Skidding to a halt outside his office he ran inside, looking around like mad, desperate to make amends for his stupid mistake and to help his beloved 'bot in his dire time of need. To his horror Optimus was nowhere to be seen and he feared the worst until he detected a Spark signal within his personal quarters. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was! Running to the open door of his quarters, he forced the door open and stepped in. His Spark almost stopped with what he saw.

The young Prime had crawled into a corner in his room and huddled there, holding a blunt tool in his hands as he tried desperately to sever vital wires in his wrists. His face was stained with tears, his optics wide and desperate, his arm was covered in claw marks indicated that he had ripped himself open just to get to the wires underneath his metal skin. Optimus could no longer take it, everything was out of control and the only way to make it go away was to leave it all and just fade away into the nothingness. He had severed at least two non-fatal wires but the one he was trying to tear open with his tool was a very vital one!

As quick as lighting, he bolted over towards him, knocking the tool out of his hands and pulling him into an embrace. The young Prime wailed as his opportunity to be free from this madness was taken from him and struggled against the embrace that held him. Ultra Magnus wrapped his arms tight around the frail mech and uttering soothing words in an attempt to calm him down. He rocked him gently and stroked his back, desperately trying to make him feel that there was still someone who cared. Optimus wailed and cried, until he finally gave up and cried into the elder mech's frame.

The two of them held each other, both of them shedding tears for the pain they had caused to each other and themselves.

* * *

_I rushed the ending but I wanted to get this chapter up quickly ^^ I too know what it's like to be left on a cliffhanger!_


	14. Chapter 14

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Planning for the Uncertain Future**

It was getting late. It was, what they call on this planet, after midnight and most of the city had gone to sleep, except of course for its alien visitors. Much time had passed since the battle with the Decepticon Tyrant in the organic woodland and even though he still had small wounds all over his frame, he managed to weld them up as best as he could, preventing his vital fluids from bleeding out. Ultra Magnus had learned from his days in the Great War how to patch up small wounds like these so there was no need for concern. He was still waiting for Ratchet to return from his unexpected long drive so he could patch him up properly but he was pretty certain that he would survive without the aid of a medic 'bot. However, it wasn't just for his wounds that he needed Ratchet for...there was another reason.

Sighing, he gazed over to the open door of his personal quarters. Inside he could see the young Prime lying on his berth, trying to recharge, resting from a stressful day. Ultra Magnus managed to fix his wound on his arm as best as he could but he wanted a proper medic to look over it just to be safe. Ultra Magnus was no medic but he had a small amount of knowledge on how to fix mech-flesh wounds and repair oil lines. Thankfully Optimus was in no real danger of dying from Energon and mech-blood loss, however his metal state was a major concern for the elder mech. He had been through so much pain and suffered both physically and mentally that it was amazing that Optimus was still able to function normally.

After he had returned from battling with Megatron, Ultra Magnus rushed back to the ship to find that Optimus was trying to end his own life. The poor thing couldn't take it anymore and he wanted it all to end. He managed to stop him just in time and cradled him in his arms until he finally calmed down, uttering small sobs of woe and shaking like mad with no signs of stopping. The elder mech held him in his arms until he was certain that the young mech was safe to let go. That and he wanted to fix his wounded arm. He welded it up, neither of them saying anything to each other. Ultra Magnus held his arm gently as he patched him up; allowing Optimus to fall into recharge on his berth once it was done.

Optimus deserved the rest and the elder mech wanted him to recover as best he could from this awful day. Making sure he had enough Energon in his systems and covering him with sheets to keep him warm, the Magnus made sure Optimus was comfortable and safe, he even left him a large bottle of Energon in case he got hungry. He then sat down and on the edge of the berth and watched Optimus for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, trying to find a way to keep him safe, trying to think how to help him.

When Jazz and Sentinel Prime finally returned after chasing him around the organic world and back to the ship again, he told them that he did not want to be disturbed by anyone, not even them, but to inform him when Ratchet returned. Jazz was angry and confused, and wanted an explanation on what was going on. Ultra Magnus just told him that he had to wait and he apologized for worrying him like that. The white ninja 'bot wasn't pleased with just that but obeyed. Sentinel, oddly enough, said nothing as well and obeyed. In fact he looked a little sick or something. He ignored it for now for there were more important things to worry about.

Ultra Magnus sighed and rested his forehead on his hands as he tried to think on what to do.

The current situation was like this.

Optimus Prime was now carrying a Sparkling.

The Sire of the Sparkling within him was the Decepticon Tyrant, Megatron.

Megatron had raped Optimus, causing the young mech to suffer in such an awful way.

For a long time Optimus had hidden the truth from everyone but over time he could not take it anymore and cracked.

Also...from what he gathered after his fight with Megatron, the Decepticon leader had no idea that Optimus was carrying his Sparkling!

As he fought Megatron in the organic woodland, the Decepticon Tyrant had mocked and insulted the elder mech how he abused Optimus, telling Ultra Magnus how he tortured the young Prime and destroyed him inside and out, but he never once mentioned the fact that Optimus was now carrying his Sparkling. This could only mean that he did not know that he was now an expecting Sire. And even if he did know, he would have sent out one of his lackeys by now to grab the young Prime and bring him back to their base. It was common knowledge for both Autobots and Decepticons that reproduction between the two races was almost impossible. Since the two factions had evolved separately, Autobots could only reproduce with Autobots and Decepticons with Decepticons. It wasn't entirely impossible but it was considered rare by scientists.

Autobots considered Carriers and their Sparklings to be special, for a new life was sacred and precious to the Autobot race, but to Decepticons Sparklings were nothing more than possessions and cannon fodder. In fact it was reported that if a Decepticon was considered to be weak and not fit to fight yet they possessed the ability to Carry Sparklings, they would become Decepticon Breeders and put in Harems and Brothels on the Decepticon homeworld of New Kaon. If Megatron found out that Optimus was Carrying his Sparkling, he would stop at nothing to drag the young Prime back to New Kaon and use him as his own personal Breeder and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

He couldn't terminate the Sparkling either; it went against the Autobot code to preserve and protect life no matter what it was. This...thing may be a Hybrid between an Autobot and a Decepticon but it was still a life and he had to protect it. That and if he did order the termination, Optimus might suffer from the guilt and blame himself for allowing this to happen. He was an Autobot too and he had Carried the Sparkling for some time now. The last thing he needed was more mental stress.

The only logical option was to take Optimus Prime back to Cybertron, so that both he and the Sparkling would be well protected and taken care of, far from the watchful optics of the Decepticon race. If he left him here, Megatron would only come after him after he recovered from his wounds and discover for himself that the young Prime was Carrying his Sparkling. And even if Optimus wasn't Carrying, he was in no fit state to be leading a group of Autobots to track down the AllSpark shards and fight off three powerful Decepticons. No, it only seemed logical that the young Prime had to leave this planet and return to Cybertron to be safe and to recover.

But there was still another problem. If he did take Optimus back to Cybertron and inform the Medics and Scientists about it, they might let it slip or even inform the media about this incredible phenomenon that the young Prime was Carrying a Decepticon Sparkling. Then all of Cybertron would know about Optimus' horrific ordeal and eventually the news would reach Decepticon audios though he would be safe on Cybertron, the Decepticons would go to incredible lengths to get both him and the Sparkling. He hated to admit it but there were times when their Homeworld wasn't safe enough.

Also he couldn't just leave the Autobots stationed here without a Prime. There may only be three known Decepticons here on this planet but the Autobots here still needed a team leader to lead them in case of an attack. That and none of them were qualifies to lead a team like this. Also the Autobot here would wonder why Optimus was being taken back to Cybertron. The Decepticons wouldn't, Megatron would hopefully assume that he was taking Optimus away due to his mental health and nothing more. The Autobots however would want to know why. It sounded cruel but they could not know about their leader's condition. Ultra Magnus could not risk telling them in fear that they might let it slip during a battle with the 'cons. The only one he could trust was Ratchet, for he was trained to keep medical knowledge locked away behind a secure firewall within his CPU. As far as he was concerned NO ONE was to know about this without going through him.

This wasn't just for personal reasons. He was doing this to protect Optimus Prime. As far as he was concerned, Optimus was now in danger and a future target for the Decepticons along with his Sparkling.

So he sat in his office and tried to find a way to keep it all a secret, help Optimus to recover and what to do when Optimus eventually produced the Hybrid Sparkling. Also to find a replacement Prime for the Autobots here on Earth and how to cover it all up with a little white lie.

Time passed and when he finally found the perfect, or at least he hoped, solution to the problem, Jazz had commed him to inform the Autobot Commander that Ratchet had at last returned. Ultra Magnus thanked him and ordered him to send Ratchet his way at once. He knew the medic 'bot would be both tired and hungry from his long drive so he prepared a glass of Reenergized Energon for him. He had known Ratchet since the days of the Great War and he knew that he could be trusted. If it weren't for him and his bond with Omega Supreme, they would have lost to the Decepticons eons ago.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to arrive and it did make him smirk a little when he heard his rambling from outside the door.

'For the love of the AllSpark, can't I get a little break once in a while? He better have some of that fancy Energon or else I'll give him an audio full, I need my rest Primus dammit...as if I haven't got enough problems to deal with!'

Ultra Magnus was a little pleased that even when Ratchet didn't realize it, he had a way of cheering up 'bots around him with his grumbling and curses. However it was now time to get serious and he calmed himself down.

'You may enter Ratchet!'

The door opened and in walked an angry and tired looking Ratchet, with a foul expression written all over his ancient face. He trudged in, not even caring about his manners before the Autobot Commander and slumped into the open seat before him. He noticed the Energon prepared for him, which pleased him a little, and he even managed to spot Optimus in the other room, much to his surprise. He ignored it for now and turned his attention to the Magnus.

'Well, what did ya want me for? What was so important that it prevented me to have a lil' recharge?'

The Autobot Commander sighed as he checked the doors to the office were sealed tight before uttering,

'Ratchet, initiate protocol; Omega 1-Alpha!'

The moment those words left his lips, Ratchet's optics widened with shock and curiosity. Ultra Magnus said nothing but looked at him, waiting for the medic 'bot to respond. For a moment nothing was said until Ratchet finally sighed and reached up to disable his own comm equipment. The Magnus did the same, deactivated it and removing from his helm, placing it in a seal tight container along with Ratchet's.

The Omega 1-Alpha protocol was a very secretive code, only known by those who were permitted to know it. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were two 'bots who happened to understand it's meaning. It simply translated into, words that not must be shared between no one but us. It was used in top secret meetings and discussions and after the information was shared, they were not permitted to tell anyone, no matter what it was! If they were captured by the enemy, their first priority was to delete the information from their memory core to ensure that their foes would not learn of their secrets. The protocol could only be used in an environment where no one from the outside could hear them. Thus they were in a room where frequencies could not enter, electronic equipment was easily disabled and communication devices were removed and sealed.

Ratchet had only been in that office for a few moments and already he was starting to get nervous. Ultra Magnus only ever used this protocol in very dangerous situations and he rarely ever used it. Whatever it was could only mean that Decepticons were involved.

'I first off want to apologize Ratchet, I didn't mean to interrupt your recharging but I...we are in a serious predicament.'

The old medic sighed. He looked over at Optimus before gazing back to the elder mech before him.

'Lemme guess...it has something to do with the kid?'

'I'm afraid it does.'

Ratchet suddenly bore a pained expression and lowered his head.

'I knew it. I fraggin' knew it. I knew he was hidin' something from us! I could see it in his optics! That dam kid! Frag, I offered to sit down and talk with him, no matter what it was that was upsettin' him so. I wanted to know what it was but...'

He shook his head.

'He just looked so afraid...heck, even I was scared to know what it was that was buggin' him.'

Looking up with tired and desperate optics, he asked in a shaky tone,

'So...what was he hiding? What was it that he was too scared to share?'

Ultra Magnus looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words. He knew that Ratchet was fond of Optimus and would be concerned for his wellbeing. Like a Sire to his Sparkling, he cared for the young 'bots on his team as if his own Spark produced them itself. Even though there were times he acted like he didn't give two bolts about them, he truly did care for those around him, and he just had an odd way of showing it. Which was why this conversation was going to be hard for the both of them.

Looking back to the medic 'bot, he sighed and gave him an answer.

'He's Carrying.'

It was almost painful to see Ratchet's face turn from hurt and desperate to horrified and shocked upon hearing this...news. He looked back between the sleeping Optimus to the grim looking Ultra Magnus, trying to make sense of what was going on. Trying to understand what he had just been told. He seemed to find it difficult to process this terrifying information and the elder mech could not blame him. He decided to pour him a glass of the Reenergized Energon to calm him down. As he did this, Ratchet suddenly got angry.

'Why the frag did he hide THAT from me?'

Ultra Magnus sighed. This conversation was getting harder by the second.

'Well you see...the Sire is...a Decepticon.'

The elder mech wasn't sure what he was going to expect from the medic after he uttered those terrible words but he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He stared at Ratchet, allowing him to take the information in, knowing full well that this was obviously going to anger him. The medic just stared back, optics opened wide with shock. It seemed like he was trying to find a way to react to this terrible situation. For a moment he did nothing. Then his lips began to tremble. His optics slowly turned into murderous glares and the glass in his hand shattered in his grip. He then slammed his fist on the desk so hard Ultra Magnus could have sworn it snapped in two! Clearly Ratchet had figured out the whole thing after putting all the jumbled up pieces together to form an ugly picture.

'Who did it! Which one of those fraggin' 'cons did it! I'll fragging scrap 'em I will! I'll make 'em regret ever bein' put together!'

He heaved viciously, glaring at the Autobot Commander with such malice filled optics. Ultra Magnus stared back, trying to be calm.

'I know you are angry-...'

'ANGRY? I'm fraggin' full of everything! Hate, fury, rage, disgusted all of it! Now who did it! Which one of those 'cons fraggin' hurt the kid? Who? If you don't tell me I'll rip the information from your fragging processor! Now who did it DAMMIT!'

Again he sat there with anger in his optics, until they slowly filled up with despair and he slammed his head on the desk.

'If I had known...why couldn't I see it? Why couldn't I see his pain? He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve this...fraggin' 'cons!'

Ultra Magnus gave the medic a moment to recover. Anger and despair had hit him hard and it was no surprise it had done this to him. He had gone through it and it was painfully obvious that all those who cared for Optimus were going to go through these whirlpools of emotions. He placed a hand on Ratchet's arm, showing his support yet also giving him some distance and pushed the bottle of Energon before him.

Some time had passed before Ratchet sat up, forcing himself to calm down.

'So are you going to tell me who did it?'

Ultra Magnus sighed.

'Yes, but please remember our current predicament.'

Ratchet nodded, now focused on his duty.

'The one who attacked him was Megatron,'

The medic's optic flinched slightly,

'It happened a few Earth weeks ago, Optimus hid this from us out of fear until he admitted the truth to me this evening. I don't know how this was possible but Optimus is now carrying a Sparkling and it's most likely that Megatron is its Sire. However Megatron does not seem to know this fact but if he does he will come back for Optimus no matter where he is.'

Ratchet frowned. He was trying to keep in the bitter rage and misery that had suddenly developed within him and the Magnus could tell that he was trying to. The medic gave himself a few moments before giving his medical opinion on the situation in a well mannered way.

'I ain't too knowledgeable with technicality of Sparklings being produced and all...I can't do anything for him here. Also his mental state must be in a complete mess, unfit for duty and in need of proper treatment. I have no such equipment that can aid him on this planet. Plus since there are active 'cons around they would only use his current state of mind to their advantage and could easily take us all down. He can't remain here on Earth, he'll be both a burden to us and himself.'

Ultra Magnus nodded.

'I know of this. Which is why Optimus Prime will be returning to Cybertron with me, tomorrow. You will write a report to state that his time on a organic world has affected his mental health and that he is to be treated by my own personal medic, Perceptor. For safety he will live in accommodations provided by my estate. Sentinel Prime will remain here as your temporary team leader until I send a replacement for him.'

The medic looked up alarmed.

'Organic world affecting his mental health?'

'If we record this truth of Optimus's health someone will see it. If I inform a normal medic 'bot, they will flap their lips to someone outside of their duty. Eventually it will reach Decepticon audios and Megatron would have him dragged away from Cybertron by any means necessary. So for those who do not need to know, Optimus has suffered from some organic life form that affected his mental health and needs treatment. Many Autobots have been treated for this in the past when they venture onto organic planets so it won't look at all suspicious.'

The medic frowned again.

'So no one but us will know?'

'Perceptor I trust, he will aid us in this dire time. Your own team...as cruel as it may sound must not know of the true reason Optimus will leave them. I cannot risk anyone uttering a single word of this other than you, me and Perceptor. Especially with Megatron and his loyal lieutenants around. Optimus and his Sparkling will be in danger if we do not abide by this rule. Is that clear?'

Ratchet sighed again, sipping his Energon.

'So you're going to take Optimus from us and leave us with Sentinel. Have it made to look that an organic world affected his health and that you will accommodate him and have your own personal medic tend to him.'

Ultra Magnus nodded.

'Won't Megatron see that something is amiss?'

'Hopefully no. He knows what state Optimus would be in and would see this as a way to cover up the truth from what really happened. He also knows that it is highly unlikely that an Autobot would be able to bear him a Sparkling and would not assume anything.'

'What about when the Sparkling is born?'

The elder mech paused.

'We'll...cross that bridge once we get there. For now Optimus needs treatment. He is in danger on this planet the longer he remains.'

Ratchet grumbled and folded his arms.

'So all I have to do is write up a fake note and pretend that everything is okay?'

Ultra Magnus nodded.

'I don't like it...not one little bit. Plus the other 'bots won't believe one word of this. They're already upset with what has been going on and think that this is some sort of excuse just so he can run away,' muttered Ratchet.

'As do I Ratchet. But if the truth is known to our kind, the Decepticons will eventually uncover it and will go after him. It must be kept a secret until I am certain that both Optimus and his Sparkling will be safe from harm.'

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, wiping his face with a cool hand. He wasn't the type who liked to keep secrets if it meant it could hurt others but if he didn't keep it Optimus would suffer further. Also it wasn't exactly fair that Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were not allowed to know the true reason why their leader was acting so strangely. As far as they were concerned, Optimus was acting crazy for no reason and had framed one of them for pilfering oil rations. They would see this as an excuse for the young Prime to run away and leave them without answers.

Then again if they knew the truth...who knew how they would react. Bulkhead was very sensitive about these type of things and even though he was hurt at the moment he still had a soft spot for his leader. If he found out that Megatron had done this...terrible thing to his leader, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Bumblebee took things very personally, way too personally and Prowl...Ratchet wasn't even sure how he would react but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Poor little Sari would be confused and scared for none of them would be able to tell her why. She was far too young to understand what was going on.

What a terrible situation they were in.

Grunting he stood up and downed the remaining Energon.

'Fine. I'll write your little sick note. Don't expect that the other 'bots won't see that something ain't right. And he better get the best medical care when you return to Cybertron,' he grumbled.

'Thank you Ratchet,' sighed Ultra Magnus, regretting that he was making his old friend do something that wasn't pleasant.

Ratchet shrugged and then gave the elder mech a strange look.

'I am a little surprised that you would go to all this trouble to make sure the kid is safe. I was actually expectin' you to send him to a special medical ward back on Cybertron and leave him there 'til he gets better, but you are willin' to house him and care for him? Just like that?'

The elder mech was about to say something but Ratchet cut him off.

'Eh, never mind. I should be thankful that you are doing this for him. He's a good kid Magnus. He would of made a better Sub Commander than the one you currently have...and hopefully he'll still be able to be one...once he recovers.'

Ultra Magnus formed a tiny smile. Maybe the medic knew about his little crush on the young Prime, or maybe he didn't. Either way, he was happy that Ratchet was thankful that he was going to take care of Optimus no matter what. Speaking of taking care, there was one last thing Ratchet needed to do.

'There is...one more thing. He and I both need a quick check up for we both took damage to our armor. There might be some unseen damage that must be repaired at once and you are the professional medic. I will feel better knowing that you gave us a quick look over.'

Ratchet raised an optic brow.

'Come to think of it...what happened to you? Looked like you took a beating.'

Ratchet had only just noticed the vain attempts to seal up cuts and bang out dents on the elder mech's armor. Ultra Magnus coughed and looked away.

'I...I got a little upset when Optimus first told me the news...so I went out and...well...'

It wasn't much of an explanation but Ratchet got a pretty good idea what he meant. He frowned and folded his arms, seemingly annoyed that the Autobot Commander just ran off to get some revenge. He himself had wanted to get revenge on Lockdown for a very long time and he admitted that when he attacked the twisted bounty hunter he did feel good on the inside but later on he hated himself for doing something that only Decepticons took pride in. Revenge was not an Autobot trait and even though a part of him was happy he got vengeance for his beloved Arcee, he knew that it wasn't going to help get her memory back. Still...a small part of him felt pleased that someone had gone off to beat the scrap out of that accursed Megatron, but he was even more happier that Ultra Magnus was still online. But it didn't solve their problems.

Looking over to the sleeping Optimus he then asked,

'Well what about him? He's fine right? Just a little tired or something? Like I said, I ain't got a clue when it comes to Carrying mechs. If it's concerning his mental health then all I can suggest is that he remains in the berth...it IS about his mental health, right?'

Ultra Magnus's face suddenly got a little more whiter when he realized that he was going to have to explain what Optimus had done...had almost done to himself.

'I...he...sigh...when I returned he...had attempted to...he hurt himself and is in need of repair.'

He already had revealed too much and Ratchet suddenly got a very good idea where this was going. His stance suddenly faltered and he had to grab the desk for support. His ancient face was full of horror and confusion. Ultra Magnus just stared back with a grim expression, knowing that this was very hard for the medic. He himself felt guilty that he had just ran off without offering the poor young Prime any comfort after he revealed the painful truth. For the medic he had learnt that a 'bot he thought was good and optimistic had almost terminated his own life. It was almost unbearable.

Ratchet suddenly straightened himself up and he turned to walk over to the sleeping quarters. He paused outside the door and without turning round he asked,

'How hard did you hit him?'

There was pause.

'I nearly took his jaw off.'

'...good.'

The medic then walked into the room and Ultra Magnus watched as the medic sat down beside the sleeping Prime and began to tend to him, all the while whilst trying to hold back the rage and the woe.

-

Dawn had broke and Ultra Magnus finally emerged from his office, ordering Sentinel to quickly organize a final debrief for the Autobots stationed here on Earth. Sentinel obeyed and ran off to gather the Autobots without asking anything. He had not yet told Sentinel that he was going to be temporarily based here until a replacement was sent but he knew that the orangic-phobia Autobot wasn't going to be happy. Jazz was still waiting on an explanation on what was going on but the elder 'bot told him that all will be revealed at the debriefing. Ratchet had tended to both him and Optimus, recommending that the young Prime to remain in the berth until later on today when he was feeling stronger and already wrote up a fake medical report to back up their little white lie.

Ultra Magnus sighed as he gazed at the rising sun. This wasn't going to be a pleasant morning.

He had checked on Optimus before he left. He hadn't woken up ever since the incident from last night. Ratchet had worked on his damaged arm and was confident that he was functioning normally and recommended that he stay in the berth until he was well enough. The young Prime slept soundly, almost peacefully, as if nothing terrible had ever happened to him. The elder mech sighed and stroked his helm, causing the young mech to sigh softly but not stir. He had wanted to inform Optimus was going on but he didn't want to wake him. Hopefully he would be able to accept what was going on. If he didn't like it then...well...it was cruel but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't safe here on Earth.

Entering the Autobot base he saw all of Optimus Prime's team members gathered, all of them wondering what was going on. They assumed that this was a farewell debriefing but Optimus Prime was nowhere to be seen and Ratchet had told them that there was more to this brief than a simple farewell. Ratchet was there with a grim expression and was looking at the young 'bots with concern. Bumblebee was trying to stop himself from fidgeting; Bulkhead was fiddling with his large fingers and Prowl...looked odd. Well that was one way to put it but Ultra Magnus noticed that the black ninja 'bot was...well...not himself. Maybe he wasn't feeling well or maybe he was still upset with Optimus. Hopefully Jazz would fill him in later.

Jazz had also noticed the strange aura around his lover. He seemed agitated and out of character. He hadn't seen him since yesterday and Jazz wondered what in the name of Primus was up with him. He would ask him later, as well as spend a moment with him before he had to say good bye.

The elder mech also spotted the young human that Optimus and his team was caring for and sighed. He wasn't an expert on these creatures but he knew that she was an infant and was far too young to be here and listen to this.

'Ratchet, could you...um...send the young organic away for a moment?'

The little creature suddenly got angry and pouted.

'Hey! Why do I have to leave! I have a right to be here too, you know!'

Ratchet rolled his optics before kneeling down before her.

'Listen kid, why don't ya wait in your room and I'm sure Bumblebee will fill you in later. This is Autobot stuff here missy, no kids allowed.'

Sari growled and stamped her feet but listened to the medic and walked off, pouting and grumbling loudly. Once she was gone the Autobots returned their attention to their Commander who bore a grim expression.

'Before I begin I would like to thank you all personally for your generosity and how well you have conducted yourself here on this alien planet. The natives speak highly of you and it warms my Spark that you have done your duty as Autobots and protected them from harm, whether from themselves or from our own foes. I am impressed that you have managed to hold ground against three of the most dangerous Decepticons in existence and I admire your stamina to restore the AllSpark to its original form. I have left some stasis cuffs in the hopes that if you manage to apprehend our foes you should have no problem holding them until we send the authorities to take them from you. You have done an amazing job here on this planet and I congratulate you from the core of my Spark.'

The 'bots seemed pleased that they were being blessed with praise from the Magnus. Not many repair 'bots would receive such praise from a highly respected Autobot and it made them feel a little better. Plus the got to rub it in Sentinel Prime's face.

'Now I must address some serious issues.'

That caught their attention and they looked up with curious yet concerned optics. They all had a good guess what this was about. Ultra Magnus vented in some cool air for this wasn't going to be pleasant.

'I'm afraid that with our leave there will be a change in command in your team.'

Bulkhead's optics suddenly widened.

'You're taking Optimus!'

Ratchet suddenly nudged him and told him to hush, the big green 'bot suddenly cowering and looking back at the Magnus with concern. Bumblebee also looked alarmed, despite still being angry at the young Prime. Both Jazz and Sentinel were equally shocked to hear this and, in the corner hidden from sight, Sari uttered a quiet gasp. The elder mech sighed.

'Yes Bulkhead, I'm afraid Optimus Prime is no longer fit to be your team leader and needs to return to Cybertron for treatment.'

'Treatment? He's sick?' queried Bumblebee.

'Not...exactly,' sighed Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet stepped in.

'The kid is suffering from a minor mental breakdown and an illness which I believe is due to his long exposure on an organic planet. Something on this planet got into his systems and is making him act up and the longer he stays the worse he'll get. He needs to return to Cybertron for treatment otherwise his condition will worsen.'

The two young 'bots looked at Ratchet with alarmed expressions. Prowl didn't say anything, which was strange since he was the type who would speak out against these stories of organic planets affecting the health of a Cybertronian. Sentinel looked a little freaked out but Jazz didn't seem to be buying it either. Ultra Magnus could only hope that they would just accept it but he had a feeling that they weren't going to sit down and take it. Eventually Bumblebee suddenly stated.

'But...what about us? We feel fine and he was fine not too long ago! How come he suddenly got sick? We're fine, aren't we?'

Ratchet sighed and explained as best he could.

'Look kid, some of us can get it and some of us can't. Two out of ten Autobots who venture onto organic planets always end up sick due to exposure on an alien surface. Sometimes it takes time to set in and, unlucky for us, Optimus just happened to be the one who got sick.'

Bumblebee didn't seem to buy it either. He could see that something was out of place.

'What, so he acted crazy and horded extra oil for himself 'cause he was having an organic infested mental breakdown...or something?'

'That's exactly what I just said!' snapped Ratchet, wanting them to shut up and accept it.

Bulkhead suddenly stepped in, now starting to get suspicious.

'But I read an article on stuff like this! It's really rare and only affects weak minded 'bots! Also 'bots who suffer from this usually hallucinate or something, Optimus was just cranky and got real hungry, that's all!'

'Oh for the love of...he's in an early stage!'

'But then why didn't you notice it sooner if you're an expert on the matter?' snapped Bumblebee.

'I...I had to be sure it was what I assumed it was. I thought it was just a bug, nothing more!'

'But you were asking him earlier what was going on! You didn't once suggest he was sick or something!'

'Look you little malfunctions! He's sick, I only just found that out and he needs to leave for treatment!'

Bumblebee frowned and glared up at Ratchet. He may be young and acted like a little Sparkling but he wasn't stupid.

'There's something you're not telling us!'

Ultra Magnus decided to step in and save the medic from accidently revealing the truth.

'Autobot Bumblebee, you have just been informed by a veteran Autobot medic that Optimus Prime is suffering from a minor mental breakdown due to his exposure on an organic planet! Unless you have some sort of proof that his medical knowledge is false than please, enlighten us on what you think your team leader is suffering from. If not then hold your glossa for the sake of your Prime!'

Bumblebee winced at the firm tone Ultra Magnus used on him and said nothing. But it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with what he had heard. He then suddenly looked over to Prowl, hoping the organic ninja 'bot had something to say.

'Prowl, you always said those stories of Autobots getting sick from organic worlds were stupid and a bunch of lies! Do you really think boss 'bot is sick 'cause of that?'

Prowl said nothing but looked away.

'Prowl!' whined Bumblebee, wanting an answer.

The ninja 'bot said nothing but eventually sighed.

'You heard Ratchet,' he muttered.

Bumblebee suddenly opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Clearly Prowl had nothing to say and it looked like he didn't want to say anything. Defeated the yellow 'bot stood back next to Bulkhead, who was also upset over the matter. Ultra Magnus sighed and continued.

'Now we can't leave you here without a Prime to lead you so for the time being, Sentinel Prime will remain here as your leader until I send out a replacement.'

That caught Sentinel's attention. In fact it caught everyone's attention. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked like a death sentence had just been passed whilst for Sentinel the sentence had just been carried out.

'Wait...WHAT?' shrieked the sub-commander.

Ultra Magnus groaned. He knew this was coming from a 'bot like Sentinel. He could only hope that he would just shut up and get on with it. Then again, this was Sentinel Prime, the 'bot who was terrified of organics. The Earth based Autobots looked equally displeased with the situation.

'Sentinel please, there is no one else qualified at the moment. It is only a temporary position. As soon as we return to Cybertron I will have a suitable replacement sent out for you. I will need your assistance in dire matters!'

That didn't work for Sentinel was still freaking out.

'Y-you can't leave me here on this planet! I'm a member of the Elite Guard, not the leader of a bunch of repair 'bots!'

'It is only TEMPORARY Sentinel Prime! My decision is final!'

Sentinel opened his lips but Jazz placed an arm in front of him, gesturing him to keep quiet.

'It's only for a little while SP. I'm sure a big tough Elite Guard like you can survive here on this planet. It's just until Optimus gets better and when your replacement arrives. It should only take an orbital cycle and I think you can last till then.'

Sentinel looked back between Jazz and Ultra Magnus, the pair of them giving him a demanding look. They both thought Sentinel was going to argue even further and make up reasons why he couldn't stay but he suddenly got quiet and mumbled something. He lowered his head in defeat and sighed, giving into the demand.

Ultra Magnus paused for a moment before continuing.

'I know that these changes are sudden but the information about Optimus' condition came to me recently. It is for his personal wellbeing that he must return to Cybertron for the proper treatment. I know this must be upsetting for you but it must be done.'

He waited for a moment until Bulkhead raised his hand.

'Um sir? Will...Optimus come back after he gets better?'

Ultra Magnus frowned. He didn't think that Optimus would be able to return to service for quite some time. In fact he might not be able to return ever. He had been scarred for life and no medical treatment he knew of could heal it that fast. It was going to take some time to heal all the deep scars that Megatron had inflicted upon him and he doubted that by the time he got better he would be able to continue with his career as an Autobot. Maybe a position back on Cybertron but his days on the field were over.

'I...it depends on how he copes. But I don't think he will return anytime soon. We can only hope he makes a fast recovery.'

Bulkhead made a small sad noise and he lowered his head, obviously sad about the whole situation. Bumblebee looked like he was sad but was trying to look angry to cover it up. Ratchet just stood there with a grim expression and his arms folded whilst Prowl just stood there and didn't respond to any of it. Sentinel now looked miserable whilst Jazz continued to glance over at Prowl with concern.

'I will assure you all that he will receive the best treatment on Cybertron. I'm sure he would want to address you all personally before we leave later on. Ratchet has tended to him and he is fit enough to see you all if you wish.'

The room was full of silence. The news wasn't at all good news. Ultra Magnus could only hope that they would move on and live with it. It sounded harsh but he couldn't have these 'bots know the truth. Yes they were Autobots but they were very young Autobots and this sort of news...wouldn't settle very well with them. He admitted that the whole story of Optimus getting sick due to mental sickness from exposure of an organic world was a little farfetched but it was their only option. He could only hope that they would believe it, or at least try to believe it.

Bumblebee didn't look at all pleased and he suddenly looked up at Ultra Magnus with angry optics.

'He's just running away, ain't he?'

Everyone suddenly looked over at Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus frowned at this statement. He knew that Optimus had unintentionally upset the Autobots with his desperate actions to hide the truth and the young yellow 'bot had suddenly assumed that this was indeed a cover up but for the wrong reason.

'He's just leaving us so he doesn't have to deal with what he did to us! I bet he just said he was sick so he could leave us and go back to Cybertron! He doesn't want to be around us anymore!'

'Bumblebee, he's sick. I'm sure he doesn't want to leave but he has to otherwise his condition will worsen,' sighed Ratchet, trying to calm down a now very upset 'bot.

'It's all just a lie, isn't it! He got sick of us and wants to leave us! Well fine! I don't care!'

The yellow 'bot suddenly ran off, not caring about the disgraceful way he acted in front of the Magnus. Bulkhead watched him run and looked over to Ratchet, who ushered the big green giant to go after him. Bumblebee was very young, he was angry at what was happening but was using his rage to cover up his misery. He was just very upset that their leader was now suddenly leaving them without even telling them why. He knew Optimus wasn't sick but he did know that there was something wrong but no one was going to tell him.

The room was now very quiet and Ultra Magnus decided to end this quickly before it could get any worse.

'I know this is a tough time for you all but I thank you for your cooperation. You are making the Autobots back home proud to call you their brothers. Sentinel Prime, take what you need from the ship. Ratchet, when the two young 'bots return have them assist Sentinel into moving into Optimus' quarters. Jazz, anything personal of Optimus' please take back to the ship and have Prowl assist you. I'm sure Optimus will be up soon to assist you and to say his farewells. We will depart in 5 cycles. I thank you all for your time. That is all. Dismissed.'

As the Autobots slowly departed to carry out their tasks, Jazz suddenly ran over to Ultra Magnus with a demanding look written all over his face.

'Sir!' he demanded in a hushed tone,

'You didn't explain what happened last night! What hap-...'

'Jazz, I will tell you once we leave this planet. For now just follow my orders,' replied Ultra Magnus, wanting to go back and check on Optimus.

'But Sir! None of this makes any sense! What happened with Optimus in your office? Where did you go last night? When did this whole "sick mind" happen?'

'NOT now Jazz,' hissed Ultra Magnus, leaving the white ninja 'bot alone.

Jazz watched him walk off without looking back, confused as to what was happening around him. Everything was a mess. What went from a simple hook up to get two 'bots together turned into a topsy turvey mess and Jazz had no idea where to start cleaning up! First the young Prime rejected Ultra Magnus in a crude way and claimed that he had no interest in the Magnus, when he obviously did in Jazz's opinion. Then he went into his office and had a...strange moment with the elder mech with no explanation as to why. When Ultra Magnus summoned him to his office to get an answer as to why he committed these wrong doings, the Magnus suddenly left without a word and drove off like a mad 'bot into the woods. When Jazz found him he was a mess and it looked like a solar storm hit the area. Before he could get an answer Ultra Magnus left again, heading back to the ship and issued an order that he didn't want to be disturbed yet he wanted to see Ratchet as soon as possible.

Just what the frag was going on? Why was the Magnus keeping in the dark? What was he hiding?

He knew he wasn't going to get answer right now so he might as well get on with it and help Prowl. Plus this was a good chance to talk to his lover, he hadn't seen him since yesterday and he was a little concerned with his troubling aura.

Running over to where Prowl had walked, he found his beloved heading towards his room. As he approached the black ninja 'bot he suddenly shivered. He could feel his misery and depression just a few feet away from him! Why was he sad? Had something happened?

'Prowl?'

For some reason Prowl ignored him and carried on walking!

'Prowlie? Prowl, what's wrong?'

He ran over and reached out a hand to grab his arm. The moment he came into contact with him, Prowl suddenly and unexpectedly shook him off with a snarl. Upset and confused Jazz looked at his lover with a pained expression. Prowl turned round, his face full of equal pain and regret.

'I'm...I'm sorry. I don't want to talk right now.'

What? Who was this? This wasn't his Prowl! It was like he was looking at someone else who just happened to bear a resemblance to his beloved Prowl!

'Prowl? Are you okay?' asked Jazz, now starting to feel a little ill.

Everything around him seemed to be going crazy. Nothing was making sense. It was like everyone was trying to keep something from him. He looked to his beloved ninja 'bot for support, wanting him to hold him and tell him everything was alright. Prowl sighed and rubbed his dark helm.

'Look Jazz...I...can't talk right now. I'll help you in a bit but could you please...leave me alone for a bit. I need to think.'

Before Jazz could even ask what was wrong, Prowl leapt away leaving behind a scared 'bot who didn't know what was going on anymore.

-

Walking through the dark corridors of the Steel Haven, Ultra Magnus pondered heavy thoughts, thinking his whole plan over with careful thinking and wondering if it was such a good idea after all. He didn't even discuss it with Optimus; the poor thing was still sleeping and had no idea what Ultra Magnus had ordered of him. There was no telling how he would take it. He would be devastated to learn that he would have to leave his friends behind and not even get the chance to tell them the truth behind his actions. In his short time here on this planet, he had grown to love it and his team members as if they were his own family. To discover that he would have to leave them for his own safety would deeply upset him. He was already in a fragile state and Ultra Magnus didn't want to damage him any further.

Also the other Autobots were not so convinced of what he had informed them. He had hoped that the little lie about Optimus' condition would of passed their suspicious minds but a small part of the elder mech knew that these Earth based Autobots were too smart. They could easily see that this was some sort of cover up for the truth that they did not know but they had no proof to back up their theory. All they could do was to accept this as the truth and nothing more. They knew that no matter how much they pleaded, the truth would never be known to them. It angered them. It upset them. They came to conclusions out of their confusion and would eventually come to despise a mech that they once loved. Ultra Magnus didn't mean to keep it from them for they had every right to know but if they had known of the truth they might have done something that would alert foes to the foul truth.

He was doing this for Optimus Prime's sake and nothing more.

He was near his office when he heard a small noise. He paused for a moment and quickly assumed that it was coming from within his office and there was only one mech in there so it was obvious who was making the noise. It sounded like objects cluttering together and stumbling footfalls and then a loud and disturbing sound of splattering fluids. A panic shot through him and the elder mech almost believed that the young Prime was about to hurt himself again.

Running to his office and slamming the door open, he scanned the small room with frantic optics, his Spark pulsing at high levels, afraid with what he may see. To his relieve he spotted Optimus, staring back at him with a tired and stunned look. The young Prime had gotten out of the berth and managed to walk over to the Magnus's private Energon stash. He had a large container of Energon in his hands that was now half empty but his face, chassis and the floor around him was drenched in waste fluids and Energon. He must have gotten up to get some more Energon but must of purged his tanks in the process.

Ultra Magnus sighed with relief and walked in slowly. Optimus suddenly looked nervous and he opened his mouth to say something but his body suddenly lurched and purged his engines violently, gagging and choking on sobs as the fluids suddenly spilled from his insides. He tried to cover his mouth, causing the Energon container in his hands to fall, and tried to hold back the fluids but they split out anyway. His vile waste fluids ran down his body and onto the floor and he stood there with his mouth still covered and looking at the Magnus with optics full of regret.

The elder mech could only look at this mech with sorrow, this mech who was once a proud and noble Autobot, now reduced to a shivering and pitiful wreck, covered in his own waste and looking as helpless as a half drowned turbo fox.

Optimus shuddered and looked at the mess he made. He then dropped to his knees and tried to clean it up with his dirty hands, panic spread across his face.

'I-I'm sorry!' he sobbed, trying to erase the mess, his shaking hands franticly wiping at the floor.

Ultra Magnus sighed and stepped forward, gently grabbing Optimus' hands, halting him from his attempt to clean the mess and kneeled down beside him. The poor mech's optics were full of fright and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. The elder mech sighed but smiled gently, trying to be careful around this delicate mech.

'It's alright Optimus. You don't need to worry about this little mess; the ships cleaning drones will clean it in a moment. More importantly we need to get you cleaned up. We can't have you looking like that now, can we?'

Optimus looked up at Ultra Magnus with concern but said nothing. Eventually he lowered his head and nodded gently. Ultra Magnus smiled a little as he stood up and helped Optimus to his feet, his legs trembling as he stood. The young mech held onto his arms as he part stumbled; part walked into the private wash rack and allowed Ultra Magnus to guide him in so he could clean himself up. The elder mech stood outside, listening to the water run and waited patiently whilst coming up with a good way to tell Optimus what was to become of him. He knew that the young Prime was not going to like it but...it was sad to say but he had no choice in the matter, even though it was all centered on him.

He watched as the little cleaning drones came out of hiding to clean up the mess that Optimus had made and sighed heavily. Purging one's fuel tanks repeatedly meant Optimus was well deep into his Carrying phase. That or he drank the Energon too fast. That was another worry. Optimus seemed to be drinking a lot of Energon despite the fact that he was Carrying. A mech or a femme who was carrying would normally have seven to nine cubes per meal a day. Optimus had already drunk the Energon he left him by the berth and he had drunk half of the container that he had in his hands earlier. He had drunk over twelve cubes of Energon!

Could it have something to do that he was Carrying a hybrid Sparkling? Or maybe he needed an Energon with richer nutrients? Whatever it was, he hoped that Perceptor could help when they return to Cybertron.

The sound of the water running stopped and Ultra Magnus could hear the young Prime stepping out of the wash rack. A few moments later, Optimus walked out of the cleaning enclosure, nice and clean again but still trembling and his face full of regret. His head was lowered, unable to face the elder mech who had cared for him in this terrible time. That or he was still afraid of him after the incident yesterday.

Ultra Magnus sighed again and gently placed a hand on the young mech's shoulder, frowning as Optimus flinched upon contact with his hand.

'Optimus. I know you are feeling...unwell at the moment, but you and I need to talk about what we're going to do with you. You are in a very serious predicament and we haven't much time.'

The young mech suddenly raised his face with horror.

'Y-you not going to...l-lock me away?' he squeaked.

Ultra Magnus shook his head, wondering why Optimus would come up with such an idea.

'I wouldn't dream of locking you away Optimus. Locking you away won't help you recover. My aim is to help you Optimus, nothing more.'

He then lead the young mech over to the desk and sat him down, preparing to deliver the news of his sudden change in life. Poor Optimus could only look at Ultra Magnus with concern and fear, his entire frame was trembling.

'How are you feeling Optimus?' asked the elder mech, trying to ease the tense aura that Optimus was surrounded in.

The young mech looked up a little but didn't look directly at the Magnus. He uttered a small whine and rubbed his arms a little.

'B-better sir. Thank you,' he stammered.

'Would you like some more Energon? You seem to be very hungry.'

Optimus shook his head, refusing to look up, but the sound of his hungry engines rumbling made Ultra Magnus think otherwise.

'You don't need to pretend around me Optimus,' chuckled the elder mech, getting up to pour some Energon.

'You can have as much Energon as you want until we return to Cybertron.'

Ultra Magnus suddenly grimaced when he accidently revealed too soon about his plans regarding the young Prime. The young mech swung his head up, his face full of shock and his entire frame tensed up from the sudden news.

'G-go back? To Cybertron? W-what do you mean?'

The elder mech sighed as he continued to pour the Energon. It was too late to hide it now and he was going to tell him anyway. He had just hoped that it would be a little later, when he was much calmer. Turning round with a full glass, he placed it in front of the frightened young mech.

'I have made the decision to take you back to Cybertron, Optimus. You are in no condition to lead a team and you are in danger if you remain here. You are in need of special medical attention and you need to be safe.'

Optimus' optics widened with horror.

'W-what! B-but I can't go back! I-I have responsibilities here! My team is here! I-I can't leave! I can't leave them, sir!'

Ultra Magnus frowned upon hearing the protest. He was actually hoping Optimus would be more agreeable given the current situation but it seemed that the young mech wasn't keen on leaving his friends behind. He was going to have to convince him as gently as he could.

'I know this is quite sudden Optimus but you can't remain here in your condition. This must be done and I can't leave you here like this! What good is a leader when they are in no state to fight or lead a band of Autobots? Your Autobots will have a leader that is just as good as you and he will take care of them like you have done. Your team will be fine Optimus, I promise.'

This was still not convincing the shaken young Prime.

'B-but sir! I can't leave! Who w-will look after them? W-what if he isn't good enough? What if the...what if the Decepticons come after them? What if s-something happens to them when I'm gone? I..I just can't...I can't leave them sir!'

'Optimus Prime, you are in no state to lead the Autobots here! What good would it do for them if you remain here? You need not to worry about your team; Sentinel Prime will lead them until he is replaced by another Autobot who will take over the leadership role in your team. Your priority is to return to Cybertron and recover.'

It still did not help convince the young Prime.

'B-but...I...'

'Optimus please! What if Megatron comes back for you?'

He instantly regretted saying that for the young mech suddenly fell off his chair in shock upon hearing the name of the one who hurt him in such a vile way. The young Prime could only stare up at Ultra Magnus with fear in his watering optics and his chassis heaved up and down whilst shaking like mad. The poor thing was torn from his duty as an Autobot and his new found fear of the Decepticon Tyrant. He wanted to stay with his team but he knew that he was too afraid to fight the Decepticons in fear they would hurt him again. The elder mech sighed and got up from his desk, walking over and kneeling before Optimus, trying to be gentle and calm.

'I'm sorry to have startled you like that Optimus. I did not mean to scare you and remind you of your pain but you can't stay here on this planet. You have been hurt in such a terrible way by a foul fiend, who still dwells on this very world and you are with Sparkling! Your team needs a leader right now and unfortunately you are not the leader they need to get them through their tasks. If you truly want them to be safe, come back to Cybertron with me where you will be safe. I assure you that I will send a worthy Autobot to lead them and care for them as you have. You will be cared for and looked after on Cybertron with my own personal medic, Perceptor and he will do everything in his power to help you recover and keep both you and the little one safe.'

The young Prime sniffled a little, trying to hold in his tears. Ultra Magnus smiled gently and placed his hands on those frail shoulders.

'My only wish Optimus is that you are safe and cared for. I can't do any of that here. Please come back with me.'

The young Prime said nothing but finally exploded into tears and wrapped his arms around the Magnus, crying into his frame. The elder mech offered soothing words and stroked his back, vowing right there and then that he will care for Optimus no matter what and that Megatron would never come near him ever again.

* * *

_The epilogue is next! Stay tuned!_


	15. Chapter 15

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND A LITTLE MECH ON MECH LOVE. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Placing what little personal belongings he had in his temporary quarters, the young Prime let out a sad sigh as he gazed out the window of the Steelhaven. He could see Bulkhead, with Sari on his shoulder, being led away by Bumblebee back towards the base. They had come over to drop off his stuff and pick up Sentinel's, but Optimus never got the chance to see them for they left before he could talk with them. He watched them, wanting to comm them but was too afraid to. Bulkhead seemed to be asking his little yellow friend if they could go back and he could just make out that Sari was implying the same thing but Bumblebee would have none of it and seemed to angrily convince them why they shouldn't. In the end they both transformed and left, without even looking back.

It was obvious why. They were still angry at him. Angry and upset.

Trying to hold back the sad tears, he focused on his unpacking and recalled what the Magnus had told him not too long ago.

After he finished crying and sobbing in Ultra Magnus's chassis, the elder mech explained the situation to him. He had to return to Cybertron for his own safety and wellbeing and also that his team would stand a better chance with a new leader. With the state he was in he would not be able to lead them into battle against the Decepticons. He could have a mental breakdown if he saw one and that would endanger his friends. Also he was in no physical condition to fight. He was Carrying a Hybrid Sparkling, Megatron's Sparkling and if anyone ever found out, it was highly likely that the foul Tyrant would come after both him and his unborn young. To prevent this he was told that no one, absolutely no one other than him and Perceptor were to know about his true condition. Instead he was to tell them that he got sick from an organic infection that weakened his mind and that Ultra Magnus was caring for him in his own personal estate.

He was shocked to learn that Ratchet knew of it as well for he was the one who wrote up the fake medical report. He truly felt bad for deceiving Ratchet and that he had to find out in such an awful way. The young Prime didn't mean to hurt him but it was far too late. He was also surprised to learn that he was going to be living with the Magnus in his private estate, the safest place on Cybertron within Fortress Maximus, the Elite Guard stronghold. He didn't think he would one day live there. Then again he didn't have a place to call home on Cybertron. The elder mech had offered to let him stay in his own home but Optimus had none. The only homes he had were rented properties and the Autobot Academy barracks. Nowhere else so he was thankful for that.

Ultra Magnus gave the young mech some time to let this all sink in and offered him to go and settle in his temporary quarters on the ship. By then most of his personal belongings had been sent over, courtesy of Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

So there he was, sitting on the berth on his new room, unpacking small belongings, about to return to his home world. He didn't feel at all excited and he wished that he could at least see his friends one last time before he left. The Magnus had told him with a heavy Spark that he may not return for some time. However he did promise that he would summon them all for a final farewell before takeoff. That alone made the young Prime feel happy.

There was one other thing that bothered him.

He could not believe that the Magnus was going through all this trouble for him! He was taking him back to live in the safety of his own home, hiding the very truth from all those who might spread it around and vowed to protect him from the very one who had hurt him. These were things that a Magnus like Ultra would not normally do. He was half expecting him to send the young Prime away into a secure health facility and remain there till the end of his days. Yet he was willing to care for him and protect him, to keep him safe and shield him from the cruelty of the world if they discovered his secret.

He also presumed that Ultra Magnus was still both hurt and confused to that...incident in the office. The Magnus did address that, believing that Megatron must have infected him with someone to make him act out of the ordinary after forcing his foul Spark upon him but promised that he would have Perceptor look into it. He did tell Optimus also, that it wasn't his fault and that he himself was sorry for letting his urges get the better of him. The elder mech truly regretted it and this seemed to be his way of making up for it. But the good kind mech was not to blame either.

It was very nice and all but Optimus had almost forgotten that the Magnus was in love with him. That he cared for him, even though Optimus had unintentionally had rejected him in such a cold way, he was still willing to look after him even if he got no love in return. It was odd. He would have expected that any mech that loved him who had discovered his secret would have cruelly rejected him and leave him alone. However Ultra Magnus was willing to go out of his way to look after the ruined mech and even care for both him and his unborn Sparkling.

Did he truly love him that much? That he would go against the very protocol he had lived by all his live just to keep him safe?

The young Prime sighed and looked towards the ceiling. The little one within him made a small, non-painful pulse, causing him to grunt a little and pet his chassis.

The Magnus was truly a kind mech...and from the sounds of it he truly adored Optimus and wanted him as his mate...but Optimus could never have him. He didn't deserve to be with such a good and gentle mech like Ultra Magnus. No. He deserved someone who didn't make him go through all this pain and woe. Someone who wasn't tainted and used, Carrying a Hybrid offspring. Even though a small part of him enjoyed the company of the good Magnus and adored the time they spent together...they could never be together...not now...not ever.

* * *

Jazz cautiously peered into Prowl's room, seeing that his beloved was sitting up high in his tree, perched on one of the sturdy branches and ignoring his presence to the point where it hurt. It pained poor Jazz to see him like this. He wasn't sitting gracefully like a skilled ninja 'bot would. He was hunched over and miserable, not even focusing on the one whom now stood under the tree, looking up at him with concern in his optics. The white ninja 'bot looked up at Prowl and frowned, his face full of dread.

What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? What had happened to his dear sweet Prowl? Was he sad that he was now leaving him? What was it? Why wouldn't he tell him? They loved each other...right?

'Prowl? Prowl, sweetie?'

Prowl gave no answer but seemed to sink lower into his depressed state. Jazz stood right under him, trying to call out to him with their unique bond but got nothing, not even a grunt. He didn't even care that today was the day that the white ninja 'bot was leaving Earth and might not see him for a while. Did he not care? Was he sad that Jazz was leaving? Angry and unprepared for this day? Or was it something else? Something that he did not wish to share with anyone...not even his beloved.

'Prowl? Please talk to me. What's wrong? I don't want to leave you when you're like this!'

Prowl finally made some movement and looked down at Jazz with sorrow in his optics.

'I...made a terrible mistake Jazz.'

A mistake? What mistake? Had he done something wrong recently? Something that had brought this sudden depression onto him? Why didn't he go to him for comfort? Wasn't that what he was there for?

'Mistake? What do you mean Prowl? Please tell me! Let me help! That's what lovers do for each other. We help and care for our loved ones! Please Prowl, let me help you! It hurts me when you're like this. I don't want to leave when you're like this.'

Prowl shook his head and then stood up, his back still turned to him.

'No one can help. Not even you.'

'W-what's that supposed to mean? We promised that we'd help each other no matter what! Remember?' cried out Jazz, he voice strained as he tried to get Prowl to listen.

'Please tell me! I can fix it! I promise!'

He waited for an answer but many moments passed and still nothing. Small leaved fell from the great tree's branches and gently landed on Prowl's frame, the black and gold ninja taking no heed of it. It was like he was lost in a world of his own and he wasn't about to let Jazz into it. Time passed until Prowl sighed and raised his head to look through the hole in his ceiling at the bright blue sky.

'You can't fix it Jazz. No even I. No one can. I committed a sin Jazz...and both you and I are to blame.'

The poor white ninja 'bot was terribly confused. Sin? Both him and Jazz? What was going on? He could see there was something very, very wrong with the black and gold ninja 'bot, but what?

'What do ya mean Prowl? Ya got me in the dark here! Please...come down and talk to me!'

Then without warning, he leapt through the open ceiling and vanished from sight. Jazz watched in horror and tried to follow but by the time he made it to the roof Prowl was long gone. Vanished into thin air and no sign of a trail to follow him.

Why did he leave? Jazz wanted to cry right there and then but just collapsed on the roof and gazed up into the clear sky. For a while he had everything in his hands, he had it all planned out right down to the last detail. From he and Prowl to have wonderful days on Earth together until the day they had to momentarily part to Ultra Magnus winning the Spark of the mech of his dreams. It was all supposed to go according to plan...but everything slipped from his fingers and turned into a terrible mess.

Ultra Magnus was now hiding something from him. Optimus was acting out of the ordinary and, even though he had been accused of committing horrible acts, he wasn't getting charged for them. Instead Ultra Magnus and Ratchet claimed he had some sort of mental breakdown due to the organic world they had been on for so long. Those two mechs were hiding something from him but all of that didn't seem to matter now.

What hurt him the most was what had happened to his beloved Prowl. His dear sweet Prowl. One moment he was the kind and loving mech whom he had grown to adore more than anything else in this cold universe and then all of a sudden he turns his back on him with no explanation as to why. Was this is his way of letting go or had he truly made a mistake? A mistake in loving someone from the Elite Guard? Was Jazz a sin to him? A mistake? Someone he could no longer love?

Why did he go? Why did he not help him find the answers? Instead he left him with more questions and puzzles that he believed he could not solve no matter how hard he tried. It didn't seem to matter now, now that the love of his life had just left him without so much as saying a farewell.

Jazz uttered a painful laugh of sarcastic woe.

'Ha...ain't like it's the first time I got dumped,' he croaked.

The laughter slowly turned into bitter sobs and he rolled over and cried and cried, knowing full well no one was going to come and comfort him. At least that was one thing he did know.

* * *

The Sub-Commander groaned in disgust as he tried to keep his personal items free from the organic air around him but ended up putting them in a place where a strange substance was growing, later informed by the two younger 'bots that it was just a harmless mould. Harmless? This disgusting substance was growing in his temporary room and as far as he was concerned it was an unwanted parasite! The two young 'bots just laughed at him and claimed what he really should look out for were little creatures that might mistake him for a good spot to make a...nest? Whatever it was, he could not believe Optimus lived in such a place for so long without cracking up...oh wait, he did.

Groaning, moaning and wincing in disgust every time he discovered a new alien substance, the Sub-Commander wanted to scream. From mould to stains to creepy looking holes with something crawling around inside, Sentinel truly believed he was now in a place that was worst that the pit itself! How these Autobots survived here for so long was a wonder for Sentinel.

'Can't believe I'm stuck here on this foul smelling organic mud ball while HE gets to go back home!' snarled the blue mech, spraying his Cyber-sol everywhere in the hopes it would keep the little rodents away.

Moaning when his second can was emptied, he rummaged through his gear to find some more. As he pushed aside bottles and precious belongings he suddenly came across a certain bottle that made his mind pause for a moment. He looked around, making sure he was alone until he reached in and pulled out the vial of Cybertronian Sparks EX and held it in his hands.

A strange feeling came over him as he looked at it. Thoughts that he had never thought about for a long time began to creep into his CPU and a nostalgic sensation was detected in his very Spark.

He couldn't believe he was thinking about this, but he now found that he was concerned with Optimus's so called condition!

'Did he really get sick from this organic air?' he pondered, gazing at the bottle.

'Or was it this?'

Sentinel had given an unsuspecting Optimus Prime four drops of this powerful aphrodisiac mixed in with Energon, in the hopes that the young Prime would make a move on Ultra Magnus sooner rather than later, thus helping him gain the title of Magnus quicker. Optimus had no idea what he had taken and left for Ultra Magnus's office the moment he took it. He presumed that it would have worked but as soon as he got back from his patrol everything had somehow turned upside down and nothing made any sense what so ever!

When he returned from his patrol Jazz was waiting for him and told him that Optimus was in trouble for assaulting the Magnus. That was the last thing the Sub Commander was expecting to hear. How did that happen? How did he do that? He thought that this was what they both wanted, to have a night of thrills together and all that sappy love stuff, he just gave them a little push to get the spaceship flying. He guessed they had an interface but then why did the Commander suddenly say that it was assault? Did he give Optimus too much and made him act crazy and unpredictable? Did he force the Magnus to interface with him or something? He didn't believe Optimus was capable of such a thing, even if he was drugged.

Before he could even answer these questions, something else happened!

Ultra Magnus suddenly stomped off the ship and took off in a hurry without telling anyone where he was going! Both Jazz and Sentinel followed as best they could and when they finally caught up to him they were shocked with what they found! The sturdy alien plants had been torn asunder and the ground had almost been split in two. It was like something out of a battle scene from an old veteran's war story; only he was seeing it for real! Before he or Jazz could even ask what was going on, Ultra Magnus took off again!

Then not too long after all that...this whole mess happened!

Optimus was being taken back to Cybertron for medical help according to Ultra Magnus, he had to stay here on this wretched organic world and look after these poor excuse for Autobots and he still had no clue what was going on! He had no idea why it was assault. He had no idea why Ultra Magnus suddenly left the ship in a fit of rage and no idea why he turned the organic woodland into a mess. He didn't know anything and it was angering him!

He did know one thing though.

Although he hated to admit to it...he was feeling some form of concern for his old friend...and he himself felt some guilt.

But that was not all that bothered him the most. He...he could not explain it but...he found it strange that Optimus would ever get sick or mentally ill. It just seemed illogical, to him at least! He had spent a good time with him and Elita back in the day, each of them learning each other's personas and abilities, learning their strength's and their flaws so that they could understand one another better. Sentinel had always assumed that Optimus was a fit and healthy mech who would one day make a good member of the Elite Guard, until what happened on Archa 7. To hear that he was like this...well...it bothered him...in fact it was bothering him greatly that he found that he was genuinely worried about Optimus...and he wondered if this was partly his fault and if it was...then...what could he do?

He sighed again and looked around the room, the place where Optimus once lived in.

'I wonder of he'll be OK?' he pondered out loud.

* * *

Placing the last box of junk down outside their "temporary" Prime's room, the two young 'bots and their organic friend decided to get a quick break before Sentinel came out to boss them around. Bulkhead had been rather quiet throughout the whole task of moving Sentinel in and moving Optimus out, but every time they went back to the Steelhaven to either drop or pick stuff up he would always ask Bumblebee the same question.

'Should we...go and say bye to Boss 'bot?'

However Bumblebee would glare up at him and shake his head.

'No! Why should we? He's leaving so he can run away from what he did to us! He hasn't got the engines to come on out and say sorry anyway! This whole thing is just one big cover up after he begged to Ultra Magnus to go back with him! He doesn't care about us! Why should we waste our time when he doesn't want to spend time with us?'

The poor angry and upset Bumblebee continued to rant on why they shouldn't, but deep down he wanted to as well.

He...he just wanted answers. He wanted to hear the truth. He wanted to hear, from Optimus Prime's own lip components, what was going on. Why was he really leaving them? Why wouldn't anyone tell them the truth? What was so bad that they had to keep it a lie?

He knew it was a lie. This whole organic world affecting his mind excuse! There was no way that was the truth! He just knew was fit and strong, there was no way he could have fallen for such an illness! Bumblebee knew that it was all a cover up! His instincts were telling him that there was something that they did not want to tell and they obviously did not want to trust them with the truth! Well if that's the way they wanted it, then fine! Let him return to the comfort of Cybertron! He didn't care!

If Optimus had trusted them like he said he did in the past, he would have told them the real reason why he was leaving and why he acted the way he did! If he truly did care for them and respect them he would have come to them and told them a thousand times that he was sorry and he would tell them why he was really going back to Cybertron! But he didn't. Instead he was hiding in the Steelhaven like a coward, keeping the truth a secret from mechs who thought he was their friend! He didn't care for them. He only cared for himself!

As the young yellow 'bot stomped off with Bulkhead following slowly, Sari finally spoke her mind.

'But 'Bee! I want to see Optimus before he leaves! I might never see him again! Let's just stop by the ship and say goodbye! Please?'

Instead of the young 'bot listening to her plea, he suddenly snapped,

'Then you go see him! I'm not and neither is Bulkhead! Right big guy?'

Bulkhead was at loss for words for he wasn't sure which side to pick. He was still upset with what Optimus had framed him for but he still had a soft spot for him and wanted to see him one last time before he left. He didn't really care if Optimus would tell them the truth or not, he just wanted to see him before he went back to Cybertron, for he may never see him for a very long time.

Looking back and forth between a teary eyed Sari and an agitated Bumblebee, he whined as he tried to figure out what to do. The angry young 'bot failed to see the position he had put his best friend in for only hate and confusion filled his mind. Bulkhead continued to stand there, trying to decide but was unable to do so without hurting one of his friends. Bumblebee, however, decided to choose for him.

'Come on Bulky, let's go play a game or something.'

Sari suddenly squeaked with anger.

'But I wanna see Optimus!' she cried.

'Well we don't want to!' snapped Bumblebee.

'You're not being fair 'Bee!' wailed Sari.

'He hurt us! Why should we?'

'But...but I want to...'

Sari couldn't hold it in any more and she began to cry. The poor young girl was not stupid. Optimus could go away for a very long time and by the time he returned, she may not be around anymore. She knew Optimus had done some silly things but she just wanted to see him before he left! Bulkhead whined again as the young girl cried salt water tears on his shoulder and looked to Bumblebee with pleading optics. Sadly, Bumblebee was too stubborn to give in as well as angry. He absolutely did not want to see Optimus!

'Oh for the love of frag! Why can't you two come to your fraggin' senses?' came a voice.

The three looked up to see a stern faced Ratchet coming into the hallway. The elder mech must have over heard them as he walked up to Bulkhead and offered a hand to sniffling Sari.

'You two can stay here and clean out Sentinel Prime's room if you ain't doin' nothin' like you normally do! I'll take the lil' kid so we can both say goodbye to Optimus!'

Sari immediately hopped onto Ratchet's hand upon hearing this whilst Bulkhead looked down at her, his face full of guilt.

'It's...it's not that I don't want to...but I...'

'But we're going!' snapped Bumblebee, taking Bulkhead's hand and walking off.

Ratchet growled as they took off.

'I'll tell him you sent your regards! Ungrateful Autobrats!' he shouted after them.

Ratchet sighed as the two 'bots walked off and shook his head in disappointment. A part of him was angry at them for not wanting to see their leader whilst the other part understood what they were going through and therefore could not really blame them. This was partly his fault that they were even more upset with Optimus than before. The medic grumbled and he then proceeded to carry Sari with him out of the base and to the Elite Guard ship so they could say their goodbyes to their Prime. The young girl had halted her tears and looked up at Ratchet with pleading eyes.

'Ratchet...why is Optimus leaving us?'

The old medic's face almost crumbled upon hearing that, but hid his true feelings from her as he explained in a soft and almost unnatural tone.

'He's sick Sari. He needs to go home to be treated! I told you this, remember?'

The young girl nodded but looked up again.

'But is that the truth? Is that the real reason?'

Poor Ratchet could feel his weary Spark aching as the innocent child asked simple yet painful question that he could only answer with a lie. He knew the truth, the Primus forsaken truth, but he could not share it, not with anyone. He could not share it for it was now regarded as a top priority secret by the Magnus. That she would not be able to take the news nor the other Autobots. That by telling anyone would not only put Optimus in danger but would have those he called friends look at him as if he was disfigured mess.

As far as everyone else was concerned, Optimus had a mental illness due to long exposure on an alien planet. The truth...Optimus had been violated by the foul Decepticon tyrant, Megatron and was now, somehow, Carrying a Sparkling.

He himself could believe that he had failed to see the signs. The signs that he, as a medic, should have seen. He should have spotted them for he had seen them and experienced them before, so many painful times. Long before Optimus was manufactured, he had fought the great war on their home world of Cybertron and he had seen things that had haunted his dreams. Autobots he had fought with, who were considered pretty enough by Decepticons, were always taken away when captured. Taken far away and terrible things were done to them.

Ratchet had to take care of an Autobot one day, a young femme scout, who had been rescued from a Decepticon outpost. The poor thing was once a cocky and proud Autobot but after her horrific ordeal she had turned into nothing but a shell. They had violated her over and over until they found no more use for her and left her to rust. Ratchet had spent time with her and studied the way she acted around everyone.

She was paranoid, hated being close to anyone and suffered terrible nightmares in her recharge. The poor thing would hide away, tried to deny what had happened to her and even, on one awful occasion, tried to end her life. Eventually she had to be taken away from the battlefield for being surrounded by power hungry Decepticons was not helping her. Ratchet had no idea what happened to her after that but he could only hope she found a new life.

Sadly she was not the only one.

Young mechs and femmes who were unfortunate enough to catch the attention of those foul perverted monsters...he had seen them, saw the signs even when they tried to deny it and he had tried to help but most of them were taken away to special facilities...somewhere never seen again. He didn't know if any recovered but he could only hope that they did.

It had been so long after the great war that Ratchet had forgotten about those terrible signs. He had believed that there was no need to look for them anymore now that Autobots were considered safe, but...what a fool he was.

To think that it could happen to a good 'bot like Optimus Prime...it tore him in two that he failed to see the signs. That he ignored them, telling himself that it was something else. That he treated him like a normal case only to have him break down before the Magnus and even tried to...Primus, why did it happen to him?

Optimus was a good mech and he had devoted his life to the Autobot cause. The time they spent together helped Ratchet see that he was a decent mech, young and naive at times but he was ready to learn from his mistakes and improve his skills to help protect those he cared for. To have this terrible...awful thing happen to him made the medic wish he could do more. But all he could do was lie about it and pretend it never happened. How could he pretend that something this cruel never happened?

He looked down at Sari and smiled weakly.

'Let's go say goodbye, kid. They'll be leavin' soon.'

The young girl sniffled and slowly nodded, allowing the medic to carry her away to say farewell to the Autobot she feared she would never see again.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was disappointed that only Ratchet, the young organic child and Sentinel showed up before they departed. He had hoped that the others would show up but Ratchet had quietly told him that the younger 'bots did not wish to come and Prowl seemed to have run off somewhere. Jazz had returned early, not saying anything but informed his Commander that he was going to prep the ship for takeoff. The elder mech could see he was upset about something and could only assume that it was because he was leaving his lover.

He was going to order the young 'bots to come to the ship but Optimus, who was now up and about, told him not to worry about it. If they did not want to come that was up to them. They had no right to force the young ones to come and say farewell to a mech who had hurt them. The elder mech wasn't satisfied, for he could see the sad look in the young mech's face, but granted Optimus's wish and allowed the young Prime to say his farewells to the medic and the young organic.

He watched with a heavy Spark as Optimus and Ratchet shared some words, whilst the young organic quietly sobbed. They couldn't talk out loud about the real reason why Optimus had to leave, but the old medic offered some comforting farewell words.

'You make sure they take care of you, kid. Recover quickly but make sure you're fully operational, 'kay? Also make sure to send transmissions every now and then, last thing I want is this one to rust up her eyes.'

That made Optimus smile weakly and he nodded, looking down at the crying Sari.

'You...sniff...you better come back soon! Or else I won't forgive you!' she sobbed.

Optimus looked at her with pain and regret, gently stroking her fragile head with a single finger, the young one instantly grabbing it and hugging it as if her life depended on it.

'I will...try and come back,' said weakly, trying to hold in his own tears.

Ultra Magnus sighed with a heavy Spark as he looked upon the sad scene and went over to address Sentinel Prime, as to allow the three of them to have a moment to themselves. He noticed that the Sub-Commander was peeping over at Optimus with his friends, his face was expressing a rare form of concern that surprised the elder mech for a moment.

'Sentinel Prime. As soon as we get close enough to Cybertron to send a safe transmission, I will begin a search for a suitable replacement for this team and send them, along with transport for you to return. Until then I expect that you will do nothing but to ensure the safety of these Autobots and the creatures of this planet. Do not fail me, the Autobots or Optimus Prime! Is that clear?'

Sentinel nodded and saluted.

'I will do my best sir...but please be quick. This organic air isn't good for me.'

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics in frustration but nodded in order to keep Sentinel calm and reassured. He was hoping that being here on this planet would do him some good but so far he was still the same organic phobia Autobot. Maybe some more time here would help improve his attitude. It had worked on many other 'bots that were like Sentinel and they eventually grew to love organics. Time could only tell.

Saluting him one last time he looked over to Ratchet and Optimus, who had just parted from a hug and the young Prime turned to enter the ship. He didn't look back but Ultra Magnus guessed that he couldn't out of fear he would regret and cause more pain. Ratchet watched him leave with a pained expression and the little creature in his hands was now huddled up in a small ball and crying.

Ratchet looked over to the Commander and said, in what sounded like a threatening tone of voice,

'You better take care of him!'

The elder mech gave him a short nod, confirming that he will take care of the young Prime, hoping it would keep the old medic happy. He will, he promised from the very core of his Spark that he will help aid in the recovering of the young Prime. It was all he could offer, all he could say. Ratchet knew that but it didn't seem to be enough, but he knew that the Magnus would care for the young Prime. He saluted Ratchet before climbing the ramp back onto the Steelhaven.

He the gazed at the wondrous organic world one last time before returning to the Steelhaven, coming Jazz to prepare to take off.

Groaning with misery and wiping his brow, he looked up ahead, watching Optimus stagger back towards his room, holding onto the wall for support and trying not to break down in the middle of the hallway. The poor thing was overwhelmed with painful emotions and the strain of Carrying a Hybrid Sparkling.

How could he of let this happen? What kind of Magnus would not see the obvious pain that Optimus was in? How could he allow him to be violated by a disgusting Decepticon when they were on the same planet?

The elder mech sighed heavily as he made his way to the bridge. His feelings for Optimus had not changed one bit, even after all of this had happened. He still loved him, adored him and he wanted nothing more than to protect him harm. He did not care that he had been taken forcibly by someone else, that he had been with a Decepticon and would be considered 'disgusting' by others, he would wait an eternity and more if it meant that he could eventually win the Spark of the mech he loved.

He will remain by his side, aid in his recovery and do nothing more but support both him and the Hybrid, protecting them from both Megatron and those who would scorn them. It was all he could do. It was all that he wanted to do. He had waited this long and he was pretty dam sure he could wait even more.

Entering the bridge, he spotted Jazz preparing the ship. His usual cocky attitude didn't seem to be there but Ultra Magnus didn't want to ask why. He assumed he was upset for leaving his own lover behind.

'Ready to take off, sir!' reported Jazz, not looking over.

Ultra Magnus took his seat and prepared for the ship to take off.

'Proceed Jazz,' he responded.

And just like that they were off, leaving behind the Earth, leaving behind their Sub-Commander, leaving behind the Autobots based there and taking away their own leader from them, without telling them the real reason why. Ultra Magnus rested his weary brow in his hand as they left the blue skies of Earth and were soon welcomed by the darkness of space. It was a long trip back to Cybertron, but he didn't have much time to prepare for what was to come.

Optimus could only stare out the window of his room as the blue organic world he had promised to protect was now getting smaller and smaller. All he could feel was the grief and pain that had filled him up and the hurt look in his friends optics as he left them, not knowing when he would return. If he ever returned.

Resting a quivering hand on his chassis, he could feel the little one pulse within him, unaware of the terrible world outside his Carrier's Spark chamber. He was going to give birth to this Sparkling eventually, but would he be able to do it? Care for it? Love it? This hybrid that Megatron had forced upon him?

Looking back at the Earth one last time, he sank into his berth and tried to recharge, hoping that time will freeze and the day when he would give birth to it would never come.

* * *

Watching as the Elite Guard ship vanished into the sky, Megatron sneered viciously before turning his back on the disappearing vessel and walked away. Lugnut stood nearby, watching with cautious optics as his master returned to their pitiful base. He had managed to repair the damage Ultra Magnus had inflicted upon him, but every Decepticon knew that if Megatron had been beaten up by an Autobot for personal reasons, he would stop at nothing to get revenge. He could feel the pure rage that was radiating off of him. He was mad, and everyone who had ever dared to cross paths with Megatron knew that he was dangerous when he was mad. Even Blitzwing dared not to annoy him.

The moment they returned from the battlegrounds, the wounded leader ordered Blitzwing to keep an optic on what was going on with the Autobots. He wanted to know what Ultra Magnus was going to do with Optimus and what he might plan for the Decepticons. The triple changer did his best to at least come back with information and returned to report that the Elite Guard were leaving, leaving behind Sentinel Prime and taking Optimus with them. Megatron was furious upon learning this and nearly took it out on them.

His little toy was now gone, hiding behind Ultra Magnus who now held him on Cybertron. There was no way he could ever get him back.

Although the other two 'Cons had a good guess why Optimus had been taken, believing that his mental state was useless on the field and that Ultra Magnus wanted him to recover, but Megatron had other thoughts on the matter. He entered his makeshift base, massaging his recently repaired jaw before activating the controls of his newly built transmitter.

'This had better work Lugnut!' he hissed.

'It will my Lord, I assure you it will!'

The screen before him began to show nothing but static for a moment and nothing could be heard but mixed frequencies.

'Shockwave! Shockwave, come in!' demanded Megatron.

For a while they got nothing. Megatron fiddled with the frequencies, repeating his command before the familiar stoic voice of his loyal Decepticon spy finally responded.

'Lord Megatron. It's been a while.'

Within moments the image of a friendly looking Autobot appeared, looking at Megatron without fear. Lugnut growled at him whilst Megatron smirked.

'Take off that stupid disguise.'

The Autobot smiled sweetly before his face began to turn and twist into a new shape and more evil shape. His kind round face became long and sharp, his gentle fingers began terrible talons and his two blue optics were replaced with one terrifying red one, looking at the Warlord with respect. Megatron could not help but grin as he looked upon the face of Shockwave, a Decepticon who had fooled the Autobots for over 1000 stellar cycles with his shape shifting technique. He even managed to gain the title of Prime and was head of their own intelligence! He was indeed a powerful and cunning ally.

'To what do I owe the pleasure to speak with you, my Lord?' asked Shockwave with almost cold like voice.

Megatron sat down upon his throne and ignored the hateful glare in Lugnut's optics.

'You have been doing well so far, my loyal Decepticon. Those Autobots haven't yet realized that they have a dangerous predator in their midst.'

Shockwave uttered a rare chuckle.

'You flatter me, my Lord. But I do believe that you have contacted me for another reason?'

Smart as always.

'Ultra Magnus is returning to Cybertron. He just left from a planet called Earth and should return within 3 orbital cycles.'

'Oh really? Shame, I was enjoying not having that over glorified Magnus around, acting as if we don't exist. That and I have to deal with that processor ache of a Sub-Commander of his, Sentinel Prime! And they wondered why I hated Autobots.'

Megatron chuckled and leaned forward.

'That Sub-Commander won't be returning.'

'Killed him, did you?'

'No...not yet.'

'And I thought my day was about to get better.'

Megatron chuckled again, ignoring Lugnut as he stomped off.

'No, Ultra Magnus is returning with another Prime.'

'Another Prime?'

'Yes, Optimus Prime. This one is rather...special to me, if you know what I mean.'

Shockwave would smirked if he had a mouth. He pulled out a file on Optimus and studied him.

'I can see why. Pretty little thing, isn't he? Quite frail too. Got good reports here and there. Some praises, mostly from the Magnus. Did something quite naughty in the Autobot Academy. Drafted to Spacebridge repair duty. That punishment seems a little light for an Autobot.'

Megatron laughed again.

'Well you see, my dear Shockwave, Ultra Magnus seems to have a soft spot for him.'

Shockwave sneered.

'I had a feeling he preferred young ones. So do you want me to kill this little Prime?'

'No! You are not to harm him...yet! I have plans for him. I want you to investigate something for me.'

'Oh? And what would that be?'

'Ultra Magnus has taken him back to Cybertron after he discovered that the little Prime and I spent some 'quality' time together. He got quite upset over the whole thing that he nearly took my head off! It would seem obvious that he's doing this for the Prime's mental state, but my instincts tell me that he's hiding something from me, from them, from everyone! I want you to get close to Optimus, find his secrets and report to me once you have them! Then we'll discuss about how I will...reclaim my little toy.'

Shockwave nodded and saluted.

'I'll keep an optic on him at all times, my Lord. I must take my leave, the dam council needs me once again.'

Megatron smirked as Shockwave's face vanished from the screen and rose from his stone throne, walking towards his chambers, and his sick mind at work as his thoughts were filled with dark and twisted ideas of what he was going to do to Optimus, once he has him in his dark hands. The little Prime was indeed a pretty little thing and Megatron did so enjoy to watch pretty little things like him break in his hands. He relished in his dark imagination as the Optimus within his mind was tortured in such painful yet arousing ways. Trapped inside his twisted head, unable to escape. Of course, once he had the real one, he could put those ideas into practise. It was enough to make him want to hunt him down to the ends of the Universe.

He knew that Optimus was hiding something! He knew that Ultra Magnus was hiding something! The pair of them knew something he did not and it was troubling greatly! Whatever it was, he knew that it involved him! As soon as he could discover whatever it was they were hiding, he would find a way to take the little Prime back to New Kaon and watch the Magnus suffer as his beloved Optimus was taken from him to spend eternity in never ending hell of humiliation and shame!

'Soon Optimus Prime...soon you will know nothing but me! I will become your master, your lord...your god! I will make you forget everything and everyone that you ever loved and all that you love and worship shall be me and me alone! You will belong to me Optimus Prime and you cannot escape, no matter where you hide! And Ultra Magnus will watch as I defile you over and over again and again, until he can't even recognize you anymore! You both shall suffer! You both will cry! Mark my words as the leader of the Decepticons, I'll make you both suffer and regret!'

The dark mines soon filled with the eerie laughter of the twisted mech while many miles away, the young Prime slept soundly, dreaming of those few happier times in his life and wishing that he could stay in his dreams, far from pain and far from those he caused pain. He slept, wanting to remain in his slumber land, wanting to forget and deep down, he wished that his future would be a happy one, one that would be full of joy and love.

If only fate could be merciful.

**END**

* * *

_Will continue in 'Our Altered Destines' so watch out!_


End file.
